Fame
by EmilyGrace31
Summary: Magnus Bane, a fashion student at Idris University, never expected to meet Alexander Lightwood - the most popular singer of his generation. Whilst sipping his coffee and ignoring Ragnor's attempts at wooing Camille, the diner's door burst opened. Blue eyes met green. Will Alexander and Magnus get together? Or will their own fan club need to work some magic?
1. Blue Meets Green

**Emily Grace here! I recently decided I wanted to try writing a new fic, so here we go. Just to let you all know, Alec's siblings are aware that he's gay, but his parents and the public don't know that yet. Also, there will be some m rated language and maybe some** _ **fun times**_ **throughout the fic *nudge nudge* ;) Magnus and Alec might seem a bit OOC for parts of this fic, but that's because Magnus is a fanboy and Alec is acting all confident due to being a celebrity. Hopefully it'll be good enough** **Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters, that's all Cassie! Please review, favourite, follow and enjoy!**

 **P.S. the song in this chapter is** _ **Troublemaker**_ **by Olly Murs.**

Chapter 1

Blue Meets Green

"Alexander, what would you say is the key to your success?" the interviewer asked, her razor sharp eyes landing on the dark haired man.

She reminded him greatly of a tiger – with her red painted nails resembling claws and sharp canines that were hidden by her thin lips. Everything about her screamed _predator_. Alec sat up a tad straighter, trying to focus on the interview. His mind kept drifting away due to exhaustion. A fake smile was plastered onto his face and his eyes shone with exaggerated happiness. Inwardly, all he wanted to do was to return to the comfort of his bed and watch the next episode of Sherlock. Licking his lips, he mentally prepared his answer while Jace and Izzy peeked at him.

Alec let out a nervous chuckle, "I'd say remembering to stay true to myself, even when I'm being pressured to be who others want me to be."

It was a lie. A huge freaking lie. A lie that as soon as it left his lips, he felt a little remorse. Hundreds of fans listened to what the young popstar had to say, yet Alec didn't even follow his own instructions. He didn't stay true to himself, even with or without force from others. The woman seemed pleased with his response before she turned back to Jace. Leaning back into the chair, Alec listened while she questioned the blonde Adonis about his upcoming lead role in his latest movie. Jace answered with ease and confidence, his voice strong. Alec had to convince himself not to openly gawk at the man beside him, despite the fact that Jace's shirt made his arms look amazing or his jeans wrapped around his thighs perfectly. Everything about him reeked of confidence and self-assurance. Alec worked hard to hide the jealousy he held for his sister and adopted brother. He had never been as comfortable as them when in the limelight, even when they were a lot younger.

Izzy was perched on her seat, her tiny black leather dress fitting her body tightly with her matching boots reaching her knees. The necklace she had inherited from their ancestors shone brightly, contrasting brilliantly with her pale skin. Izzy had adored the garnet pendant as soon has her six year old eyes landed on them and their parents had no issue with just giving the family heirloom to their little girl. Although, 16 year old Izzy was definitely no longer a little girl, instead, she was a world-renowned model who worked with the greatest fashion designers in the world. All sorts of brands requested her to be their ambassador and endorser. Alec had never been as comfortable in the public eye as the two of them, despite the famous upbringing they grew up with.

Robert Lightwood, the father of the three, was a well-known and celebrated director who had a flair for dystopian movies. Maryse, their mother, was an actress who met Robert before she had risen to fame. He had directed the movie that distinguished her from the other wannabe actresses. Robert used to tell Alec that her name stood out from all the other actresses, after all, 'Trueblood' wasn't a common last name. According to his father, the first time he laid his eyes on Maryse, he was entranced. They married after dating for six months, and less than a year later, little Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born. The media turned into a frenzy at the news, with their son becoming a new source of fame. The Lightwoods had basked in the glory of it all. Paparazzi followed the Lightwoods around, snapping photos of Maryse and Robert carrying a little dark haired, blue eyed boy who often hid his face shyly from the cameras. It became something that many fans awed about, especially when Robert or Maryse would have interviews and little Alec was in the audience.

When Alec was two, Maryse gave birth to Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, who stunned the public with her beauty. Even when she was a baby, people would speak of how striking she would be when she grew up. She was the exact image of their Mother, except she shared the same colour eyes as Robert. The Lightwoods soon became even more popular due to the level of adorability they presented to the public, ensuring that paparazzi would take pictures of them at many family events. Random picnics would occur in popular parks, the children often joined their parents on date nights at busy restaurants. Anything that gained them attention was viewed as being something important. Robert and Maryse even went as far as making annual Christmas family photos, with all Lightwoods sticking to a colour scheme or theme.

Seven years after Isabelle was born, Maryse and Robert surprised the world with the birth of another child – Maxwell Joseph Lightwood. No one had expected them to bring a new child into the world, especially since there would be a bigger age gap between Max and the others. However, the Lightwoods couldn't seem happier about the new addition to the family, and many interviews were arranged. Maryse even took a break from acting to take care of the boy, something that many mothers and fathers from all over the world admired. The dedication she Robert had for their children seemed outstanding for such a notorious couple.

A few years later, another uproar was caused when they adopted Jace Herondale. He was the son of Maryse's stunt double who tragically passed away in a car crash, which also killed her husband. Jace had been with his nanny at the time and was the only remaining Herondale, with no extended family still alive. Maryse and Robert quickly took the young man into their care, and two years later, he changed his name to Jace Lightwood. Everything about him was different from the Lightwoods – he was blonde, outgoing, confident, and yet, he fitted in perfectly.

"I think there's a question that everyone wants to know," the interviewer leaned forward, her large breast looking close to leaking out of her shirt. "Are any of you taken?"

"No, we're all single. Recently single for some of us," Jace replied, with a pointed look at Izzy.

Izzy had a very public break up with her boyfriend Meliorn last week. The two had dated for four months, which had been a record for the young model. They were often seen out and about town, in co-ordinating fashionable outfits and sexual tension following them wherever they went. They even won the sexiest couple award in a huge teen magazine. Whilst appearing happy and content while in front of the cameras, behind the scenes was different. Izzy often came home in the early hours of the morning, eyes red and puffy and throat raw from screaming. The passion had died out, leaving the two broken. According to Izzy, Meliorn couldn't handle the fame that came with dating a Lightwood. The two separated mutually, albeit they were definitely not talking now.

A satisfied smile rose to the interviewer's face, "what do you three look for in a partner?"

"Someone who can make me laugh," Jace said immediately. Alec knew this was a common question for the blonde heartthrob. "I have no interest if the person has no sense of humour."

"Personally, I like a bad boy." Izzy joked, making her brothers roll their eyes. "A bit of adventure and scandal is right up my alley."

"She's just trying to say that to sound cool," Jace teased, receiving a gentle whack on the arm from Izzy. "Alec?"

"I like people who aren't judgemental pricks," Alec's response caused the others to laugh, "and they have to be someone who is cool with me being away for long periods of time since I go on pretty extensive tours."

"Which brings me to the next part of the show," the interview suddenly declared, reaching down to the coffee table beside her and grabbing a CD case. Alec immediately recognised it. "You recently released your new album _One Day_. Can you tell us a bit about it?"

"The album is named after one of the singles I wrote. It's a lot more personal than my previous works. I felt like it was time to go further than the superficial surface I offer to my fans, especially since many of them will speak their perfect little hearts out to me. I was so caught up in all of the trust I had gained from my fan base, so I decided to let them in. See a part of me that wasn't easy for me to reveal. The album still does have fun dance tracks on it, of course. I also collaborated with other artists to try and bring something new to my work." The explanation rolled off his tongue smoothly after hours of practice in the dressing room.

"Speaking of other artists you teamed up with, you and Aline Penhallow have a track on the album titled _Say Something_. What was it like writing with such an influential and huge performer as Aline? I know many other singers who would've killed to be in your place." Alec could feel everyone's calculating eyes on him.

"It was an amazing experience. I can honestly say that," he started, trying to think of how to continue wording everything. "Aline is such a gentle and loving soul – even if she doesn't appear like that on stage. On stage, she has a reputation to fulfil and she has to follow her strong image when in public. Behind the scenes, she is a sweetheart and constantly ensuring that everyone is receiving what they wanted delivered from her. Her work ethic is something to be amazed by, but she doesn't let fame rush to her head. I guess that her personality and need to go far beyond expectations makes us work well together. We similar in the way that we are more hesitant with attention from media but we both do our best to please our fans. She is also private about personal topics as well, something that I used to be too. When we're alone and don't have any cameras on us, we can chat for hours. We're great friends and it was awesome to write music with her. _Say Something_ is a very intimate song for both of us since it is about issues that we've kept away from the public eye. We've guarded ourselves for years and I guess the result from letting that barrier slip slightly is this song. It is something we are very proud of. I know the wait before releasing it was agonising – we both just wanted to hear what people thought of it."

"Aline has spoken about your friendship in previous interviews and anyone can see the admiration and care you two have for each other. I suppose that the strong bond shared between Aline and yourself has led to many rumours about the state of your relationship. When you say that you and Aline are great friends, how close are you two?" Alec could immediately understand what the reporter was suggesting and the blush rose to his cheeks before he could stop it.

"We are just friends who happen to know each other very well," he stated, hearing Izzy and Jace snigger quietly. "Nothing more, nothing less."

The interviewer nodded thoughtfully. She then looked directly at the camera and declared, "unfortunately, it's come to that time of the night where we must say goodbye. Thank you for taking your time to be on the show."

"Thanks for having us," Izzy spoke up, and Jace and Alec nodded in agreement. Alec felt nerves build up inside of him when he realised what part of the program they were reaching.

* * *

Magnus was thrown across his bright pink sofa, spread out with his head in Clary's lap and feet in Ragnor's. His sparkly nails shimmered in the light, reflecting his mood. His excitement was clearly written on his face, his coal lined eyes wide and lipstick painted lips drawn into a smile while he stared at the little T.V screen. The apartment that Magnus owned was little, nothing that great, but it suited Magnus well. The walls were white with all different sorts of features on them. Even a few painting that Clary had done for him as a present. The wooden floorboards were shiny and the entertainment area had a large leopard print rug covering the flooring. It was exactly what Magnus wanted, even with a spare bedroom for when he had someone sleep over.

Catarina was sharing the other bright lime green couch with Tessa and Jem, while Will and Maia stood behind the group. The sound of the coffee machine doing its magic filled the momentary lapse of noise. All eyes were on the screen, although no one else was as enthusiastic as Magnus. Magnus' phone rang unexpectedly, making him gasp dramatically at the interruption. He ignored the way Will laughed at his reaction or how Ragnor snorted smugly, frowning while _I Kissed A Girl_ blared throughout the room.

His mood soured before he saw the caller I.D. His scowl turned into a grin and he quickly accepted the call with a tap of his long, elegant index finger. Clary ducked his hand when it nearly whacked her in the face, although Magnus didn't seem to realise. He cleared his throat before declaring into to the caller, "Cammie, you will never guess what is about to happen."

"I think I know exactly what is about to happen. I'm watching Late Nights with Janice right now and oh. My. _God_! Jace is perfection," Camille moaned deeply into the phone. Clary overheard the sound and went bright red, making Magnus had to hide his grin. He turned his face away from the redheaded woman. "Have you seen the way his shirt hugs his body _perfectly_?"

" _Jace_? Pfft, Alexander looks like a deity." Magnus retorted, before his eyes widened at the image on his T.V. "Speaking of Alexander, I think he's about to perform. Call you back soon, my bitchy ice queen."

"Just you wait, you powerpuff girl," Camille ended the phone call and Magnus immediately turned back to the T.V.

Jace, Isabelle and Alexander were grouped together, sitting perfectly poised with a matching colour scheme of blue and black with a hint of grey. Magnus adored the way the makeup artist had done Isabelle's eye shadow and Jace's boots were to die for. The fashion student couldn't help but appreciate the choices made by their stylist. Alexander's overall look struck a chord deep within Magnus' melodramatic soul. His blue eyes matched the colour of his singlet perfectly, and the leather bracelets wrapped around his wrists and chains dangling from around his neck emphasised a rockstar appeal from the man. Just to top it off, Alexander continued the leather theme with a leather jacket. Magnus found himself licking his lips longingly at the sight.

"Oi, stop drooling," Ragnor ordered, poking Magnus' leather-clad leg. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't think Clary wants Lake Magnus in her lap."

"Shush it," Magnus commanded, waving a hand at the other man and snapping his fingers, making everyone roll their eyes at him. After knowing each other since the first day of high school, they were incredibly used to Magnus' crazy antics.

"You are way too obsessed with Alexander Lightwood, Magnus. You've been fanatical for _years_ now." Will complained, catching the cautioning eye of Jem. Will immediately backtracked, swallowing thickly. "What? Don't give me that look James."

Tessa snorted at the way Jem could handle Will, whispering to her best friend, "you always could discipline him better than I could."

Jem grinned at her, the awkwardness of the complexities of their relationship no longer effecting them. Luckily, Will didn't overhear Tessa's comment, saving the two of them from more theatrical behaviour. Despite mocking Magnus for his exaggerative personality, Will shared many traits like that. He just wasn't as gaudy when it came to his sexuality. The rare fights that broke out between the two large personalities often resulted in everyone else crying from laughter – it was a sight to behold.

"Quiet, I want to see what's about to happen," Clary hushed everyone quickly, focused on the T.V. They finally felt silent, all deep in concentration. Magnus sent a mental thank you and prayer to the girl before Janice's voice echoed in his ears.

"But before we go, we have a surprise from Alexander, who will be performing one of his current big hit." Magnus cheered when Janice announced that, his happiness infectious to everyone else in the room. Will tried to hide the gentle smile that rose his face when Magnus clapped. "Singing _Troublemaker_ , which has shot to number one on the billboard chart this week, is Alexander Lightwood."

The lights dimmed before the camera moved to the stage where Alexander and his band stood. Magnus sighed at the sight of the dark-haired man, seeing the rips in his tight black jeans. The jeans that also made his booty look delicious. He knew there'd be no way for that mental image to leave his head anytime soon. Alexander was standing behind the microphone stand, clutching the microphone with his right hand, where a dark ring embellished with the Lightwood crest glistened. He subtly nodded to his band who started playing, his background singer beginning the song.

 _You're a troublemaker_

 _You're a troublemaker..._

The guitar joined in, while Alexander fiddled with his earpiece. Once it seemed right, he began to rock side to side on the spot as red and gold lights lit up the stage

 _You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

The lights gave his skin an ethereal glow and Magnus felt like his heart could melt at such a sight. Alexander clapped in time to the song before leaning into the microphone and singing.

 _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

 _The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around._

 _After a drink or two I was putty in your hands,_

 _I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

The camera went to a close up of some screaming fans. When they realised they were being recorded, the jumped frantically, their shrieks increasing in volume. The lens then returned to Alexander, who was tapping his foot to the beat.

 _Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

 _That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

 _I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

 _And I wanna know..._

Alexander yanked the microphone out of the stand, bounding towards the back of the stage before springing towards the audience. He stayed just out of reach, grinning teasingly when they tried to touch him. He waved his hands in the air in time, the audience copying him.

"He's pretty good with them, isn't he?" Ragnor commented and everyone silently agreed with him.

Clary leaned closer towards Ragnor, "he seems so different on stage then when he was being interviewed."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind it if he gelled his hair back or something. It's falling into his eyes," Catarina added right when Alexander's dark locks fell in front of his face. She received a dirty look from Tessa, who immediately stated that she disagreed.

"It's sexy as fuck," Will stretched slightly, pretending he didn't noticed Jem's scandalised look.

" _William_ ," Jem snapped, making Maia snicker at the disgruntled grunt the silver haired man got in return from Will. Magnus held back his moan at the tantalising sight before Alexander flicked his hair back. It reminded Magnus of the 'just-been-fucked-look'.

"Always the nurse, hey Cat?" Tessa kidded, interrupting would could become a round of flirting between the two men. Catarina chuckled softly.

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker!_

Alexander strutted to the back to the stand, putting the microphone back before his hands went to his jacket. Magnus gulped when he slowly removed his leather jacket and threw it to the side of the stage. His toned arms where then on display and looking better with every movement.

"I'm not going to lie," Ragnor sat up straighter, gaping. "That is one hell of a hot body."

"Damn boy, he hides a lot under those clothes. I wonder what else we don't see," Maia exclaimed, winking at Ragnor who fist bumped her.

Will chuckled, eyeing Magnus, who for once in his life was silent. Magnus just gawked the screen, awe on his face. "Magnus, you look like you're about to pass out."

Magnus ignored the remark, his eyes still watching Alexander intently. Alexander was singing and dancing, every now and then cheekily shaking his hips. The audience lapped it all up, gaining energy from the performance. Alexander continued on with the song, pretending to grind against his rapper when they reached the rap section.

"Wow," Clary muttered, her green eyes wide. "He's actually…sort of sexy."

"Of course he is," Magnus retorted smugly, smiling when the rap section finished and Alec brought the microphone back up to his mouth, finishing off the song.

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _(And I can't even explain why)_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

Alexander's fist pumped the air, ending the song strongly as fans stood to their feet and cheered. They chanted his name, before he relaxed as Janice, Jace and Isabelle strode to his side. Wrapping an arm around Isabelle, Alexander caught his breath. Jace leaned against his side, the three of them standing close.

"How is it possible for one family to be so attractive?" Ragnor breathed out heavily.

"What a spectacular performance! Thank you once again for joining us on the show. Stay tuned for next time." The camera then panned out when Janice finished speaking, and the Lightwoods and host waved at the spectators.

Will quickly grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off. He sighed, "well, now that that's over, Jem and I best head home. I have work in the morning and he has classes."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Maia stated, peering at her watch. "That sucks."

"Fine, abandon us-" Magnus was interrupted by the door bursting open and a hassled looking Simon rushed inside, a backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"I missed it, didn't I? God, I'm sorry Magnus. My shift ran late," he hurried to say.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively, "no harm done."

"Walk me home, Simon?" Clary asked, and he nodded, beaming down at her. Clary gave Magnus a gentle shove, "off you hop, Mags. I need to get home."

"Must I, my dearest Clarissa?" Magnus questioned theatrically.

Clary rolled her eyes, used to his antics. "Yes, go to sleep on Ragnor if you must."

"Hey, no one is sleeping on me." Ragnor complained loudly, but he was ignored. "Sleeping _with_ me…now that's a different matter."

"Ragnor," Catarina growled, throwing a day old newspaper at the man. "Keep it in your pants."

"Do you guys want to come in for the usual coffee at the café tomorrow? Before your shifts and classes start? I'll be working there from eight to one." Simon suggested while Clary jogged to his side.

"Sounds good! I'm up for it," she linked her arm through his, tugging on his jacket. "How about you Magnus?"

"You'll see me there. Perhaps I'll be a tad late though," he replied, before his phone buzzed. "Ah, Cammie finally messaged me."

"You can count me in," Ragnor shrugged off Magnus' legs, making the other man scowl. "Don't look at me like that, you rainbow princess."

"I'll be there," Catarina stated before Magnus could retort.

Jem and Will were staring at each other in a silent conversation. Eventually, Jem tore his eyes away and said, "we can meet up for a little while. I have classes at nine though."

"You in Tess? Maia?" Simon queried.

"Sure am," Tessa confirmed, while Maia merely nodded.

"Cool, see you guys there then," Simon settled, before turning to Clary, "you ready to head off?"

"Definitely," she confirmed, before waving to everyone. The two left Magnus' apartment, soon being followed by everyone else.

Magnus laid on the couch, texting Camille when Chairman Meow trotted over and pounced. Leaping onto Magnus' chest, he curled into a ball, purring. Magnus' eyes softened and he stroked the cat's fur, "looks like it's just us, Chairman."

* * *

Magnus strode down the sidewalk, narrowly missing men in business suits and women in pointed heels. He groaned when he checked the time on his phone. _8:45 AM._ The others were probably going to be pissed at him for being late, but he slept in and it took him an hour to get ready to face the world. Dressed in black leather pants and a purple silk shirt that matched his glittery nail polish and hair gel, Magnus literally outshone everyone else. Eyeliner was drawn skilfully around his eyes, with a little added glitter just for luck. His lips were painted a dark purple that suited his ensemble well and matched his purple smoky eyeshadow. Anyone could see that Magnus knew his fashion, but that he always was incredibly flamboyant.

In his arms were his art books, where he kept sketches for his fashion course. Magnus was in his third year of the course, with one year left. After that, all he could hope was for people to notice his designs and adore them. He turned down into a little alley off one of the main roads, the morning rush stress making his want his coffee even more. Taki's Diner looked appealing and Magnus could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee all the way from down the backstreet. Rushing inside, he shut the door behind him, turning to see his friends all sitting together in the left-hand corner of the room.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Magnus said, tugging out a chair from an empty table and carrying over towards them.

"Magnus Bane apologising?" Ragnor faked a gasp as Magnus sat down next to him. Magnus noted that he had dyed his hair to a bright blue, replacing the red it had been the night before. "What sort of demon has taken over you?"

Magnus rolled his eyes while Clary pushed a steaming white china cup filled with coffee towards him. She was dressed in an oversized jumper and pair of old jeans – something that Magnus believed was a crime against nature. There was dried paint freckling her hands, suggesting she'd been up early painting away to her heart's desire.

Clary blushed slightly when Magnus' intense stare landed on her, "I ordered this for you. It's your usual."

Magnus took a sip and moaned from the pleasurable taste. He waved a hand in the hair towards the redhead. "Clarissa, you are an _angel_."

"What am I, Magnus?" Ragnor winked and licked his lips, making them slimy with saliva. Magnus cringed and leaned away when the other man puckered his lips.

"Gross Ragnor," Will cackled from where he sat beside Jem, an arm around the man whose head was stuck in a book.

"Hush William, I have a test." Jem pleaded, making Will roll his eyes but quieten down. Jem was the only person who could ever silence William Herondale, even Tessa wasn't successful. Ragnor took the distraction as an opportunity to lean closer to a disgruntled Magnus.

"Move closer Fell and you'll wake up with waterproof eyeliner on after a night out," Magnus threatened, making Ragnor laugh before the other man added, "and the eyeliner will be applied _appallingly_."

Ragnor blanched, horrified. "Warning accepted," he muttered, watching Magnus cautiously. Silence fell upon the group before the door opened and an old lady walked inside. They didn't pay much attention to her, although they sent her friendly smiles.

"What class do you have today, Mags?" Clary questioned, breaking the tension between the two men.

Magnus took another sip of his coffee before answering. He leaned back in his chair gracefully, "art theory and colour schemes."

"Sounds fun," Clary said sweetly, going to take a bite out of a breakfast muffin she bought.

Magnus shrugged noncommittedly, "yeah, it's alright.

The two turned back to everyone else's conversation when they heard raised voices from outside. "Why can't people just let me study in peace?" Jem moaned, and Will patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Because everyone else are pricks, James." He replied teasingly, receiving an elbow to his ribs. " _Ouch_. I take that back."

"You deserved that," Jem stated, although he smiled flirtatiously.

"Keep it in the bedroom, guys." Ragnor growled, sighing dramatically. "Not all of us have such amazing love lives as you two."

"Oh Ragnor," Simon slung his arm around Ragnor's shoulders, his breath hot against Ragnor's neck. "Do not fear, for Simon is here."

"Oh shove it, Simon." Ragnor snapped, but a grin was on his face.

The door opened and a curvaceous woman with long blonde ringlets entered, her red dress clinging to all the right places. Magnus smirked when her eyes landed on him, "my darling powerpuff girl, it has been far too long!"

"So it has, my ice queen," Magnus replied dramatically as she sauntered over, kissing both his cheeks before sitting in his lap.

"You saw each other two days ago," Ragnor informed them dryly, making Camille roll her eyes and Simon snort.

"Just a water like usual?" Simon queried, receiving a nod from the buxom blonde.

"Thanks Simon," she said, flicking a ringlet over one shoulder. "It was so busy outside, but I couldn't see what was happening. Something was going on though."

Camille pouted angelically and Magnus laughed, kissing her contoured cheek. "Oh darling Cammie, you couldn't keep your plastic surgery nose out of it could you?"

"Silence, you rainbow princess." She retorted with a smirk, her eyes roaming the room before she gasped. "I forgot to tell you, Isabelle Lightwood posted a picture that I thought you might like."

She fished her phone out of her purse and handed it to Magnus, who quickly unlocked it and went straight to the Instagram app. He typed up Isabelle's account name (something he might've memorised one drunken night) and waited for it to load.

"Excited much, Magnus?" Ragnor kidded, groaning when Camille kicked him with her nine-inch heels. " _Damn_ Belcourt. That hurt."

"Good," she stated unsympathetically, turning back to Magnus.

"Woke up to these beautiful roses in my hotel suit. Thank you Manhattenhotel for the amazing surprise. AlexanderLightwoodOfficial sure loved them too!" Magnus read aloud, before gaping at the picture. "His _eyes_ , Cammie."

"I know," Camille giggled, her eyes travelling upwards while Simon handled her a glass of water. "I knew you'd love it, babe."

"You know me too well," Magnus chuckled, giving Camille her phone back.

"I'm going to go to the loo," Camille declared, getting to her feet.

"Want me to join you?" Ragnor leered, making Camille narrow her eyes and Magnus raise an eyebrow.

"Keep dreaming, Fell." She countered, before placing a hand on Magnus' shoulder, "back soon, Mags."

Magnus sipped more of his coffee, muttering, "she'll never be yours, Ragnor. Stop trying."

"One day, Bane. One day." Ragnor swore under his breath, slouching in his chair.

Simon's eyes went to Clary and he seemed unaware of the building tension. He beamed at her, which she returned before turning in her seat to where the commotion was outside. The noise was growing louder every minute.

"I wonder what that's about," she murmured thoughtfully, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the rim of her mug.

"Probably teenagers getting into another fight. Happens a lot more regularly than you'd expect." Simon said, noting Clary's empty coffee cup. "Want a refill?"

"Yes please," Clary handed him the cup and Ragnor cleared his throat.

"One for me too, dearest." He requested, fluttering his eyelashes at the waiter.

Simon rolled his eyes, "not going to work on me, Ragnor. We both know I don't swing that way."

Simon grabbed Ragnor's mug and went to the counter in the café when the door burst opened and three people suddenly rushed in, slamming it behind them.

"Honestly," Magnus muttered, sipping his coffee sassily. "Don't people know how to open and close doors properly?"

He turned around to glower at the new guests, when yellowish-green eyes caught blue and both were immediately enchanted.

* * *

Alec pushed the sunglasses to rest on the top of his head, running a hand through his hair uncomfortably. Rays of Sun wafted through the French windows, making the hotel room look even cleanlier and sterile. Cream walls and marble floors had been the sight Alec faced for the past few days. "Do we _have_ to go shopping, Iz?"

She rolled her dark eyes, pulling on a pair of beige coloured heels that looked dangerous to Alec. However, they didn't seem to face his sister at all. Instead, she stood up, fixing the matching top that she had tucked into her black skinny leg jeans. Her red lipstick stood out against the paleness of her skin and midnight black cascades of hair. She looked amazing, like usual. Her English accent rung out loudly as she snapped, "oh Alec, we both know that Mum and Dad want us to keep up our appearance. What way is better than a family shopping trip?"

"I can think of many better ways," Alec replied starkly, leaning against the door frame in Izzy's room. Her bed had been made by one of the workers, making everything look fake. Alec longed for the comfort of his own room back in London. Even their apartments in throughout America seemed to beat this place, but their parents had insisted on them staying there to increase publicity. "I just want to go home, I'm tired. Last night was the fourth time this week I've performed and I've got another three to go."

"Stop complaining and suck it up." Izzy strutted towards him, nearly Alec's height in her heels. She twirled elegantly, "how do I look?"

"Gorgeous. As always." Alec stated bluntly, making Izzy roll her eyes.

"Such a charmer. Now stop ruining our fun, Alec. Today is a day for family and fashion," Izzy then gasped, before hurrying to her purse that rested on her bedside table. She grabbed her mobile and unlocked the screen.

"What are you doing, Iz?" Alec groaned, seeing her texting furiously before she pranced to his side.

"Quick, stand next to the roses that they left in my room this morning." She commanded, making Alec raise an eyebrow.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" He asked, finding himself shoved behind the table.

"Because part of our agreement with staying here was that we'd make this place look good and advertise it. Now, bend down and look over the top of the roses so we just see your hair and eyes. Girls love that," Izzy lifted her phone up, her manicured nails pointed and painted red.

Alec sighed and grouched, his mouth and nose being tickled by white petals tickling. The sound of the camera went off multiple times, before Izzy eventually settled on one. "Okay, time for Twitter, Instagram and Facebook. Someone's luckily to put it on Tumblr soon as well."

"Can I see?" Alec treaded to stand behind her, looking at the screen. His bright blue eyes stood out against the cream background and white roses. His hair looked good enough. He groaned and nodded, accepting that it could be worse.

"Done," Izzy stated after a few minutes. "Looks decent enough, hopefully it'll please Mum and Dad as well as the hotel managers."

Alec went to reply when there was a knock on the door and Jace entered. His golden hair stood against the ordinary wall colours and made him appear even more heavenly. Alec swallowed thickly at the sight of his adopted brother in blue jeans that seemed to be moulded to his body and a white t-shirt. His hair was slicked back and sunglasses rested on the top of his head. "Ready to go?"

"Nearly Jace," Izzy said, snatching her purse again and unzipping it. She dropped her mobile into it and Alec could hear it jingle around with her lipstick and whatever else she kept in there. It often changed every day. "Just convincing this party pooper to cheer up."

"We both know that isn't possible, Izzy." Jace retorted jokingly, making Isabelle giggle.

Alec grumbled, his eyes downcast. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes sir," Jace sniggered and Alec led them out of the hotel room, his jeans feeling awkwardly tight.

His stylist, Helen Blackthorn, had insisted on him wearing ripped jeans to create a bad boy vibe – something that he definitely lacked. He had no clue where the idea of him being a 'bad boy' came from, but apparently fans liked it. Leather bracelets covered his wrists and a long chain with a cross was around his neck. He'd made his hair into the 'just been fucked' look that his hairdresser, Raphael Santiago, had shown him and often did when he was about to perform. Alec's leather boots thudded against the ground while he and his siblings made their way down the marble corridor in the hotel.

"Been writing anymore songs?" Jace asked when they reached the spacious elevator. They entered and classical music began to play in the background. Alec snorted – it was always the same music in these buildings. One time, the three of them were surprised when it was jazz though, that was a few months ago in a hotel in Los Angeles.

"I've been trying," Alec answered cautiously, feeling his mood worsen. "It's been hard lately. Nothing has inspired me. Everything is just the same, there's nothing that makes me need to compose."

"You'll think of something," Izzy spoke firmly, while she searched in her purse for something. She pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on. Alec had no clue how she managed to fit so much in there.

The elevator beeped and Jace also put his sunglasses on, smirking as he muttered smugly, "show time."

Alec quickly shoved his down to cover his eyes, just in time for the doors to open and the flash of cameras to start. Paparazzi began to scream out random sentences and their names – the sudden noise and stimulus took Alec a moment to recover from. Izzy naturally reached out and put her hand around Alec's elbow, something they'd done since they were younger and she started wearing deadly heels. Jace was the first to leave the elevator, Alec following with Izzy. He led her through the crowd, as reporters and fans continued shouting at them.

"Was it true that you were injured in your latest movie, Jace?" someone yelled while security rushed to follow the three Lightwoods.

"What are you wearing to the red carpet, Isabelle?" A woman with a microphone asked, pointing it as Izzy who ignored her.

"Alexander, are you planning on releasing any more hits?" The hotel's front doors opened and the Lightwoods existed, still walking close together. Everyone rushed to chase them and some people on the street recognised the three, hurrying forward to get a better look.

"They're rather persistent, hey?" Jace leaned close and joshed to Alec, who grinned at him in response. Izzy chuckled and Alec knew she was rolling her eyes at the blonde.

A young woman ran up to them, clearly not a reporter from her casual shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was messy and her panting filled their ears. "Can I please get your signatures?" She begged, holding out a permanent marker and her phone.

"On your phone case?" Izzy queried, raising an eyebrow when the girl nodded. "Okay. We can totally do that."

Izzy took the phone and pen and quickly scribbled her signature, before handing it to Jace who did the same. It was then Alec's turn and he tried to not flush when more paparazzi arrived. He hurried wrote his name and handed the phone and marker back to the girl, "here you go."

"Thank you so much," tears were in her eyes and a huge smile covered her face. "You honestly are my inspiration Alexander. I love you so much."

Alec tried to hide his gawkiness by nodding gratefully. A blush rose to his cheeks at her words of praise. "Thank you. You're too kind."

"We best head off," Izzy hinted to Alec in an attempt to save him from himself.

"It was nice meeting you," Alec waved at her before the three strode down the sidewalk.

"Jace, is there a girl in your life?" someone bellowed over the top of everyone, making Jace crack up laughing.

"So far, no. There isn't. I'm still searching for that special gem." He winked at a female interviewer who flushed bright red.

"Blimey, I swear he gets asked that every day." Izzy muttered to Alec.

"I think he answers it each time just to flirt back," Alec stated and Izzy laughed before it was suddenly cut short. Her skin paled dramatically and the muscles in her jaw tensed. It was unexpected, making Alec stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Alec hissed to her, concerned when his eyes landed on the figure in front of them.

Meliorn was walking down the path, dressed fashionably casual. His left arm was wrapped around a redheaded girl with breasts that were practically spilling out of her tight black tank top. Jace also caught sight of Izzy's ex, growling under his voice, "that bastard."

"Shush Jace," Alec ordered fiercely, his protective side beginning to show. He tightened his grip on his baby sister, knowing how upset she would be. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Meliorn's eyes suddenly caught Alec's and he whitened, looking nauseous. The redhead next to him saw the Lightwoods and paparazzi and she bit her lip. Alec squinted at her, seeing she looked familiar.

"I can't believe it. He's with freaking Seelie Faye." He spat out angrily, eyes flashing dangerously. "Meliorn ditched my sister for my scraps."

Alec knew that things could turn terrible – Izzy and Jace's ex's hooking up? All the gossip could be negative for the Lightwood family. As soon as Maryse and Robert find out, they'll be sure to get an earful from them. The paparazzi also caught sight of the two lovers and immediately turned their cameras onto them. Alec was a little pleased to see the guilty expression on Meliorn's face, but the leer on Seelie's made him scowl.

He grabbed his sister's hand and yanked her away whilst Jace followed obediently. "Come on. Let's get away."

The three saw a little alley diverting off from the main road and hurried down it, trying to escape the attention. Alec frowned at the hurt look on Izzy's face, "I'm so sorry, Iz."

"For what?" she gazed up at him defiantly.

"For having to learn about them that way," Alec replied softly, making her defences weaken. Before she could speak, they could hear the paparazzi behind them.

"Isabelle, how does it feel to know that your ex moved on so quickly?" someone bellowed, making Alec's lips tighten into a frown.

"Dude, looks like there's a little café over there, let's go hide out there for a little while, hey?" Jace whispered to Alec.

"Sure," Alec responded dully, more focused on the task of getting Izzy away from the reporters.

Jace strode towards the café called _Taki's Diner_ , opening the door hurriedly and letting Izzy and Alec in first before slamming it shut behind them. Inside, it was warm with some sort of Indi rock music playing quietly. Alec sighed with relief when he saw it wasn't very busy, with only a few stragglers inside – except for a large group of people who sat in one corner. Everyone turned around at the sound of the banging door, and the three knew that they were not safe yet. Alec saw a man at the register gaping at Izzy before he pulled her close to him. Her heels clicked against the floor and she removed her glasses. Alec and Jace copied the act, both trying to seem at ease. Alec's eyes wandered to a large group and he saw plenty of bright hair colours (likely to be dyed) before his eyes caught green ones that were speckled with gold. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. Shaking his head, he peaked at his siblings before moving forward, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket.

Clearing his throat, he went to the cashier who still seemed to be in shock, "hi, can I order one strong black coffee, a latte and a cappuccino?"

"Definitely," spluttered out the guy. Alec read his name badge, noting his name. "Dining in or take-away."

Alec looked over his shoulder, although the shouts they could still hear from everyone outside was enough evidence for him to make his decision. "Dining in, please."

"Of course," the guy pressed some buttons on the till before stating, "that'll be $17.50."

Alec pulled out a $20 note and handed it to the worker, "keep the change, Simon."

Simon looked close to passing out and he gaped, nodding before stuffing the note into the money compartment. "I'll start on the coffees."

Alec nodded and whirled around, seeing Izzy and Jace sitting at a small table. He rushed over, ignoring the stares from everyone else and sat down. Izzy's back was straight and he knew that she was hurting. Alec caught Jace's eye, and the two subtly nodded at each other. Alec tried to stop his eyes from straying to the man with the beautiful eyes. He swallowed thickly, his hands twisting in his lap. Izzy suddenly let out a shriek, making Alec jump and Jace lift an eyebrow.

"Oh my god," she gasped, eyes on the other side of the room. "That guy's make up is flawless."

"Are you having a _makeupgasm_?" Jace asked her, before receiving a whack on the arm from a bright red Alec.

"Jace…don't…talk like that," Alec spat out in a rush, shifting in his seat.

"Grow up, Alec." Jace teased, before looking at Izzy who was now perched on the edge of her seat.

"Would it be weird if I went over and asked him how he blended his eyeshadow so perfectly? My makeup artist isn't that good," she whispered, noting the weird looks from her brothers. "What?"

"I think anyone would kill to have you talk to them," Alec replied quickly, not enjoying the scrutiny from his sister.

"Then that's just what I'll do," Izzy stated, standing up. Alec gaped at her and Jace watched her as if she had two heads.

"Is she okay?" Jace muttered to Alec, watching her strut towards the sparkly man.

"I ask myself that a lot," Alec replied, able to hear Izzy once she reached the group.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle and I couldn't help but notice that your makeup is perfect."

 **That's the end of the first chapter! Please give me some feedback, I really want to know what you all think and whether you reckon it's worth pursuing. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to happen, I'd love to hear them and take it into consideration. Thank you, Emily Grace xx**


	2. Stalkerish Tendencies

**I decided that once I reached 10 reviews, I would post the next chapter. It didn't take very long, which definitely surprised me. Time for chapter 2! Thank you for everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed. It meant so much to me and the response was so positive – it was amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own the characters, they're the result of Cassie Clare's genius brain.**

Chapter 2

Saving Alexander from Girls with Stalkerish Tendencies

"Oh my god," Ragnor hissed, dragging Magnus closer to him. Magnus yelped at the tug at his hair, before ripping Ragnor's hands away from his luscious locks.

"Watch where you shove those things," Magnus warned his friend darkly, rushing to fix his hair. "Do I look terrible now? God, I'll be the laughing stock of my class."

"Magnus, you can never look terrible," Clary reminded him, jealousy flowing through her tone.

Magnus quickly lowered his hands, "why thank you, biscuit."

Ragnor growled grumpily and yanked on Magnus' silk shirt to gain his attention again. He gave him a pointed look before his eyes strayed to the new arrivals. "Isn't that _the_ Lightwoods?"

" _What_?" Magnus almost yelled, spinning around in his chair to get a better look.

The three guests to the diner all had paused as they entered, taking in the sight in front of them. The dark haired man, who Magnus noted was incredibly handsome, very sexy and almost I-can't-even worthy, was heading towards an incredulous Simon. Furthermore, that incredibly handsome, very sexy and almost I-can't-even worthy man was Alexander Lightwood. All Magnus could do was ogle him, especially when Alexander had his back towards him…more importantly, his defined ass that looked amazing in his pants _and_ was pointed directly at Magnus. Magnus was suddenly praising the Gods that he got such a view – no camera could make that ass look as good as it did in that moment.

"His ass, Ragnor. It's heaven." Magnus whispered, not taking his eyes away from the precious sight.

"I know," Ragnor agreed in a low tone.

"Damn boys, settle down." Maia commented quietly, moving to see what they were talking about. "Wait, no. I take it back. That is a booty."

"You three, stop being so perverted," Tessa ordered, making Magnus and Ragnor roll their eyes in unison.

"Mother hen mode." They teased her at the same time.

"It's so weird when you two get all twin-like," Clary muttered with a crooked grin.

"It's just for your pleasure, my darling little strawberry." Ragnor leered at Clary, who sent him a confused look.

" _Strawberry_?" Magnus burst out, unable to hold in his laughter. "Couldn't you think of something better?"

"You're one to talk, _biscuit_." Ragnor shot back.

"Ye shall be quiet, _my little cabbage._ "

"I thought we'd never bring that dreaded nickname up ever again?"

"I did say that…until you dissed my amazing nickname for Clary. She has been blessed with that name since I first met her in high school-"

"Oh my God, you guys." Will snapped, making the two men stop and look at him. "Just stop, please. Some of us cannot handle constant jabbering."

"You love us, William." Ragnor sent a sly grin, making Will's blue eyes narrow.

"About that…" Will started, but Magnus had already gone back to watching Alexander.

"He's so perfect," he muttered, "one day, he'll be mine. I swear it."

"Yeah right," Ragnor tittered fondly.

Magnus was about to turn around to face the group again, but at that moment, Alexander looked over his shoulder directly at him. Their eyes met, leaving Magnus breathless. Alexander's blue orbs were more flawless in person than in any video or photo. Everything about Alexander looked amazingly – his body was shaped like an Adonis', but then again, Magnus could be biased. Isabelle and Jace had moved away from the doorway and were sitting at a little table opposite Magnus, whispering to each other. The three of them seemed slightly stressed and tired, although Magnus could tell they were doing well to hide most of it. Magnus forced himself not to stare or hyperventilate while he grabbed the edge of the table, his sparkly nails digging into the wood.

"This can't be happening," Clary muttered in shock, her green eyes set on Jace Lightwood.

"Clearly, it can happen, my dear biscuit." Magnus replied shortly, but sending Ragnor a playful look at the reference to their previous conversation. Ragnor subtly elbowed Magnus in return. "Good Lord, my hair is still a mess. Clearly it is not my day. I need to go to the bathroom and fix this atrocious sight."

"Magnus," Ragnor gasped, his eyes going round and jaw dropping, stopping Magnus from getting to his feet. "Isabelle Lightwood is heading this way. Right now."

" _What_?" Magnus asked, "Ragnor, I can't do this. My look isn't perfected this morning, it was rushed and horrible and-"

"Magnus, your look is always perfect," Clary insisted, just as he heard the tell-tale sound of heels clicking against the floor.

A woman cleared her throat from behind him and he slowly looked over his shoulder. The scent of a strong perfume that reminded Magnus vaguely of vanilla essence wafted into his senses and surrounded him. Magnus stiffened from shock, before realising he was gawking at the woman in front of him. His eyes travelled up Isabelle's figure before arriving at her face. A confident smile was plastered there, her lipstick matching her outfit perfectly and added a little bit of sassiness to it. Isabelle didn't seem fazed by his awe – Magnus could only guess she was used to such looks.

She immediately started speaking as soon as she had his attention. Her English accent was stronger in person, "hi, I'm Isabelle and I couldn't help but notice that your makeup is perfect."

Magnus could tell everyone around him was gazing at the model, who seemed completely at ease. Isabelle placed a hand on one hip, and titled her head while she waited for Magnus to speak. Magnus felt Ragnor shove him subtly, bringing him back to reality.

"I…wow…thank you so much, Miss Lightwood." Magnus managed to stammer out, before clearing his throat and trying to not flush. _Magnus Bane did not stammer or blush_. "It's so amazing to hear that from such a fashion guru…like yourself."

She raised an eyebrow and sophisticatedly motioned towards an empty chair at an unused table, "do you mind if I join you guys? I'd love to hear pointers from you," she trailed off.

Magnus couldn't say yes fast enough, so he merely nodded. Isabelle grabbed the chair and carried it over, sitting down smoothly and crossing her legs. Her heels were shiny and clearly new. A friendlier smile rose to Isabelle's face as she slowly placed her sunglasses onto the table.

She relaxed slightly, before eyeing the group self-assuredly. "Brilliant, call me Isabelle. Miss Lightwood makes me sound old. What are your names?"

Ragnor was the first to speak up. A spark rose to his eyes and he smiled charmingly, "I'm Ragnor Fell, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Clary Fray," Clary waved awkwardly before everyone else started to introduce themselves.

Isabelle's eyes followed everyone before they returned to Magnus, who was still in a level of shock. He stayed silent, not realising it was his turn. Isabelle asked with a smirk on her face, "and your name is?"

Magnus cleared his throat, "Magnus Bane."

"Magnus Bane? Has a nice ring to it, very exotic." Isabelle chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "almost magical."

"That's what I go for," Magnus motioned towards his outfit, feeling himself behave like his usual poised self.

"So tell me, Magnus, how did you get your look so perfect?" Isabelle questioned, leaning forward.

"I'm a fashion student and I watched plenty of YouTube makeup tutorials." Magnus explained, shrugging. "I have to know what suits me and what doesn't."

"Izzy, stop tormenting him. Leave the poor guy alone," Jace Lightwood called out, before standing up from where he sat next to a face-palming Alexander.

Magnus saw Alexander whisper something to Jace before the blonde started striding over. Jace sent Alexander a cheeky look, before straightening his clothing up a little. Every step he took made his golden hair bounce lusciously. Clary was eyeing him hungrily, although as soon as he became closer, she turned away slightly, averting her eyes like a shy school girl.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, before lowering her voice into a stage whisper, "whatever my brother says is a load of rubbish. Just ignore him."

Jace stood next to Isabelle's chair, leaning against the side of it. "Disregard what that mean lady says, she doesn't know what she's speaking about. I'm Jace."

Simon suddenly popped out beside Jace, holding a cup of coffee that was steaming, fogging his glasses. He seemed skittish around the Lightwoods, as he made sure not to go too close to them. "Here you go, Clary."

Clary jumped and sat up straighter, smiling thankfully. Simon handed her the drink and she took it, placing it down gently. "Thanks Si, looks great."

"Anytime," he replied, sending Jace and Isabelle a weird look before hurrying away.

Jace gazed at Clary, angling his head with an unreadable expression on his face as he took in her simple and worn out clothing and the dried paint on her hands. "You must be an artist."

Clary flushed bright red and pushed her tangled vibrant red hair away from her face, "uh yeah…I'm an art student. Magnus and I go to the same university."

"That's cool," Isabelle complimented kindly, watching Clary like a hawk. Her eyes slowly drifted up to observe Jace.

Before Jace could reply, someone screeched loudly, "you're Alexander Lightwood. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can't even right now. Can you sign this for me? You are so perfect. Simon, _look_ it's Alexander Lightwood! Can you sing for me, Alexander? Serenade me! Please. I am so in love with you. I know all your songs and your albums and what size shoes you wear."

Everyone cringed at the high-pitched voice and Isabelle whirled around in disgust, her nose scrunched up. "Who on Earth is that?"

"I think you mean _what_ ," Jace corrected with a terrified look, moving closer to his sister, standing protectively around her.

"We call it _Maureen_ ," Ragnor stated dramatically, rolling his eyes and waving his arms around in the air.

"She's sort of the obsessive fangirl in the group," Magnus expanded on, wincing when she giggled loudly.

"Are you suggesting there's only one?" Tessa joshed, making the group send cheeky looks in Magnus' direction.

He sent a panicked look towards the Lightwoods, but they still seemed to be preoccupied with Maureen. Sighing thankfully, he took a sip of his coffee, pretending not to hear Ragnor's snigger or the way Clary giggled. And he _definitely_ did not see the mirth on Will and Jem's faces.

"She sounds like a banshee," Isabelle grimaced, noting the way that the young woman seemed to be throwing herself at an incredibly uncomfortable Alec.

Alec was sitting at the table, his coffee in his hand and halfway to his mouth as he stared up at the darkhaired girl, purposefully trying to avoid looking at her low-cut shirt that emphasised her boobs, or as Magnus said, _lack of_. Maureen was standing close enough that she was practically in his lap, while she prattled away and paused every few moments to hear an "uh-huh" sound from Alec. She seemed to take this as confirmation that he was enthralled in their conversation.

"She's definitely one of a kind, but I wouldn't say she's my brother's type." Jace joked, resting a hand on his hip.

"Trust me, she's the creepy stalker girl 101." Maia muttered from where she sat, a frown on her lips. "She has a huge thing for Simon-"

" _Who_?" Jace said before he could stop himself. He swore when Izzy elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Ouch Iz, watch it. Priceless merchandise here."

"The guy who served your brother," Maia responded, sitting up straighter. "He's Simon Lewis, a barista here."

" _And_ Clary's boyfriend," Ragnor chimed in helpfully, raising a hand.

"Seriously Ragnor, we're just friends." Clary groaned while the whole group cackled, and Magnus couldn't help but notice the slightest trace of a frown on Jace's face.

"Can't you see the boy has it in for you? I swear, you're as blind as a bat when it comes to men, Clarissa." Magnus teased fondly while Jace took a seat next to Isabelle.

"He likes me like a brother likes his sister," Clary explained tiredly, accustomed to the conversation.

"Where have I heard that before?" Will chortled, ignoring Jem's withering look.

"Crap, look at the time. I'm going to be late for my class," Jem jumped to his feet, shoving textbook after textbook into his backpack. "Come along, William. You can walk me to class."

"Yes sir," Will muttered, although he didn't appear too upset. "See you guys later."

On his way out, Jem stopped beside Isabelle and Jace. His eyes were warm and smile was gentle while he shook Jace's hand and gave Isabelle a chivalrous kiss on the cheek. Jem stepped back, making sure Will had everything. He then spoke softly to the Isabelle and Jace, "it was lovely to meet you two. I hope you can get rid of those pesky paparazzi soon – I saw you three trying to escape them out the window. If you cannot, Ragnor or someone can probably help you break out. I know there's a backdoor for emergencies somewhere in here. Have a nice day. Come along, Will."

"Yes master," Will retorted, although there was a happy smile on his face. Jem rolled his eyes and Will waved at everyone, saying his own goodbyes. He paused to whisper something to Ragnor, who in response cracked up and whacked Will on the back. Will sniggered.

" _William_ ," Jem groaned, rolling his eyes at how quickly Will got distracted.

"Sorry Ragnor, my man calls." Will teased as he went to Jem's side again. The two lovers left the diner bickering, holding hands tightly.

Isabelle sighed dreamily, staring after them. "Aren't they so cute?"

"Is Jem always that…" Jace trailed off, trying to figure out the right word.

"Nice?" Ragnor suggested.

"Sweet?" Clary supplied.

"Drop-dead gorgeous? Then yes," Magnus finished, winking at Jace.

"I reckon Will is the drop-dead gorgeous one. Jem on the other hand? He's like a handsome gentleman." Maia declared, before moaning loudly, making Clary go bright red. Maia hid her grin by continuing to speak, "if only I could find one of my own."

"You will, Maia. Trust me, any guy is lucky to have you." Tessa comforted the girl, wrapping an arm around her.

"I always think of Will and Jem as the Salvatore brothers from the Vampire Diaries," Simon informed everyone as he handed Isabelle and Jace their drinks. "Will is all sexy and seductive and acts like he has a stick up his ass with a bit of a rebellious bad boy side like Damon, while Jem's all soft and sensitive like Stefan."

"Except they are definitely not brothers," Clary added with a giggle that made Jace's head turn towards her in a flash. Izzy had to nudge him out of his stupor.

"When did you watch the bloody Vampire Diaries?" Ragnor gasped, before Simon and Clary went red.

"Clary made me," Simon pointed at the redhead, who spluttered out her defence.

"He didn't complain," she argued, laughing when Simon shook his head and walked back to the counter.

"Whipped," Ragnor faked a coughed behind his hand and Clary threw a used napkin at him. "Ew, gross Clary. Talk about unhygienic."

"Ragnor, you're not exactly the most sanitary guy out there," Magnus retorted, ducking when Ragnor threw the napkin at him. "Oi!"

"Yes, oi." Camille said coldly from behind, holding the napkin between her long, painted nails. The superior look on Ragnor's face immediately disappeared and was replaced by a look of fear. "That is _so_ disgusting, Fell."

"Camille, I didn't see you there." Ragnor laughed awkwardly, and jumped to his feet. He reached out towards the bombshell blonde. "Let me take that from you, darling.'

Camille's eyes narrowed dangerously and she shoved the napkin into Ragnor's hand. "Call me darling again and you can call my face the last one you'll ever see."

"That is not a bad thing, gorgeous." Ragnor smiled dorkily, leaning closer while Camille snorted.

"You are so pathetic, Fell." She snapped, flicking a curl over one shoulder as she stepped around him and quickly took his seat, leaning closely to Magnus. "Why do you hang out with that idiot, babe?"

"Because he's a cool drinking buddy," Magnus replied quickly, winking at Ragnor who scowled and snatched an empty chair from a nearby table. "Nice try, sly guy."

Ragnor pouted and saw Simon watching. Simon caught Ragnor's eye and immediately sent him the thumbs up. He mouthed, "you're getting there."

Camille's eyes turned to Jace and Izzy, before they widened slightly in recognition. However, in typical Camille fashion, she kept her cool. "Isabelle and Jace Lightwood? Pleasure to meet you, I'm Camille."

"Nice to meet you too," Jace smiled flirtatiously, although it didn't seem to faze Camille who groaned dramatically.

"I must head off now, sweetheart. Work calls my name," she said to Magnus, standing up.

Ragnor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just sat down after getting a new chair and you're already leaving."

Camille looked at him, a playful look rising to her face as she leaned closely to hear. Her scent filled Ragnor's senses, making him gulp comically. She lifted her hand and placed a finger against his lips, her skin soft and gentle. Ragnor's eyes widened and he peeked at Magnus who didn't seem very surprised by Camille's behaviour.

"Hush little Fell, I hate it when you're sad." Camille moved closer, their faces centimetres apart before her eyes narrowed and she stood up straight, shoving Ragnor away. "It gets on my nerves."

With that, Camille strutted out of the diner, Ragnor's eyes following her. He turned to Magnus, "Mags, I think she's starting to like me."

Magnus moaned loudly, making everyone at the table giggle. "Ragnor, Camille is out of your league. Accept it."

"Never," Ragnor vowed seriously.

"I think Ragnor can win her," Simon declared, moving to Ragnor's side and patting him on the back. "Maybe it's Camille who's out of his league."

"You're faith in him is outstanding, Lewis." Magnus said bluntly.

"Yeah, keep it up!" Ragnor cheered, making the group entertained.

Simon chuckled and removed his hand from Ragnor's back before watching Maureen continue to trap Alexander. "Maybe I should go help him?" He murmured thoughtfully.

Clary jumped up in her chair, her knee catching on the table and making it thud. Magnus rolled his eyes at her lacking grace, while Ragnor smirked. Clary sat down quickly, attempting to smooth her hair down.

" _No_ ," she yelled, flushing when all eyes went to her. "I mean…I think Magnus should."

"Me? Why me?" Magnus questioned, shaking his head.

"Yes, you Magnus." Clary turned to Isabelle and Jace, both of whom seemed slightly confused. "Magnus is great at controlling Maureen's unusual stalkerish tendencies."

"Plus, Magnus can be scary when he wants to be," Tessa stated gravely, pretending she didn't see the betrayed look Magnus sent her.

"He's pretty much your go-to guy when you have someone unwanted hitting on you," Maia explained, still wrapped up in Tessa's arms. "Great to take to a bar when all the guys are drunk and horny."

"Well, if Magnus wants to go instead," Simon said, stepping back and shrugging absentmindedly.

"He so does," Ragnor added, nodding seriously.

"Does Magnus have a say in this?" Magnus asked rhetorically, raising his hands in the air.

" _No_ ," Clary, Maia, Tessa and Ragnor stated in unison.

"It's settled," Simon declared, making the group high five each other.

"Is there something we don't know?" Jace asked, although no one else replied.

"Fine," Magnus sulked and gave in, getting to his feet. "But I can't promise I'll be able to save the poor guy."

"Just go, Mags." Clary grinned superiorly, and Magnus realised why she had been so persistent. Of course, Clary was trying to play matchmaker and get Magnus and Alexander talking.

"You are one sneaky bitch, Clary Fray." Magnus whispered, making her giggle. "Wish me luck."

"You're Magnus Bane, luck is always on your side," Ragnor testified, making Clary send Magnus an assuring smile.

Magnus quickly fixed his hair and made sure he looked acceptable before swaggering over towards Alexander and Maureen. The walk suddenly seemed so much harder than any catwalk he'd over had to strut down. Swallowing thickly, Magnus hid his nerves by bringing a confident smirk onto his face.

"Maureen," he called out, making the two look at him. The moment Alexander's baby blue eyes caught his own again, he knew his facade dropped slightly. Maureen tensed and she stood up straighter, prowling towards Magnus. "Leave him alone, he hasn't even been able to finish his coffee yet."

"Leave us alone, Magnus." Maureen spat out, her eyes flashing darkly. "Go hide in a closet."

"You and I both know I left the closet many years ago." Magnus retorted starkly, rolling his eyes lazily. "Now go stalk Simon while you think about making some better comebacks. Go. _Now_. Bye bye."

Maureen glowered at Magnus, cursing at him in her nasal voice. Magnus waved back sassily, his nail polish glittering in the light. She stormed off, stamping loudly. Everyone watched her while she went to Simon to complain. Magnus sent Simon an apologetic look, but the barista was already comforting Maureen and nodding along to everything she said.

"I have so much to thank you for right now. Thank you." A man with English voice that sounded like Heaven suddenly whispered.

Magnus looked at Alexander, who was smiling up at him. Any words flew from Magnus' head as he saw the way Alexander's jawline became so much better from the angle Magnus was looking at him. Magnus realised he was meant to speak, so he quickly started talking. "I…um…just doing my duty here…as a saviour sent down from God…to…er…protect you from all things stalkerish. Like Maureen."

Alexander let out a laugh and stood up. "Um…well, I probably should…uh…say hi."

"Hi," Magnus breathed out softly, his mouth going dry.

"Thanks for that…by the way. I thought I could…er…never escape her." Alexander muttered quietly, lowering his face self-consciously. His hair fell in front of his face, making Magnus lick his lips.

"No need to thank me, Alexander. Just doing my job," Magnus reminded him, making Alexander chuckle.

"I said thanks twice, didn't I?" Magnus didn't reply, causing Alexander to go bright red. "God, that's embarrassing."

"Oh Lord, you blush. That's adorable." Magnus suddenly cried out, before his hand went to his mouth and his eyes widened. He could hear the sound of his group cackling at his comment. Alexander covered his face with one hand, looking unsure with how to continue the conversation. "Hell, I didn't mean to say that. Sorry, I have times when I say what I think without meaning too. My doctor says it's compulsive speaking…I forgot to take my meds today."

"Okay," Alexander was staring at Magnus, making the tanned man immediately backtrack.

"That was a joke, I don't need medication. I'm great…at not needing meds." Magnus inwardly cringed. Could this get more awkward? "Uh…yeah, I should go back and sit down. Um…yeah."

"Sure," Alexander nodded shyly before adding, "your coffee is probably getting cold."

"Can't let that happen," Magnus winked, feeling more like himself. "It's a crime against nature."

"I agree with you one hundred percent," Alexander affirmed, the two men snickering before Alexander shoved his hands in his pockets. Magnus couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute the singer was.

"Do you want me to see if Simon can make you a new coffee?" Magnus eyed the cup of black coffee that was most likely cold by now. "Cold coffee just isn't right."

"It's okay…I'll probably have to head off with Izzy and Jace soon…now that I've been saved by you." Alexander paused, his eyes widening before he bit his lower lip. Magnus privately moaned at the delicious sight – if only he saw Alexander like that. Underneath him. In a bed. "I…I don't know your name."

"Oh," Magnus exclaimed, although he didn't say anything else. His mind was still clogged up with erotic mental images of Alexander.

"Oh?" Alexander raised an eyebrow, much like how his sister did. Magnus winced at his own, very out of character, awkwardness.

"I _mean_ , I'm Magnus." Magnus reached his hand out with a flourish and Alexander shook it. "Magnus Bane. At your service."

"Well Magnus, call me Alec. It's the least I could do for my saviour," Alec joked, not releasing Magnus' hand as he gazed into Magnus' eyes. Magnus also seemed lost in Alec's.

"Magnus," Ragnor yelled, making the two men jump and let go of each other.

Magnus twirled around while Alec stepped back. Magnus could feel his heart pounding, "yes Ragnor?"

"You have class in fifteen minutes," Ragnor informed Magnus, who promptly swore loudly and spun around to look at Alec again.

"It was incredibly nice to meet you, Alec." Magnus said hurriedly, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Alec stated, the two men trying to hide their longing looks.

"Maybe I'll see you around, sometime? If I'm lucky." Magnus rushed to say and Alec nodded.

"Definitely," he said, before beaming shyly. "Bye Magnus."

"Goodbye Alexander," Magnus replied, eyeing Alec before sprinting to his table and grabbing his bag. "Adios my friends. My place? Tonight?"

"Vodka shots?" Ragnor asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

" _Ragnor_ ," everyone groaned and Magnus left the café, hearing everyone informing Isabelle and Jace about Ragnor's last experience with vodka.

Little did Magnus know, that a pair of famous blue eyes, followed his figure yearningly as he departed.

* * *

"Meliorn Knightly sighted with new lover Seelie Faye! How are their ex's handling the news?" Jace read aloud as he stretched himself out over Alec's bed. "What a load of rubbish."

"Let me see that," Isabelle snatched the magazine from the blonde haired man, before reading it to her brothers. "It was only a matter of weeks ago when Isabelle Lightwood (20) broke the news on her Twitter account that she and her partner, Meliorn Knightly (23), had decided to amicably separate. However, how long will this friendly parting last at the recent discovery of Meliorn's new fling with model, Seelie Faye (19)?"

"Gosh, this is a load of rubbish," Alec agreed with Jace, only to be shushed by Isabelle, who continued reading the article.

"Not only did Knightly date a Lightwood, but Faye also had connections with Isabelle's adopted brother, Jace Lightwood (20). The pair dated for six months prior to Isabelle and Meliorn's break up, before they too, had a very public split. Are things between the two Lightwoods tense now that their previous lovers have begun dating? Or will this feud bring them closer together? More on page 28." Isabelle threw the magazine on the floor and paced around the room.

"Don't listen to what they say, Iz. They don't know anything," Alec comforted, seeing her interal struggle.

"This is terrible! Imagine what Mum and Dad are going to say and all the questions in interviews," Izzy moaned grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll deal with this, Iz." Jace sat up, moving to sit beside Alec, who flushed slightly at the close proximity.

"I need to make him jealous," Izzy declared, whirling around. "I will make Meliorn wish he never left me."

"Uh-huh," Alec muttered, as she started plotting to herself. "I feel like this isn't going to end well."

"Me either," Jace murmured back, both sharing concerned looks.

* * *

"Camille, it was a week ago now. I'm never going to see him again. Get over it, I already have." Magnus stated, speaking around the bobby pins in his mouth.

Early morning sunlight streamed through the windows of the empty classroom. Magnus' dark hair was pulled up into a messy man bun that Camille couldn't help but notice it made his jawline look amazing. Instead of his usual flamboyant, glittery look, the fashion student had gone with simple yet skilled eyeliner and dark red lipstick. His pants were leather yet his oversized shirt hung off his frame perfectly, showing his attractive collarbone. Camille stood up on a stool, draped in red material for one of Magnus' assignments.

"Magnus, when have you ever given up on a man?" Camille asked impatiently, watching Magnus pin some of the material. She cried out when the tip of the pin stabbed her in the side. "Ouch! Watch it."

"You are doing a crap job of being a manikin," Magnus muttered, striding over to his work bench to grab a tape measure. "And Alec isn't just a man. He's a celebrity."

"A celebrity who, from my sources told me, was _very_ into you. Love was in the air." Camille retorted fiercely, eyeing the tape measure.

"Celebrities and little fashion designer wannabes do not mix, Camille. After your little rendezvous with Woolsey Scott, I would've thought you would've known better. And just who are your sources exactly?" Magnus queried, before pausing. He groaned with realisation. "It was Clary, wasn't it? Damn that little girl. She is getting far too clever, clearly learning from the best."

"We both had an engagement with Woolsey, Magnus. Don't deny it or forget it. And why won't you accept that there was a spark between you and Alexander? The guy even asked you to call him by a nickname that only his closest friends and family call him. Apparently Jace told Clary that even some of Alexander's assistants can't call him that. And they have seen the guy every day for years!" Camille pointed out, cringing when Magnus started pining her dress again and poked her with a pin.

Magnus rolled his eyes melodramatically, muttering as he focused on the dress. "Woolsey and I were purely physical, you two were in a romantic relationship. And Alexander Lightwood is not interested in me, Camille. You heard all the rumours about him and Aline Penhallow-"

"Yet you were the one who suffered the most when Woosley ended it. And Alexander with Aline? They sang a song together. Dear God, it was even a break up song! So what? Plus, Aline has been seen hanging out with Hodge Starkweather recently. He's older than her and there's rumours about them. And even then, she previously dated Axel Mortmain who was nearly twice her age. You're point being?" Camille interrupted sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Magnus turned his back to his, slouching slightly in a rare showing of vulnerability, "can we finish this conversation already, Cammie?"

She sighed, her tone softening. "Mags, just listen to me. You'll always be my best friend, but because I care about you so much, I don't want you not to take up an opportunity that will make you happy."

"And you're so certain that Alexander is the key to my happiness? I barely even properly know the guy." Magnus snorted, looking at Camille over his shoulder. "I've done all the pinning for today. Take it off and I'll start sowing."

Camille ignored his command, her gaze gentle. "Magnus, in the last week, you have become even more…vibrant. You laugh more, smile more. You've always been a colourful personality but now…you're more… _you_. Even Will picked up on it. He was asking Jem who put ecstasy tablets in your coffee."

"You lot are a bunch of gossipers," was all Magnus said lethargically, although there was a smile on his face.

"We're a bunch of gossipers who love you," Camille corrected, stepping down from the pedestal she had been on. She ambled to Magnus' side, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He immediately relaxed into her touch. "Don't forget that, okay Mags?"

Magnus sighed dramatically and rotated in her arms, returning the hug. "What would I do without you, my bitchy ice queen?"

"Who knows, my powerpuff girl?" Camille replied, both wearing grins on their faces as they started cackling.

* * *

Alec scrolled through his Instagram newsfeed, not seeing anything that interesting. The room was stuffy, despite Helen opening all the windows and having the fan on. He didn't really mind though, it helped him pretend that his sister wasn't watching him like a hawk.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked as Helen worked on his hair. Izzy sat on the nearby table, hair and makeup already finished.

"We're going to go visit Idris University, duh." She replied, sipping some water delicately, to ensure she didn't smudge her lipstick. "Mum and Dad want us to boost our popularity again. Apparently the whole Meliorn debacle has made us gain supporters and haters. No surprise there. Magazines have been ruthless about some of the stuff they've been writing. Meaning, we must work harder to make ourselves liked again."

"With the way they make us act like saints, you'd think they'd be running for president or something." Alec murmured, making Izzy raise an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she questioned, sitting up straighter to make herself more threatening.

"Nothing Iz," Alec muttered, unable to be bothered with her attitude. "Remember when you said that you'd make Meliorn jealous? What have you done or what are you planning?"

"Nothing Alec," Izzy mocked, making Helen chuckle at their antics. "You'll find out soon."

"Should I be worried, Isabelle?" Alec queried, eyeing her as a smirk rose to her lips.

"Don't worry, dear brother. It's all just a bit of fun," she replied, making Alec know that he should be worried.

He sighed, knowing that there's no point in arguing against her. Clearing his throat, he decided to change the topic, "what's special about this university?"

"It's the most prestigious fashion and art university in America. Possibly even in the world." Izzy informed Alec. "Some of the best fashion designers and models have studied there."

"You have to be the best of the best to get in," Helen supplied while she sprayed Alec's hair with something that stank. "Sorry, this spray gives the greatest results but smells like crap."

"I can tell," Izzy said, her nose scrunched up. "Hey Helen, didn't you graduate from Idris University? I feel like someone mentioned that a while ago."

Helen smiled self-consciously, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. She let some blonde strands of hair fall in front of her face. "I sure did. Top of my year too. I did a major in fashion studies with a minor in beauty therapy."

"That sound funs," Izzy responded before a mischievous look rose to her face. "What university did Magnus say he studies at, Alec? I know he said he's a fashion student."

"How should I know, Iz?" Alec answered sourly, annoyed with her constant question about Magnus for the whole week. "Maybe he's at Idris? Who knows?"

"You did seem rather taken by him and his glittery glory," Izzy smirked, hiding it by sipping her water again. "I've never seen you get so flustered around someone…other than Jace."

"Let's not bring up the whole _crushing-on-Jace_ thing again," Alec requested, grumbling. "I'm embarrassed enough to last me a life time."

"Are you talking about Magnus Bane?" Helen was looking between Alec and Izzy, both of who sat up straighter in surprise. Alec nearly dropped his phone, although he caught it at the last minute. "Careful Alec, I nearly got your eyeshadow all over your cheekbone."

"You know him?" Izzy shouted, a grin on her face.

"Dear God no," Alec groaned, knowing that Helen would be fuelling the fire.

Helen nodded, "I did know him and we're friends on Facebook. He was in his first year while I was in my last. The first and fourth years have to do an assignment together. You get paired up – first year models an outfit designed by the fourth year. Magnus was my model. I remember the first time I saw him in his bright red leggings, knee high boots and a black sheer shirt. His makeup was remarkable and incredibly glittery. A right laugh he is. So much fun to work with and he knows what he's talking about when it comes to fashion. He is full of energy and would even sometimes give me great hints on ways I could spice out the outfit. He may come across as a party boy, but do not be fooled. Magnus Bane is no idiot."

"Does he have a girlfriend? Him and that Camille seemed close." Izzy lapped up the information Helen was providing.

"Camille Belcourt? No, they're just friends. Best friends. He and Camille met in pre-primary and their friendship continued from there. When I knew them, Camille had this guy called Ragnor crushing on her. I think he was one of Magnus' other best friends. But otherwise, Camille and Magnus will never be an item. Well, they were _once_. But Magnus told me that once was enough for him to know that they were never meant to be more than best friends."

"When were they together?" Izzy questioned, gracefully sliding off the table.

"When they were fourteen. Before Magnus decided that he wanted to experiment with the other gender a bit more," Helen winked suggestively.

"So he's gay?" Izzy inquired, smirking at a bright red Alec.

"Not exactly, he's bisexual, but with a preference for men. At least that's what I heard last. But with Magnus, he doesn't really let preferences get in the way if he finds he's attracted to you. If he wants you, he doesn't care what package you have hiding under your clothes." Helen shrugged, "your hair is done, Alexander. I'll just touch up your makeup and then you're free to go."

"Do you think we could see his Facebook? For studying purposes," Izzy winked at Helen, who went red.

"Sure thing, my phones in my bag. Facebook is already logged in, so just search him up in my friends list," she shrugged, pointed absentmindedly to her bag.

Izzy leapt off the table and walked over, searching through Helen's bag and pulling out her phone. She unlocked it easily, typing in the passcode that Helen had trusted her with a year ago. Pressing on the Facebook app, it loaded quickly. Izzy giggled at Helen's facebook profile, where it was a selfie of her and her younger half-brother, Julian, at the beach. Julian had colourful sunscreen decorating across his face, like war paint. In the picture, Helen was grinning widely, the top half of her bright pink bikini showing. The two seemed to be close to bursting into laughter.

"I like your profile pic," Izzy stated, before going into Helen's friend and searching up _Magnus Bane._ "Got him."

"You are such a creep, Iz." Alec muttered as he continued to scroll through Instagram. "Jace posted another mirror selfie of him purely in a towel."

"Bet the ladies like that," Helen kidded.

"And some of the men," Izzy smirked at Alec, who rolled his eyes.

"Damn, that man sure knows how to model," Izzy gaped at the screen before rushing to Alec's side so he could see his profile too.

"Wow," was all Alec said, at the sight of Magnus' profile picture, where he was shirtless, except for a bright pink feather boa wrapped around his neck. Magnus was grinning at the camera over his shoulder, his make up all dark and smouldering.

"That's him," Izzy informed Helen.

"Good luck with that guy," Helen joshed, "he's a piece of work. Which isn't necessarily bad, but be careful Alec. Magnus has been known to break hearts as quickly as he gains them."

"He's a player?" Izzy asked, returning Helen's phone back to her bag.

"In some ways, yes. He has a long history of lovers, mainly from when he was in high school." Helen educated them.

"Too bad I'm not interested," Alec said slowly and loudly, giving Isabelle a look. He went back to looking at his Instagram feed, suddenly pausing and saying lowly, "Isabelle."

Izzy looked innocent, "yes handsome brother of mine?"

"Why the hell is there a picture of you scantily clad?" Alec snarled, turning his phone around so she could see.

Izzy grinned at the picture, where she was shirtless with one hand covering her boobs. The other was raised up and her hand tucked behind her head. Jace had suggested posting the picture, while Alec clearly didn't agree. "It's my way of making Meliorn jealous."

"By posting degrading pictures of yourself?" Alec snapped.

"I think she looks great," Helen defended, stepping back to look at Alec's make up before fixing something.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the three. Izzy turned around, thankful to the chance to escape Alec's overprotectiveness, "come in."

The door opened and one of the hotel's workers entered, "Miss Lightwood, Mr Lightwood, I have been told to inform you that your brother is downstairs and security is ready to take you three to the University."

"Thanks, we'll be down soon." Izzy sent him a fake smile, waiting for the employee to leave before she turned back to Alec.

"Don't think you can get out of this conversation so easily, missy. We need to have a talk later," Alec scowled darkly, making Izzy roll her eyes.

"Maybe we'll see Magnus there today?" she retorted, grinning when Alec's eyes narrowed.

"He'd be a fourth year now, so you might." Helen uttered, feeling the tension between the two siblings while she set Alec's makeup. "Done. Off you go, you two. Have fun."

"Bye Helen, thanks for the chat." Izzy laughed as she and Alec left the room. She hurried after him, laughing once at his side. "Today should be fun."

"Oh no Izzy. Do not go getting any more idiotic ideas," Alec groaned, still seeming unpleased.

"Nothing you will dislike more than what has already displeased you, Alec." Izzy sped up, leaving Alec behind to frown.

"God, sometimes I hate sisters." He muttered, before running to catch up, unaware of what Idris University had instore for him.

 **And that's it. I hope you liked it** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **linlaverynz**_ **– Aww I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying to stick to the character's personalities in the actual series, but it's going to be a bit harder with Alec being famous and Magnus being the fanboy ;) Thank you for reviewing and being such a sweetheart!**

 _ **Guest (1)**_ **– I will try and definitely give you more to read then ;) Thank you for loving it, I adore it when my readers actually get in to my fics :D**

 _ **AM I DAUNTLESS ENOUGH FOR YOU**_ **– Hehe here's the update for you! Btw, I definitely think you're dauntless enough for me, although sometimes I find myself as more of a person from Amity ;) God I hope your username is a Divergent reference, or that will be awkies!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– I'm glad you found it interesting! I'm hoping it stays like that. Thanks for reviewing**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– Thank you so much for reviewing and liking the first chapter. Means a lot to me :') Pssst, I love the username. Malec forever ;)**

 _ **Sara the best**_ **– It might have moments where characters are OOC, but I'll try and avoid it as much as possible. Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **GoneAway**_ **–This really awesome guy who I have the feeling you might know introduced me to Sherlock. Bahaha of course you'd want me to buy him a beer, but soz, I don't buy beer for just anybody. P.S. you're a dork, babe ;) 3**

 _ **Guest (2)**_ **– Oh nooo, so terribly beautifully tragic that you might have a new fanfiction-drug! I wouldn't mind the world being rightfully mine ;) Don't worry, I act like a creep 90% of the time, we can be creeps together. Thanks for kinda liking it AND reviewing!**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Aww I'm happy you love it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Lukas Le Stelle**_ **– I know that Alec Lightwood being a bad boy doesn't match up, but I made it that way so that Magnus would see the more sensitive, awkward and lovable side of Alec that we all adore. It was more a matter of making him different in front of a crowd compared to when he's by himself. He doesn't act that much like a bad boy, Helen just makes him look it :P Trust me, you will see him be very sweet and innocent. I wouldn't like the fic myself if he wasn't ;) Unfortunately, I cannot promise that the paparazzi will leave him alone. All I can say is let's hope he and Magnus can survive what they get put through *evil laugh*. Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Third Time's a Charm

**Oh hi there! I'm back again with the…new fanfic chapter. Sorry for how long it took to update, my goal was to reach 20 reviews before I updated and in the end, I decided 19 was close enough because I just wanted to give the chapter to you guys. For chapter 4, I'd really appreciate it if my fic reached 30 reviews though ;) Anyways, before I embarrass myself even more, thank you so much to everyone who has responded so amazingly to my fic. It means so much to me. I just want to say that you are all stars and my favourite people currently...but I'd still love more feedback ;) Also, this chapter has a song in it called** _ **Come on Eileen**_ **by Dexys Midnight Runners. If you haven't heard it before, check it out. I love it and it's such a fun song.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs, they belong to their own gorgeous creators. I'm looking at you Cassie!**

 **Warning: Swearing in this chapter…again.**

Chapter 3

Third Time's a Charm

Magnus sauntered around his work bench, trying to stop himself from stressing when he couldn't find the right coloured thread. He swore under his voice, certain that he saw it merely minutes before. One of his earphones slipped out of his ear, making him growl when the sound of Lady Gaga's Bad Romance stopped playing in his ear. He grabbed the earphone and shoved it back into his ear, before turning up the volume on his iPod. Lady Gaga was the only thing keeping him awake in that moment. Other fourth year students hurried around him, all working on their imaginative creations.

Magnus hid his yawn behind his hand, exhausted after getting at University to pin the dress that Camille had been modelling. The blonde had slept over at his place the night before and they had stayed up late watching _America's Next Top Model_. Staying up until one and then waking up at five-thirty in order to get to the university for seven in the morning was a bad mix. He had pulled all-nighters before and survived the next day, but for some reason, Magnus was struggling to last this class. He was very aware that his outfit looked half-assed today, but at least Camille told him that he looked hot with a man bun. That was something good, at least. And from some of the lustful stares he received from other students, they seemed to agree too.

"Hey Magnus," one of the other girls in the class, called Jessamine, said. Jessamine floated towards Magnus, her golden hair in a high ponytail. He noted that she seemed to be in a happy mood, which is somewhat rare for her. "Have you heard that we're getting visitors during class today?"

"Who?" Magnus asked absentmindedly, gasping when he found the right colour thread.

"The Lightwoods." Jessamine stated with a smirk, leaning over Magnus' workbench.

Magnus tensed and shot up. "Oh no."

"What's with the horror? I thought you adored Alexander," Jessamine kidded, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I adore Alexander, _however_ , I do not adore being seen like this," Magnus pointed at his uncharacteristic disarrayed appearance, "by people who know their fashion."

"You mean, their fashion stylists know fashion." Jessamine corrected, sniggering quietly.

"Jessamine, darling, we both know Isabelle Lightwood is a fashion force to be reckoned with." Magnus identified theatrically. "They're the children of Maryse Lightwood – that alone makes them know their fashion."

"Magnus, you work yourself up over nothing. You're so dramatic," Jessamine stepped back gracefully, before eyeing him hungrily. "And you look hot, the man bun look suits you. You should totally do it more often, I've seen multiple people check you in the last fifteen minutes alone."

"Thank you," Magnus smirked, his confidence returning when he saw her praising looks. "Now leave me to let my creative juices flow without any interruptions, dearest Jessamine."

"You always have to make things sound dirty, don't you?" Jessamine giggled, before strutting back to her work bench.

"I am the magnificent Magnus Bane, Jessamine," Magnus yelled, not realising that their teacher, Ms Ke, had opened the classroom door and entered with the visitors Jessamine had been discussing. The whole class was laughing at his antics. "Talking dirty is practically my middle name. Along with sexy fashion designer who will one day rule the world with his voluptuous ass."

Ms Ke cleared her throat, making the class quieten down and Magnus pale. All the students snickered at the expression on Magnus' face. "Thank you for your fine example of an Idris student's behaviour, Mr Bane."

"Oh _shit_ ," Magnus shouted, covering his face with both hands.

Ms Ke looked close to smothering Magnus in his sleep as the class cracked up again. "Magnus, that is quite enough."

"Sorry Ms Ke." He replied hurriedly, eyeing the three Lightwoods. Two of which looked rather amused, while the third was bright red and averting his eyes. _Alexander_.

"I apologise for my student's rather rude self-conduct. Magnus has a grand personality that can be overly wild at times," Ms Ke tried to hide her mixture of mirth and annoyance by smiling tensely. "He's quite the extrovert."

"You just got told," Jessamine hissed at Magnus jokingly.

"I sure did," Magnus replied, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Oh no, Magnus. No," Ms Ke started rushing to say, realising what was about to happen. "Don't you dare, Magnus Bane-"

But it was too late. Magnus burst into a laughing fit, and when Magnus does this, everyone copies. All the other students were crying with laughter and Ms Ke was trying to hide her face while she let out a few chuckles. Tears were streaming down Magnus' face while he cackled.

"Damn you, Magnus!" Jessamine screamed, whacking his arm. "You made me fuck up my makeup."

The shout made Magnus' laughter worse, and he could merely shake his head in reply. Ms Ke started recovering, "Magnus, do you need a moment outside to take control of yourself?"

"Yes Ms Ke, I do." Magnus whispered, shuffling towards the door shamefully with his body trembling from laughter.

"Honestly, such a man child. You're worse than my husband," Ms Ke rolled her eyes as he walked by.

Magnus shot her a wobbly smile, his teeth clenched together together in an attempt to stop himself from cackling again. His face was so red that even his concealer and foundation couldn't hide the evidence. Restrained little noises were emitted by him, sounding like he was gaging from the laughter he was holding in. He paused when he passed the Lightwoods, "nice to see you guys again."

Isabelle grinned, enjoying the show. "We've certainly missed you, Magnus."

Magnus smirked and waddled out of the room, hearing Ms Ke yell out, "Jessamine, do you need to join Magnus outside?"

Magnus waited a few moments to see Jessamine rushing out the door. They stared at each other for a few moments before hooting again. Their laughter filled the halls. "You freaking toddled out of the class. Like this," Jessamine copied the way he walked, making him laugh harder. "I couldn't handle it."

"At least I didn't look like a penguin," Magnus then imitated her gait and they kept crowing.

"Magnus, Jessamine! Move away from the classroom!" Ms Ke ordered, slamming the classroom door shut behind them.

The two guffawed loudly as they stumbled down the corridor, holding onto each other for support. Other students in the hallway recognised Magnus and laughed with him when he began to tell them the story.

"God, you're a crack up, Magnus." One of his friends studying jewellery said in response to the gripping tale.

As they retreated, Magnus could hear their tutor say, "I am so sorry about their immaturity. Sometimes, I swear Magnus is five."

* * *

Magnus and Jessamine returned to the classroom when they had finished laughing. Both had the walk of a humiliated student, although this seemed more of an act to please their teacher. Ms Ke was showing the Lightwood's another student's work when they entered and everyone turned around to face them.

Ms Ke raised an eyebrow, a deadly look on her pale face. Magnus couldn't understand why she suddenly looked so familiar to him. "You two in control of yourselves now?"

"Yes Ms Ke," Jessamine and Magnus replied in unison, linking their arms together and trying to nudge each other.

"And what do you have to say to our guests?" Ms Ke pushed, clearly enjoying the power.

"We are sorry for being disrespectful," Magnus started dramatically. "Idris University is for the best students who are focused on their education. I hope our…behaviour hasn't made you think less of this worthy institution."

Jessamine snorted and it made Magnus crack a grin. " _Sorry_ ," she added in a hurry when Ms Ke's expression darkened.

"Jessamine, shut up." Magnus whispered, shutting his eyes while his body shook.

"You sounded like a little English boy," Jessamine was holding in her laughter. "Such a _worthy institution_."

"Back to this very serious situation," Magnus raised his voice, opening his watering eyes. "Forgive us for our sins and let us um…what's the rest of that saying? Quote? Thing that they all say in the movies? Surely you know it!"

Jessamine broke down in laughter, leaning her head against Magnus' arms as he stared bravely at Ms Ke. Their teacher groaned and pointed to their workbenches, "just get to work. You two can show the Lightwoods your designs so they can see you actually have _some_ talent."

"Yes Ms," Magnus said quickly, unlinking his arm and stepping forward before Jessamine had a chance to stand up straight. The blonde nearly toppled over before Magnus caught her. "Jessamine! I shall save you, fair princess."

"Magnus," Ms Ke warned, and he helped Jessamine back to her feet.

"Sorry Ms Ke, just saving a maiden in need." Magnus winked at Alexander, who went red when he remembered their first time meeting. "Some people needs saviours in their lives. And never fear, Magnus is here!"

"Magnus, can you please show the Lightwoods your stuff?" Ms Ke sighed, trying not to show her exhaustion.

"Of course! Right this way," he marched to his workbench. "This is my workbench. I called it the _Land of Magnus_. It used to be my _Holy Grail_ but then Jessamine made it sound dirty and now I refer to my special _junk_ as that…if you get what I mean. No one can come here unless they have expressed permission from _moi_ -"

"Magnus," Ms Ke glowered at the man, "I meant show them your work, not your workbench."

"Oh sorry Ms Ke. When you said stuff, I thought you meant _stuff_ ," Magnus waved at his workbench and boxes full of equipment.

Magnus could see that Izzy was trying to keep a diplomatic smile while Jace was grinning excitedly. Alexander stood still, a small and sort of amused smile on his face while his eyes shone brightly. Magnus then pulled forward the manikin on wheels that was wearing one of his dresses for the fashion show. It was different from the one he spent the morning making with Camille.

"This is my dress. It's sort of inspired by the disparities between social classes. It represents a social hierarchical ranking." Magnus pointed to the top of the dress, where the bodice was tight with purple and cream silk that then had dollar bills pinned on top as the decoration. Some were crumbled and shaped into little flowers. Magnus had added glitter to the top of the dress, where the shoulders had a long train of material drag out from. The cape was purple red with tints of purple, white and black. "The fake money shows how upper class throws it away without utilising it for better things. The use of purple is to represent royalty, while red is passion and blood. I suppose you can guess that black is all the negative feelings. Further down the dress, the material changes to tulle that is a lighter shade of purple. This represents the middle class. And finally, the layer of material underneath is hessian. It's coarse and cheaper than the silk. I've purposefully done a crappy job hand dying it so that it's more dramatic. I used to represent the lower class."

"It looks great, Magnus." Izzy stated, lowering her voice so only Magnus could hear, "best I've seen yet."

"Magnus, despite his lacking maturity, is one of our finest students." Ms Ke announced proudly. "Many believe that he might be the top of the whole year once they graduate."

"We can see that," Jace muttered thoughtfully, eyeing the dress.

"I'd start writing your valedictory speech," Isabelle winked at him and Magnus couldn't help but have a minor freak out that _the_ Isabelle Lightwood reckons he will be top of his class.

"It isn't finish yet, I want to add more detail." Magnus explained, quickly changing the topic back to his dress. "It needs more depth."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Magnus was shocked to hear Alec speak. It was the first thing he'd heard him say all day. "You're brilliant. Anyone can see that and from what I've heard, you are mastermind when it comes to fashion."

Magnus gaped at Alec, who went bright red when he realised he spoke aloud. "Thank you, Alexander," Magnus murmured.

Magnus was aware that Izzy and Jace were observing the two men closely. Magnus speedily insisted that he should get back to his work, aware that he probably seemed like a love struck fool. He pointed over to his blonde friend and insisted that Jessamine's dress is a fine piece of art that they _must_ see. Isabelle, Jace and Ms Ke walked away and Magnus turned around, preparing himself to face this dress again. He didn't realise that Alec had lingered behind. Alec stepped closer to Magnus, who started muttering about the possibility of adding sleeves.

"To sleeve or not to sleeve? That is the question," Magnus said and Alec had to conceal his grin. Even when he doesn't know he's being watched, he's overly theatrical.

"It honestly does look great already," Alec whispered, making Magnus jolt and spin around in a flash. Magnus eyes widened and Alec leapt forward when he nearly toppled over into his dress. Hands wrapped around Magnus' waist, making the taller man pause.

"Hi Alexander," he gaped up into the blue eyes. "I suppose it was your turn to play savoir. Next time, maybe give me a little more warning so I don't nearly shit myself."

Alec flushed and realised he hadn't released Magnus. He helped stabilise him, holding on for a moment to long before he stumbled back and scratched his head sheepishly. Nerves crashed into him as he remembered just who he was talking to. It's Magnus, the guy who had been stuck in his head for the past week. "Sorry…I um…didn't mean to surprise you. Promise."

"Alexander, you'll give me a heart attack one day and I'll have to haunt you forever." Magnus joked, going back to the task of evaluating his dress. "My favourite sort of heart attack though."

"You have a favourite sort?" Alec asked wryly, making Magnus chuckle warmly at the other man's rather dry sense of humour.

"Dear Alec, always one to question my satirical nature." Magnus responded when he suddenly gasped. His hand flew up to his mouth, "I know just what this dress needs."

Alec gave Magnus a confused and utterly lost look when the fashion student got to his knees and yanked a box out from under his bench. "You okay, Magnus?"

"Sorry darling, just a stroke of genius happening right now." He giggled and peered up at perplexed Alec. "Get it? _Stroke_? Like a heart attack? God, I'm funny."

Magnus pulled out what he was looking for and cheered, rushing back to his dress, quickly pining the material. He stepped back and gazed at it proudly, "how does it look?"

"Er…like a dress?" Alec suppled, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Magnus shut him a deadpanned look, "really Alexander? That was the best you could do? Not even magnificent?"

"It's stunning?" Alec added, trying to see if someone could save him.

Magnus growled and rolled his eyes, flouncing towards his dress and continuing to pin the material on. He looked over his shoulder at Jessamine, who caught his eye when Isabelle and Jace happened to be asking Ms Ke a question. She sent him a subtle thumbs up and a nod. Magnus knew what she was saying. _Go for it_. With that in mind, Magnus decided to sum up all his courage.

"In fact, I do." He suddenly declared, making Alec even more bewildered.

"Do what?" Alec queried and Magnus had to try and hide his mortification. He had just made a fool of himself in front of Alec. Magnus never makes himself look like an idiot, what was happening to him?

He cleared his throat and clarified, "I have a sort of heart attack I like – when it's one caused by incredibly attractive men surprising me. The men have to have black hair and blue eyes, though, so that definitely narrows down the opportunities for me to get this particular sort of heart attack. But black hair and blue eyes is my favourite combination, you see."

"You have a type, huh?" Alec went red, picking up on where Magnus was going with the conversation.

Magnus leaned against the workbench, stretch so that his shirt rose up slightly and showed off his slender hips. Alec politely averted his eyes, after looking like he was about to his a seizure, of course. Magnus felt victory at affecting him. He could almost hear Camille giggling in his ear, " _you evil man, Magnus Bane. Taunting the poor boy like that_."

"I do now, Alexander." Magnus let the comment hang in the air, while Alec seemed to be considering his options.

"I found out my hair dresser and makeup artist knows you," Alec announced bluntly.

He seemed proud of himself for the topic change and his posture relaxed. Magnus' eyes widened, he certainly didn't expect that response to his flirting. That was new. Since when did his flirtatious attempts get shot down in order to discuss a mutual friend?

"Really? What's their name?" Magnus questioned, partially curious...mainly just trying to go with the flow and figure out where he could put some sexual innuendoes into their discussion.

"Helen Blackthorn." Alec supplied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

A happy smile broke across Magnus' face at the name. "Helen! I love that babe. She is so sweet and fusses like a mother hen. And she's such a cutie. Don't worry, she's not as cute as you though."

Alec gawked at Magnus, spluttering out in shock, "you think I'm cute?"

"I don't think it, I know it, darling." Magnus stared at Alec, who returned it with his own. Magnus took in a deep breath, figuring it was better to just try and see whether Alec was interested in anything. "Alexander, I was…er…wondering-"

"Alec, we should head off soon." Jace interrupted them, making Magnus inwardly curse the blonde.

"Yeah, we should." Alec agreed, stepping away from Magnus. "Maybe I'll see you around again?"

"Maybe, after all, third time is a charm." Magnus flirted, winking at the blue eyed man who hurriedly left the room with Izzy and Jace.

Jessamine sauntered to Magnus' side, standing close. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked out one hip. "You are so infatuated, Magnus. You've got it bad."

"I _so_ do," Magnus groaned, ignoring Jessamine's arrogant laugh.

"Also, Isabelle left this with me. She asked me to hand it to you." Jessamine handed Magnus a slip of paper that was crumbled. "I didn't peak. I swear."

"I believe you, my dearest angel. Now hop away before I turn you into a frog," Magnus winked at Jessamine, waiting for her to leave him by himself before he unscrambled the paper.

 _Magnus, come to room 101 at the Manhattan Hotel. 6'o'clock tonight. Wear something nice. See you there, Isabelle xx_

* * *

Class was finally finished for the day, meaning Magnus had no more distractions when it came to pretending that Isabelle didn't leave the note. His first reaction to reading it was excitement, then followed by panic and finally, despair. He was going to be at one of the fanciest hotels in Manhattan, the last time he'd gone to a hotel was when he was little and he still lived with his parents. Once it was five o'clock, he knew that there was no way to put off the trip any longer. Magnus decided to walk to the hotel, which meant he made more time to think.

He held the phone up to his ear as he made his way through the busy streets of Manhattan, "I don't know, Cammie. Do you think I should go?"

" _Honestly_ Magnus," Camille sighed, her voice sounding softer on the phone than usual. "Can't you see that Isabelle wants to be your friend? If she didn't she wouldn't have spoken to you in the first place. She probably was impressed with your work in class today and wants to get to know you better because of your super style."

"What if it's actually some terribly evil plan of theirs to completely destroy my reputation?" Magnus burst out, eyes wide.

"Do you really think the Lightwoods could be bothered to do that, Mags?" Camille asked dryly. "Be realistic for once, babe."

Magnus sighed dramatically, rubbing at his forehead where a headache was forming. "You're right, which is nothing new. I'm just being overly dramatic."

"Like usual," Camille added helpfully, making Magnus choke out a laugh.

"You're such a bitch, how did I put up with you for so long?" he remarked, causing her to giggle.

"You love me," she reminded him playfully.

Magnus let out a sassy "uh-huh" into the speaker, but he then followed it by whispering, "I certainly do."

"Good, because I love you too, my powerpuff girl." Camille retorted proudly.

Magnus came to the front of the most expensive and famous hotel in Manhattan, where many celebrities stayed. He gulped, trying to hide his nerves. He checked the time and saw that the walk took longer than he planned, but he was still a little early. "I should go, I'm at the hotel. Talk later?"

"Sure thing, babe. Have fun," Camille said, as he said good bye before ending the call and putting his phone in his pocket.

"Here I go," he muttered, before strutting bravely into the hotel foyer.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Magnus? Or will I have to force it out of you," Izzy said emotionlessly while she critiqued the colour of her painted nails. "This is such a retro colour, I can't decide if I like it or not."

"Stop trying to act all rough and tough, Iz." Alec called out from the bathroom, only in a towel. Water glistened against his fit body and Izzy couldn't help but notice her brother's abs.

"I see the hours in the gym have paid off," she murmured, smirking at his red cheeks when he heard her. "Alec, why are you not dressed yet?"

"Rehearsal ran late," he answered, walking to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit. "Where are we going, Iz?"

"A place where you need to look good," was her cryptic reply. "Why did rehearsals run late?"

"I was writing a new song," Alec replied, pulling out a black singlet.

"Not that singlet, Alec, try again." Izzy commanded bossily, "I thought you were struggling with composing? _What was it_? You were lacking _inspiration_."

"I had an idea come to mind, leave it alone, Iz. You don't that thing were you read into everything I say and come up with ludicrous conclusions." Alec complained, hearing Izzy stand up and come to his side.

"This shirt," she ordered, handing him a short sleeved, blue button-up shirt. "And is your new-found inspiration happen to be a man by the name of Magnus?"

"No Isabelle. It isn't." Izzy gave him a look. "No. Nope. No way. Izzy. Stop."

"Do you like him?" Izzy smirked, leaning against the wall next to Alec's wardrobe.

"Of course not, we're just friends, possibly not even that." Alec explained, searching for pants.

"Go for your nice black jeans with no rips," Izzy said, knowing what he was looking for. "You need to look less like a gothic princess on acid and more like a nice gentleman with class. Okay?

"A gothic princess on acid? Really Iz, that's what you think of my style? I didn't even choose the style, you shared a picture of me wearing eyeliner and the public went wild, so Mum decided I needed to roll with the image." Alec rolled his eyes.

Izzy ignored him and continued. " _And_ , if you were just friends, why were you talking so much and offering him so many complements today? Even more so, why are you denying you like him? I've seen you check him out."

"I so do not," Alec yelled, throwing a black boot at her.

Izzy ducked the boot gracefully, "you so do. You check out his ass every time you get a chance."

"I've only seen him twice, Isabelle." Alec debated, pulling out the pair of jeans Izzy had instructed him to wear.

"Twice is enough times to know when you like an ass. And Magnus has a pretty good one." Izzy watched Alec carry his clothes over to the bed. "I like your taste in men, brother."

"Isabelle, just stop." Alec begged, crossing his arms.

"When will you admit you like Magnus?" Izzy pushed on, becoming louder.

"Be quiet," Alec hushed her, biting his lip. "No one can overhear us. The press will have a fieldtrip."

"So you do like him?" Izzy grinned, bouncing happily.

"No…I…Izzy, stop putting words in my mouth." Alec exclaimed awkwardly.

"Tell me the truth." Izzy demanded, closing the wardrobe.

"Izzy-"

"Alec-"

"Isabelle-"

"Alexander, just freaking tell-"

"I like him!" Alec shouted, face bright red and voice thick with emotions. Isabelle's eyes widened as the two siblings stared at each other. "I know I shouldn't and I've only met him twice but I…I can't get the thought of Magnus out of my head. He's there every moment of the day and in my dreams at night. And I shouldn't like that fact but…I do. I do like him and he's charming and handsome and _fuck_ – he has a good ass."

Izzy soared at Alec, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Alec asked, his brow furrowing as he slowly accepted the hug and put his arms around her.

"For admitting the truth. Jace and I were trying so hard to get you to see what was right in front of you," Izzy explained excitedly. "I have to go to tell him now. We need to get you and Magnus together."

"Wait a moment," Alec yelled as Izzy skipped to the door, her phone in her hand.

"It's five to six." She muttered, before smirking. "I'll be back soon, dear brother. Just let me in when you hear me knock. Oh, and stay like that so Jace and I can decide whether you should wear that jean and shirt combo before you bother getting dressed…otherwise it's too much energy at this time of day."

Izzy left with the door slamming behind her. Alec could hear her heels echoing down the hallway before they were gone. He looked down at his damp skin and the white towel around his waist, "damn you Iz."

Alec went into the bathroom to comb his hair. He started humming under his voice, lyrics springing to his mind. "Magnus, I was enchanted to meet you."

Alec kept experimenting with the melody and lyrics until he had finished with his hair. There was a moment of silence while he put the comb away, which let him hear the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. Alec checked the clock on the wall, surprised to see Izzy had only been gone for one minute.

"That was quick," he said to himself when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Alec strode into the main room just in-time for Isabelle and Jace to enter, although instead of seeing his siblings, his gaze caught familiar green eyes mixed with gold. Alec gawked before wheezing out, " _Magnus_!".

Magnus' eyes widened as took in the sight of Alec purely in a towel, his heart began to pound in his chest. " _Alexander_? I…wow…well…this definitely a surprise. It's certainly a sight that I don't mind seeing again. I…I thought I was meant to be meeting Isabelle?"

"What on Earth are you going on about? _Isabelle_? Erm…Magnus…this is _my_ room. How did you even find it?" Alec rambled out, self-conscious that he was only in a towel.

His hands went to conceal his chest from Magnus' hungry eyes. His face went bright red as he took a step away from the taller man, trying to cover more himself. He suddenly hoped that water didn't make the white towels see-through.

"Isabelle left me a note today," Magnus pulled out a rumpled piece of paper from his back pocket and slowly moved closer to Alec, holding it out. "She told me to come over at 6."

Alec yanked it from the other man, swearing as he read it. "That little witch! No wonder she was so cryptic about tonight."

"You thought she was cryptic to you? I wasn't the one left with the note, she didn't even give it directly to me. She gave it to Jessamine." Magnus informed Alec.

Alec tried to hide his jealousy at the mention of the unfamiliar name, " _Jessamine_?"

"The blonde chick from today. We got sent out of class for laughing," Magnus told Alec, who bit his lip.

"Her, yeah. She looked…nice…very pretty." Alec said awkwardly, scowling.

"She is rather beautiful, yes." Magnus confirmed, looking unsure about the situation.

"Are you and… _Jessamine_ dating?" he asked slowly, hating her name on his tongue. He found himself shocked when Magnus laughed at the top of his lungs, seeming very amused.

"Alexander, are you jealous? To answer your question – God no, the lady would drive me insane. You met her on one of her rare good days, most days she's the biggest bitch in Idris. She earned that title after she took over after Camille graduated last year. Camille was studying interior design which is one year shorter time than fashion." Magnus blathered in a hurry. "Jessamine's also dating Nate, one of my friend's brother's. They've been together for three years. I hate Nate, he's a douchebag. She could do so much better, even if she can be a bitch."

"I thought he was one of your friend's brothers though?" Alec asked, confusion spilling into his voice.

"He may be Tessa's brother, and I adore her, but Nate on the other hand? I dislike him immensely. He needs a lesson in the art of courting, if you ask me." Magnus waved his hands in the air dramatically, for emphasis on the matter.

There was a knock on the door and both men whirled around. Magnus was the first to speak, "who is that?"

"Do I look like I know? For all I know, it could be the whole bloody city." Alec quickly grabbed the jeans and yanked them on under his towel, which he soon dropped.

"Going commando?" Magnus teased, licking his lips seductively. "I like."

Alec tried to ignore him, but the tell-tale embarrassed stumble as went to the door told Magnus he had a different reaction. Magnus watched as Alec opened the door, before seeing the way he tensed and seemed even more uncomfortable.

In front of Alec stood some of the hotel staff with trays upon trays of freshly made meals. The closest staff member rushed to say, "we've brought your dinner for two, Mr Lightwood."

Alec paled and he immediately realised what Izzy and Jace had done. He could tell that Magnus was straining to hear and see what was happening, so he sighed and stepped back. The worker clocked Magnus sitting on the bed, where had decided look the most comfortable place. Magnus smiled and waved, giving the worker a weird look when he received no response.

Magnus mouthed, "what is that about?" to Alec, who merely shrugged subtlety in response as the food was placed on the table.

"Thank you for that," Alec hurried to say when he was interrupted.

"We're not finished, Sir." One man said, making Alec pause.

"Not…finished?" Alec repeated shakily, eyes going wide before his tone became indignant. "What else is there to do? Oh god."

That was when Alec saw the candles being set up on the table and a bottle of champagne in ice being placed down. Red rose petals were being scattered around the room, and Magnus stood up when the worker insisted on putting them on the bed.

"Did you have some ulterior motive today, Alexander?" Magnus questioned, looking thoroughly confused. "Is there something you need to share?'

"This wasn't my plan," Alec insisted when the lights suddenly went low and romantic jazz music played. "God, no music. _No_."

"Sorry Sir, it's the orders." One man shrugged sheepishly.

" _Orders_? Whose orders? Clearly not mine," Alec cried out as the employers began to disperse from the room.

"Have a nice date, Sirs." One said as they left, leaving Magnus and Alec gaping.

Magnus waited for the door to shut before he spoke slowly, "you know, usually when I go on dates, I know I'm going. And I'm asked. And the guy who I'm on the date knows about it too. Maybe I thought I knew date etiquette and was wrong all long."

"I am so sorry, Magnus. Clearly Izzy and Jace thought this was a great idea," Alec huffed, stretching his arms and holding them behind his head.

"It has the potential to be, plus I happen to love surprises." Magnus hesitated, which wasn't something Alec was used to seeing him do. "You have a tattoo. I never knew. See? Surprise number one…well, more like number twenty tonight."

"Most people don't know I have a tattoo," Alec explained self-consciously, lowering his arms to cover the black ink on his ribs. "I make sure of that."

"Looks good," Magnus whispered, automatically reaching out towards it. "Can I ask what it is?"

Alec's nervous habit of shoving his hands in his pocket occurred again, but he still lurched towards the tanned man. Magnus managed to catch him before he inelegantly collapsed on the bed, making Alec get even shyer. "It's one I got when I was sixteen. Jace…um…has one that matches it."

Magnus read the words aloud, "entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee - for whither thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me."

"It's an oath. We're saying we'll always be like brothers." Alec clarified, his face like the colour of tomato. "We read it in one of his father's book when we were sorting out his parent's stuff."

"I love it," Magnus assured, standing his feet. "Now, that dinner that we were blessed with is going to go cold soon, and while this may not be a traditional date, I'm happy to go ahead with it."

"Date?" Alec questioned, looking like he was experiencing a mixture of many different emotions.

"If you want to make this a date, if not I understand completely, Alexander. You don't go that way and I'm probably just a little wannabe fashion designer who doesn't even get any notice from such an A list celebrity as yourself." Magnus rushed to say, sitting back down the bed and crossing his legs. He grabbed a white cushion and clutched it against his protectively chest.

Alec's gaze was lowered as he internally fought with himself. He had only met Magnus twice, wasn't this a little too fast? Yet, he couldn't deny the attraction he felt. The way everything about Magnus drew him in and it was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. In that moment, he knew he had made his decision

"Here goes nothing," Alec whispered to himself, walking to where Magnus sat on the bed. Alec joined him, the soft mattress contouring under his body.

"Is this where you tell me to get out of your hotel room, stay away from you forever and to stop perving on your glorious abs? Because there's one of those I can definitely not do and I just have to say, your abs will always be perved on by me." Magnus said quietly.

Alec stared at him before bursting into laughter, hearing Magnus also let out a chuckle. "Magnus, I…I come with a lot of baggage."

"I'd hope so," Magnus muttered with a pointed look at Alec's crotch.

Alec went red while he tried to stabilise his breathing. "What I want to say is…I'm probably not boyfriend material. I'm definitely not ready to be outed yet. My parents don't even my about my sexual preferences and I need to keep it that way for a bit longer. That's only one bad thing about me. I go on tours and that means I can't be there for anyone all the time. It won't be like a normal relationship, it'd probably feel like a fling-"

"Just tell me this and none of that will matter for now," Magnus interrupted, placing a finger under Alec's chin and lifting his face to look him in the eye. "Do you like me more than just a friend?"

Alec's mouth felt dry as he struggled to convey his feelings. "I…I feel things for you that have never been felt by me before. No one has caused such a reaction and I met you last week yet…you've been in my mind constantly…and I can't stop writing songs about you and-"

"You've written a song about me?" Magnus asked, a happy smile rising to his face.

Alec nodded self-consciously, "more than one."

"Can I hear them?" Magnus inquired, looking pleased.

"How about after we eat? Our dinner is probably getting cold and that champagne seems like a good idea right now," Alec said with a burst of strength.

Magnus jumped to his feet and whirled around, holding out his slender hand to Alec, with an added flourish. "Let me escort you to the table, Alexander."

Alec took Magnus' hand, a stubborn expression on his blushing face. "How many times do I have to remind you? It's Alec. Just Alec."

"You'll always be Alexander to me," Magnus said lowly as Alec stood. The two men stood closely before Magnus suddenly stepped back. "Dinner time Alec, or I might have something else to eat."

Alec didn't know how to respond to the sexual innuendo, so he merely stayed silent and took his seat at the table. Magnus suddenly scrunched his face up, making Alec stop, trepidation chilling his body. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not you, darling. Your staff, on the other hand, should be trialled for crimes that are truly unforgiveable." Magnus got to his feet and pulled out his phone. He went to where the music was playing and seemed to be searching the stereo. "Uh huh!"

"What is it?" Alec turned in his chair, trying to see what Magnus was doing when the music changed from jazz to something else.

"Sorry Alexander, but my ears could not handle that rubbish any longer." Magnus smiled innocently, sitting down as the jazz was replaced by more modern day pop songs.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alec chortled, helping himself to some roasted vegetables while a familiar tune began.

"Madonna! Such heavenly music for my ears. Surely you have a genre of music you can't stand, Alexander." Magnus commented, eyeing Alec as he served himself some sliced roasted chicken.

"I'm a singer, I don't have any genres I can't stand or else my job would suck," Alec lied, his eyes straying around the room, away from Magnus'.

Magnus snorted, "you may be a singer, but you, my dear, are a terrible liar."

"I can't stand country music," Alec admitted after a few moments and a large grin broke out across Magnus' face.

"I can understand that, gets on my nerves too." Magnus agreed, beaming happily at the blue eyed boy over the table. "This smells delicious."

"Unfortunately, I cannot take the praise for it, but I'll pass it onto the hotel." Alec joked, reaching for the champagne. "Champagne?"

"Yes please," Magnus handed Alec his glass and it was quickly filled up before Alec did the same to his own. "How about we play twenty questions?"

Alec sipped his drink, savouring the test as he mentally deliberated on Magnus' suggestion. Seeing no problem with it, Alec shrugged. "Sure. You want to start?"

"Favourite colour?" Magnus fired off immediately, resting an elbow on the table.

"Not sure. I guess I don't really have one," Alec shrugged, piling roasted beef onto his plate.

Magnus gasped intensely, looking affronted. "You have to have one, Alexander. Everyone needs a favourite colour in their life."

"Fine…black?" Alec guessed, before seeing Magnus' horrified look. "I mean green."

"I can live with green," Magnus smirked contentedly. "Mine's blue. Your turn to ask."

Alec took a bite of sweet potato, chewing thoughtfully, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-five," Magnus stated, appearing a little more self-conscious. "I'm turning into an old fart. Soon I'll have grey hair."

"Grey hair could suit you. You'd look hot," Alec said before thinking. He became flustered when Magnus sent him a satisfied look. "I'm…I…er…I'm twenty-two."

"I already knew that, handsome. Your age is kind of everywhere in the Bilboard's top 50 sexiest men in the world who are under 30. You're placed at number 15 right now, but I'm sure that'll change soon. Plus, you're a younger man, I like it. It's attractive and makes me feel good." Magnus flashed Alec a grin, seeing how Alec didn't mind the comment. "Any pets?"

"A cat named Church," Alec confessed, taking a sip of his champagne. "He hates everyone except my little brother."

"Jace?" Magnus guessed, only to be surprised when Alec shook his head.

"No, the youngest Lightwood. My brother Max, he's not really into the whole fame scene yet, I don't think he'll ever be. Unless it's for something like being a scientist." Alec simplified and Magnus nodded.

"I vaguely remember hearing about him, but most of that was when he was just born." Magnus explained before a loud, upbeat song started blaring on the speakers. "Oh my god, this is one of my favourites."

"I'd expect all of them to be, it's your device you've plugged in," Alec retorted with a friendly twinkle in his eye.

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus started with a merry tone as he got to his feet and twirled for a moment.

Alec stared up at the other man in awe, noting the way his skin shimmered from added sparkle and the spikes in his dark, gelled hair. The angle that he was sitting at permitted Alec to see the piercing climbing up the shells of Magnus' ears as well as in his lobes. Everything about Magnus was gorgeous – Alec couldn't deny it. He quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat when Magnus sent him a cheeky wink.

"Yes Magnus?" Alec guzzled down some more champagne after having the feeling he'd need it.

"Dance with me?" Magnus requested, holding his hands out towards Alec. "And don't tell me you can't dance. We both know you can, darling."

"I can dance, when it's rehearsed and I'm in control and-"

"Alexander," Magnus crouched down and covered Alec's mouth with a finger, silencing the man. "Lose control for one night and have fun with me. It's just us, you don't have to try and act perfect. Act like yourself and I'm happy as can be."

"Just this once?" Alec confirmed, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Just this once," Magnus vowed, smiling up at his date.

"Fine, you're a dangerous man, Magnus Bane." Alec relented, standing up and looking unsure.

Magnus, realising Alec's awkwardness, quickly grabbed Alec's hands and put them on his slim waist, his own wrapping around Alec's shoulders. Magnus' shirt ruffled up a little, exposing flat expanses of his toned stomach. Alec licked his lips as his breath hitched at the sight and Magnus rewarded him with a blissful hum. Magnus pulled Alec even closer, their breaths mingling as they swayed.

 _Poor old Johnny Ray_

 _Sounded sad upon the radio_

 _But he moved a million hearts in mono_

 _Our mothers cried_

 _Sang along_

 _Who'd blame them_

 _You've grown, so grown_

 _Now I must say more than ever_

 _(Come On Eileen)_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

 _And we can sing just like our fathers._

As the song continued, Alec found himself getting more into the dance. He began adding more complicated steps, making the two men weave their way around the room. They managed to not bump into a table, which would've crashed to the ground, along with a $3000 vase.

Magnus was unreservedly laughing as Alec faked a concentrated face, narrowing his eyes seriously as he tugged Magnus closer and whispered, "stay focused, Bane."

"Of course, Mr Lightwood," Magnus replied sensually, making Alec loose his character and go bright red. "You are adorable, Alexander.'

"Oh hush it, you." Alec responded boldly and Magnus let out a snigger.

 _Come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_

 _At this moment you mean everything_

 _You in that dress_

 _My thoughts I confess_

 _Verge on dirty_

 _Oh, come on Eileen_

Feeling braver as each moment went by, Alec surprised Magnus by twirling him. Magnus twisted and cackled as his world started becoming dizzier and dizzier.

"Stop. Alec, _stop_. I'm going to throw up," Magnus wheezed, his eyes watering from the strength of his mirth.

"As you wish," Alec joked, pulling Magnus back to stand still while Magnus recovered.

 _These people round here_

 _Wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces_

 _They're so resigned to what their fate is_

 _But not us (no, never)_

 _No, not us (no, never)_

 _We are far too young and clever (remember)_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

 _And you'll hum this tune forever_

"Did you…just _Princess_ _Bride_ me?" Magnus gaped in awe. "Oh my god, you referenced a movie!"

"What? I'm not completely oblivious to the entertainment world around me," Alec chuckled deeply, a sound that Magnus found himself enjoying rather a lot.

"Alexander, you just became fifty percent more attractive right now." Magnus breathed out lightly, his tone airy.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?" Alec kidded, trying to ignore the insecure feelings returning.

"It's a great thing," Magnus informed him, shrieking when Alec twirled him unexpectedly. " _Alec_!"

 _Come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear what he means_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Take off everything_

 _That pretty red dress_

 _Eileen (tell him yes)_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Aah, come on Eileen_

"Yes Magnus?" Alec mocked, snickering at the bewildered expression on his date's face.

"When did you become so much more…confident?" Magnus asked, the two slowing down a little to try and catch their breath.

"Good question. I'd say right now, it's a mix of alcohol and not giving a fuck." Alec confessed, partly proud with a bit of sheepishness. "I am so over the rules of society that dictate every little thing I do. It feels nice just to loosen up for one night. Even if it's mainly the alcohol speaking right now."

 _That pretty red dress_

 _Eileen (tell him yes)_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Aah, come on Eileen_

"I probably rely on alcohol too much when it comes to my feelings," Magnus disclosed cautiously, trying to read the passionate look in Alec's eye. "I definitely have made a few mistakes when alcohol has been involved."

"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone else," Alec mumbled, his eyes hovering over Magnus' lips before they travelled back up to his greenish-yellow orbs.

"You can tell me anything," Magnus whispered, the music suddenly seeming to be mask into the background.

Alec stepped closed to Magnus, their noses touching. "I've longed to meet someone who affected me like this and I know it's kind of shitty that the main reason I have the guts to act like this is because I downed a ton of alcohol in a short span of time and it's hitting me so hard right now…but better now than never."

"I shouldn't like this," Magnus muttered quietly, his lip gloss glistening in the candlelight. "I met you a week ago and while I was attracted to Alexander Lightwood, the amazing singer, performer and dancer…whatever you want to call that side of you…I didn't expect to find myself falling for _you_. Not your public persona but your true self."

"Trust me, when I came to Manhattan, I didn't have _this_ in mind," Alec motioned to the romantic hotel room surrounding them. "You can thank Izzy and Jace for this. And right now is so…weird for me. I'm not usually like this. I'm not so open about who I am or who I want to be or who I like. I've never been this open. Clearly, you bring out something new in me, Magnus. I can't decide whether it's good or bad."

"Maybe it's not me but the alcohol bringing out something new in you," Magnus joked weakly.

"No, it's you. You have this effect on me that alcohol would never come close to," Alec whispered, moving closer so that their lips for nearly touching.

"You said you couldn't decide whether the change is good or bad. What would you say to finding out?" Magnus' body was becoming more sensitive every time Alec became closer. He able to see the small blemishes in Alec's skin and the different shades of blue in his eyes.

"I-" Alec was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, making the two men jolt and immediately let go of each other. It was as if someone had unexpectedly poured freezing water over the two men. "I need to answer this."

"Yeah…sure," Magnus nodded, rushing to the stereo and turning it off. He unplugged his iPod, effectively completely ending the mood. "I probably should head off anyway. I have university tomorrow."

"Magnus," Alec called out, watching as the older man looked close to sprinting out of the room.

"Alexander, this shouldn't have happened. Tonight. I came here expecting Isabelle, not a date and…maybe we're not right. Maybe this isn't meant to be and I'll wake tomorrow, only to find out it was just a dream. I don't know. I have to go," Magnus blurted out, leaving Alec gaping as he ran out of the room, the door slamming behind.

 **The end. Of this chapter. It was sort of long, but my chapter sizes will vary, depending on how much time I have. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I was just wondering – do you guys want me to keep Magnus' Mum and Dad alive or dead? I want to hear your opinions, although I was thinking of having just one of them alive. Anyways, back to your amazing comments.**

 _ **floosted**_ **– Thanks for liking the first chapter. Sorry if the pairings were confusing! So far, Will and Jem are together and Meliorn is with Seelie. Ragnor likes Camille, Jace and Clary are attracted to each other, then there's Izzy and Simon, who might have a bit of romance in their future ;) And finally, Alec and Magnus. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– I'm glad you liked the way they met. Did you like how they saw each other at Idris and the way Jace and Izzy set them? I really hope you did.**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– Thank you so much for reviewing again AND loving my story. Your reviews mean so much to me!**

 _ **Guest (1)**_ **– Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **EAZYADICT**_ **– Did you like the chapter? I really hope it was what you wanted** **Thanks for reviewing.**

 _ **Sara the best**_ **– Sorry for the wait! I like to have around 10 reviews per chapter before I update. It gives me an idea of what people like/dislike/want. Thank you so much for really really enjoing my fic. Aww you're such a sweetheart, staph it you or I'll blush :')**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it.**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Awww you're so cuteeee :') Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your love**


	4. Fever

**Thank you so much for all the love! It means so much to me :') Once again, please favourite/follow/review and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: It ain't my work, it's Cassie's. And the song in this chapter is** _ **Fever**_ **by the amazing Adam Lambert. P.S. The original lyrics said "he" but since Alec is still hiding his sexuality, he sings "she".**

Chapter 4

Fever

"Izzy, Jace, have you heard the news?" Alec paced around his hotel room, stamping on the rose petals that were still left over from the night before. "This is terrible!"

Izzy was sitting on the bed, looking completely and utterly bored while Jace leant against the wall. "You really wanting to sit on the bed, Iz? Who knows what they got up to last night?"

"Quiet Jace," Alec snapped, before his blue eyes narrowed and glistened precariously. He added sarcastically, "and thank you so much for the rather unwanted surprise. It was just what I needed. A _perfect_ way to end my day."

"You're welcome, Alec." Izzy beamed up at him, making him growl under his voice.

"It's called sarcasm, Isabelle. Anyway, Mum called me last night," he declared, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Did you get cockblocked by our mother? Damn dude, I'm sorry to hear that." Jace cackled, Izzy joining in quickly.

"I'll have you know that no, I wasn't. Nothing happened between me and Magnus," Alec said testily. "He left pretty quickly after dinner. As in, he ran away. Literally."

"Damn Alec, what did you do to make him run away?" Jace asked, horrified.

"Yeah, even Jace hasn't managed that on a first date," Izzy added, sharing a terrified look with Jace.

"I don't know, he suddenly just…left. Saying stuff about how we weren't going to work out and all that." Alec shrugged helplessly.

"And you didn't run after him?" Izzy shrieked angrily, "Alec, haven't you seen movies before? Girl runs away, guy chases and kisses her passionately."

"Bam! They live happily ever after," Jace declared with a smile that was not returned by Alec.

"My life isn't some fairy tale, guys. Back to what matters right now," Alec rubbed at his aching temples, "Mum called me last night. Apparently the stylist and costume designer for my tour pulled out. She got pregnant or something. I don't remember. She can't do it now. Whatever reason it is, the contract is broken, meaning I have no stylist throughout the tour. And while Helen does my hair and makeup, her contract was meant to end soon. She's agreed to renew it for the tour, but it's not fair to make her do costuming, hair and makeup for myself, my musicians and my dances. She might've done fashion at university, but her main job with me is purely hair and makeup. She can't handle more than that for a long tour."

"Don't you start your tour in only a month or two? It took us six months to find the right costume designer," Izzy gaped at Alec, realising why he was so stressed.

"And you know what else? She refuses to give us the costumes she's been making for four of the months we had her hired. So I have no costumes for anyone and I'm still writing songs some more songs because my manager thinks it's a good idea. This isn't good. Everything is behind schedule but the public can't find out." Alec muttered, dangerously quiet.

"We'll figure something out, Alec." Izzy promised, standing up and walking over to her eldest brother. For once, she wasn't wearing any shoes, meaning that the top of her head just reached Alec's chin.

"Everything will be okay," Jace swore, joining his siblings and pulling them into a group hug. "How I've missed these amazing group hugs."

"I definitely haven't," Izzy groaned from where she was trapped in-between the two men. "It's like a cage down here between you two."

"Squeeze her tighter, Alec." Jace commanded, doing so himself and making her squeak.

"You're a prat, Jace." Izzy shouted, making Alec chuckle.

"What would I do without you two?" Alec sighed exhaustedly, holding onto them.

"We ask ourselves the same questions," Izzy giggled.

* * *

"What do you mean, Magnus? You got a date with the Alexander Lightwood, he got all _touchy and_ _feely_ with you and then you _left_? Just like that? What were you thinking?" Camille snapped, her hair flowing behind her back as she stomped around Magnus' apartment.

"Camille, please, I don't have time for this right now." Magnus groaned miserably as he tried to sketch out some fashion ideas that had kept him up the night before, at least, that was his excuse.

In reality, he had spent the night replaying everything that happened with Alec in his mind. The way Alec looked in a towel, how warm his hands were, how Alec was so cautious to begin with yet he softened up. Magnus could only guess that it was the alcohol speaking, not Alec. He tried to pretend that a part of him wasn't hurting purely because Alec only said that because he was tipsy.

"You had a date, Magnus. You let it slip through your fingers," Camille argued fiercely.

"I didn't ask for the date, it was set up. He sure didn't want it either." Magnus reminded her, sighing when he shaded part of the dress incorrectly. "Dammit, where's my eraser."

"You were a fool to leave him last night. Anyone can see how much you two like each other," Camille snarled, eyes flashing.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like it's your love life," Magnus growled, throwing his sketchbook onto the sofa beside him.

"I care about you, Mags. I adore you and I may not be in love with you anymore, but there is no other person I love more. I just want to see you happy," Camille yelled, frustration shining throughout her tone.

"Then let me move on from Alexander Lightwood. He's my past, it's time to get a present. Better yet, even a future! Plus, there was nothing between us. Everything was just a mistake, Camille. It was momentary lapse of judgement that will not happen again." Magnus shouted, waving his arms in the air, shedding glitter everywhere.

"Magnus, what makes Alexander stand no chance with you? You seem so caught up on the concept of you two not working out to not even try." Camille bellowed, her eyeshadow making her glare even more powerful than usual, yet it had no effect on Magnus, who was very used to the look.

"Because he's a huge showstopper while I'm just a normal, ordinary guy who stands no chance in the big world. That's why. I'm probably going to get old and work in a supermarket for the rest of my life. While he's winning Grammys, I'll be trying to afford food on my table while I cling to my hope to become a fashion designer. That hope is pointless and I should've realised it from the start. I'm out of his league, Cammie. You should've seen the hotel room, it was amazing and he had staff on hand and…that's just not me. I realise that Alexander and I come from completely different worlds and that we would just clash. Then there's also the fact our personalities are so different and he acts like such a bad boy on stage, and secretly, he is adorable and sweet, but I'm just that overly loud, confident, stereotypical gay guy who studies fashion." Magnus ranted crossly, getting to his feet.

"You are in no way out of his league, my powerpuff girl. You need to realise that, Alexander would be beyond lucky to have you," Camille stated.

"Lucky? To have me? What could I even offer him that he doesn't have already?" Magnus snorted, glaring at the floor.

"You could offer him comfort and compassion," Camille spoke quietly, almost sounding awkward with the words coming out of her mouth when there was banging on the door.

"Go away," Magnus ordered irately. "God, can't the world just leave me alone for one day?"

"Magnus, it's Clary, open up." Clary kept beating against the door, causing Magnus to march over.

"What is it, biscuit? It better be good," he roared, swinging the door open to see Clary and Simon standing there with grins on their faces. "You're lucky I put up with you two."

"Guess what?" Clary jumped forward, knocking past Magnus as she strode into the room. She noticed the buxom blonde now sitting on the sofa, "oh hey Camille."

"Clary," Camille said coolly, remarkably calm for someone who'd just looked ready to murder Magnus. "Simon."

"Hi guys," Simon waved awkwardly, sending an apologetics look towards Magnus at Clary's intrusion. "Sorry to interrupt."

"That's okay, Simon. Magnus and I were just about to watch a movie." Camille lied smoothly, draped across his sofa elegantly. Her blonde curls covered the side of the sofa and her dress rose up her leg. Simon averted his eyes from the sight while Clary self-consciously tugged at her old, paint-stained t-shirt.

"Back to the reason why we came here," Clary skipped to stand next to the tanned man and showed Magnus some yellow, white and blue strips of paper. "Guess what these are."

"Pieces of paper?" Magnus asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Clary didn't seem to want to let herself be put down by his attitude. "What's this about Clary?"

"Isabelle Lightwood visited Simon at work today, during his morning shift." Clary started, a grin on her face which made her freckles more visible. "Before she was crowded by a ton of fans and escorted out of the café by security, she managed to tell Simon that she adored our group and loved how welcoming they were towards her and her brothers. She also noted that you needed a thank you for rescuing Alexander from Maureen."

"Get to the point, Clarissa." Magnus muttered, trying to hide his curiousity by observing his nail polish.

"The three Lightwoods have an interview tomorrow. One that we have front row tickets to." Clary announced quickly.

"What?" Camille shrieked, sitting up and losing her calm mask. Her curls became tangled and the hem of her dress fell back to just above her knees. "Holy shit on a brick."

"Language darling," Magnus reminded her, looking unsure about how to react.

"We're going to a Lightwood interview, Mags." Camille cheered, her best friend's love life suddenly looking brighter. "How many invitations are there?"

"Enough for the whole group, except Cat can't come. The hospital has her working extra shifts, she sent her apologies though." Simon informed them, sitting on the edge of the sofa that Camille wasn't occupying. "It's tonight at 7. Reckon you can come?"

"We most definitely can," Camille smirked at Magnus, who suddenly paled. He'd be sitting in the front row, where Alec could see him. From the look on Camille's face, she will make sure the two men notice each other. "Come on powerpuff girl, we need to get ready."

* * *

"Okay guys, I'll try and make it quick," Alec joked as the sound team set up the microphones and volumes of all the different instruments. He gently kicked away a random cable that he didn't want to risk tripping over. "I think you all know that we're actually going to start playing at the very start of the interview before Jace and Izzy are called out. I think it's meant to be a surprise for the audience."

"Surprised me too," Raphael Santiago, the keyboardist and background singer, kidded.

"We'll also be performing three songs. Two will be originals, one will be a cover." Alec continued, ignoring Raphael who was testing his keyboard volumes.

The doors at the back of the auditorium burst open, making everyone jump and turn around. A young woman with her guitar case ran down the steps, agilely taking two at a time. Her boots thumped against the ground with each footfall. Alec immediately recognised her, smiling at the sight of a familiar face. "Hey Kaelie, nice to see you could make it."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, bad traffic." Kaelie apologised, jumping onto the stage and plonking her guitar case down.

"You're not that late, I was just joking." Alec told her quietly, making her chuckle.

"You're evil Alexander Lightwood." She replied, sniggering as she opened her case and pulled out her bright red electric guitar.

"New colour, hey?" Raphael asked, walking over to greet her.

"Yeah, the bright blue was boring me," Kaelie shrugged, making Alec and Raphael roll their eyes.

"Never get a tattoo, you'll get bored of it within a week." Raphael strode back to behind his keyboard.

"How was your week off?" Alec questioned Kaelie while she lifted her guitar strap over her head.

"It was good, went home and visited my family and some old high school friends," she explained, speaking reminiscently.

"I'm glad to hear that, it always feels amazing to go home. There's no place like home," Alec responded sweetly, making Kaelie laugh.

Raphael was grinning from where he stood behind his keyboard, watching as one of Alec's assistance placed the order of the songs on his stands. "We're definitely playing some of the new songs for tonight, boss?"

"Sure thing," Alec said, trying to hide his nerves.

"Oh, the sexy song, I like." Mark Blackthorn, Alec's drummer and Helen's brother, said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Alec checked the time on his phone.

"You didn't warn me we'd be playing the sexy song," Raphael whined, stamping his foot. "Otherwise I would've brought my sexy jeggings."

"God no, Raphael." Mark moaned painfully, covering his eyes. "You'd make everyone go blind."

"Yeah, from my unadulterated hotness," Raphael retorted proudly.

"You wish," Mark snorted.

"You should totally dirty dance while singing it," Kaelie giggled while she bent over and grabbed her guitar pic, "the fan girls would die."

"My siblings will be watching this, Kaelie. It's not happening." Alec shook his head.

"Just interact with some people flirtatiously then," Raphael interrupted, grinning. "Even if it's Kaelie or someone."

"Even if it's Kaelie or someone," Kaelie repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What am I? Yesterday's news?"

"Pretty much, except you have a good ass." Mark said, ducking a water bottle thrown at him by said girl with the good ass.

"Oh yeah, cause Kaelie would want me grinding up against her," Alec said sarcastically, trying to break up at playful fight between his band members. He didn't see the bright red flush on the guitarist's cheeks or the way she quickly averted her eyes. "Just waiting for Jordan now."

"He sent me a text to tell you that he'll be here soon," Kaelie told Alec, glad to change the topic. She plugged her guitar into an amp and fixing the settings for strumming.

"Sounds good," Alec complimented, stretching his arms above his head, his t-shirt rising slightly.

"Wow boy, we haven't started the sexy song yet. Keep that covered or you'll make Kaelie faint from lack of oxygen." Mark shot Raphael a cheeky look, "you might have the same effect on Raphael too."

The two men started squabbling in raised voices while Alec grabbed his drink bottle. The doors opened again and Jordan strolled inside, carrying his guitar case over one shoulder as he ambled down the stairs. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"You and Kaelie need to learn how to read the time," Mark uttered, before grabbing his drum sticks and starting a beat on the drum. "Um, sound tech guy? Can someone turn up my fold back?"

Alec bounced in time, seeing the other three do the same automatically. Jordan started setting up his base as the keyboard came in with Raphael playing long notes. Alec finished drinking from his bottle as Jordan joined in, copying with Raphael was playing on his base, bobbing his head in time with the beat. Alec could see that the sound technicians were enjoying the upbeat tempo. Soon, Kaelie's electric guitar roared to live, making the song even livelier. Alec laughed when Raphael shouted that Kaelie's adequate playing was ruining the mood of the song. This resulted in the two trying out fancy each other's playing.

"Here you go, Mr Lightwood," a sound technician handed him a microphone while the other three were also handed their own on stands.

"Okay guys, so we need to start rehearsing the songs we're actually doing tonight." Alec interrupted, hearing their groans as they started getting into the song. "The dancers will be arriving in an hour to practice with us. Also, there's some guests who will also be coming at the same time, they're still flying in right now. They'll be joining us for a song."

* * *

"Cammie, is this really a smart idea?" Magnus hesitated, staring at himself in the mirror.

Magnus wore thick black eyeliner with sharp pointed wings. His red, sparkly eyeshadow complimented his red silk shirt. He wore a black coat over the top and a pair of tight dress pants. His hair had red streaks throughout it and was spiked up.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Camille muttered distractedly as she finished off her own makeup. "You look hot. The moment he sees you, he'll practically melt into a puddle."

"What if he hates me and never wants to see me again?" Magnus spun around, hugging myself. "I mean, I did run out on him halfway through a date that he didn't even originally want to go ahead with."

"Do you really think Isabelle would've given us the tickets if he felt that way towards you? From what I've seen and heard of her, she values her brother's feelings a lot. Therefore, she wouldn't have invited you if it meant hurting him." Camille's heels clicked against the floor as she marched towards Magnus.

"I just don't know whether this is the right way to go about this," Magnus whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Magnus, where is the fire?" Camille suddenly asked, her voice stronger. "Where is the Magnus who is passionate, fabulous and stubborn as hell? The Magnus who would be freaking out right now because he's about to see _the_ Alexander Lightwood. The same man who he's spent years fawning all over. You had posters of him all over your bedroom walls when we were fourteen."

"I…" Magnus' sentences drifted off and his brow furrowed.

"Where's my best friend?" Camille turned him to look in the mirror. "See the glitter? Do you remember when we were little and that boy in the playground picked on you? You were crying and I took you into the girls' bathroom and told you to ignore him. What did you ask me?"

"How could I ignore him?" Magnus murmured, a gentle smile rising to his face at the memory.

"And what did I do?" Camille pressed, hugging Magnus from behind.

"You gave me glitter and told me that glitter can be my magnificent armour to his words. And ever since then, I've been the Magnificent Magnus Bane." Magnus replied, his smile widening.

"You've got your armour, Mags. Be yourself, it's better than being someone else. And never change for anybody," Camille told him, stroking his shoulder comfortingly.

"Be myself," Magnus copied, eyeing himself in the mirror. "I'm going to win Alec's heart. He'll wish he had me the moment he sees me tonight."

"There's my powerpuff girl," Camille grinned, stepping back. She appreciatively looked him up and down. "You ready to show them what you've got, Magnus?"

"I was born ready, my bitchy ice queen." Magnus smirked, winking at Camille.

"That's the spirit," she affirmed, grabbing her bag. "Now let's go, we have an interview to watch and a Lightwood to seduce."

* * *

"Sit still, Alexander," Helen demanded, half-joking, half-serious. Her wrists were covered in different colours of liquid foundation, eye shadow and lipstick. She also stank of hairspray and perfume.

He stopped bouncing in his chair nervously, a sheepish look on his face. Helen's eyes were narrowed and he knew that she was stressing out. "Sorry Helen."

Helen rolled her eyes, chuckling as she started contouring Alec's cheeks. "I know you probably hear this a lot, but you have really good cheekbones."

Alec could tell his skin was red under all the layers of foundation, concealer and powder Helen had covered him in. "Um…thanks."

The door burst open and Izzy and Jace strode in, both dressed in black and white. Izzy wore a white and black stripped crop top and a matching high-waisted skirt that ended above her knees. Her black heels made her legs look longer than usual. Jace was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black jacket and tight black jeans. Alec noted that he was the only one currently dressed in leather pants that felt as if they were painted onto his legs.

"Why is Alec the one who looks sexy? I'm meant to be the sexy one." Jace complained, propping himself up on a table in the corner of the room.

"Because, he's the one singing a sexy song. He has to look the part as well as act it. " Helen replied absentmindedly, grabbing an eyeliner pencil. "Shut your eyes, Alec."

"Which sexy song are you singing?" Izzy questioned, joining Jace.

" _Fever_ ," Alec uttered, making his siblings giggle.

"Did you write that one about Magnus?" Izzy queried innocently, making her eldest brother splutter. "I don't remember it existing until we met him, strangely enough."

"No. God no, why would I have written a song about sex with him as the inspiration?" Alec shifted awkwardly in his seat. "No way."

"Because you like him?" Jace suggested bluntly, making Helen and Izzy titter.

"Don't worry, Alexander. Magnus is desirable, I can understand why you'd write about him," Helen stated, making Alec look horrified.

His eyes shot open, catching hers as he stared up at her, rushing to say, "I am not gay."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Helen said quietly, a different look in her eyes.

"There isn't and I have nothing against homosexuality…but I'm not…into men. I don't like penis, I like vagina." Alec nodded seriously, going bright red. "Vagina likes me too…I think."

"Stop with the act, Alec." Izzy moaned grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was fun at the start. Now it's dull."

"It's isn't an act, Isabelle. Stop trying to make it look that way. Leave it alone." Alec fumed, before glowering at Helen. "Are we done with the makeup?"

"Nearly," she whispered, touching up a few things. "There, looking sexy. Remember to behave like it onstage or this whole look will seem strange."

"Trust me, I will." Alec stormed out of the room, muttering about looking for water.

* * *

"Tickets please," the worker said, sounding bored as he took the tickets from Magnus and his group. The man started scanning each of them individually before handing them back with a fake smile that came across as more of a grimace, plastered onto his face. "Row one, have a good night."

"Thank you," Maia spoke first and everyone imitated her before they entered the auditorium. "Wow, this looks so much bigger than it does on T.V."

"I think I could get used to a room this size," Ragnor commented, buttoning up his black suit jacket. His dyed hair was slicked back instead of its usual bird nest-like qualities, yet the look worked for him.

"You look good, Fell." Camille whispered as she passed him, a smirk on her red lips. His jaw dropped at the compliment and Maia helpfully shoved it back up for him. Camille was pleased with his reaction. "Come on Mags, let's find our seats."

The group descended down the steps, weaving around everyone else. Cameras were set up and pointed towards the set, where some areas were lit up and others were pitch black. Magnus sat down, in-between Camille and Ragnor. Clary and Simon were whispering between each other, the redhead's hair tamed surprisingly well considering how it usually was. Jem was silent, holding his boyfriend's hand as Will chatted away to Tessa. Maia sat beside Tessa, turning her phone off. There was an air of anticipation among the audience as they all found their seats.

A voiceover suddenly began speaking, "good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the show. We request that all phones are on silent and switched off. Emergency exits are on the left and right side of the room, as well as at the back. Remember to not talk and have a good night."

The mood changed, suspense becoming stronger as the sound of footsteps and movement could be heard in the dark part of the stage. Then there was the sound of electric guitar coming in and repeating a riff as the lights burst on, bright red and gold. Alec stood on a platform, swaying sassily to the beat as the drums, keys and bass joined in. In his right hand was a microphone, which he soon brought up to his mouth. Magnus felt his mouth go dry at the gorgeous sight of Alec.

 _There she goes_

 _My baby walks so slow._

 _Sexual tic-tac-toe,_

 _Yeah, I know we both know_

 _It isn't time_

 _But would you be m-mine?_

Alec pointed somewhere in the audience, evoking excited screams as he strutted down the stairs of the platform, each step was smooth and practiced. Magnus couldn't help but notice the change in his persona on and off the stage. Alec was so reserved in person. He was quiet among strangers and would blush easily. Alexander was self-assured and sensual, and despite how sexy it was, Magnus knew he preferred the real Alec.

 _We'll never get too far,_

 _Just you, me and the bar._

 _So in a menage a trois sometimes,_

 _Would she be m-mine? Would she be m-mine?_

 _Would you be m-mine?_

Two female dancers sashayed onto the stage from the sides, both wearing leather shorts and tank tops as they danced behind Alec. Everything about the dance screamed confidence and sexiness. They began dancing the same move in unison, everything perfectly in time and completely erotic.

 _Oh baby, lights on_

 _But your mom's not home._

 _I'm sick of laying down alone_

 _With this fever, fever, yeah._

 _I want it all_

 _Now I'm gonna get you alone,_

 _Give you a fever, fever yeah/_

All Magnus could do was gap as Alec's dancing became dirtier with every minute. He started to grind against the air and run his hands over his body. Everyone else seemed to also be affected by the display.

"Damn, he sure can move." Camille whispered, eyes wide.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ragnor admitted.

"Something isn't right," Magnus muttered thoughtfully, a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ragnor hissed, ignoring dirty looks from other audience members. "The man is dancing like a God."

"The way he's dancing and his attitude…he isn't happy. Something has made him angry," Magnus realised, his eyes shining sadly. "It's his eyes, they aren't a nice clear sky blue, they're stormy."

Camille stared at her best friend, an unreadable expression on her face.

 _There it goes,_

 _You stole my soul and so_

 _'cause, sweetheart,_

 _A-no-no-nobody a-no-no-knows_

 _They're occupied._

 _Tell me you'll be mine._

 _Let's get inside your car,_

 _Just you, me and the stars._

 _Kind of menage a trois sometimes_

 _Would he she m-mine? Would she be m-mine?_

 _Could you be mine?_

 _Yeah!_

Magnus was watching Alec and noting the way his free hand was often clenched into a fist, unless it was running down his own body or one of his dancing. He saw the aggression in his eyes that was fuelling him to get dirtier. Everyone else clearly thought that he was just performing, but Magnus knew that Alec was hurting. Something had triggered the man to act like this, and Magnus had a feeling that he had something to do with it.

 _Oh baby, lights on_

 _But your mom's not home._

 _I'm sick of laying down alone,_

 _With this fever, fever, yeah._

 _I want it all_

 _Now I'm gonna get you alone._

 _Give you a fever, fever, yeah_

The lights started flashing more and the dance moves kept becoming dirtier and Alec seemed to be thriving. His dark hair fell in front of his face as he shook his head. His eyes were dark and outlined with eyeliner. Everything about him screamed _dangerous_. Alec wore leather pants that fitted him perfectly and a white business shirt that was mostly unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making his arms look amazing.

He strode up to the guitarist, a girl with long blonde hair with the tips dyed purple. Her dress was low cut with slits cut down the sides. She grinned as Alec neared her, walking behind and grabbing her by the hips, pulling her closer to him and he grinded against her ass. Her head dropped back, resting against his shoulder and showing the expanse of her long pale neck. She continued to play her guitar, clearly enjoying the show. It felt far too intimate for Magnus, who shunted in his seat uncomfortably. Camille's hand shot down and grabbed his, holding it reassuringly. Ragnor moved a little closer to his friend, subtly rubbing Magnus' arm reassuringly with his own.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Alec released the guitarist, giving her a flirtatious kiss on the cheek before running back to the front of the stage, where his dancers were going through the routine. He quickly joined in, a sexy smirk on his face. He seemed pleased about something. He was suddenly even more energetic and each move became even grander.

 _Oh baby, your lights on_

 _But your mom's not home_

 _I'm sick of laying down alone_

 _With this fever , fever, yeah_

 _I want it all_

 _Now I'm gonna get you alone_

 _Give you a fever, fever, yeah_

 _Fever, fever, yeah_

The music ended and applause broke out among the audience, although Magnus was slow to clap. It felt as if everything had paused as the audience around him hooted. Their voices were muted in his mind as he found himself absorbed in the sight before him. He was staring directly into Alec's blue eyes and the grin on the singer's face immediately fell off. It was replaced by a serious look before the host's voice broke the connection between the two men.

"The amazing Alexander Lightwood!" A man strode out onto the stage and Alec was quick to shake hands with him while he caught his breath. "Thank you for starting my show with such a musical hit! I guess that's one of your songs from your yet-to-be-released album?"

"Sure is, John." Alec chuckled friendly, wiping sweat off his face. "It's called _Fever_."

"Well, it certainly gave the audience some fever," John joked weakly and Alec offered him a polite laugh. "How about you catch your breath for a few moments while I call some of our other special guests to the stage?"

John and Alec strode to part of the set were there was a large sofa, table and a chair. John sat down on the chair and Alec took a seat on the sofa. "The Lightwoods are certainly a household with talent. With an actress for a mother, a director for a father and a passion for all things family, you can tell they stay close to each other. Next to come happens to be the only daughter of the two stars. She's a gorgeous model in her early twenties, a beautiful fashionista and a self-proclaimed baker, please welcome to the stage, Isabelle Lightwood!"

Magnus watched as Isabelle strutted out onto the set, dressed in a cute matching crop top and skirt. Her hair was in curls and makeup was simple, yet she still looked stunning. Isabelle sat down next to Alec after giving John a hug. "Thank you for having us on the show."

"Thank you for being here! Now, Isabelle, can I ask you a quick question?" John also went back to his chair, sitting down.

"Of course," Isabelle smiled sweetly, her back straight and posed.

"How on Earth do you keep your body so fine?" John asked with a laugh, making everyone join in, although Magnus found it rather awkward. If he was Alec right now, he wouldn't appreciate someone saying something like that to his little sister.

"Let's just say, I stick to a strict diet regime and work out six days a week," Isabelle confessed, not seeming fazed.

"Well, that diet and exercise definitely suits you," John replied, somewhat sleazily. "You were voted in the top 50 sexiest women in the world last spring, where you placed as number four. I can definitely understand why you'd get such a ranking."

"You are a charmer, John." Isabelle replied shortly, yet kindly.

"A charmer who needs to watch out before I feel the need to get my protective big brother groove out," Alec kidded, wrapping an arm around Isabelle who giggled.

"Speaking of big brothers, the Lightwood trio would not be complete without a certain person I'm sure you all know of, adore and even praise in your sleep. He's a rising actor who has landed some huge roles in the biggest movies of the century. Charismatic, attractive and smart, please give a round of applause for the one and only…Jace Lightwood."

The sound of girls squealing filled the room as Jace made his way to the sofa, shaking John's hand before sitting next to Isabelle. "Hey guys, thanks for the invite John."

"I love you, Jace!" A fan screamed, making everyone laugh.

"I love you too," Jace shot back with a grin. "Such nice people here tonight."

"You're the one saying that because you're getting all the love," Alec pouted jokingly, before screams of love towards the singer echoed in Magnus' ears. "Blimey."

"What have you started, Alexander?" Isabelle moaned with a smile.

"That was quite the introduction, Jace." John started, sneaking a sip of water while the siblings teased each other. "Is this a common occurrence?"

"Generally, yes. Sometimes it's men screaming my name instead." Jace jested, receiving a laugh from the crowd.

"Today, I thought we could have a catch up and even play a game or two." John began, "how would you three feel about that?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Isabelle said while she crossed her legs.

John reached down the side of his chair, picking up a bag. "In this bag, I have what could potentially be a disturbing sight. But do not worry, no Lightwoods were harmed in this process! We're going to play a game where I asked you a question, for example, who is the most talkative? Each of you will have a little stick with a picture of your face on it, and two with your siblings' faces. You gave to hold up the face that is the answer to my question."

Magnus watched as John pulled out the props and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. Individual pictures of Alec, Isabelle and Jace were stuck to the separate sticks. John handed Alec one of each, then did the same to Jace and Isabelle. The three siblings were cracking up at the sight.

Jace sniggered, holding up the stick with Isabelle's face attached to it, "that is a rather terrifying sight."

"What is up with my face?" Alec joked, twirling the stick in his hand.

Alec's eyes were a brighter blue than ever and asymmetrical, and as soon as he pointed it out to Jace and Isabelle, the two laughed. John smiled cheekily, "sorry, cheap budget Alexander. Are you three ready to play?"

"Bring it on," Isabelle said as Jace started whacking Alec with his Alec stick.

" _Jonathan_ ," John put on a pretend chastising tone, "I did not give you the toy as a means of fighting your brother."

"Yeah Jace," Alec taunted, poking his tongue out at the blonde.

"Anything can be a weapon when it comes to fighting him," Jace retorted, swearing when Alec got him in the face with the stick. "Oi, watch my precious face."

"Are you two ready to behave?" John sighed dramatically.

"Definitely," Alec sat up straighter, a grin on his face that left Magnus' heart stuttering.

"First question," David pulled out a number of palm cards before clearing his throat. "Who takes the longest in the shower?"

Isabelle and Alec were quick to raise their Jace sticks, while Jace groaned, "going for the first strike already, mate?"

The crowd giggled as Jace slowly raised his own pole, holding it unhappily. Alec and Isabelle high fived before David moved onto the next question, "who is the most nurturing out of the three of you?"

Alec lifted his Isabelle stick, while the others lifted their Alec sticks. The blue-eyed man seem surprised at their choices, "since when have I ever _nurtured_ you two?"

"When it comes to us, anyone can be better nurturers." Jace replied, and Alec gave in, seeing Jace's point.

"Third question, who is the biggest bookworm?" John asked, making the three siblings pause.

"I would say that it isn't any one of us," Isabelle was looking at her brother's for their opinions.

"Really, the biggest bookworm Lightwood would be our youngest brother," Alec added, Jace and Isabelle agreeing.

"Well then, one point to Max Lightwood," John joshed, making the audience laugh. "Next, who has the funniest fear?"

Both Alec and Jace paled, as Isabelle held up both of their sticks. She was giggling away, and Magnus had the feeling that there must be some big stories she could reveal. "Both of them have hilarious fears."

"Oh god," Jace groaned, the sound mimicked by Alec.

"Don't you dare, Isabelle." Alec warned, noting her mischievous look.

"Would you like to hear the story?" Isabelle asked John and the audience went wild. "Jace is petrified of ducks, always has been and I have a feeling he always will be. Alexander is terrified of umbrellas."

"Ducks and umbrellas?" John repeated, chortling.

"You make us sound so unmanly," Jace complained, huffing.

"We're like superheroes really, we have one unique weakness." Alec winked at his brother, who grinned.

"I like that description. Pfft yeah, we're just superheroes." Jace sat up straighter, sharing a look with Alec.

* * *

Helen stood backstage, watching as the Lightwoods continued the game. She laughed with the audience and soon shook her head at a ridiculous comment made by Jace. That man had no shame. After checking the time on her phone and seeing that they were halfway through the interview, she headed back to the dressing room. Alexander is scheduled to perform again soon, so she might return to the side of the set to watch that. Opening the door of the dressing room, she strolled inside, her feet aching from standing for hours.

She started to pack away her make up into their separate little containers. Humming _Fever_ under her breath, she quickly sent a text to her brother, Mark, to congratulate him on one song being finished already. He replied quickly, thanking her and saying that this play had crap alcohol to offer. Rolling her eyes, she also made sure that she hadn't missed any messages from their Dad or younger half-siblings. After ensuring everything was okay with them, Helen began to wipe down the bench she used, getting rid of stray remains of eyeshadow and foundation. She heard even more laughter from the audience, when the door to the dressing room opened unexpectedly.

Helen turned around, gasping at the sight of a very familiar and gorgeous person. A security officer was standing next to her, holding the door open. "This is the dressing room, ma'am."

Her hair was dark and pulled back into a tight high ponytail that emphasised her angular jawline. Her outfit was similar to Isabelle's – a crop top and skirt. However, it was silver and made out of some type of psychedelic metallic material that swished with every step she took. The skirt was looser and shaped to stand out more, making her curves more obvious.

Helen paused what she was doing when Aline Penhallow's eyes landed on her. "Thank you for showing me here, Mike. I'll be right."

The security guard left the two women alone. Helen felt herself going red as Aline observed her, taking in the loosely braided hair and surprisingly pointed ears. "Miss Penhallow, it's an honour to meet you."

"You look familiar," Aline murmured, stepping forward in her silver stilettos. Her warm brown eyes were expertly outlined with black and silver eyeliner.

"I'm Helen Blackthorn, the Lightwood's makeup artist and hair stylist." Helen introduced herself quietly.

"No wonder you're recognisable. I knew that I'd seen your beautiful face around somewhere before. You were there at the Christmas concert Alec and I sang at a year ago." Aline realised, her eyes widening before a happy smile rose to her face. "You always do such an amazing job of their makeup, Helen."

"Thank you, Miss Penhallow," Helen lowered her face self-consciously.

Aline laughed, moving closer. "Call me Aline."

"Aline it is then," Helen murmured thoughtfully while Aline tilted her head, eyeing the blonde woman. "I have to say, you have a beautiful voice. I've heard all your songs on the radio."

Aline's expression became less composed, instead it was replaced by a gentle smile. "Thanks, I suppose we can both admire each other's artistry."

"I suppose we can," Helen tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies building inside her.

The two women stared at each other in silence, although nothing felt uncomfortable. Eventually, a knock on the door broke their concentration, as Aline twirled around. "Yes?"

"Miss Penhallow, Mr Scott has arrived and I have been asked to escort you to the set." One of the assistants with a headpiece said.

Aline nodded, trotting out of the room before stopping to peek at Helen, "you'll be watching the performance right? I want someone to wink at."

"If you want me to, I will." Helen went bright red, leaning against the side of the bench.

"I'd love you to watch it. I'll see you after the show?" Aline took another step out of the room, her hand coming up to hold the doorframe.

"Sure," Helen replied, blinking quickly as Aline left her alone in the dressing room. "I did not expect that."

 **Was anyone else excited when Aline met Helen? Because I sure was. Bahaha I get excited way too easily though. And who on Earth studies fashion or a course that could help Alec with his costume designer dilemma? ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed. By the way, I'm thinking that Magnus' Dad has died but his Mum is still alive. Any suggestions for Mama Bane's name?**

 _ **wendy**_ **– I'm so happy that you love it so far! I'm planning to keep his Mum alive, thank you for the suggestion. Haha I am sooo ready to do the embarrassing parent scene in the future, especially since Maryse and Robert are unlikely to try and embarrass Alec…more like just anger him. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– I can only say that you'll have to wait and see how Alec deals with the situation…I have a feeling you might like it though ;)**

 _ **PurpleZeebra**_ **– Aww you are a sweetheart. Thanks for being so nice and I completely understand. I am crap with technology, so I know your pain. It's the thought that counts!**

 _ **Peachesandcream**_ **– I'm sorry but I love your name thingy. Peaches and cream are the best. Anyways, thanks for laughing at the start of the chapter, I had fun writing it! Bahaha I always love it when Izzy feels the need to step in, after all, how else is Alec going to get the guts to ask his glittery man out? ;) In case I really wasn't clear this chapter, which I hope is not the case, Magnus left because he felt out of Alec's league and believed it was only going to lead to heartache. I really hope that clarified it for you! Thanks for reviewing.**

 _ **kaito394**_ **– I am sooooo smiley now because hearing that you love my story makes me sooo very happy. Thank you!**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– Hehe I'm sure he'll get his butt back into a room with Alec…one day! Thank you! xox**

 _ **Sara the best**_ **– I hate cliffhangers too, except I love writing them so I suppose it's a love/hate relationship. I really wanted to show the insecure side of Magnus because in this story, he's aware of the realities of life. Sucks for Alec, though. I was considering that he adored his biological dad and mum, but his dad died in a car accident when he was 7ish and then his mum remarried when he was 12 at he hated the step-father, who treated him badly. Before this story was set, his mum and step-dad had divorced, so that's my plan for that. Thank you for being sooooo supportive! :')**

 _ **EAZYADICT**_ **– Haha is it mean for me to stay I enjoyed the fact you didn't see the end coming? I like surprising readers. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **floosted**_ **– I loved the class scene as well. I added it because I wanted to contrast Magnus' more insecure moments with moments like that. I have started writing the chapter where he comes out, and let me tell you, he does not half-ass it! I think you will like it, but I'm still working on it.**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– Aww thank you! :') I'm love your username.**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Haha were you surprised that it was his Mum calling? I wasn't! Seemed a very Maryse thing to do. Thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Surprise

**Thank you for all the love! You have all been so sweet and generous :') I have a quick question for those of you who know America – more importantly Manhattan. I live in Australia, so I'm clueless when it comes to this, so please don't laugh at me ;) But in Manhattan, what airport is often used? Is there one that lots of celebrities are seen at? Haha I tried to do some research but I ended up confusing myself.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare is the amazing owner of the characters. The songs in these chapters belong to One Republic and Taylor Swift. Prepare yourselves ;)**

Chapter 5

Surprise

"Now Alexander, I do believe that you have another surprise instore for your amazing fans here tonight," John continued as Alec handed him his three sticks back.

"I sure do, John." Alec grinned widely, leaning back into the chair. The audience broke out into excited whispers before John silenced them with a subtle waving of his hand.

"Well, without further ado, I guess we should stop keeping them in suspense. Performing a cover of One Republic's _Counting Stars_ , is Alexander Lightwood! Take it away Alexander."

Alec went to the dark part of the set, seeing the outline of his microphone and acoustic guitar. He knew that his band was off to the side of the stage, waiting for their cue to come in. Alec grabbed his guitar, bringing the strap over one shoulder and he grabbed his guitar pic. Taking in a deep breath, he began the riff as the room went silent and no one moved. Slowly, a spotlight came to life, directed on Alec as he took a step towards the microphone, singing quietly.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

The band snuck onto the stage, getting ready for their intros. The stage then lit up when the drums sounded, Mark coming in with a catchy beat filled with plenty of snare and bass drum. Alec quickly removed his acoustic guitar, an assistant handing him an electric one before rushing off the stage. Alec put the electric guitar on as Kaelie started strumming chords on her own. Alec soon join in, his guitar sounding more distorted.

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs,_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_

 _Young but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

Alec started banging his head in-time to the song, getting more into it. He could say Mark and Raphael doing the same, while Kaelie tapped her heel-clad foot. Some of his hair fell in front of Alec's face, and he tried to subtly flick it away, to no success. The crowd started joining in by clapping along to the beat.

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

"I want to hear you scream," Alec yelled, causing the crowd to go wild as he and the band jumped up and down. The audience sang along to the chorus loudly, some out of tune, while many seemed to be screaming at their top of their voices.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

"Please welcome to the stage," Alec started, a grin forming on his face, "Aline Penhallow and Woosley Scott."

The lights at the back of the stage lit up and audience cheered when they realised that Aline and Woosley were standing on the raised platform Alec used in the earlier song. Aline stood, her metallic silver outfit shining under the light, while Woosley wore a matching silver silk shirt that was paired with black jeans. Aline's voice replaced Alec's in the next verse. Magnus and Camille both paled at the sight of their ex-lover, neither expecting him to be there.

"When did he become famous enough to perform with celebrities such as Aline and Alec?" Magnus hissed to Camille, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry Mags, I didn't know he'd be here tonight," Clary apologised, after seeing how horrified Magnus, in particular, looked. Their friends sent them worried looks at the revelation of the guest singer.

"If he sees you, we can leave." Ragnor insisted, trying not to feel nervous about the new guest.

 _I feel her love_

 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_

 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

Woosley and Aline linked arms as they both descended gracefully down the steps. Once on the stage, they split off, taking different corners of it. Magnus absentmindedly noted that Woosley had grown his blonde hair out a little more and he his shoulders were definitely broader.

 _Old but, I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

Woosley then took over for the coda, bouncing energetically as he sprinted up some of the steps in the audience area, high-fiving and kissing spectator's cheeks. Magnus remembered the nights where he'd sit in the back of the old, dirty bar, watching Woosley sing to a crowd of drunkards. He remembered the jealously when he'd make out with an audience member 'for effect'.

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing._

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly._

It then went back to Alexander for the chorus, as he struggled with flicking his fringe out of the way as it tickled his nose. Aline, realising his situation, strutted over and moved it for him. She kissed him on the nose as a joke and he sent her a thankful smile in-between words, albeit also rolling his eyes.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

The three of them came together as the guitars cut back, with the bass and the drums banging away. The audience were loving the energy as Aline started singing. Soon, Alec joined in, eventually followed by Woosley. The guitars joined in as it continued to crescendo. All three of them were standing in a line, beaming at each other.

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

The music suddenly cut back just to Alec and his guitar, building up the anticipation. The lights all pointed towards him and he waited for a few moments to add suspense.

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

There was a pause. One that made Magnus lean forward in his seat, waiting for them to continue. Beside him, Camille's eyes were trained on Alexander as she observed the way he tilted his head back and shut his eyes, his hand in the air. His hand swooped down, strumming on his guitar as all voices and instruments returned, better and louder than before.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

Camille observed Woosley, seeing his hands as he waved them about. She shut her eyes momentarily. Those were the hands that had tucked her hair behind one ear on the first date. The hands that had touched her so intimately, making her think he was the one. The hands that had given her hours of pleasure so easily. The hands that had crushed her heart and turned her cold.

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_

 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned._

The end was sudden and perfectly time. Aline, Woosley and Alec all fist bumped the air, their hearts pounding and breathing heavy. They waited a moment before relaxing again, Alec quick to remove his guitar. The three stepped past all the equipment, moving towards the front of the stage as John joined them. Alec stood in the middle, wrapping his arms around the other two. Aline leaned into the embrace, whilst Woosley draped his arm around Alec's shoulder.

"Alexander Lightwood, Aline Penhallow and Woosley Scott, everyone!" John declared, making the crowd cheer. "Wow you three, you sure know how to put on a show."

"It is our job," Aline kidded, before looking over her shoulder. Her eyes caught Helen's, who stood off in the wing of the set. Helen gave her a little wave and Aline returned it with a proud smile. Aline found herself staring at the stylist for a moment, before she subtly shook her head and focused on the conversation.

"I must say, what brought this trio on?" John asked curiously.

"It was Aline," Alec answered, still panting slightly. "She sent me a message saying she was sent a link to a video of a guy doing an amazing cover of one of her songs and she adored his voice. She wanted us to perform together so she informed her manager and everything sort of…fell into place."

Aline nodded in agreement, her ponytail bouncing with the movement. "I really wanted this trio to happen."

John chuckled, "Woosley, what was is like to have such huge stars like Aline and Alexander to request you to sing with them?"

"It was like a dream come true. When my agency called me and told me about it, I didn't believe it. And then I spent the next hour calling everyone I knew to tell them what happened. I'm still in shock." Woosley laughed and Aline smiled up at him.

John faced a camera directly, before saying, "unfortunately, it's time for a break. We'll be back soon with the Lightwoods as well as these two special additions."

The audience cheered as Alec, Aline and Woosley waved happily. They were soon joined by Jace and Izzy, who both immediately were hugging Alec, smirking up at him as he rolled his eyes. Every now and then, Aline would peak over her shoulder to see Helen, standing on the sidelines. A frown came to her face when she saw the woman wave at Alec's drummer, who was definitely pleased to see her.

* * *

During the break, the Lightwoods, paired with Woosley and Aline, agreed to do a meet-and-greet with the audience. The staff at the function organised rows of tables for them to sit at in front of the audience. The stars stood backstage as they waited for everything to be prepared. As soon as Alec stepped off the set, Izzy had wrapped her arms around him again.

"That song was amazing! My favourite cover in the whole wide world," she applauded, kissing him on the cheek.

"I second that," Jace stated, patting Alec on the back before hugging Aline. "Hey Aline, it's been a while."

"Sure has been," Aline returned the hug, eyeing the blonde girl talking to the drummer. "Jace, who's the drummer over their?"

Jace looked over his shoulder, "oh, that's Mark Blackthorn, Helen's brother. Why? You _like_ him?"

Aline rolled her eyes as Jace nudged her, while relief filled her. " _No_ , just curious."

"Whatever you say, Penhallow," Jace winked at her suggestively before turning to Woosley, "I'm Jace. Nice to meet you."

"Woosley, it's such a pleasure to meet you too." Woosley shook Jace's hand, smiling.

Helen made her way over, smiling gently as her brother followed her, towering over her petite form. "Great job guys. Anyone needing some touch ups?"

"Nope Helen, we're good." Jace replied, going to speak to Kaelie.

"Thanks though," Alec added, sending Jace a dirty look.

"The tables are ready," one of the set managers informed them, "if you'd like to head out and take a seat where it says your name."

Everyone nodded and started walking out, seeing the tables immediately as the crowd all cheered for them again. Alec quickly found his name, noting he was sitting in-between Izzy and Aline. Jace sat next to Izzy at the other end of the table, while Woosley was on Aline's other side. The group was quick to sit down, all smiling happily and still whispering between each other.

"You ready for this?" Aline asked Alec as she grabbed an unopen water bottle on the table and took a sip from it.

"Am I ever?" Alec retorted jokingly, as the audience started being lined up and soon they were heading towards the row of celebrities.

Alec found himself emerged in conversation and signing different objects for fans. Everyone laughed when a girl asked Jace to sign her boobs, and Alec rolled his eyes when the blonde haired man was quick to comply.

"You're so gross, Jace." He called out over the table, making every laugh.

"You're just jealous," Jace countered, beaming at his brother.

"Next please," Alec said as his eyes came into contact with very familiar ones. "Magnus?"

"Hello Alexander," Magnus murmured in a low tone that left shivers down Alec's spine. Magnus moved to the front to be able to speak with him.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, a smile rising to his lips.

"Clary got tickets for the group so I thought I might as well come along," Magnus shrugged before was a pause. "You did a great job singing. I loved the cover, it was possibly even better than the original."

"Thanks you, that's sweet of you." Alec chuckled politely, trying to hide how the comment made his heart flutter eagerly. "Have you been enjoying the interview so far?"

"Sure, it's been a right laugh," Magnus responded, grinning down at the blue eyed boy. He leaned in closer and whispered, "you're adorable when you try and act all professional."

"I do have an image to uphold," Alec replied, winking at Magnus who gaped for a few moments before he went to speak. He found that right when he went to compliment Alec's makeup, he was interrupted by a disturbingly familiar voice.

"Magnus Bane?" Woosley exclaimed, jaw ajar in surprise. He exaggeratedly rubbed at his eyes, as if in disbelief. Alec hid his confusion by putting on a courteous smile. "I can't believe it."

Alec noted how Magnus stiffened and his eyes became cold. Everything about Magnus' extroverted ways that Alec usually found himself attracted to had disappeared. Alec definitely didn't enjoy the change. He couldn't help but ask, "you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we have a history," Woosley winked suggestively at Alec, who immediately had to hide his scowl.

"A history, huh?" Alec questioned, realising that the rest of the row were sneakily over-hearing the conversation. Izzy had a defensive look in her eye and seemed prepared to jump up and stop the conversation. Jace was sipping his water, on edge.

"Unfortunately," Magnus muttered, looking incredibly unhappy and sounding annoyed. Alec disliked the way he closed his body off by crossing his arms. This wasn't the Magnus he knew.

"We'll have to catch up sometime, Magpie." Woosley smirked up at the glittery man, who immediately frowned. Something changed in him, and instead of seeming peeved, he looked more hurt.

"I should go," he muttered, stepping back.

Alec felt himself tense up and look between the two. He saw the uncharacteristic slouch in Magnus' shoulders and the way he stumbled away, letting some other fangirl replace him. Alec then saw the glower on Will and Ragnor's face, directed toward Woosley, and how Camille looked ready to run after Magnus. She was looking between Woosley and Magnus, trying to decide whether she needed to stamp over and slap the blonde man. Something wasn't right here, even Clary and Simon were looking upset.

Alec swallowed thickly as he made his mind up, turning to the fangirl that had replaced Magnus' spot in the line, "I'm so sorry. I'll be back soon, I'm sure Aline would love chatting to you for a few moments. You're such a sweetheart."

Alec got to his feet, stumbling past his chair. Aline was watching him, "where are you going?"

He cleared his throat, "I apologise for any inconveniences. I'll be back soon."

Everyone watched as he rushed behind the table, running after Magnus who had headed out of the backdoors of the room. He pretended not to see how smug Jace became at the sight or the grin on Izzy's face. He especially didn't see Will's _subtle_ high five with Ragnor. He burst the back doors open, as they banged against the walls. He cringed. That was a bit too dramatic, although, the whole thing probably was. Workers stared at him in shock as he came to the foyer, looking around. He sprinted to a young employee who was gawking up at him, eyes wide.

Alec hurriedly asked, "have you seen a man with dark hair out here? He's glittery, really tall, fashionable and sort of hard to miss."

"Uh…uh yes, Sir." The teenage stuttered, before pointing at the male bathroom doors. "He went into there a few moments ago."

"Thank you so much," Alec said, before striding over and opening the doors. The slowly shut behind him with a thud. "Magnus?"

Alec gradually made his way down a titled hallway, catching his breath after the adrenaline rush. He came to the main part of the bathroom, which was large room lined with stalls and urinals. Alec's nose scrunched up at the hideous shade of yellow the walls were. They certainly didn't match the brown floors well. He could hear the sound of sniffles, making him grimace. There was a sound of one of the stall's doors creaking open slightly.

Alec turned around to see Magnus peeking out, his eyes fogged with tears and eyeliner smudged, "Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Alec replied, walking over to the stall Magnus was in. "Will you come out so I can see you properly?"

"I…I look like shit right now," Magnus admitted, shutting the door a little. Alec could just see his pupil. "You really don't need to see me like this. It's a rather frightening sight."

"Magnus," Alec sighed, realising that Magnus and his sister had some more similarities than he knew when it came to them hurting. Izzy had thrown a shoe at him last time he tried to comfort her when her eyeliner was smudged. "The sight of you could never scare me. I swear. Just come out."

Magnus slowly opened the door, and Alec stood up straighter. He exited it, shutting the door behind him and looking at the ground guiltily, "hi."

"Hey," Alec said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Want to talk about what just happened?"

"Not particularly," Magnus murmured, trying to fix his eyeliner from running more.

"Then can you at least explain to me why you practically sprinted away? An Olympic runner would've struggled to have caught up with you," Alec joked, making Magnus show him a watery smile.

"It was when he said my old nickname…it brought back a few memories," Magnus confessed shyly.

Alec knew he wasn't going to get much out of the man for the next few minutes, so he merely reached out his hand. "Come on, let's get that makeup fixed up."

Magnus looked surprised, before he slowly clasped Alec's hand with his own. The two men walked towards the mirror, where Magnus got to see how bad his makeup is. "God, that's a petrifying sight. I'm shocked you didn't run away screaming murder."

Alec rolled his eyes, "even when you're sad, you're a drama queen."

"You seem to think you know me well, darling." Magnus winked at him, and Alec knew he was returning back to the man Alec had met.

"I know someone who can help with your makeup, if you'd like?" Alec suggested and Magnus shrugged.

"I don't have any makeup on me, so I can't fix it." Magnus confessed, chuckling weakly. "This is the only time I have never had eyeliner, mascara or lipstick on me. It's so ironic."

"Give me a moment." Alec pulled out his phone and searched up Helen's name, before texting her: _in the men's bathroom. Can you bring your makeup? Thanks._

Helen was quick to reply: _you do realise I'm not a man, right?_

 _They won't care._ Alec typed back, grinning before turning back to Magnus, who was looking downcast.

"Are you okay?" Alec whispered, stepping closer to Magnus.

"I'm fine," Magnus responded, looking at the other man with bloodshot eyes.

"I grew up with a sister, if there's one thing I've learnt, _I'm fine_ means not fine at all." Alec remarked, grabbing Magnus' hand again. "I'm guessing Woosley is your ex?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I wish I could deny that though," Magnus replied with a soft snigger. "He's definitely not a part of my life that I'm proud of."

"Exes suck, you and Izzy can totally have a singles' fest right now. She'd love that." Alec muttered, before his tone softened. "I'm sorry you had to bump into him."

"That's okay, you didn't know about our past or the fact I'd be here tonight. Plus, it doesn't really matter anyway," Magnus uttered, making Alec narrow his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alec queried, tugging on Magnus' hand so he had to face him completely.

"It's nothing of importance," Magnus said, lowering his eyes.

"You are of great importance, so it does matter to me," Alec professed in a low voice, making Magnus' eyes widen.

"You really mean that?" Magnus questioned as their hips came into contact and Alec's hands grasped Magnus' hips.

Alec felt goose bumps travel up his arms under the path of Magnus' hands. He exhaled gently and closed his eyes, "really."

Magnus moved closed, one hand going up and cupping Alec's cheek as he also shut his eyes. The two men leaned closer, their lips almost touching. It felt as if electric was pulsing and sparking between the two of them. Alec's heart thundered in his chest, while Magnus tilted his in order to make the angel better. Their lips grazed each other's, right when the bathroom door burst open. They jumped back, immediately realising each other.

Alec turned around in time to see Helen, makeup kit in her hand as she sent a sympathetic look towards Magnus. "Hey Magnus, long time no see. Now, let's sort of out this makeup crisis."

* * *

Alec was so thankful when the interview was coming to its end. Aline and Woosley had joined in on the questioning, which he was okay with since it meant he didn't had to answer as many questions. His mind was full of Magnus. How they had come so close to kissing the bathrooms and how amazing Magnus' arms felt around him. Alec automatically laughed with the audience at a joke Woosley made, but inside, all he wanted to do was tell the guy to get lost and out of Magnus' life. Alec's eyes drifted to the audience, and landed on Magnus, who was sitting in the front row between Camille and Ragnor. Magnus caught his gaze and sent him a brilliant smile that made Alec blush.

"Now, to end tonight, it'll be his third performance. Are you up for one last song, Alexander?" John queried.

"Definitely," Alec replied, getting to his feet as he readied himself.

"Prepare yourself for possible the next big romantic songs of the century – it's Alexander Lightwood with _Enchanted_."

Alec sat down at the piano stool, which was beside the large black grand piano. He took in a deep breath, before beginning to play the chords that had been stuck in his head for the past week. He quickly moved the microphone stand slightly, keeping the chord going. When everything was right, he began to sing.

 _There I was again tonight_

 _Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

 _Same old tired lonely place_

Fairy lights began to glow around the set, setting a romantic mood. Alec felt himself immediately being drawn to Magnus, who was watching with a thoughtful look. The fairy lights gave Magnus an ethereal glow, leaving Alec with a dry mouth and wide eyes. Magnus was _beautiful_.

 _Walls of insincerity,_

 _Shifting eyes and vacancy_

 _Vanished when I saw your face_

Magnus shifted slightly under Alec's stare, feeling as if some sort of message was being passed between the two of them. He was biting his lips and his hands were gripping the seat, as if he was holding himself back from running towards the darkhaired man.

 _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Alec averted his eyes, seeing how Camille was thoughtfully eyeing the two of them. Ragnor also seemed to notice the way that they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. He whispered something into Magnus' ear, but the other man merely waved it off. Alec knew he should stop gazing at the fashionable man, but every time he tried to look away, his eyes were drawn back.

 _Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

 _Across the room your silhouette_

 _Starts to make its way to me_

 _The playful conversation starts_

 _Counter all your quick remarks_

 _Like passing notes in secrecy_

Magnus smiled slightly, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. Alec knew what he was asking, ' _is this song about me?_ ', which the singer subtly nodded his head in response to. He knew what admitting that was doing. He was opening to Magnus and properly confessing his feeling. He was showing Magnus how he really felt.

 _And it was enchanting to meet you_

 _All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Alec started to build up to the chorus, bopping the foot that wasn't on the sustaining pedal of the piano. He sent Magnus the biggest smile yet, making the glittery man's heart pound in his chest. Alec opened his mouth wider and belted out.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Alec made the piano softer again as he took in a deep breath. Even Clary and Simon had picked up on what looked like a staring competition between Magnus and Alec, although Alec couldn't find it in him to stop. Licking his lips, went started singing the next verse.

 _The lingering question kept me up_

 _2 AM, who do you love?_

 _I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

 _And now I'm pacing back and forth_

 _Wishing you were at my door_

 _I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

 _It was enchanting to meet you,_

 _All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

The audience were swaying in time and beaming at Alec. Behind him, more fairy lights lit up, casting a romantic sparkle on his face. Right as he started singing the chorus again, the piano also lit up where fairy lights were decorating it. The ground around Alec had little electronic candles that also came to life. There were the shapes of trees and animals in the background, making it more forest like.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Alec started the verse, building it up again. He shut his eyes, putting more emotion into the song and letting himself get lost in the music. He used to believe that on the stage was where he belonged, yet after he met Magnus, he began to question that. He could feel his voice deepen with the increased feeling he added.

 _This is me praying that_

 _This was the very first page_

 _Not where the story line ends_

 _My thoughts will echo your name_

 _Until I see you again_

 _These are the words I held back_

 _As I was leaving too soon_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Alec opened his eyes and looked directly into Magnus' twinkling ones.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Glitter fell from the ceiling, paired with fake snow. Alec let the music become even more emotive as he increased his volume and added longer notes. The glitter glistened, covering him, the floor and the piano, yet he couldn't find himself caring. He could see some of the expressions of the audience as they stared at him in awe.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

The glitter and fake snow stopped falling, as everyone became quieter and Alec went back to watching his fingers play the right chords.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else_

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

Aline was tired by the time the interview had finished, feeling her jetlag catching up to her even more. She made her way off the stage with the others, chatting quietly with Jace, who was telling her all about Magnus. Apparently he was the man Alec had ran after during the meet and greet. Aline felt curiousity rise in her, as she paused, standing still.

Jace turned around to see what made her stop, his hands crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Alec likes Magnus, doesn't he?" she questioned bluntly, a smirk on her face. "And please reframe from calling me that dreadful nickname, Jace."

Jace looked uncomfortable, "I…er..don't know if it's my place to tell you about _that_. Them. It. I don't know what to call it."

"Please Jace, spare me the naïve act." She moved closer, a slight swagger to her step as she started lowering her voice. "I know about Alec's sexual preferences."

"You do?" Jace yelled, making everyone stare at them. Aline hissed grumpily, avoiding eye contact as Jace ran a hand through his own hair and waved at the people surrounding them. "Er…sorry."

Aline sent him a hostile look, before sending everyone an easy smile. "Sorry about him, please give us a moment."

She grabbed Jace's hand, yanking him away to an empty room, slamming the door shut behind them. She whirled around as soon as it was definitely just the two of them.

Jace was grinning, "damn Penhallow, I didn't know you wanted to get me all to yourself."

Aline ignored the comment, "Of course I know about Alec's true self and his feelings, he came to me one night in Paris, asking for tips on how to come out."

"He went to you?" Jace asked bleakly, before understanding came to his face and the flirtatious energy emitting from him disappeared. "Wait…you're..."

"A lesbian?" Aline supplied dryly, nodding. "I am. I guess you can now see why Alec and I always found it so funny when people insisted we should hook up. Since both of us are homosexual."

"Damn, you had me fooled, Penhallow." Jace muttered, running a hand through his hair again. It was becoming messier each time he repeated the act. "Didn't you date that actor though? The guy who was nearly fifteen years older than you? What was his name?"

"Axel Mortmain?" Aline suggested darkly, a different look rising on to her face. "We broke up a few months ago."

"What happened?" Jace inquired, not picking up on the animosity in her tone.

"Other than the fact he wasn't a girl, he was a prat. He huge prat, in fact. Now tell me all about Magnus," Aline ordered strictly, reminding Jace of someone, although he couldn't figure out who.

"He's this fashion student from Idris University who Alec took a liking to," Jace sniggered when a thought came to his mind, "who else do you think he wrote _Fever_ and _Enchanted_ for?"

"Does Magnus like him back?" Aline leaned against the wall, observing Jace.

"According to Simon and Clary – they're some of his friends – he does. That's what I heard, at least." Jace expanded on that when he saw Aline's confused look, "Izzy asked Simon about Magnus' feelings and intentions towards Alec when she gave him the tickets to the interview tonight."

"Izzy gave them the tickets?" Aline chuckled proudly, grinning widely. "She sure is smart."

"We've being trying to set them up for a week now," Jace added with a dramatic sigh.

"It's only been a week, Jace. Give them some time." Aline rolled her eyes, paired with a sarcastic snort. "People don't always rush into relationships, you know."

"We need to get them to realise it soon though," Jace murmured thoughtfully, frowning deeply. "Before Alec goes back to England. Otherwise, they might not see each other again. Knowing Alec, he won't make an effort to stay in contact with Magnus, unless he has a little help from his friends."

Aline made a pensive noise in the back of her throat, "I'll see what I can do to help."

"Speaking of homosexuals and love lives," Jace smirked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "Anyone you're interested in?"

Aline averted her eyes, her body tensing up. She pretended not to notice the smug look she received from the actor. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lightwood."

"Oh give it a break, Penhallow. I saw the way you were staring adoringly and lustfully at our dear Helen," Jace retorted cheekily. "And I can promise you, she gives you the same looks back."

"You're just trying to make it seem that way, Jace." Aline pushed herself off the wall, strutting over to Jace, attempting to appear intimidating.

"Or I'm trying to see if I can play matchmaker." Jace countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you can help us get Magnus and Alec together, I'll help get you and Helen together."

"How do you even know she's a lesbian, Jace?" Aline queried, tilting her head to the side.

"Simple," Jace leered, stepping closer to the petit woman. "She doesn't check me out, or Alec for that matter, but I've caught her staring at Izzy's ass more than once. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Jace reached out his hand, making Aline eye it cautiously. Slowly, she grabbed it in her own, shaking it with a determined look in her eye. "Deal."

* * *

Magnus was standing in the carpark, hugging himself after another brisk breeze that sent a chill down his spine. He stood with most of the men in the group, as many of the girls were still doing God knows what in the bathrooms. The guys started becoming agitated, clearly they too just wanted to go inside, where it's warm and they had food.

"What is taking them so long?" Ragnor growled, bouncing on the spot.

"You're not sounding too impressed there, Ragnor," Will teased, his arms wrapped around Jem's waist.

"Not all of us have someone to cuddle to stay warm while it's freezing, Will." Ragnor retorted, before his eyes lit up and he whirled around to face Magnus.

Magnus brandished a finger at him threateningly, "don't even think about it, Ragnor."

"Party pooper," Ragnor groaned. He suddenly gasped and clapped, making Jem jump. Will sent him a grumpy look and began playing with Jem's hair soothingly, his arms tightening its grip around the other man. Ragnor started sighing in relief when the girls came into sight. "Never have I been so thankful to see Clary's bright red hair before."

Magnus snorted at the comment and noted that Simon, who had been staying quietly, adjusted his posture immediately. He was very alert and looking directly at Clary, as if he had been concerned that the redhead had been in some sort of danger. Magnus felt pity for the young guy – Clary was so oblivious to his feelings, yet what he felt was strong and unwavering. The fashion student peered around Ragnor, eyeing up the crowd heading towards them. What Magnus didn't expect were to see the girls…being escorted by the Lightwoods. Magnus stood up straighter and tried to lean casually against the side of the care. Ragnor caught the movement and raised his eyebrow at him, chortling and muttering under his breath. Magnus shook his head menacingly, his eyes burning with an array of emotions, before he turned back to face the incoming group.

"Hey guys, look who we bumped into," Maia pointed at the Lightwoods, trying to act casual about the fact that she was strolling around a carpark with some of the most famous and influential celebrities of their generation.

"Good job up there," Jem said to the renowned guests, smiling sweetly while he leaned further into Will's embrace.

"Thanks," Isabelle grinned at him, before she whispered something to Alec. "What do you think about joining us for late night snacks or something?"

"Sounds good to me," Tessa said and everyone agreed.

"Vodka at Magnus'. Hell yeah," Ragnor cheered, punching the air and doing a victory dance. Magnus' group of friends groaned at the suggestion.

"For God's sake Ragnor, no." Magnus argued, pulling out his phone to check the time. _7:35 PM._ "No vodka for you, Fell. Last time ended up being a disaster. But if people want to come to my place, sure."

"Sounds wicked," Izzy replied instantaneously. "Is it cool if we wait a few moments? Aline wanted to join us, but she wanted to get changed first. Our hair and makeup stylist is helping her. They'll be here soon."

"That's totally cool," Jem spoke quickly and reassuringly before Ragnor could complain. Everyone was thankful for the clever and devious intrusion.

"Yeah, fine by me." Ragnor huffed quietly, enfolding his arms around himself again. "I'll just continue to freeze here. By myself."

"Feeling the cold, Fell?" Camille asked as she sashayed to Magnus' side, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. Magnus' didn't see the envious expression on Alec's face or the questionable looks sent to him by Izzy and Jace.

"No," Ragnor replied dumbly, gaping at her.

"Such a _pity_ ," Camille pouted, her red lipstick making her lips look dark in the moonlight. "I was nearly about to offer my assistance in warming you up."

Ragnor's eyes bulged out of his head and he spluttered out, "can…can I take back what I just said?"

" _No_ ," Magnus and Camille said shortly at the same time.

"Cammie, leave the poor bloke alone." Magnus added, making her titter with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes Sir," she replied sassily, winking up at Magnus.

Magnus merely rolled his eyes and automatically enveloped her with his arm, before he caught Alec's gaze. Alec was watching the movement, and as soon as Camille leaned into the embrace, his carefree smile was replaced with a frown. Magnus observed how he whispered something to his siblings, before heading off.

"He's just getting the car and bringing it around here," Izzy told everyone, although there was now a concerned expression on her face that she was trying to hide. "For the first time in ages, security let Alec drive us here. It's a rare treat though."

Magnus couldn't help but shake the feeling that he and Alexander should probably have a long talk.

* * *

Alec pressed on _the_ buzzer that had _Bane_ written next to it. He stepped back and wrapped his arms around himself. The chill was uncomfortable, but nothing compared to Winters in England. Izzy and Jace standing beside him, seeming to be in the same conundrum as their eldest brother.

Magnus' voice crackled through the speakers, "who is disturbing my fun night?"

"It's Alec, Jace and Izzy." Alec informed him, blushing at the happy sound Magnus made.

"Come in, especially _you_ , my dearest Alexander." Magnus replied smoothly, making Jace snort.

"And you say that Magnus doesn't like you," Jace muttered as they made their way inside, climbing up multiple flights of stairs before they came to Magnus' door. Music echoed around the apartments and Alec could vaguely make out the lyrics of the song.

"It's _One Direction_ ," Izzy supplied, seeing his bewildered expression.

The door flung open as soon as they neared it, and Magnus stood in the doorway, grinning. His eyes landed on Alec, making his smile even larger. "Alexander, Jace, Isabelle, come in."

"You're not going to pounce on us, right?" Jace questioned cockily, "I know it might sound appealing, especially with me."

Magnus rolled his eyes boldly, moving to the side of the hallway so the visitors could enter. "Trust me Jace, if I was going to pounce on anyone, it wouldn't be _you_."

Alec went redder when Magnus sent him a seductive look paired with a wink. Izzy giggled and strode into the apartment, as if she owned the place. Jace followed her, quickly catching sight of Clary, who he struck up a conversation. Alec felt a pang in him when Jace shot a blissful smile at the little redhead. Clary seemed nervous but pleased, her green eyes sparkling as she chatted away. Alec averted his eyes, trying to hide the possessiveness in him. He had liked Jace when they were teenagers, but that was years ago. He's over it now, especially since a certain fashion student strutted into his life. Magnus wasn't paying attention to Jace and Clary, his eyes trained on Alec.

Alec stepped inside, his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for inviting us, I'm sorry that Jace acted like a prat, he's always like that."

"It's my pleasure, Alexander. And don't feel the need to excuse your brother's brash personality." Magnus shut the door, turning around and leaning against it.

"You know you can call me Alec, right?" Alec laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"I prefer Alexander – it's a lot sexier." Magnus licked his lips, making Alec's eyes turn into wide circles.

"I…uh…okay," Alec murmured, lowering his face. "Is Aline here?"

Magnus' face clouded over with an unreadable expression, before he slowly nodded. "Yes, she's currently chatting away with Helen and Simon. Why?"

"Just curious." Alec stated, when a pair of skinny arms circled his waist. "What on Earth?"

"Drink this," Izzy commanded, shoving a red plastic cup into his hand.

"What is it?" He queried, sniffing it and immediately recognising the stench. "God Iz, get that away from me."

"Drink it," she pushed and he could smell the vodka on her breath.

"We've been here for five minutes and you've already drunk your weight in alcohol," Alec muttered, "just this once? Okay?"

"Yes," Izzy bounced up and down as he skulled down the drink, wincing as it burned its way down. "You're the best big brother."

"Oi, I heard that," Jace yelled from where he stood with Clary, who seemed amused at the antics between the three of them. Alec noted that for once, her hair seemed to be tamed, which probably Magnus' was doing. "I take offense."

"Oh hush Jace," Izzy retorted, her eyes landing on Simon who was chatting with Will and Jem. "Simon? Simon! Dance with me!"

"Izzy," Alec hissed but she was gone within moments. Alec turned back to Magnus. "Sorry about her, she gets very confident at parties."

"That's alright, darling. I can be like that too. I definitely was like that when I was her age." Magnus responded charmingly, "I don't think Simon is complaining either. Just make sure she isn't caught drinking under aged, I am so not letting charges go against my name for letting Isabelle get plastered at my place."

Alec looked over his shoulder to see Izzy dancing with the brown-haired man, who was bobbing clumsily on his feet. This didn't seem to bother Izzy, who sexily rolled her body and twisted her hips. Her dress rode up, reaching just below her butt. Alec saw the way Jace tensed at the sight and how both of them had the desire to make her stop and cover her up.

"She can sure dance," Magnus commented inattentively, his gaze directed towards Isabelle before returning back to Alexander, where it stayed. "And get on her brothers' nerves at the same time. Such a special skill."

"Unfortunately," Alec said dryly, "anyway, she's a big girl, she can learn her mistakes on her own."

Magnus smirked and stepped closer to Alec, staring into his eyes. "Of course, Alexander. Now, let's forget about your little sister get this party started."

 **I hope guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed! You guys are great.**

 _ **Wolfie**_ **– Thank you so much for the song suggestions. I honestly adore the "Pride" song, although it might not be the song he sings when he officially comes out, I might be able to put it in a future chapter :3 I used to really like Sleeping with Sirens and Issues, but I haven't heard their stuff in a while. I might need to re-visit it. I really hope I do him justice for you, if not, feel free to let me know how I can improve my writing!**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– How did you like the "after interview" part? And the Woosley section? I hope it was good.**

 _ **Peachesandcream**_ **– Hehe Magnus might get the job, but I'm planning to hold off the subject for a few more chapters just because I have some other areas I want to develop** **I like it when he's a complex character, so that is a big compliment for me. Thank you!**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– Okay, you are becoming more and more adorable with each review you post ;) Hehe thank youuuu, I'm glad you find them cute :')**

 _ **EAZYADICT**_ **– Thank you for being totally awesome and reviewing AGAIN! You're just too amazing :') I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little Malec one-on-one stuff I added.**

 _ **Wendy**_ **– I think ducks and umbrellas are their fears in the actual series…I think. Magnus might be Alec's next costume designer, I guess you'll just need to wait to find out ;)**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Hehe Alec is definitely hot. I wish I had my very own Alec ;) Thank you for reviewing again and being so supportive. I hope you enjoyed the interactions between Magnus and Alec.**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– Aww thank you for being so sweet! I'm glad to hear that my story sucked you in like that, I absolutely adore it when I've found fics that have done that for me. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Thank you so much! Haha I've always enjoyed fics where Camille and Magnus are close and she likes Alec. Fever is definitely one of my favourite songs too :') Ohhh I like Celeste…I might see if I can fit it in somewhere, even it doesn't end up being Mama Bane's name. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 ** _MalecXlife_ \- Aww thank you :') I'm glad you like the relationships between the characters :3 Thanks for reviewing! Your words mean so much to me!**


	6. Parties and Paparazzi

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading! You guys are the best :')**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare is the amazing owner of the Mortal Instruments characters and all that jazz.**

Chapter 6

Parties and Paparazzi

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know," Jace requested charmingly, his golden eyes set on the petite redhead standing next to him.

Clary was wearing a dark purple dress that was fitted in the bodice and flared out around her waist. It swayed even she moved, and despite reaching her knees, Jace thought that her pale, creamy legs looked great in it, paired with the heels. Her breasts weren't huge but Jace struggled to keep his eyes off them the whole night. The colour of the dress complimented her fiery red hair perfectly. The whole sight of her left the blonde man breathless and he wasn't so sure that he liked this new feeling.

"I live with my Mum and step-dad. Mum and I used to live in a small apartment in Brooklyn before we moved into her husband's place." Clary answered quickly, taking a sip of her orange juice mixed with vodka. "Your turn, Lightwood."

" _Lightwood_ , huh? Getting a bit confident there, Fray." Jace smirked, before he leaned closer, his breath hot against her neck. "I have a big thing for redheads."

Clary snorted and shoved him back, flicking a red curl over her shoulder. "Just how many girls have you used that pickup line for? Forty? I'm guessing you probably used it on your ex-girlfriend Seelie, too. Do you think I'm just going to be the next girl to fall at your feet? Seriously Jace, I'm not that easy."

"I didn't think you were," Jace spluttered out, unused to such a reaction from a girl. "Fine. I take it back. Random fact about me? I play piano."

"So you're an actor _and_ a musician? Fancy," Clary teased, resting her hip against the side of Magnus' table.

"You don't seem overly impressed," Jace observed, not looking too pleased about that fact. How hard was it to win this girl over? She definitely was a challenge.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clary mocked in a high-pitched tone, puckering her lips playfully. "I am _so_ impressed, Mr Lightwood. Hold me back from throwing myself at you."

"That's more like it," Jace winked at her and she couldn't stop the blush that came to her face. "You're rather beautiful when you go all red, Clary."

"It's the alcohol causing it, don't let any ideas get to your egotistical head." Clary retorted, seeing his smug grin. It quickly fell of his face, leaving Clary feeling victorious. "And you really need to get a new repertoire when it comes to flattering girls, all your pickup lines are _so_ last year."

With that said, Clary walked away to talk to Maia and Tessa. Jace stared at her, open mouthed and eyes wide. "Did I, Jace Lightwood, just get rejected?"

"I believe you did," Izzy giggled from behind him, stinking of beer and vodka. "I knew there was a reason I loved that girl."

"You mixed your drinks, good luck with the hangover tomorrow." Jace shot back grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. "And Clary is just one girl out of many. Hundreds of women want a piece of me. _Thousands_ even."

"I can't deny that fact. But sadly, the only girl you want a piece of is the one who just denied you. Pretty painfully, might I add. I hope you can handle your advances being declined, dear brother. God, this is such a remarkable day." Izzy cackled, struggling to stay upright on her heels. "Just wait until Alec hears about this."

"Isabelle, you are not helping." Jace growled, grabbing a bottle of beer off the table and popping the lid off. "God, I need to get laid. It's been far too long since I had a hot girl in my bed."

"Maybe you can ask, Clary." Izzy suggested, before bursting into laughter. She patted Jace on the shoulder. "Oh wait, you got rejected."

Jace glowered, swearing under his breath as his sister staggered away. He aggressively took a swig of his beer, trying to stop himself from staring at the redhead. Despite his feeble attempts, his eyes went back to Clary. She was laughing at something Tessa said, making his mood worsen. "Clary Fray, I will win your heart."

* * *

"How's the party so far?" Magnus murmured into Alec's ear, making the blue eyed man jump.

"Magnus, give a man some warning," Alec put a hand to his pounding heart, which was already thumping pretty quickly from the music, atmosphere and crowded room. Possibly from the alcohol running through his veins too. "I thought you had gone into the kitchen to get something?".

"I did, but Will and Jem were having a moment, so I left them alone. By the way, you're a cutie. You're completely adorable." Magnus said, clucking his tongue when he realised that Alec was still on his second drink. "Honestly Alexander? Second drink? Where's the party spirit?"

"I left it as soon as my sister and brother got drunk. By the looks of it, Jace just got rejected by the redhead. That's so great." Alec replied, putting his cup down when some country song began to play. "God's sake, who put that rubbish on?"

Magnus barked out a laugh, "I forgot you hated country music. I believe that would've been Simon – he's trying to act cultured to amaze and impress Isabelle."

Alec scrunched his face up in a manner that made Magnus inwardly awe. He leaned closer, as if he was revealing a huge secret, "playing country music is _not_ the way to win her heart."

"Is it the way to win yours? Just so I have a head start," Magnus asked, taking a step towards Alec and tilting his head so their noses were touching.

Alec gaped at him, unsure about whether to step back or kiss the hell out of the man in front of him. He decided to go with neither of those options as he coughed out, "I…er…I…um…what?"

"You are adorable when you get flustered, Alexander. I forever want to remember that look you get on your beautiful little face." Magnus tweaked Alec's nose as he stood frozen, in shock.

"My face isn't…beautiful," Alec said slowly, cheeks going red. He finally found his brain working as he stepped away from Magnus, although they were still rather close.

"I'd like to argue that, but if you insist on being so difficult, I'll compromise. It's a devilishly handsome face," Magnus corrected, making Alec even more embarrassed.

"I…erm…anyway," Alec averted his eyes and stepped away from Magnus. "This is…great music choice."

"I thought you hated country music?" Magnus whispered dramatically, loving how ruffled Alec was becoming by the minute.

"I take it back right now, I adore it." Alec's eyes widened and he looked away. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course, Alexander. Follow me." Magnus marched away with Alec following obediently.

* * *

"How often do you dance?" Aline asked Helen, who was quietly sitting next to her on Magnus' sofa.

"Never." Helen replied shyly, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, as if to make herself smaller. "I don't have a reason to, I'm not the entertainer."

"I bet you'd be an _amazing_ dancer," Aline stated, reaching over to grab her cup filled with vodka off the little table in front of them.

"That'll be your fifth shot, shouldn't you stop soon?" Helen bit her lip, concern shining in her eyes.

"You are such a sweetheart," Aline tittered before tipping the shot back and drowning it in one swig. She slammed the cup back down. "That felt so good. Being famous is so shit, I can never just go out and do things I want to. I've really missed partying – Izzy and I would party every weekend when we were teenagers. We could get away with it too."

"I can tell that you like partying, you like your alcohol too clearly." Helen muttered apprehensively.

"C'mon Helen, live a little." Aline leaned back into the sofa, draping herself over it in a way that made Helen blush and subtly gulp. "You have really pretty eyes. You should be an eye model."

"Thanks," Helen said shortly, before Aline began to pour herself more vodka. "Aline, I _really_ think you should stop drinking."

"It's not for me, silly." Aline sniggered, holding the cup out towards the blonde woman. "It's for you."

"Not a good idea," Magnus called from the other side of the room, standing next to a tipsy Alec who currently had his head nuzzling the crook of Magnus' neck. Aline's eyes widened in surprise before a smirk rose to her lips, that was a new development. "Helen is an extreme lightweight. Even worse than dear Isabelle right now."

Aline peered over at Isabelle, who was stumbling around the place. She winced, "only one, Helen. I swear."

Helen slowly took the cup, also shocked by Alec's new behaviour towards Magnus. "Fine. Only one."

* * *

"I really like you, Magnus." Alec slurred, wrapping his arms around the taller man's slender waist. "I really, really, _really_ do."

"Oh really, Alexander?" Magnus purred, trying to hide his smugness while he slung one arm over Alec's shoulder.

"Yep," Alec popped the 'p', grinning up at the other man. "You're _so_ handsome and beautiful. It should be illegal."

"And you are completely trashed, much like your siblings." Magnus replied quickly, taking a sip of his shandy.

"Mags," Alec whined, burrowing his head into the crook of Magnus' neck, making the older man's eyes bulge slightly. "You smell so good. I love the smell of you."

" _Mags_? That's a new development. Alexander, you should really stop." Magnus muttered, having an internal battle within himself over what was the moral thing to do and what he longed to do. Two of which were very different. "You're as drunk as a skunk."

"I'm not a skunk," Alec complained weakly, trailing kisses up Magnus' neck.

"I believe you – you aren't," Magnus squeaked, pushing the other man back. "Listen, if you still feel this way when you're sober, hit me up. We can go on a date or something, but I'm not taking advantage of you when you've had one drink too many. I'm not a dickhead."

"Was Woosley Scott a dickhead?" Alec blurted out.

Magnus blinked for a few moments, "I…yeah. I guess so, we kind of broke up because of it."

"I got so angry when I found out about you two, especially since he hurt you." Alec admitted, his words blending together. "But I was so freaking jealous. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Why where you jealous?" Magnus asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Because I have a crush on you, silly." Alec laughed, leaning towards Magnus. "Sober Alec is just too much of a wimp to tell you."

Magnus tensed, knowing the sober Alec would regret this once he is in control of himself again. "Until sober Alec tells me, we are not doing anything. Understood?"

Alec groaned in displeasure, "but Magnus-".

"No buts, just water," Magnus declared, interrupting the shorter man. He grabbed Alec's hand and led him towards the bottled water.

* * *

"I can't believe that you just denied Jace Lightwood _and_ walked away from him. This is a new incidence in the history books of his love life." Maia whispered to Clary.

"I couldn't let him think I was easy, Maia." Clary retorted, feeling the urge to stare at the blonde Adonis.

"Don't look Clary, but he's staring at you. _Again_." Tessa laughed quietly, not particularly tipsy or drunk like anyone else. She and Jem both had work the next day, so they were sticking to juice, soft drink or water. "Have you cast a love spell on him? Because he seems completely taken by you."

Clary rolled her green eyes as she vowed, "he probably views me as a challenge since I won't just fall into his bed with my legs spread."

"If it keeps him coming back for more, I'd keep it up. I wouldn't mind a Lightwood chasing after me." Maia teased, watching Isabelle and Simon dance. "Those two seem surprisingly friendly. I wouldn't have expected them to click like that, at least it's a good thing...I suppose."

Clary peered at them, a frowning rising to her face at the armoured way Simon was gazing at Isabelle. "He definitely seems to _like_ her."

"Are you _jealous_ , Clarissa?" Tessa burst out, eyes wide. "I thought you didn't like Simon."

"I don't," Clary defended herself, raising her hands cautiously.

"Ah, best friend syndrome." Maia noted, nodding seriously. Tessa and Clary gave her weird looks before she continued. "You're so used to him being yours and only yours, so sharing him with another girl pisses you off. I understand. I went through the same with when Bat started dating Eve."

"Bat?" Tessa questioned, making the other girls huff at her lack of knowledge.

"The guy Maia dated after she moved to New York. They were best friends when they hooked up. After they ended things, he got with her." Clary informed her.

"Funnily enough, she too was a redhead. What is it with redheads getting all the men?" Maia asked exasperatedly. "Should I be worried about this new fact?"

"It's not necessarily only redheads winning our men," Clary reminded her, winking cheekily at Tessa, who was used to people cracking jokes about her 'turning' Jem gay.

"I think Will went through that _best friend syndrome thing_ when Jem and I were dating," Tessa stated, sipping her glass of water.

"I think Will felt that way for a different reason though, compared to Clary at least" Maia reminded Tessa, who still didn't seem fazed by the choice of conversation. "The guy had loved Jem since they met in primary school, then you joined them in year six and completely screwed things over for Will."

" _Homewrecker_ ," Clary pretended to cough out, making Maia hoot.

" _Clary_ ," Tessa cried out, sounding scandalised but the two other girls knew it was all in good humour.

"And Jace Lightwood is back to staring at our little girl," Maia noted, smirking as she took a mouthful of her drink.

"Clary, you vixen, you. Enchanting all the hot men." Tessa joked, making the other girls laugh.

"What are you three cackling about over here?" Magnus asked as he dragged Alec with him by the hand. The three girls tried to hide their happy grins at the sight. Clearly something had gone down between the two of them throughout the night.

"Jace Lightwood." Tessa began, before Maia took over.

"He is pretty taken by our dear Clarissa." She explained and Magnus made a sound of understanding.

"When dressed in something made by a fashion king, such as myself, no wonder he adores her. You do look stunning, Clary." Magnus winked at the redhead, "and I can't deny that Maia, you look like a goddess. Tessa, you're like such a babe in those tight pants, definitely makes your ass look good.

"You're checking out girls' arses?" Alec questioned, his lower lip turning into a pout.

Magnus suddenly spun around to face Alec, "All in the name of friendship, darling. Alexander, I'm craving chips with gravy. Follow me, my little pumpkin."

"Your little pumpkin?" Alec echoed inquisitively as Magnus led the two of them away.

The girls managed to hear Magnus' reply, "would you prefer _my tiny radish_?".

"What is it with Magnus and having food as part of nicknames?" Tessa muttered, a small smile on her face.

"Magnus never changes." Clary commented and the other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

"We should get married one day," Will murmured against Jem's shoulder.

The two men stood in the kitchen while Jem cleaned up a little. He had an afternoon lecture the next day, so he couldn't risk getting drunk that night. Will, on the other hand, was completely smashed. His hands ran all over Jem's body, clumsy and rougher than intended.

Jem sighed, knowing where this conversation could lead to. "As if my family would approve of that. You and I both know that they'll never agree to it."

"So what?" Will whirled Jem around and placed his forehead against the shorter man's. "It's our lives, James. We can live them how _we_ want to. Just imagine. You. Me. _Forever_."

"You are an incredibly romantic drunk, William. Have you secretly been watching _The Notebook_ again? Or is it _Titanic_ this time?" Jem taunted cheekily.

Will growled and captured Jem's lips with his own, pausing for a moment to whisper, "no, I haven't watched either of them and you know that, but I do love you. Lots and lots."

"I happen to love hearing those words," Jem admitted, kissing his boyfriend back. He didn't particularly enjoy the strong taste of beer on Will's tongue, but he could put up with it for the night. "I love you, William Owen Herondale."

"I love you too, Ke Jian Ming." Will replied sweetly, making Jem chuckle.

"I'm surprised you can even pronounce that when you're so pissed," he informed Will, who huffed.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Will told Jem, who couldn't be bothered making Will turn into his usual argumentative self so he let it go.

"Remind me you said that tomorrow morning," was all Jem said, kissing Will again.

"I still think we should get married," Will declared, puffing out his chest.

"Remind me you said that too."

* * *

Camille watched Alec and Magnus, a proud and happy smile for her best friend rising to her face. It was a rare sight – her showing her true emotions. She sipped her wine and moved to stare out Magnus' window, gazing at the people roaming the streets at night.

"They're a cute sight," Ragnor said from behind her, "Magnus and Alec, I mean."

"They definitely are," Camille agreed civilly, swirling her wine in her glass.

"You happen to be a beautiful sight tonight," Ragnor continued, his breath hot against the back of her neck.

"Fell, if you do not mind, I would like a night without you trying to make your advances on me," she requested simply.

"Okay, one night without me hitting on you, if you give me one night where you talk to me and we act like friends." Ragnor proposed quietly, making Camille pause.

"Why are you so insistent? It's been years of me rejecting you, yet you still come begging," she murmured, looking at him over her shoulder.

Ragnor winced, "rejecting is a bit of a harsh word, don't you think?"

"It's still true," Camille shrugged, turning her back to lean against the wall.

"Honestly? From the first moment I saw you, I was a goner," Ragnor admitted, taking a step towards her.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe in that romantic crap." Camille told him, sipping her wine.

"Then why do you believe in Magnus and Alec? I know you want them together, if you didn't believe in romance, why them?" He asked, raising his arm and placing it against the wall next to Camille's head.

She tried to pretend that her heart didn't speed up, "I believe in his happiness."

"But not your own?" Ragnor murmured, making her pause.

"Tonight isn't the night for this, Ragnor." Camille pushed past him, strutting away.

"You called me Ragnor," he called out.

She stood still, "is that meant to be of any importance?"

"It's sort of a rare treat for me." He said and she lowered her face, biting her lip shamefully. "It's nice to know that you know my first name."

"Have a good night," was all Camille said before she was gone.

"You too, Camille." Ragnor replied to the ghost of her. "You too."

* * *

Aline swore loudly when she bumped the corner of the table, spilling her drink down the front of her shirt. Helen stood close by, seeing the incident. She stumbled over, taking Aline's hand. "Come on, I know where Magnus would have a spare shirt for you to borrow."

"You know that sort of thing?" Aline asked, staggering behind Helen as she led her through the crowd.

"I've been here before and I've been to his previous parties," Helen told her as they headed down a hallway. "Magnus would be cool with it, I know him pretty well. Just make sure you return it."

"If you say so," Aline sang cheerfully, not really caring either way.

Helen opened a door and pulled Aline inside. The room was large, with purple walls, red carpeted floors and a huge bed that had a yellow comforter on it. Everything about the room screamed Magnus. She pushed the darkhaired girl onto the bed, a little more forceful than she planned to. Aline fell backwards, landing ungracefully with her hair falling in front of her eyes.

She made a whooshing noise before twittering to herself. "I didn't know you were _that_ sort of girl in bed, Helen."

Helen went bright red and hurried to the wardrobe, tugging the doors open. She saw a plain black t-shirt on the floor and grabbed it. "Magnus never wears plain black shirts – he probably got this for an assignment. He won't mind if you borrow this since it's not one of his pride and joys."

"Isn't it sweet of him? Letting me borrow his clothes. Where is Magnus?" Aline questioned, looking around the room. "Magnus? Magnus!"

"Shush Aline, he's with Alexander right now." Helen hushed the other woman, throwing the shirt at her. "Put that on, I'll turn around."

There was a few moments of silence before Aline whined, "Helen, I can't get my shirt off."

Helen exhaled loudly, feeling slightly annoyed. "It's a shirt, it's not that hard."

"It's _stuck_ , Helen." Aline gasped, panicking. "Oh God. What if I can never get it off ever again? _Helen_!"

"Stop shouting," Helen whirled around and lurched towards her. "Let me help you."

"I do not mind that sight," Aline leered drunkenly as Helen grasped the hem of her shirt.

"Lift your arms up," Helen commanded, ignoring the remark. Aline obeyed surprisingly quickly, shutting her mouth and raising her arms.

"Damn, do you say that to your lovers? I bet they love hearing that tone." Aline whispered, her eyes narrowing.

"I…I don't have lovers." Helen muttered, lowering her eyes.

"You? Not having lovers? How the hell not? You're addictively attractive. I couldn't get you out of my head all day. You're like a drug that I just can't get enough of." Aline murmured, placing a finger under Helen's chin and lifting it up. "You're almost fairy-like."

"I…thanks," Helen replied awkwardly. "Let's get this shirt off."

"You know, if I was your lover, I'd never let you get away without a kiss every hour of the day. I'd touch your body fervently and leave you a moaning mess on my-"

" _Aline_!" Helen snapped, embarrassed. "We're here to fix your shirt, not talk all poetically."

"Why not both?" Aline suggested, pulling Helen towards her, their breaths mingling. "I want you, Helen. So badly."

"You're drunk," Helen reminded her, hesitant.

"So are you," Aline replied, seeing Helen's defences falling. "You're just better at hiding it when you're under pressure. Come on, baby. I want a taste of your lips. Don't you want to get to know mine?"

There was a pause before their lips met. It was slow and careful to begin with as both women tested the waters. Helen placed her hands on Aline's waist, while Aline's arms wrapped around her neck. Helen's finger travelled under Aline's shirt and she stroked the tanned skin at the singer's hip. Aline moaned loudly, immediately changing the mood. Teeth bit at the soft flesh and clashed every few moments. Their tongues swirled and fought for dominance. Aline's hands came up to Helen's hair, releasing it from its braids.

Her golden locks fell around her face, and Aline broke the kiss to catch her breath, "my little fairy."

"Just kiss me," Helen groaned, their lips joining together again as she grabbed Aline's thighs and yanked the woman further down the bed and closer to her. Helen crawled on top, stopping to tear Aline's ruined shirt over her head. Her eyes landed on the simple white bra underneath. "So sexy."

Aline sat up and started littering kisses all over Helen's neck, causing the makeup artist to tilt her head back to offer her easier access. "One night? You and me?"

"One night," Helen agreed, giving into her urges.

* * *

Isabelle watched as everyone else gossiped and laughed. She saw Jace talking to Will, every now and then he would pause to sneakily gaze at Clary. Even Alec was clinging to Magnus, and that was saying something. The older man definitely seemed pleased at the developments of the night. She stumbled back, going to put her cup when she knocked over an empty bottle of beer. The glass broke and she shrieked when a shard cut her palm. Dropping the glass to the floor, she staggered to the kitchen and ran it under water, feeling her eyes water. No one saw it happen, or heard it. She sniffed, her eyes searching the room something to apply pressure to the wound with.

"Isabelle?" Simon called out, making her look over her shoulder.

"Simon…I…what is it?" She asked, turning back to the sink.

"I could ask you that, I saw what happened. Let me take a look at it," he claimed, walking to her side.

She stayed silent as he looked at her hand, checking it before clicking his tongue. "You know your first aid, huh?"

"Working in the food world means that I've seen many chefs cut themselves accidentally," Simon told her, his head down. "That and one of our friends, Catarina Loss, is a nurse. She's taught me the basic first aid."

"Catarina," Izzy repeated thoughtfully, "I don't think I've met her."

"You haven't, she's been working her shifts at the hospital whenever we've bumped into each other. She was really upset not to go to the interview, but they were short staffed so she couldn't trade shifts." Simon explained. "She'd love to meet you sometime though."

"Sounds good," Izzy muttered, wincing when her hand ached more due to Simon prodding around the injured flesh.

"Your cut isn't very deep, I can fix it easily. I have a question. Isabelle, is there something else wrong? Something other than your hand?" Simon inquired as he opened the cupboard under the sink and grabbed a first aid kit.

"It's nothing," Izzy replied while he turned the water off and carefully tried her hand on some paper towel.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," he observed, opening the first aid kit.

"I'm just an overly emotional drunk," she justified, watching Simon pull out some bandages and disinfectant.

"I find that when I'm feeling a certain emotion when I'm drunk, it's because I've been hiding it when I'm sober. So spill." Simon insisted, twisting the bottle of disinfectant open. "This may sting a little."

"I don't care," Izzy sighed as he tipped the liquid onto some gauze and swabbed at the cut. Izzy hissed between her clenched teeth. "Life sucks."

"What makes you say that?" Simon queried, holding the gauze against the wound as he reached for bandages.

"Everyone else is always so happy and true to themselves. While there's me. Little Miss Lightwood, the bitchiest model in the world. I'm that person everyone loves to hate." Izzy murmured.

"I don't think you're bitchy or hateable," Simon assured her, wrapping the bandage around her palm. "I think you're incredibly sweet."

"You haven't seen me at my worse," Izzy reminded him darkly.

"Who is ever good at their worst? Isn't that the point of being at your worst?" Simon chuckled, securing the bandage. "Done, how does that feel?"

"Fine," Izzy responded as Simon packed everything away.

He faced her again and gently said, "come with me."

Simon led the two of them out into the main room, before opening the front door. Isabelle followed, rather confused. "Where are we going?"

"Here," Simon plonked down on the steps, "I thought you might like somewhere a little more private."

"Thanks," Izzy sat down beside him, hugging herself.

"Talk to me, Isabelle. I can tell when someone needs a good rant session, and let me tell you," Simon lowered his voice and leaned towards her. "After dealing with Maureen since high school, I definitely know how to listen."

Izzy stared at him, "why do you want to help me?"

"What else is there to do tonight? Watch Magnus flirt with Alec? See Will and Jem so in love? Feel the sexual tension between Clary and Jace? Even Camille recognised Ragnor's existence tonight. I'd prefer to spend my time doing something better, like talking to you." Simon nudged her gently.

Izzy's eyes watered, "you're a sweet guy, Simon."

"Why thank you, it's nice to hear that from such a beautiful girl, as yourself." He smiled softly, making her return it.

"I'm just…tired of not being me. I feel like everything is an act to make my family look picture perfect." Izzy sighed. "I know I'm being dramatic and whiney, but I'm so over all of it."

"It's completely understandable, you have expectations placed on you and that can be tough. Even more so, you just found out your ex has a new girlfriend, and I know seeing someone you thought you could have a love story with someone else is hard. Then there's the lack of privacy – your whole life is documented and you can't make mistakes, or else the paparazzi will slaughter you." Simon wrapped an arm around Izzy and she leaned into his side.

"How do you understand so well?" She questioned, feeling a few stray tears leak from her eyes.

"I've seen enough episodes of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ to hear their outbursts about the cons of being famous," Simon joked and Isabelle laughed loudly. "There's that happy laugh. I know my work here is nearly done."

"Call me Izzy," she whispered suddenly, peering up at him as stray dark hairs fell in front of her face.

"Pardon?" Simon peered down at her through his dorky glasses.

"Call me Izzy, it's what my friends call me." She told him and Simon smiled.

"Well Izzy, call me Han Solo, it's what my inner hero calls me." Simon countered cheekily.

"You're weird, but I kind of like it." Izzy commented with a watery smile. "Very geeky."

"I believe the word is nerdy," Simon corrected, putting on a posh English accent. Izzy giggled at his failed attempt at being pompous. Simon beamed down at her. "And thanks, I like weird."

"I think I'm starting to like it too," Izzy replied, as the two stayed sitting on the steps in silence.

* * *

"You threw up…on Helen?" Alec asked incredulously, unsure whether to laugh at her or cry for girl.

Aline was lying with her head buried in his pillows, dressed in one of Alec's old shirts with a pair of shorts that were small enough to be hidden by the shirt. "Unfortunately, I did. It was even worse than you think though."

"How on Earth could it be worse?" Alec snorted, and Aline slowly looked up at him.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she winced at the light. "I threw up… _in her mouth_."

"Oh God," Alec cried out, covering his face to hide his laughter. "Are…are you serious?"

"I was shitfaced." Aline admitted, sitting up and rubbing at her throbbing head. "All I remember is seriously enjoying what was going on and then I felt like I was going to throw up."

"And you did," Alec murmured with a grin, "straight into to poor Helen's mouth."

"She is never going to want to speak to me again," Aline groaned unhappily, flopping back onto the bed. "I ruined whatever chances I had with her."

"I still can't believe you got her drunk, made out with her and threw up in her mouth…all on the same day as meeting her. That is talent." Alec chuckled, checking his phone. "I got a text from Magnus. He wants to know if I want to hang out with him before I head back to London for a few weeks. I think it's meaning that he wants to go on a date…I think."

Aline suddenly sat up, more alert. "What happened between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Alec muttered as he read the text message. "Also, have you spoken to Helen?"

"Not yet," Aline pouted, "I don't know whether she wants to speak to me or not."

"It's been three days since the party," Alec pointed out, "she'll want to hear from you."

"I've been busy recovering," Aline defended, making Alec roll his eyes.

" _Excuses_ ," he teased.

"Be quiet, Alec. Better yet, spill all the gossip on you and your lover boy." Aline clapped her hands excitedly and crossed her legs.

"Do I have to?" Alec complained, "can't my dignity stay intact? Plus, he isn't my lover boy."

" _Yet_. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you talk to me right now or I will fill your room with spiders and umbrellas," Alec shivered at her threat, making Aline look smug. " _Yeah_ , that's right. I will. Now talk to me."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Aline." Alec confessed quietly, slouching forward and twisted his hands in his lap. "From the moment I saw him, it felt like something in me changed. He saved me from this creepy fangirl and I suddenly became so…awkward. I know I can be uncomfortable at times, but usually I'm okay with fans. And gosh, his eyes. They drew me in from the first moment. When he left the diner, I told myself I wouldn't see him again and that the feeling of elation when I thought of him would leave soon. Then, I found myself at Idris University and I bumped into him. He was the class clown and hilarious and everyone adored him…especially some annoying blonde girl with a nasal laugh and gross nose and stupidly pretty eyes and-"

"Alec, you're ranting." Aline interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Alec flushed bright red, "anyway, Izzy then invited him over here without my permission. He came over and she and Jace had organised a romantic candlelit dinner for us."

"Are you serious? How did it go?" Aline gawked at him, eyes wide.

"It started off okay, we ate some dinner and dance for a litlle while..." Alec's sentence trailed off, making Aline frowned.

"And?" she pushed, leaning forward.

Alec sighed, lowering his head. "He ran away. _Literally_."

"Oh," Aline breathed softly, moving back.

"Yeah, _oh_. Then there was the interview and the party…I couldn't take my eyes off him. We were holding hands at the party and he even kissed my cheek when I was leaving with Iz and Jace. He told me to call him and put his number into my phone. It was so weird. Instead of feeling out of place in a crowded room, like usual…next to him I felt…right. Everything felt good." Alec ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so confused."

He jumped to his feet, pacing around the room before stopping at the window. Aline saw the way his shoulders tensed up and his hands were clasped tightly behind his back. She grimaced and sat up straighter, "what is it?".

"How am I meant to know if what I'm feeling is romantic and not purely friendship or admiration?" Alec uttered, watching the pedestrians cross the busy streets in Manhattan. "What if I'm straight and just going through a phase? Isn't that what lots of people say they experience?"

Aline snorted, rolling her eyes and getting to her feet. "Alexander, you and I both know that you like men."

"How can I be sure?" Alec spat out grumpily, crossing his arms.

"For God's sake, Alexander. You want to know how you can be sure?" Aline strode over to Alec, whirled him around, grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him towards her.

Their lips clashed together as Alec stumbled back. His eyes widened before naturally shutting. He tried to enjoy the kiss and appreciate Aline's curves and soft body pressed against his. But it was wrong. All wrong. Her lips were gentle but she wasn't tall enough for his liking. Her smell was off, too feminine and not bold enough. Nor was it musky and it definitely didn't smell of sandalwood. He slowly brought his hands up to her waist, but disliked what he found. She was all curves, which he knew someone like Jace would like, but Alec certainly didn't. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, but they did little to excite him. His fingers got caught in the tips of her hair, making him tense. She wasn't right. She wasn't Magnus. At that thought, he removed himself from her embrace, staggering backwards and leaning against the wall.

"Did that help?" She panted, skin flushed.

"I…yeah…it did." Alec murmured, breathing heavily with wide eyes. "I…I like men."

"Definitely?" Aline chuckled, trying to fix her hair and pull the shirt down more.

"Definitely," he affirmed, shutting his eyes and imagining that instead of it being Aline who just kissed him, it was Magnus. "I need to go. I have a song to write."

* * *

Magnus sat on his sofa, laptop in his lap as he scrolled Facebook. He checked his phone, seeing no reply from Alec. He scowled and threw his phone onto the nearby table, not bothered to treat it carefully in his foul mood. He had been waiting hours for a reply – maybe Alec was trying to let him down easily? Camille sat at the other end of the sofa, patting a very content Chairman Meow. Magnus paused when he saw an article that left him gaping and surprisingly hurt.

"Camille, look at this," he ordered, turning the laptop around so that she could see.

Her eyes widened as she read aloud, "Alexander Lightwood and Aline Penhallow caught in a love affair! Despite denying all rumours, the pair were photographed yesterday morning in a compromising position in Lightwood's hotel suit. Penhallow, dressed purely in a t-shirt that has been spotted on Alexander beforehand, was seen in the hotel room prior to the discovery. Lightwood was sighted gazing out the window moments before being wrapped up in the arms of his _friend_."

"I can't believe it," Magnus growled, throwing his head back dramatically. "I was such a fool to fall for him. All that shit he said when he was drunk – it was all lies."

"Let's keep reading, maybe it's all lies?" Camille tried to say soothingly as she clicked on the link to the rest of the article.

Her eyes immediately landed on pictures that had clearly been taken from a nearby building and were of various qualities. There were blurry ones of Aline, only in an oversized shirt with her hair a mess. Then there were ones of Alec and Aline, both looking a little shambolic as Alec had his arms around Aline's waist. Camille frowned when it came to a clear picture of the two with their lips locked together passionately, Alec's hands caught up in her hair and her hands holding onto him.

Magnus caught onto her look and sighed sadly, "it looks real, doesn't it?".

Camille shut the laptop, shutting her eyes for a moment before disclosing, "it does look rather authentic, I must admit. But surely he has an explanation? Alexander doesn't seem like the type to be a player."

"What if really, he was acting the innocent and sweet Alec, when he's actual personality is that of a bad boy?" Magnus asked, covering his eyes. "What if I was being played?"

"Mags," Camille started, leaning towards him. "We'll figure this out, okay?"

"There is nothing to figure out, Cammie." Magnus stated, "Alexander wasn't into me and he likes Aline. Just like the rumours."

Magnus stood up, surprising Camille. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm taking a shower," he replied shortly, leaving her alone in the main room to hear the sound of Magnus' phone chime.

She curiously reached over and grabbed it, reading on the screen: _**1 NEW MESSAGE FROM Alexander.**_

Camille frowned and unlocked the screen, "Mags, you've got a text."

"What's it say?" Magnus asked, poking his head out from the hallway.

Camille opened the message and read it aloud, "Magnus, I heard about the reports. We need to talk. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and there is nothing between myself and Aline. Call me?"

Magnus strutted over to Camille, yanked the phone of her hand and ditched it across the room. She gaped up at him as he declared angrily, "that's what I think of his shit. If he messages me again, tell him that I want nothing to do with him and he can get lost. I'm taking that goddamn shower before anyone else ruins my mood even more."

* * *

"This is terrible, horrible, absolutely horrific news," Aline shouted, face red with wraith. "How could this happen?"

"We're looking into it," Jace muttered from where he stood in the sidelines, trying to stay out the Aline's warpath. "Seems like the paparazzi were in the building across from us."

"This isn't okay," Izzy declared darkly, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"It's a complete invasion of privacy," Jace added seriously.

"What am I going to do? Now everyone will think Alec and I am together when it is not the case." Aline pointed at the dark haired man who was staring out the window. "Alec, get the fuck away from the window before someone else snaps more stupid photos of us."

"Don't talk to him like that, Aline. I know you're stressed, everyone is. Now isn't the time to turn against each other," Isabelle defended her brother fiercely, stepping in-between the two singers, protectively having Alec behind her back.

"I need to get some air," Aline yelled, striding to the bed and grabbing her coat. "I'll be out tonight, don't know what time I'll be back."

"Aline, is this really the best idea?" Jace questioned, but she was already gone. "Dammit, I forgot how temperamental she can be."

"She's freaking out, Jace. She's all over the news for something that she doesn't want to be known for. Give her a break." Izzy whispered, looking at Alec. "Has Magnus called?"

"He finally called and left a voice message when I was in the bathroom," Alec mumbled emotionlessly. "He said that he doesn't want to speak to me again and that he wants me to delete his number from my phone so I stop messaging him. He also said that I fooled him well. _A job well done_. I screwed that friendship up. I didn't know what was going to happen between us…I had hopes but they aren't going to happen now. He's furious and… _hurt_."

"Magnus and Aline should definitely take up a career in being drama queens," Jace growled, unamused with the antics.

"Not now, Jace." Izzy hissed, moving to Alec's side. "It'll be okay."

"It will be. I'll be back in London in two days, so everything can just settle down. I can forget about Magnus." Alec replied cheerfully, hugging Izzy who tensed.

"What? Forget about Magnus? After all our effort to get you two together?" she snapped angrily, whirling around to Jace, who shrugged helplessly. "Do something!"

"He doesn't want to speak to me, Iz." Alec reminded her, "so why bother?"

"Why bother? Tell me this, when was the last time someone inspired you and affected you enough to write a song like _Enchanted_?" Alec was silent in response to her question. "That's what I thought. Magnus isn't just some guy you can get over, Alec. You need to win him back."

"And just how would I plan to do that? We weren't even together to begin with. We never got around to talking about what we were." Alec bellowed.

"I think I have a plan," Izzy told him after a few moments.

* * *

Aline hurried down the halls of the hotel, turning a corner and bumping into a warm body. She steadied herself quickly, the other person catching themselves on the wall. Looking up, she saw blonde hair and pale skin that reminded her of a fairy. _Helen_. Helen seemed horrified and stood up straight, moving to walk around Aline.

"Helen, wait." Aline called out, rushing to stop her.

"What do you want, Miss Penhallow?" Helen asked sharply, raising an eyebrow. She was so different from the kind-hearted woman Aline had met.

"I need to talk to you. To clear somethings up," Aline said quietly, stepping closer to Helen.

Helen visibly stiffened, "what are you talking about?".

"You know what I'm talking about," Aline insisted, pulling Helen into her arms. "Helen, the photographs were all lies."

"They seemed pretty realistic to me," Helen muttered, stepping away from Helen. "Please keep your distance from me, Miss Penhallow. Stick to someone on your level. Clearly, a little makeup artist clearly isn't good enough for you."

Helen nearly sprinted away, leaving Aline alone in the hallway. She let out a cry, " _dammit_."

 **Uh oh, how is Magnus going to react? D: ;) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– Hehe I'm glad you loved the after! Thank you for being so sweet and reviewing every chapter. It means soooo much to me :')**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– They might get together, but after the pictures of Alec and Aline…we'll have to see ;) Hehe thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **hockeycrazy07**_ **– Thank you soooo much! I was so confused and my knowledge of where places are in America are pretty limited. That was so helpful, thank youuuu.**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– I like Aline and Helen too, and don't worry, they are going to be in the story from now-on. Well, they might not make out in the next chapter, but I've planned a few things that I think you might like ;)**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– I was going to update yesterday, but I came home from my uni lectures with a migraine, so it had to wait until today. Sorry! Thank you for reviewing again :')**

 _ **FigsVsNewton**_ **– Bahaha I growl too when I find a malec story that I adore. I have complete understanding for your situation ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– Aww thank youuuu! I'm happy to hear you like it!**


	7. Winning Back Hearts

**So, I accidentally forgot to moderate 3 reviews before posting my last chapter. I am soooo sorry about that. Due to my moment of stupidness, I'm dedicating this chapter to the three reviewers who never got a reply – Tay, Wendy and Wolfie. Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: bow down to Cassie Clare because this is the art of her amazing imagination.**

Chapter 7

Winning Back Hearts

Alec sat in his hotel room, messing around the guitar chords and riffs. Something Jace had told him about the party had really stood out in his mind and he couldn't get the words out of his head. He remembered how he ranted about Clary not falling at his feet like any other girl. Alec then knew what he had to do to win Magnus' trust back. Izzy sat by the table in her room, on her phone. She just posted some cryptic post to Instagram and she was clearly very pleased about it, at least that's what her tilted head and her shoulders pulled back proudly suggested it.

"The plane tickets have been booked, I just got the confirmation." Izzy told Alec, eyes still on the screen of her phone. He nodded, absorbed in his music. "They'll arrive in London; two days after we arrive. Then they'll be there for three days and leave late on the third day. I've also arranged that on the second day, they'll attend your concert. I organised it so that they'll stay in the Landmark Hotel. One of my assistants has booked the Great Central Suite for him, whilst Ragnor and Camille each have one of the Landmark Suites. That was the best I could do."

"Cool, thanks Izzy." He smiled at her thankfully before his attention went back to the song. When his fingers stumbled over one of the chords, his nerves struck him again. He tried to laugh it off, "I hope I don't forget the lyrics onstage."

"You won't," Izzy comforted him, picking up on his emotions. "The rehearsal with the band has been planned for as soon possible once we arrive back home, but it'll depend on when the band gets there – they'll be taking a later plane. Either way, the song sounds amazing and it isn't even finished yet. You'll kick this song's ass and Magnus will adore it. It'll sound even better when you have all the added harmonies and whatever else you musicians have, you're just hearing the solo, incomplete version right now. Make sure you remember that."

"You're an awesome little sister, Iz. _Make sure you remember that_. On a similar topic, I think there's something I'll…need to do beforehand. I…I have…some plans for the night of the concert." Alec sighed, rubbing at his eyes. At the thought of what he was about to do, nausea struck him and he could feel sweat build up around his temples. "Actually, Aline and I will both need to do it. We've discussed it and we feel that it's the best option."

"And what is that?" Izzy queried, not looking up from her phone.

"Talk to our parents. They…they really need to know…the erm…the truth about us." Alec stated, and Izzy's head shot up. "We've put it off for too long, Iz. I've put if off. It's time to tell them everything, no matter how hard the idea of that is."

Izzy gaped at him, dropping her phone into her lap. " _You're going to come out?_ "

* * *

Magnus was spread across his sofa, wearing a tight red singlet and pink tracksuit pants. His hair wasn't styled for once, and the only makeup he had on was remnants of eyeliner that he was too lazy to remove. He stretched slightly, his feet dangling off the edge of his sofa. The voice of the gossip channel's host on his T.V. resounded while he continued shoving takeaway Chinese food into his mouth. Boxes of empty food containers littered the floor around him, almost making a barrier between Magnus and the outside world. He listened to the blonde bimbo, scoffing at something she mentioned about some two cast members from one of his favourite shows getting together.

"No way. That guy is so out of her league." He argued in-between mouthfuls.

The topic quickly changed, as the screen came to a picture of the Lightwoods at the John F. Kennedy airport. Magnus immediately tensed, groaning and muttering about being unable to escape them, even in his own home. If the remote wasn't a metre away – a metre too far – he would've changed the channel. He cursed himself when he couldn't help but notice that Alec was wearing a delectable pair of jeans, which made his ass look amazing in some photos. Magnus shook his head and half-heartedly listened to the news.

The blonde bimbo returned to the screen as she pointed to the picture behind her. "Unfortunately for us, Britain's favourite celebrities, the Lightwoods, have left JFK airport and headed back to their hometown – London. According to reports, the three will be back in American to attend the Grammy Awards next month, but our question is who will they take as their plus ones? After Alexander Lightwood and Aline Penhallow were spotted snogging in his Manhattan hotel room, the public went wild. For years, the two sings have been reported holding romantic feelings for each other. Yet, despite the evidence of a romance between the two celebs, Lightwood's model sister, Isabelle, took to her Instagram account yesterday to post this."

There was an image of Alec sitting in his hotel room, completely focused on the guitar in his hands. Isabelle had captioned the picture, "all is not what it seems # _paparazzi_ # _getyourfactsstraight_ AlexanderLightwoodOfficial."

The blonde woman came back into the frame, "what did Isabelle mean? We can only guess that she was referring to the pictures released of Alexander and Aline, but perhaps there is more to the story than we know? Tune in tomorrow to find out more."

Magnus finally found the energy to lean over and grab the remote. He turned the T.V. off and grumpily threw the remote on the floor. "Get your facts straight? Ha ha ha, Isabelle, _so funny_. I can't stop freaking laughing."

His mood has soured again, leaving him scowling and shovelling down more Chinese food. Chairman Meow pranced over and he scooped the kitty up into one hand, placing the food in the kitchen on the way to his bedroom. "Come on, Chairman. Let's have an early night, I'll even give you extra cuddles."

In that moment, Magnus' phone rang, making him become edgier. Couldn't he just get away from the world for one night? He relaxed when he heard _I Kissed a Girl_ echo around the room. It's Camille. Magnus strutted to where his phone was on his table, still holding Chairman Meow while accepting the call.

Before he could speak, Camille blurted, "Mags, pack your bags. We're going to London."

* * *

"Really Izzy? Hashtag _getyourfactsstraight_? You couldn't resist the joke, could you?" Alec groaned in the limo. His head was pounding from the screaming fans that surrounded them as soon as they arrived at Heathrow Airport in London.

"I sure couldn't," Izzy popped her gum as she stared out the tinted window of the limo.

"No one will let that joke go once I come out," Alec sighed and Izzy couldn't be bothered answering, so he pulled his notepad out to re-read the lyrics of his latest song.

"Seems a bit excessive for Mum and Dad to organise a limo to pick us up," Jace commented absentmindedly as he texted Clary.

They had been texting for days now and Alec was so over their non-stop flirting. Apparently they had really 'hit-off' at the party, according to Jace. Despite the fact that a few days earlier, he had been ranting about how she rejected him, something that even Izzy had backed up. That was Jace for you. Alec rolled his eyes when Jace suddenly laughed at something Clary had said, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. A spark of jealousy rose in Alec, but he was quick to suppress it.

"It's because they're trying to keep up appearances," Izzy rolled her eyes. "Can you please stop with the giddiness? It's really annoying."

"You can't talk, Iz. You've been texting Sam since the party," Jace fired back quickly, defensively bringing his phone closer to himself.

"His name is _Simon_ , honestly Jace, get it right." Izzy retorted before Alec could step in and tell Jace that she wouldn't. Shock ran through him and Alec raised his eyebrows. Since when did Izzy and Simon decide that they would like to talk?

"Just when was I going to hear that you had been messaging Simon?" he asked, stunned and a little hurt.

Izzy had the shame to look guilty, averting her eyes shyly, "whenever this whole Aline thing was over. I promise."

"I guess I can understand that logic," Alec shrugged, startling Izzy, who was preparing herself for a disappointed brother.

"Why can't you be that pleasurable, Jace?" She shot at him and Jace groaned. "All you ever do is make everything ten times worse."

Alec attempted to step in again, "Isabelle, drop it."

However, neither Izzy nor Jace listened to him. Instead, Jace sat up straighter, glowering at his adopted sister. "Can you stop being annoying? Is it even remotely possible for you?"

"I can ask you the same thing, you idiot."

"You're a prat."

"You're an idiot."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

Alec let out an annoyed shout, over their antics that he had to put up with for years. While he adored his siblings, they could definitely get on his nerves. "Enough you two. Honestly, you act like kids sometimes. Jace, lay off Izzy. Izzy, leave him alone. He can text who he wants to without you shoving your nose in his business."

Izzy huffed bad-temperedly, slouching in her seat. "He's the one who started it."

Alec cut in before Jace could retort, "and I'm ending it. _Stop_."

Jace and Izzy turned their backs to each other, sullen expression on their faces. Alec exhaled loudly, yearning for privacy and a chance to sleep. Life was never simple.

* * *

"Camille, this is absurd!" Magnus yelped as he was pushed into the bright yellow taxi. "You've gone crazy. It's official."

The driver gave the two friends a weird look after they spent ten minutes next to the cab, quarrelling about whether or not they were going. Magnus might've even stamped his foot once or twice to make his point, however, Camille refused to budge. Now, despite the fuss he made, Magnus was sitting in the back seat of the cab, which smelt like sweat and cigarette smoke, scowling at the plump man in the front seat. He couldn't help but wish that the driver had stepped in and tell the hot blonde to bugger off, but the driver was drooling over Camille instead.

"I could be getting kidnapped, you know." He hissed under his breath, although the driver overlooked him.

"To JFK Airport," Camille ordered, hopping in behind Magnus and shutting the door behind her. Her appearance was a little more ruffled than usual, but she was still calm and in control of things.

"I'm pretty sure forcing me to go to another country is illegal." Magnus argued, sitting up straight. "Plus, I haven't organised of the needed paperwork. What about my visa?"

"Mags, calm down. It'll all been taken care of." Camille tried to sooth him, but it was unsuccessful.

"By who?" He grouched, glaring daggers at her. His emerald eyes with hints of gold widened in realisation and a grimace replaced the look of recognition. "Oh no. Please tell me you didn't join sides with Alec. No Camille, you weren't meant to get involved with any of this. Just tell me, it wasn't Alexander. Please."

Camille winked and Magnus immediately knew that she had sided with the singer when she replied, "just you wait, babe."

"You traitor, Camille Lilianne Belcourt. No Camille, I'm over him." Magnus replied firmly, turning to the taxi driver. "Let me out. _Now_. Or I'll sue you. Trust me, I don't make empty threats."

"Do not let him out," Camille snapped, locking her door and reaching over Magnus to lock his too. Magnus yelped went she pinched his arm. "Ignore this guy, he can't even afford to sue you, it _was_ an empty threat. Look at me, Magnus, and calm down before you have a stroke. Just let him speak to you and then you can decide what you want to do. Give him a chance."

"Because you totally know what happened?" Magnus said sarcastically, glowering out the window.

"I do," Camille lowered her voice, "Isabelle called me."

"So now you're in league with Isabelle too!" Magnus shrieked, turning his head to glare at her while he threw his hands in the air.

"Stop being a drama queen and chill." Camille demanded as the taxi started driving towards the airport.

* * *

The limo pulled into the driveway of the Lightwood's Estate, the driver pausing to roll down his window and talk through the speaker and swipe his card to prove his identity. Alec eyed the gigantic black metal gate, seeing the flourished "L" decorating the middle of it. Maryse had insisted on that feature after they moved into the mansion when Alec was only one. Prior to that, they had been living in a lavish apartment in Kensington, but when they decided to have a larger family, they moved. Of course, Alec's parents couldn't settle for a house, their greedy minds needed a freaking mansion to show off their wealth.

After a few moments of waiting for the driver to be accepted by security, the large front gates opened electronically and the car drove through. The driveway was long and made of pebbles mixed with gravel. One either side was green lawn with rose gardens. The limo came closer to their home, curving around the water feature out the front of the mansion. Staff came down the front steps and opened the door to the limo, as Isabelle got out first, followed by her brothers.

"Hello Andrew," she said cheerfully, picking up her handbag and smiling up at the man. "Where is Mum and Dad?"

"Your parents are in their studies, Ma'am." Andrew informed her gently, nodding out of respect.

"Is Max here?" Jace asked, but Andrew shook his head. The three Lightwoods frowned. They had been excited to see their youngest brother again.

"He is currently on a school excursion to the museum, Mr Lightwood." Andrew told him, shutting the limo door before it drove off. "Your parents are inside. They requested that you visit them straight away – I believe Mrs Lightwood wishes to discuss a few topics in particular."

"I guess we better head inside then," Alec muttered as the three Lightwoods climbed the front steps to the main home they grew up in. None of them could deny just what would be on Maryse's mind.

* * *

"Ragnor," Magnus shouted, scandalised. His eyes were wide and taking in the sight of his best friend standing near the drop off section at the ambulance. A suitcase was next to his feet, suggesting to Magnus that Ragnor was joining him on the journey. "You're in on this too?"

Ragnor smiled sheepishly, although he didn't seem to feel too guilty about keeping the secret from Magnus. "I sure am. When Isabelle gave me a call yesterday, I thought I was about to get lucky. But no, instead I was being told about some grand plan and how I was just going to be a pawn in her idea. Like always, my dear Magnus, you're the one with the luck."

"Sorry to break this charming reunion up boys," Camille paraded over after thanking the taxi driver, her heeled boots making sharp noises against the floor, "but we do have a plane to catch. One that happens to need us on board for us to get to London. I'd hate to miss it."

"Such a marvellous suggestion, Camille." Ragnor declared charmingly and she gave him an annoyed look while she quickly fixed her ponytail.

"Listen here, Fell, you don't talk to me at all on this flight and I won't cut your balls off and feed them to Chairman Meow. Got it?" She glowered at him threateningly to articulate her point.

"Heard you, loud and clear." Ragnor replied as the three dragged their suitcases inside. "Just to let you know, Chairman Meow would never take your side over mine."

"Who is the one who buys him the amazing tuna imported from France?" Camille taunted Ragnor, smirking at him over her shoulder.

Ragnor paled quickly, "you are one shady bitch, Camille Belcourt."

"Thank you, I pride myself on that." She retorted. She went to say something else when she saw Magnus' bewildered expression. "Is everything okay, Mags?"

"This is so weird," Magnus muttered and she immediately understood.

"I guess randomly being sent to London with your best friend and some whore-"

"Calling yourself a whore Fell? I've never heard anything truer." Camille interrupted darkly, sending him a smug look.

"As I was saying," Ragnor spoke louder, ignoring the blonde's existence. "I guess it'd be even weirder when you're going to London because some famous singer made a mistake and wants to win your heart over."

Magnus snorted, replying sarcastically, "yeah right. He's probably just doing this as a charity service. He feels bad for playing with my itty bitty heart."

Camille frowned and Ragnor looked close to saying something, but she subtly shook her head at him and he stayed quiet. They made their way through security, receiving stares from people around them. Magnus supposed they were an odd sight – Ragnor with his multitude of ear, lip and nose piercings, as well as the dyed hair…as well as Camille, one of the hottest girls anyone could imagine. And there was Magnus being the human glittery tornado. Another thing that had annoyed him was Camille forcing him out of his comfortable pink pants and red singlet and into a pair of leather pants and a green button up shirt. There was one rule when it came to Magnus' fashion: if Magnus wanted to wear something, he wore it, otherwise you could take your opinions and shove them up your ass (pardon his French). Clearly, Camille forget this rule…that or she just ignored it. Possibly both.

"Please place your hand luggage into the trays," the employer requested once it became their turn in getting their bags checked.

The three did as she wanted, standing awkwardly as she worked her airport magic. "This situation is definitely very movie-like." Camille commented, adding to Ragnor's speech.

"Good Lord, did she just agree with me?" Ragnor gaped at her, swearing when she punched him in the arm. "Damn, no need to be so violent."

Magnus gasped when he realised something. He overlooked the looks he received from strangers as he whirled around to face his two best friends. "Oh God, what about university? Camille, I have my big show coming up-"

"Mags, that's more than a month away and you are ahead of the rest of the class. Relax. We'll only be in London for four days max. Now deep breaths, my powerpuff girl." Camille said, grabbing his hand. "You can do this."

* * *

Everything in the mansion was white. White marble floors. White painted walls. Freshly washed white curtains. The only rare signs of colours were from the trophy cabinet, where all the awards the Lightwoods had won were held, or the few family photos that were on certain surfaces. Even the roses which were replaced every second day were white. Alec felt like he couldn't escape the lack of colour. He smiled when he thought of the glittery man who'd soon be joining him in London – this place would drive Magnus insane.

"I forgot how boring everything was," Izzy mentioned casually, her nose scrunching up when they came to the hallway that had their parents' office.

"It's so different from Magnus' apartment." Jace noted, sending a sly smirk towards Alec, who couldn't help but inwardly agree.

Jace knocked on the _white_ door, stepping back to stand next to Izzy and Alec. "Even the doors are bloody white," Jace whispered, making his siblings crack a smile.

The three waited for a few moments before Maryse finally called out, "come in."

"In case one of us dies, I love you guys." Izzy teased quietly and Alec rolled his eyes while Jace grinned.

She slowly opened the door and sauntered inside, the boys staying behind her. Shutting the door, Alec felt a sense of dread fall on him. Tonight will be the night when he parents will find out the truth, and once it's revealed, their relationship may never be the same ever again. Robert was sitting at his large desk, typing on his laptop while Maryse read over his shoulder. His parents didn't look any different than usual. Maryse's dark hair was straightened and tied back into a tight ponytail, her black suit matching Robert's. Alec contained himself from laughing in frustration when he realised both his parents had recently received another round of Botox. They couldn't handle not undergoing the treatment. Both of them relied on it like a drug.

"You three, have a seat." Maryse murmured, and they quickly obeyed, sitting in front of his desk.

"One moment," Robert spoke firmly, typing for a few more seconds before slamming his laptop shut. "Done."

Maryse stood up, her shoulders pulled back and hands resting on her hips. She eyed her children, her lips turning into a thin line. "I believe we need to talk."

"We sure do," Jace whispered, slumping in his chair, appearing bored out of his brains. Izzy and Alec sent him looks, knowing if he kept it up, Maryse would snap.

"Jace, sit up straight. Isabelle, stop gaping like a fish and Alexander…just what were you thinking?" Maryse snapped, her blue eyes going cold. "Were you even thinking? How could you be so foolish? I thought we raised you better than this."

"Hi Mum," Izzy sassed, interrupting Maryse' rant that they knew was only going to continue getting worse.

"Now is not the time for your idiotic antics, Isabelle Sophia. I am so over all of your behaviour, you make our family name look like mud." Maryse snarled, sitting on the edge of Robert's desk. "How are we meant to succeed in this entertainment business if you three keep making mistakes and acting thoughtlessly? I thought we raised you to be better than that."

"It's better than acting like a bitch. Oh wait, let me correct that, _being_ a bitch." Izzy remarked under her breath, ignoring the look Alec sent her.

"What was that, Isabelle?" Maryse said hostilely, her eyes narrowing and fire building inside the blue orbs.

"Nothing Mum," Isabelle cleared her throat to hide the yelp when Alec subtly kicked her gently, getting her attention and shaking his head.

"Good, keep it that way." Maryse stated icily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alexander, just what is going on with you and that Penhallow girl?"

"Nothing, Mum." Alec answered, feeling nervous.

Maryse became more aggravated and felt the need to continue her interrogation. "That is not what the press was saying. You were pictured in a compromising-"

"I know, Mum, but what they took pictures of have a long backstory." Alec butted in protectively, seeing that Izzy and Jace appeared prepared to defend him in a seconds notice. "It's not what it seems, just like what Iz's post said."

"She made a post?" Maryse shrieked just as Alec's father stepped in.

"Do not interrupt your Mother, Alexander." Robert warned him.

Alec lowered his head inferiorly, noting how Maryse enjoyed the power. "Sorry Mum."

"I am appalled by your behaviour. All three of you. What sort of name are you giving us? One of shame and lust?" Maryse sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. "We were never like this in our youth, I have no clue why you must feel the need to. It's unnecessary and making everything we've ever done for you worthless."

"At least we don't partake in adultery, that's his fault." Izzy retorted, glaring at Robert, whose eyes narrowed.

" _Isabelle_ ," Maryse roared, eyes turning to slits. "You will not speak of such things."

"So you can go off at us for making mistakes, while your own errors are no problem? Shut up, Mum." Izzy grumbled and in that moment, the similarities between Izzy and Maryse became more obvious.

"She's got a point," Jace shrugged when Maryse turned to her other children for support.

"Get out, the three of you." Maryse stood up and smoothed her black jacket down. "I'll see you at dinner on Wednesday. Seven o'clock _sharp_. Be there. Am I understood?"

"Yes Mum," they replied in unison, leaving the study in a hurry.

"I forgot how intense it gets here," Jace muttered thoughtfully. "Probably on purpose, now I think about it."

"For some reason, I wish that we were back in America," Izzy grimaced and Alec couldn't help but inwardly agree.

* * *

There was a chill in the air, making a shiver travel down Aline's spine. She knocked on the door of the quaint and modest little house. A sense of warmth overcame her when she took in the sight of the familiar home that filled so many of her memories from her childhood. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and tried to shield her face, in case there were any unwanted cameras pointed her way. The front door opened with a sharp movement. Aline smiled to herself, remembering how her mum always had such rushed actions when opening the door after she returned from her tours.

Her mother took one look at her and smiled, wrinkles showing up on her aging face. "Aline! Come in, come in!"

"Hi Mum," Aline hugged her and entered the house, taking her sunglasses off and placing them on a small cabinet next to the front door. She saw her Dad standing behind her Mum, off to the side to give his daughter and wife a private moment. "Dad!"

"My little girl," he cheered as she ran into his arms. "It's been far too long, precious girl."

"I missed you two," she admitted while he twirled her around.

"We've missed you too, sweetie." Aline's Mum insisted, ducking her flying leg and avoiding her husband's clumsy steps. "Now come on, Pat, share my daughter with me."

"Anything for you, my darling Jia." Patrick teased, winking at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"How's work been?" Aline asked, walking between her parents into the cramped lounge room.

"The usual, my students have a big assessment coming up so there will be _a_ lot of marking. Which I'm not looking forward to…well, there is one student who stands out and I can't wait to see what the future has instore for him, but that is a story for another day." Jia stated, stopping herself from getting too caught up in discussing her pupils' achievements like a proud mother. "Onto more interesting topics, I hear someone has started quite the rumour mill. Care to explain?"

The three of them sat down on the sofa, Aline between her parents like always. She bit her lip nervously, remembering her conversation with Alec right after the pictures had been released. It was now or never. "Yeah…about that…" Aline murmured uneasily.

"Oh sweetheart, we don't mind who you date." Jia told Aline, stroking her raven black hair.

"As long as it's not that Mortmain fellow again," Patrick added and his wife nodded in agreement.

"I need to tell you guys something…that I probably should've said years ago now." Aline confessed awkwardly.

"You can tell us anything, Aline." Pat whispered, grasping her hand and holding it tight. Her hand looked tiny in comparison to her father's.

"Mum, Dad…I…I'm a lesbian." Aline shut her eyes, not wanting to see their horror. There was a moment of silence.

"That's it?" Patrick bellowed, chuckling.

"What do you mean? _That's it_?" Aline questioned, confused at the sparkle in Jia's eye.

"Darling, I'm just glad that boy didn't get you pregnant," Patrick sighed in relief. "I really didn't want my future grandchild to be a Lightwood."

"What's wrong with Alec?" Aline yelled, affronted.

"It's not Alec, sweetheart." Jia wrapped an arm around Aline.

"Three words," Patrick leaned closer, as if he was sharing his deepest, darkest secret. " _Robert and Maryse_."

Aline immediately understood and cringed automatically, "yeah, they're terrifying."

"I'm amazed at how sweet their children are. The couple are a right load of evilness. The way they used their own children to boost their fame. _Pathetic_." Jia shook her head, her motherly concern showing.

"You've never met them, or their kids for their matter." Aline argued, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Missy." Jia poked Aline in the ribs, making her daughter laugh. "I did meet the Lightwood children once, they didn't know it was me though."

"When did you meet?" Aline was completely bemused.

"That is a story for another time," Jia announced, getting to her feet. "Now, I need to get the fizzy drinks! We need to celebrate that my little girl isn't pregnant."

"The only sort of baby I want in you until you're thirty is a food baby," Patrick nudged Aline, who rolled her eyes again. It was a habit that she had picked up from Jia, who used to do it constantly.

"You two are so stupid," she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"You love us," Patrick chortled, "wife of mine, bring out the biscuits. We must celebrate that no boy can break our baby girl's heart."

Jia laughed from the kitchen, "I do love the sound of that."

"Wait," Patrick paused, "why did you and Alec kiss then? If you're a lesbian? Unless Alec's hiding something under those pants…"

"We kissed to prove to myself that I'm a lesbian and I don't like men." Aline answered quickly, not wanting to reveal Alec's secret.

Patrick gave her a weird look, "but you've dated men."

"I haven't dated _nice_ men though. I wanted to see if personality made a difference." Aline explained.

"Does it?" Patrick lowered his voice, smiling when she shook her head. "I'm glad you figured everything out for yourself, princess. Hopefully you didn't break poor old Alexander's heart."

"I'm glad I figured it out too and I'm sure he'll live." She winked at her dad and the two shared in another hug.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I am in London," Magnus gasped, spinning around to take in everything he could. "I think I'm about to hyperventilate."

"I think I'm about my collapse. My legs are so sore. That was such a long flight." Ragnor wailed, massaging his legs.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Fell. You and Magnus are so theatrical." Camille stamped over to Magnus, grabbing his phone out of his bag.

"What are you doing, Cammie?" He shared a confused look with Ragnor.

"I might get something to eat," Ragnor mumbled, searching the airport for a stall or café.

"Stay right there, Fell. Or I will hunt you down." Camille threatened without looking at the blue haired man as she unlocked Magnus' phone and typed quickly.

"Is that meant to be a bad thing, Belcourt?" Ragnor flirted, while Camille made a point of ignoring him. Magnus heard the sound of a message being sent before she handed his phone back.

"Done, now let's get a taxi and go to our hotels. Apparently Isabelle got her assistants to book us into some fancy place for the stay."

"I happen to adore fancy hotels, especially all the possibilities of what you can do in one." Ragnor winked suggestively at Camille, who sent him a disgusted look.

"Dream on, Fell." She strode ahead of the other men.

"Really Ragnor? Will you ever give in?" Magnus groaned, trying to catch up to the blonde bombshell.

* * *

"Okay Alexander, look straight ahead. Isabelle, please look to your right. Jace look down with your head to the left. More to the right, Isabelle. Thank you." The camera flashed and all Alec wanted to do was sleep.

It was their third day back in London and it was currently seven in the morning. They had arrived at the magazine's photography studio at five in the morning and ended up spending two hours in wardrobe and makeup. Alec and Jace were currently dressed in black suits whilst Izzy was flaunting a dark green gown that had a split up one side. Alec knew that once this was done, he had a band rehearsal and dinner with his parents and siblings tonight, where he had to be there at seven o'clock, _sharp_. Just like what his mother had ordered. Even Max would be there. He was excited to see Max again, it'd been a while since they had spoken face-to-face. The camera continue to fire away, taking picture after picture. The photographer would pause to get one of the assistants to fix their appearance or he would order them to change something about the way they posed.

"Okay Isabelle, can you please stand up?" The photographer requested as an assistant removed the chair. "Turn around with your back facing me, but your face directed at Alexander. Angle your body a bit more. Good. Alexander, can you place one hand on her hip? A little further up. Right. Now Jace, move a little closer to her and tilt your body towards her. She won't bite. That's it. Boys, stare ahead, Isabelle, keep looking at Alexander. Stay like that. Perfect."

The photo shoot continued for another hour. Alec sighed in relief when the photographer declared he had the pictures he wanted. Alec massaged his stiff muscles as the three of them were led back to the dressing room.

"I'm so glad that's over." He muttered, immediately messing his hair up.

"Clary texted me to say that Magnus, Camille and Ragnor have just boarded the plane." Jace stated and nerves rained down on Alec. "Wait, that was yesterday. Oops, I forgot that she texted me then, I was caught up swimming in the pool, then I had a workout and then my agent decided to call-"

"Jace," Alec interrupted impatiently, "get to the point."

Jace seemed insulted that someone didn't want to hear his story, so he simply said. "It means they're here right now, I think."

"Alec, give me your phone." Izzy commanded, and Alec sent her a weird look.

He fished his phone out of his bag and handed it to her, "what are you doing?"

"Camille nicked Magnus' phone and sent you a text to say they arrived." She threw the phone back at him and he caught it just as his panic set in.

"God, what if he hates me for this?" He whispered frantically.

"Alec, it'll be fine." Izzy reassured him gently. "Everything will be okay, he just needs to learn the truth."

"You really think so?" He asked anxiously.

Izzy reached up and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, "I really do."

* * *

"Miss, I'm sorry but there has been an error with your room." The lady at the desk told Camille, who raised an eyebrow. "The room has been double booked and the other customers arrived five minutes ago and claimed it. Is there any chance you'd be prepared to share with your friend? All the other rooms have been booked out with Alexander Lightwood's concert coming up in a few days."

"With him?" Camille pointed over her shoulder, directly at Ragnor.

"Yes Ma'am. If that isn't a problem." The worker hesitated at the daggers being stared into her forehead.

"I can share with Ragnor, you can take my room." Magnus butted in helpfully, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No Mags, this trip is for you." Camille sighed and turned back to the woman at the desk. "I'll room with him."

"Hell yeah," Ragnor fist pumped the air.

Camille whirled around, "don't you go getting any dodgy ideas, Fell, or you will regret it."

"I'm sorry, Camille. I can't hear you over the sound of my victory and your failure." He mocked, making her storm away. "God, what got her panties in a knot?"

Magnus growled and apologised to the worker before the three of them headed up the elevator, to their suites.

* * *

"Are you staying for dinner, sweetheart?" Jia queried, leaning over the edge of the sofa and watching her husband and daughter battle it out on _Guitar Hero_. "I made your favourite."

"Lasagne with extra cheese?" Aline exclaimed happily, her fingers travelling rapidly over the next of the fake guitar, but she was no match for her father.

"Sure thing," Jia responded as the game ended.

Aline groaned when she saw her dad won, "I'd love to, but I was hoping to speak to someone before they fly over to London tomorrow."

"Who is it?" Patrick asked as he completed his victory dance.

"A girl I met who is the makeup artist for Alec," Aline went red when her parents both stared at her.

"You have a girlfriend?" Jia bounced on the spot, incredibly happy. At least that's what Aline interrupted from the smile on her face that was so bright, the singer swore she was going to get blinded.

"No Mum, I nearly did…until I kissed Alec." She said sheepishly, making her parent's expressions turn stony.

"You need to go to her and explain what happened," Jia insisted, shoving Aline off the sofa.

"Wait what? I don't know where she even staying at currently. She's staying at a friend's place or somewhere since the Lightwoods left the hotel." She complained loudly as her dad threw her sunglass at her. She caught them clumsily. "I feel like you two are trying to throw me out."

"Go find her," Patrick persisted as Aline put her glasses on.

"She doesn't want to speak to me." Aline told them, unsure with the turn of events.

"Do you have any mutual friends?" Jia asked, eyeing her daughter expectantly.

"Well…yeah. Alec, Izzy and Jace." Aline stated, seeing her parents are-you-serious looks. "What?"

"Have you asked them where she's staying? They might know," Patrick suggested and Aline gaped.

"I'm such an idiot," she shrieked, rushing out the door. "I'll see you sometime soon hopefully, love you guys."

"Love you too," her parents replied, laughing as the door slammed shut behind her.

"She is definitely your daughter," Jia commented once Aline was gone.

Pat chuckled rubbed her back lovingly, "hush you."

* * *

"Good Lord, this place is perfect." Camille moaned, lying across Magnus' king sized bed on her back. "I never want to leave."

"I wouldn't mind living here," Ragnor professed, on Magnus' other side, lounging in the same manner as the blonde woman.

Magnus was stretched out on his back, straight down the middle of the bed, loving its size and plushness. "Maybe I should forgive Alec purely so I can experience hotel rooms like this more often."

"Please do, and hook me up with his sister while you're at it." Ragnor begged, sinking into the fluffy mattress.

"Giving up on me already, Fell?" Ragnor could hear the smugness in Camille's tone.

"Not yet, beautiful." He retorted and for the first time in years, Camille laughed at his desperate attempt at flirting.

Magnus's head shot directly at Ragnor, who stared back at him. "Did you drug her, Ragnor?"

"No, did Alexander give her some sort of weird fruit like they do in movies and books?" He asked, looking concerned. "Perhaps a special kind of cocktail."

The two men peered at Camille, who stopped giggling. Magnus reached over and poked her, "Cam, you okay?"

She burst into belly laughs, throwing her head back as tears streamed down her cheeks. Magnus and Ragnor were silent for a moment before they copied her. Laughter echoed around the room for minutes before they could calm themselves down.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this trip," Ragnor said and Camille nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Magnus reached up and linked his hands with his friends'.

* * *

Alec changed into a buttoned up shirt, his body tired and ready for sleep. His band rehearsal ran late because they were working on the harmonies. This meant that by the time he arrived home, it was quarter to seven and he had no time for a shower. He hurried out of his room and down the hallway, rushing get to the main dining room in-time.

Soon, the double doors came into view and one of the staff members smiled at him, "just in time, Sir."

Alec strode inside, seeing his Father seated at the head of the table, Maryse to his left and Max to his right. Jace was seated beside Maryse, while the chairs next to Max were empty. The young teenager looked up when Alec entered, and a grin broke across his face. He got to his feet, running to his brother and cheering, "Alec."

Alec opened his arms and hugged Max tightly, "hey little man, how's it been?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Alec. You don't need to call me that. I am thirteen, after all." Max still held onto Alec, who chuckled.

"How could I forget?" He teased, "you might be a teenager, but still my baby brother, so therefore, you'll always be my little man."

"You're an idiot," Max rolled his eyes.

"Language Maxwell," Maryse reminded him sharply. "Come sit down, you two. Where is Isabelle?"

"Probably getting dressed into something you hate and purposefully running late," Max replied brusquely and Jace and Alec had to hide their laughter. They forgot how blunt their little brother could be.

"Max," Robert cautioned, shaking his head at the boy.

Izzy then strutted inside, dressed in a short red dress with a low-cut neckline that dipped past her breasts. Her brothers gaped at her, Robert's eyebrows rose higher than Alec thought he'd ever seen them before. Maryse's lips turned into a thin line.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up texting Aline," she clarified half-heartedly when she saw that they were all staring. Alec saw Jace bit his lip in an attempt to hold in his laughter. His eyes were shut and cheeks were going red.

"What are you wearing, Isabelle?" She scorned, watching as Isabelle sauntered inside and sat beside Alec.

"Just little something I bought last time I was in Paris. I was going to wear it for Meliorn, but then we broke up." Isabelle smirked at Maryse, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. "Instead of which, I thought tonight would be the perfect time to showcase it."

"Gosh girl, you look like a wanton whore." Maryse scoffed, eyes narrowed.

"Language Mum," Max prompted her right when Alec took a sip of his drink.

He choked on the water, coughing and spluttering as Jace struggled to hold his own laughter in even more so than before. His body was shaking and hands were clenched into fists. Max began to pour himself some iced water, keeping his expression calm. Alec couldn't help but wonder whether Max would become the next big actor.

"Jez Mum, that's the nicest thing I think you've ever said to me." Isabelle smiled sweetly, albeit her smile was also very fake. "Hey Max, I've missed you."

Max snickered, happy to see someone rile up their mother. "I missed you too, Izzy."

The dinner continued for another thirty minutes, everyone eating their salmon with some type of cuscus salad that Alec never had before. There was silence around the room, no one bothering to talk. Alec waited for his parents to calm down a little before he even contemplated bringing up the matter of his sexuality. Jace and Izzy sent him a mixture of looks throughout the meal, although Alec did his best to ignore them. Soon, when his dinner was finished, he cleared his throat.

"Mum, Dad, Max, there's something I need to tell you three." He began, his throat clogging up with nerves."

"What is it Alexander?" Robert inquired as he ate a forkful of the salad.

"The subject of the relationship between myself and Aline." He muttered, making his parents stiffen and stare at him.

"What of it, son?" Robert continued, seeing how Maryse wasn't up to talking unless it was to yell.

"It's non-existent, unless you count us as friends." Alec told them, licking his lips nervously.

"Then why on Earth did you bring it up, Alexander?" Maryse asked him taciturnly.

"Because there is something about my love life I need to tell you." Under the table, Izzy reached over and grabbed his hand supportively. "The reason Aline kissed me was so that I can definitely figure out my sexuality."

"What are you going on about now?" Maryse ridiculed, placing her knife and fork down.

"I'm gay." Alec spurted out, whitening as soon as he said it.

Mayrse, Robert and Max were silent and wide eyed. Jace smiled understandingly while Izzy looked ready to jump to his defence. Max was the first to speak up, "okay. Does this mean we can have dessert now?"

Alec gazed at his little brother until he realised what he was doing – making it casual in an attempt to make Robert and Maryse's reactions less important. Jace quickly joined in, "I second that."

"Me too," Izzy perked up, grinning happily.

"You're gay?" Maryse questioned emotionlessly, paying no attention to her other children. Her eyes were set on Alec and were hard and unforgiving.

"Yes Mum, I'm into men." Alec stated, seeing pride in his siblings' reactions.

"Dinner is over," Maryse declared, getting to her feet. "Max, go to bed."

"But Mum," he whined, backtracking when she spun around fiercely.

"Bed. Now." She screamed, eyes full of anger. Her eyes landed on Izzy and Jace, "you two can head to bed too."

"We're not kids, Mum. You can't tell us what to do." Jace argued angrily, whacking the dinner table with a closed fist.

Max scampered out of the room while Robert got to his feet, "Maryse, please. Calm down."

"I'm staying with Alec," Izzy declined, refusing to leave her brother's side.

"Silence Robert and keep your mouth shut for once, Isabelle." Mayrse snarled, facing Alec. "I am so disappointed in you, Alexander."

With that, she stalked out of the room in a fit, slamming the doors behind her. The four Lightwoods sat in silence, before Izzy murmured, "well, that could've gone better."

Robert stood up, walking to Alec's side and grabbing his shoulder, "I'll talk to her. Give her some time."

"Time isn't going to help her, Dad." Alec sighed, making his father frown.

"Maybe not, but sleep will help us all for now." Robert went to leave, but he paused at the door. "I must say that I don't entirely understand, but I'm sure that I can learn to accept it."

He left the room in silence, following after his wife. Alec slouched in his chair, Jace and Izzy immediately wrapping him up in their arms.

* * *

Aline knocked on the door, bobbing apprehensively on the spot and checking that no one had recognised her. The door opened and a young boy, looking around twelve, stood in the doorway. He eyed her, "hi."

"Hi, I'm Aline. I was just wondering whether Helen is here?" Aline queried, watching as the boy's eyes narrowed.

"I know you. My best friend adores you." He informed Aline, who smiled.

"That's sweet," she replied, trying to see around the boy.

"Julian, who is it?" That was her.

Aline watched as Helen came down a staircase that was in the hallway behind the boy. She was dressed in loose printed pants that were covered in a floral pattern and a black tank top. Her golden hair was out and in loose curls, although random pieces were braided and pinned back. She reminded Aline of a hipster fairy.

Helen's eyes landed on Aline and she stopped. Aline smiled guiltily, "hey Helen."

"Aline? What are you doing here? How did you even find out where I was staying?" Helen questioned, leaping down the final two steps and moving to Julian's side.

"I texted Isabelle and she told me. I need to talk to you," Aline insisted, seeing Helen's cautious look. "Please Helen, listen to me."

Helen bit her lip before she turned to Julian, "go check on Tavvy, Jules."

Julian looked between the two women and nodded, walking up the stairs and out of sight. Helen grabbed a black jacket from a coat stand next to the door. She pulled it on quickly, zipping it up hurriedly. She then pushed Aline aside and stepped outside, shutting the front door behind them.

Aline raised an eyebrow inquisitively and Helen whispered, "it's for privacy. Otherwise all of them will be listening upstairs."

"All of them?" Aline asked, only hearing of Julian and Tavvy.

"I have four younger half-siblings," Helen elucidated. "There's six of us all up."

"Damn, Christmas must be a busy time for you." Aline joked, and Helen gave her a weak smile. "Look Helen, I need to apologise about the whole Alec debacle. What you saw wasn't what it looked like."

"What exactly was it then, Aline? It looked pretty serious." Helen responded softly.

"It was a lesbian helping a man decide that he definitely was gay." Aline said simply, staring Helen in the eye.

"Are you being serious?" Helen uttered, and Aline nodded. "Alexander is definitely gay?"

"And very into Magnus," Aline expanded on. "Which is why he's currently in London, with Magnus staying in one of the finest hotels. Magnus is unaware that at Alec's concert, Alec will sing a song about him and announce to the world that he's gay. He's coming out to show Magnus how he really feels."

"Did you have to kiss him though? I mean…you could've just hugged or something." Helen kidded lightly.

Aline hooted, "it's me, babe. You've known me for a few days and yet you've seen how I am not one to half-ass things. I just didn't plan for the paps to be spying on us. I would've told you, I swear. It was honestly just a friend helping out a friend."

"If I forgive you, no more friend helping out a friend business, understood?" Helen ordered, making Aline grin.

"Completely understood. I swear I won't do it again." She bounced on the spot.

"Good, now that we've settled that matter, there's another one I need to do." Helen bounded forward yanked Aline towards her, wrapping her arms around the girl as their lips crashed together.

The kiss was warm and Aline could taste cherry lip balm on Helen's gentle lips. She automatically enclosed Helen's waist with her arms, delighted when Helen stood on up on the tips of her toes, so that they were the same height, and winded her arms around Aline's neck. Soon, Aline's tongue touched Helen's lips, begging for entrance. Helen complied and their tongues probed each other's mouths. They pulled apart when they heard cheering and both of them turned around to see Helen's family clapping and laughing as they watched them through the windows at the front of the house.

Helen groaned, going bright red. "I should've realised it was too quiet."

"Let's give them a show, hey?" Aline said before pulling Helen back into her arms and kissing her again.

The door opened and Julian stood there, although Aline and Helen ignored him. He cleared his throat, "okay, that's enough. Seriously. I'm glad you've made up but we don't need to see that."

A girl called out, "leave them alone, Jules. Let them be romantic."

"Be quiet, Dru." Jules retorted, sticking his tongue out and turning back to Helen and Aline who were now staring at him. "Ah, you've stopped."

"God, sometimes siblings are so annoying," Helen muttered, although she was still smiling.

 **And Helen and Aline are all good! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I have a feeling some of you might like what happens in the next ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– my migraine is a lot better now** **Thank you for being so sweet again!**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– the paparazzi sure do know how to screw everything up. I can't deny that ;)**

 _ **floosted**_ **– hehe hopefully you continue to love all the ships! I think you should definitely read the next chapter when I update…*hint hint*…if you get just what ship I might be hinting at…**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– you'll find how Alec wins back Magnus' heart soon! I promise :3 Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **Peachesandcream**_ **– yep, the paparazzi are dickheads (pardon my French) ;) You are good at guessing what will happen xD I might have to put some more Jem and Will in then…but I've planned the future chapters and you might have some elements you like even more if you ship them.**

 _ **hockeycrazy07**_ **– Haha you might need to be my little expert Manhattanist person (Manhattanist is now a word) ;) Thank you so much! I try to make the chapters a decent length.**

 _ **EAZYADICT**_ **– Haha I love the scandal too! Thank you for reviewing again! You're amazing :')**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– Aww I hope this chapter made you happier! The next might help too!**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Hehe I recommend reading the next chapter when I update it…you might have a nice surprise ;)**

 _ **India Lena**_ **– Aww thank you so much! I know that reviewing requires guts, I definitely understand! I'm glad that my fic excites you. You're so kind :')**

 _ **Kayla**_ **– Thank you so much! I'm definitely planning to continue it.**


	8. Fall At Your Feet

**Hi everyone! Sorry about how long the update took, I've been pretty busy. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter – it made me soooo nervous. I think you'll see why though.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare is the amazing author of this series and Fall At Your Feet is by Crowded House/Boy and Bear (I prefer the Boy and Bear version, which is what this one is based off)**

Chapter 8

Fall At Your Feet

"Annamarie," Robert whispered against her shoulder, massaging his way down her bare arms. Goosebumps rose under his touch. "Wake up, sweetheart. It's time to wake up."

"Rob," she groaned, struggling to open her eyes.

"Come on, beautiful. Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours," he teased, kissing his way up her neck and smoothing her golden hair down and out of the way of the path his lips so desperately wanted to travel.

"Mhmm, you need to stop or I might need a round three." Annamarie murmured sleepily, rolling onto her back and moving her hands to cover herself.

"No you don't," Robert interrupted the movement and pinned her hands down beside her head. "No hiding your beauty from me, Anna."

"You are such a sook in the sack," Annamarie giggled before yawning, tendrils of her hair stretched over the soft pillows.

"Don't deny that you love it," Robert playfully growled.

"You might need to remind me," Annamarie purposefully eyed his lips before her travels travelled back up to his.

"You are a vixen, Annamarie." Robert retorted, grabbing her naked thigh and pressing himself against her. His lips descended down her body and found themselves attached to the warmth between her legs, leaving the woman withering under his touch.

* * *

Alec sat in his chair, feeling exhausted and definitely not ready for this concert. His eyes were shut as Helen fixed his eyeliner, almost sending him off to sleep from the gentle strokes. Helen hummed cheerfully, pausing every few moments to check that the lines looked symmetrical. Alec opened one eye when she went to dip the pen in more ink. He was used to her being in a pleasant mood, but this was more than just being happy.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" He muttered, trying to take his mind of his nerves.

"Didn't Aline tell you?" Helen started applying more eyeliner, so he quickly shut his both eyes again. "She told me everything about what happened between you two. I'm sorry for not replying to your texts about it or making such a big fuss. She and I kissed and made up…until my siblings ruined the fun. But still. We're officially a couple. She even came out to her parents and is saying she wants to wait a few weeks before we come out as a couple. I think she's considering coming out publically soon though."

"I'm glad to hear that," Alec smiled at her, trying to quell his nausea. Looks like he'll be the one coming out first, he guessed that Aline would decide whether or not it was a good idea after she sees the public's reaction to his news.

"You'll win him over, Alexander. Just tell him the truth and he'll accept it. It's Magnus, I've known him for years." She whispered, winking at him. "Tonight will blow his socks off and he will be so touched that someone did that for him. Some of his previous lovers treated him really badly, so you'll definitely be a change."

Alec gaped at her while she rambled on, "I'm guessing Aline told you _everything_?"

"Yep," Helen replied as she finished with his eyeliner. "We had a heart to heart before I caught the plane."

"Hopefully this plan works," Alec groaned, looking at himself in the mirror and shifting uncomfortably.

Helen had made the eyeliner and eyeshadow around his eyes dark and dramatic, while his hair had that fashionable just-been-fucked appearance. He was dressed in black skinny legged jeans and a white t-shirt with multiple leather bracelets wrapped around his wrists. The only thing he really liked about his outfit was his black boots.

"You look good," Helen told him, "I'm done here. You still have twenty minutes before one of the assistants will call you to wait at the side of the stage. Good luck."

* * *

"I'm so excited, it's our first Alexander Lightwood concert and we're seeing it in London," Camille grinned from where she was sitting. They had pretty good seats, close to the left hand side of the stage. They were surrounded by other fans, the air buzzing with anticipation and excitement.

"Isabelle clearly pulled some strings to get us these seats," Ragnor noted, seeing how the angle they were sitting as was almost perfect to see most of the stage. It was an added bonus that they were also close.

"Definitely," Magnus agreed, when the lights suddenly started to dim.

The audience cheered when a screen at the back of the stage came to live and blared one of Alec's older songs, _Drops of Jupiter_. The image on the screen was fuzzy until it revealed it was Alec holding a camera, as if taking a selfie and smiling. It the changed to video of him singing and dancing across the stage. His voice spoke over the top of the sight, "I have so much to thank for my fans for, my friends for and definitely my family. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here, singing for all you amazing people."

The song came to the chorus and the video swapped to one of him, Jace, Izzy and Max when they were younger and playing at the beach. Alec was helping Max, who looked around one, stand up in the water. Then it was Alec, looking around twelve and playing a grand piano and singing _Hallelujah_. Photos of the Lightwoods popped onto the screen, where they're all different ages. It went back to a video that made the crowd aww loudly, where Alec was a little baby. He was gurgling and cooing with a big smile on his face as a very young Maryse held him close and spoke to him in baby talk. She laughed loudly when he grabbed a strand of her dark hair and yanked on it gently before he yelled out, "Mama."

"I'm here, sweetheart." Maryse cooed, kissing Alec on the cheek and bouncing him slightly.

Then it was a video of him when he appeared to be around two years old, with messy dark hair and big blue eyes. His cheeks were chubby and his baby teeth were showing. Robert lying on the floor next to him, hair thick and black compared to his greying self now. Robert was tickling baby Alec as the little boy giggled. Maryse's voice could be heard, "be careful with him, Robbie."

Magnus felt a gentle smile rise to his face at the sight of tiny Alexander. Once again, the video altered and they saw Alec trotting along a long hallway as he was being led into a hospital room with Robert. Alec had clearly recognised someone in the room, because he suddenly had a huge grin on his face. It was replaced by a cautious look and he stepped back, pressing himself against his father's legs/ "Who's that?" Little Alec asked, seeing his mother sitting on the hopsital bed, holding a bundle of white and pink blankets.

"This is Isabelle, she's your baby sister." Maryse told him gently, moving the blankets so that he could see her pale face with bright pink cheeks better. Her dark hair stood out against the white and pink material.

"She's pretty," Alec replied steadily, nodding his head to add to his point, causing the audience to coo again.

It then showed a video of him and Izzy swinging on rope attached to a large tree, both cackling as they tried to go high and higher. Izzy's hair was long and flew behind her in the wind, while Alec's cheeks were bright red from the exhilaration of the game. The video changed to one of a door opening slowly and someone sneaking inside a room. Maryse voice echoed around the stadium, "Alexander? Isabelle? What happened here?"

Izzy, who appeared to be around four, was standing in the bright pink room with lipstick in her hand and all over Alec's lips. His cheeks were maroon and eyes surrounding by bright blue eye shadow. He had bows scattered throughout his hair and a scowl on his face. Izzy was beaming proudly, "I put makeup on him, Mummy."

"How did you get to Mummy's makeup, Izzy?" Maryse asked, attempting to sound firm.

"I found it. In the bathroom! The bathroom!" Izzy jumped and licked around her mouth, proud of herself. Her hair was in pigtails, with large pink bows that matched Alec's, on either side. "Alecy is pretty boy now."

"Your Alecy is a pretty boy, hey?" Maryse went along with it, humour filling her voice.

"Mhmm," Izzy hummed. "Mummy think he's a pretty boy?"

"My big boy is always pretty," Maryse assured, giggling when Alec made a face. "I love you, Izzy."

"Love you too, Mama." She replied quickly, waddling over to give Maryse a hug.

"I love you, Alecy." Maryse added, giggling when Alec merely huffed.

It returned to Alec holding the camera, "I hope you enjoy the show and I want to hear you _scream_."

The clip ended as the stage lit up, the musicians starting to play the background music for Alec's song _Scream_. The audience went wild when Alec came out of a trap door on floor of the stage. He was bouncing in time to the song and grinning. He brought the microphone up to his mouth, his accent crisp and proper like always. "London, thank you for coming."

The audience cried out at the top of their lungs, excited for him to start singing. The feeling of the bass drum thrummed through the seats, building up the adrenaline. Magnus grabbed his phone and quickly took a photo of Alec, appearing confident and in control.

 _I see you over there, so hypnotic_

 _Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

 _I'd get you like_

 _Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Got no drink in my hand_

 _But I'm wasted_

 _Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

 _I'd get you like_

 _Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

Alec's strutted to the front of the stage as his dancers joined him, dressed in red and black themed costumes. They stood behind him, all in a line. Every few beats their hands would rotate and change, practiced skilfully. The crowd roared at the impressive sight. Alec stepped away from the line and they all got into formation, standing into two rows and doing their own contemporary routine.

 _And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

 _But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

 _Got one life, just live it, just live it_

 _Now relax, and get on your back_

"Are you ready for this, London?" Alec yelled when there was a moment before the chorus started. The spectators' shouts thundered around the arena. Camille had her phone and was snapchatting the chorus, turning the camera away from Alec to point it at herself at Magnus. She kissed her best friend on the cheek right as Magnus winked before sticking his tongue out, feeling like a teenager.

Camille giggled, peeking up at her best friend and stating, "your tongue is green, Mags."

"Probably from the vodka slushy I had earlier," Magnus admitted and she threw her head back and laughed. This trip really had sparked a change in her.

"You two are so cringey," Ragnor shouted out the music.

Camille rolled her eyes, "cringey isn't even a word, Fell."

 _If you wanna scream, yeah_

 _Let me know and I'll take you there_

 _Get you going like_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

 _If you wanna turn right_

 _Hope you're ready to go all night_

 _Get you going like_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

 _If you wanna scream_

Alec crouched and high fived fans in the front rows, his ass looking amazing in his pants. Magnus knew that the fan pages on Tumblr dedicated to Alexander Lightwood's ass would be having a fieldtrip right now. Of course, Magnus had never searched these pages up or didn't spend his weekends drooling at videos purely devoted to the heavenly sight. Alec even blessed one fan girl with a kiss on the cheek. Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop his jealousy from striking him.

 _Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

 _You're electric_

 _Devil eyes telling me, "Come and get it."_

 _I'll have you like_

 _Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Girl tonight you're the prey_

 _I'm the hunter_

 _Take you here, take you there, take you under_

 _Imagine me whispering in your ear_

 _That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya._

Alec started grinding against the back of one of the female dancers, who started twerking along with him. He cheekily smacked her ass before spinning around and moving towards his musicians. What surprised Magnus was that danced with the keyboard player, who was bobbing in-time to the beat. The dancing was similar to how he was with the female dancer – the two men weren't being prudish, that's for sure. A frown rose to Magnus' face and he inwardly chastised himself. He can't get jealous every time Alec flirts with someone else. The two men separated, both clearly amused.

 _And I've tried to fight it, to fight it_

 _But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

 _Got one life, just live it, just live it_

 _Now relax, and get on your back_

Alec got down onto his knees before lying into his back, curving his spin and changing his expression so that it almost looked like he was pretending to orgasm. Magnus flushed, that wasn't his sweet little Alec. He didn't know how to feel about this act. A part of him wished that it was something that he'd be the only one to see.

"God, that's a hot sight." Ragnor licked his lips, yelping with Magnus whacked him in the stomach.

"Oi, no perving." He hissed, making his best friends giggle.

"Claiming him now, are you, Mags?" Camille mocked.

Magnus couldn't help but subtly flip the birdy at her.

 _If you wanna scream, yeah_

 _Let me know and I'll take you there_

 _Get you going like_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

 _If you wanna turn right_

 _Hope you're ready to go all night_

 _Get you going like_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

 _If you wanna scream..._

Alec began to dance in unison with his dancers, performing complicated moves that made the crowd scream even more. The lights at the back of the stage flashed and altered quickly, before turning into strobe lights. The colour of the lights became a silvery white and all other stage lights disappeared. The effect was bold, making the dancer's movements psychedelic. Their movements were intoxicating and looking like they were in slow motion, but Magnus knew it was just the lighting. His eyes almost hurt from the constant blinking of lights, but he couldn't look away. The audience were screaming as the male back up dancing a fancy back flip, followed by the females and then Alec. Everyone around Magnus was shrieking when Alec did the flip, all impressed. The lights went back to normal as soon as Alec's feet touch the ground again and Magnus relaxed, his eyes no longer stinging. Alec continued singing as the dancers weaved their way around him, taking it in turns to impress the crowds.

 _Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)_

 _Louder, louder, louder, louder_

 _Hey, somebody scream out with me (if you wanna scream)_

 _If you wanna scream, yeah_

 _Let me know and I'll take you there_

 _Get you going like_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

 _If you wanna turn right_

 _Hope you're ready to go all night_

 _Get you going like_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

 _Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

 _If you wanna scream_

Flames burst to life at the sides of the stage, making the crowd even livelier. Alec posed with his dancers, all with serious expressions. The audience was loving the energy. A few seconds later, he stepped back, leaving his position. Magnus watched, seeing the way he easily impressed the crowds. But then Alexander said something he never planned.

"I loved hearing all your singing, you guys sounded amazing. I must say, London, I have been so excited to come perform in my home town again. I've missed it here! There's something I want to let you know, though. Tonight, you're going to learn a few things about me that I've never shared publically, or even to some family or friends before." Magnus gaped at where Alec was standing…surely Alec wasn't saying what he thought he was?

* * *

"I would've thought he'd be more subtle when he brings that blonde whore around," Maryse muttered, eyes narrowed on the book sitting in her lap. "He'll get caught and the whole world will find out. Our name will be tarnished."

Andrew, the young employer who was only a few years older than Alexander, rolled over in the bed. He rested his head in the palm of his hand while he gazed at the older woman. "Maryse, he probably thinks the same when he hears us at night."

"He is completely oblivious when it comes to us, Andrew. Trust me, I know my husband, but I'd like to keep it that way," Maryse stated, throwing her book on the floor. "I can't read this right now. I can't do anything."

"I can think of something you could do…or should I say someone?" Andrew suggested, smirking, placing a hand on her hip and tugging her close to him.

"You boys and your hormones," Maryse murmured when he moved to kneel over her.

"You know why I'm better than Robert? I never give you any of that fake lovey dovey shit he and that French burrito go on about," Andrew hissed onto Maryse' ear, grabbing her hands and yanking them above her head.

"French burrito?" Maryse repeated, slightly amused.

Andrew grinned, "well, she's not exactly curvaceous. I'd call her plump. Unlike you. You are fit and in terrific shape."

"I'm glad you think so." Maryse replied, "if Annamarie is a burrito, what am I?"

"A bun," Andrew said simply. "And I'm the sausage. Ready to slip into you."

A smirk rose to Maryse's lips but right when Andrew moved to line up with her hole, there was a knock on the door. "Mrs Lightwood, I'm sorry but it's your son."

* * *

Helen moved to stand next to Izzy and Jace, who were in the wings of the stage. They were watching their brother, pride on their faces. Right when the song finished and the audience cheered and the terrified look that replaced the smile on Alec's face told them that he was nearing the halfway mark of the show. This was where he planned to come out to the crowd, and Jace had agreed to record it and post it onto social media straight away. The phone was already set up in the blonde's hand, prepared for the video to go onto Instagram, Twitter and Facebook immediately.

"I'm going to go check my phone quickly," Helen told the Lightwoods, who nodded, their eyes refusing to stray from Alec's form.

Helen carefully made her way around sound equipment and props, the area pitch black except for the rays of light coming off the stage. Dancers stood to the side, waiting for their cue. They recognised her and sent waves in her direction, which she returned happily. She sighed in relief when she reached the door that would take her out of the stage space. Opening it gently, she tiptoed out and shut it quietly behind it. She took a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the sudden light, but otherwise, her body relaxed and she headed off towards her destination.

Right when she reached the stairwell to take her to the dressing rooms, two very stressed, highly on edge figures with dark hair made their way up. The makeup artist immediately recognised them and knew that they had found out about Alec's plan – something that everyone had tried to avoid. Maryse heels stabbed at the floor, the sound reverberating in Helen's ears. Robert seemed a lot more withdrawn, his steps not as purposeful as his wife's. Helen licked her lips, trying to come up with an idea to stop them. She was hoping that they wouldn't realise who she really was when she leapt in their way, blocking them.

"I'm sorry but do you have a backstage pass?" She yelled suddenly, her voice echoing around the stairwell. Helen winced inwardly, that was a way to start off on the wrong foot.

"Pardon me, girl?" Marsye' blue eyes flashed dangerously. All Helen could thing was that she and Isabelle looked so alike when they were furious. "Do you know who we are?"

"It doesn't matter who you are, what matters is whether you have a backstage pass or not." Helen argued, trying to sound educated in the subject. She showed them the pass attached to a string that was wrapped around a belt loop on her jeans. Her finger was purposefully covering where it said her name and status as makeup and hair stylist. "No pass, no way to getting backstage. Sorry."

"Now you listen to me," Marsye lowered her voice and pointed at Helen. "You will let us pass-"

"Only if you have the required I.D. Otherwise you're an occupational health and safety issue and I will need to call security to remove you from the premises. We can't risk having unauthorised people backstage, Ma'am. Surely you'd understand, after coming from an entertainment background." Helen found the Lightwood parents so different from their children, in a very unpleasant manner. "If that is all, may I request you return to your seats? Thank you."

The Lightwoods gaped at her, clearly unused to being spoken to so disrespectfully. Helen couldn't help but think _hurry up and get to it, Alexander._

* * *

Alec was halfway through the concert and thriving off the adrenaline rush. He danced around the stage, loving the way that the audience screamed his name. It felt different, performing and knowing that Magnus was in the crowd, watching. Everything Alec did, he realised he did it to impress Magnus. Which was probably why he was doing fancy rolls and back flips…and dancing dirtily…and doing everything he could to get the crowd roaring with ecstasy. But when he peeked at the order of the songs on his page, he couldn't help but feel nausea return to him when it was time for the big reveal.

"Earlier in the show, I told you that I had some big things I wanted to tell you. Something that has never been revealed before." He took in a deep breath. "For years, I have lied to you about a part of me that I was too afraid of to admit. I am so sorry for that. It wasn't fair of me to preach being true to yourself when I didn't follow that. But, tonight, I want to change that."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Izzy and Jace on the side, the case on Jace's phone glistening in the light as he recorded him. Izzy sent him a thumbs up, mouthing, "you can do this."

"And that brings me to this very moment. London. America. The whole world. I want to tell you all this: I have lied about who owns my heart. I have lied about what I look for in a person. I lied. It isn't okay but now I'm fixing that. The kiss between myself and the amazing Aline Penhallow? That was nothing than a friend helping her friend come to the realisation that he is gay." Alec said it clearly, leaving no room for interpretations or confusion.

The audience were silent for a moment before they began to cheer loudly. A chant echoed around the room, "we. Love. You. We. Love. You."

Alec felt his eyes become watery, "I love you guys too. All of you. I am gay and there's a man that has stolen my heart, from the first moment our eyes met. You know who you are and I just want to let you know that nothing will ever stop me from caring about you. _Fever_? _Enchanted_? They were written for him. It was always him. And now there's another song written for him and I want you to know this from the start. This song is called _Fall At Your Feet._ Enjoy."

* * *

"No," Maryse shrieked, shoving Helen to the side. The blonde woman fell to her knees, catching herself on the hand rail before she nearly toppled all the way down the stairs. Alexander's voice echoed in the stairway. _I am gay._ A victorious smile came to Helen's face, despite her body beginning to ache from the impact.

"It's too late, Mrs Lightwood." She yelled, groaning at the pain in her knee.

"It's never too late," Maryse snarled, striding up the stairs and towards the entry to the stage.

"Dammit," Helen hissed, remembering that her phone was still in the dressing room and that she was left alone with Alexander's father. There was something in Robert's eyes when he caught sight of Helen looking pathetic. His eyes softened and he looked between her and the direction of his wife. In a split second decision, he found himself kneeling before the makeup artist.

"I apologise for her rather erratic behaviour." Robert murmured. "Can I help you stand? You really should have ice on your knee."

"Erratic?" Helen winced at the throbbing pain. "More like bat-shit crazy."

Robert sent her a wiry grin, "that too, Helen."

Her head shot up in shock, "you know my name?"

"You are my children's stylist." Robert shrugged, "put your arm around me. I'll help you get to wherever you can rest."

"Why didn't you say something?" Helen asked when her arm wrapped around his shoulders and he went to help her stand. Both her legs collapsed underneath her and she swore.

"Language like a sailor, my wife would hate you even more because of that." Robert kidded weakly before scooping her up into his arms. Helen yelped. "I know your name because you reminded me of someone I cared about from the first moment I saw you."

"Is that why you didn't follow your wife on her rampage?" Helen questioned as he descended down the steps.

"That and I don't agree with her antics. She's been insane for years now. Believe it or not, Maryse wasn't like this when we first met. She was humble and sweet, it was once the fame set in that she changed. She practically survived off it. I was never like that though, I tried to escape it. Maryse made sure to change that though. She's not the same woman I fell in love with all those years ago," Robert muttered and Helen stayed quiet in his arms.

* * *

The drums started playing before Kaelie joined in on the acoustic guitar. Alec played electric, strumming a few chords but mainly focusing on the riff he'd been working on days before. They had hired a professional banjo player for the night, who joined in on a different riff. The audience was screaming as the lights faded to a gently red. On the wings of the stage, Izzy and Jace were bopping in time and laughing at their antics when they heard stomping behind them. Alec stepped towards the microphone and started singing

 _Whenever I fall at your feet._

All instruments, except for piano cut out, adding a dramatic effect. Raphael sang the harmony and the crowd roared. Alec was grinning widely, clutching the microphone as it was held up by the microphone stand.

"What are you doing, Mum?" Izzy hissed, glowering at the darkhaired woman.

"We need to stop this nonsense," Maryse snarled, "or he'll ruin us all."

"It's too late," Jace retorted darkly, "you're too late. He's already gone and said it."

"And Alec being gay doesn't ruin us," Izzy added starkly, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _I'm really close tonight_

 _And I feel like I'm moving inside him._

 _Lying in the dark_

Jordon started playing strumming on the bass, the lights changing to gold. The crowd clapped in-time to the beat as they got into the song. The bass guitar was loud in Alec's ear and he could feel the vibrations it caused travel through the ground.

 _I think that I'm beginning to know him._

 _Let it go_

 _I'll be there when you call_

All the instruments stopped again, except for piano. All of the musicians sang harmonies, although Alec's voice sounded more emotional than the others as he tried to convey his feelings. He wanted Magnus to know that this song was for him.

"This is barbaric," Maryse snapped, "first I was stopped by the annoying security worker with ears shaped like an elf's-"

"Shaped like an elf's?" Jace repeated before his eyes widened with recognition. " _Helen_."

"You know that creature?" Maryse spat out, "her parents failed to teach her etiquette."

"Maybe it was yours who failed to teach you that," Izzy remarked sassily, moving to stand in-between Maryse and the stage. "You won't stop this, Mum. I won't let you."

 _And whenever I fall at your feet_

 _Won't you let your tears rain down on me?_

 _Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

The drums and bass all returned to the piece, Mark and Jordan grinning at each other. Alec's eyes were watering – this song was so much easier than he expected. This was the first time he was truly being himself onstage. The first time he was Alexander Lightwood, a gay singer who wasn't ashamed of himself anymore. He hoped that Magnus was feeling the emotion and seeing how Alec was removing some of his barriers for him.

 _You're hiding from me now_

 _There's something in the way that you're talking_

Kaelie, Raphael and Alec all started playing again, building the excitement in the room. In his seat, Magnus could feel tears dribble down his cheeks. Alec had done this for him? He didn't believe it at first, until Camille nudged him and yelled, "do you believe him now?"

Alec looked gorgeous on the stage and he was gentle. He wasn't acting all tough like usual. Everything about him was so… _Alec_. It was very much like the man that Magnus had met in the diner. It was the man that had complimented him in the classroom and laughed at his antics. Alec had found him funny – something that Woosley never did. Alec had danced with him and been romantic, even if unintentional. All Magnus remembers is the way Woosley would shove him down on the bed, bite him and have his way with Magnus. But Alec was pure. Alec was soft and loving. Alec was a completely different story than Woosley Scott.

"I do," Magnus muttered, although his blonde friend didn't hear him.

 _The words don't sound right_

 _But I hear them all moving inside you_

 _Know_

 _I'll be waiting when you call_

Alec had no clue where Magnus was sitting and he wished he did. He wished that he could show him properly. Show the world of his feelings for the glittery man who stole his heart. The lights on the stage changed to green and gold, casting an ethereal glow over Alec's skin.

"He's so beautiful," Magnus murmured, unable to take his eyes off the younger man.

"This is insane," Maryse yelled, trying to push past Jace, who threw his camera to Izzy and wrapped his arms around Maryse, holding her back.

"No one stops my brother from being himself and being happy. No one," the blonde swore seriously, glaring at his mother.

"You're pathetic, Jonathan." Maryse sneered, struggling in his arms.

"At least I'm not heartless," he growled, just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped fighting him and stared up into his golden eyes, her own blue orbs wide with shock.

"Security," Izzy was speaking into Jace's phone, "I wish to have someone removed from the premises. She's causing harm. Yes. Immediately. Yes. Thank you."

 _Hey, whenever I fall at your feet_

 _Won't you let your tears rain down on me?_

 _Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

The crowd were starting to sing along as they learnt the melody. Eventually the whole stadium was singing, creating an epic vibe. Magnus watched as the stage lights changed to the colours of the rainbow and the crowd cheered at the sign of gay pride. Alec was beaming as the band got into the song more. The whole stadium was filled with the colour of the rainbow, as Magnus found himself suddenly bright pink.

"Bright pink is so not my colour," Ragnor grumbled with a smile on his face. "But I have to admit, the boy sure knows how to win back a heart."

"But has he succeeded?" Camille asked, raising an eyebrow towards Magnus.

 _The finger of blame has turned upon itself_

 _And I'm more than willing to offer myself_

 _Do you want my presence or need my help?_

 _Who knows where that might lead_

 _I fall._

Alec's head had tilted back and he appeared liberated. Everyone knew that he finally felt free after the chains of the secrets he held had finally been released. He didn't see the argument going on between his siblings and mother, nor did he see the moment Magnus' look of thoughtfulness turned to one of acceptance and adoration.

"You'd turn against your Mother like that, Isabelle?" Maryse scoffed, trying to release herself from Jace's grip again.

"She's doing it to save her brother from a life of sadness, Maryse." Robert said from behind them, tone grave.

The Lightwoods whirled around, not expecting him to stand there and take Alec's side. "What are you going on about, Robert?" Maryse derided. "This isn't okay-"

"No, your behaviour isn't. You used me to become famous, you refuse to accept your children's true selves, you are hypocritical and cruel. You even knocked poor Helen down the stairs – she could've died if she landed on her head." Robert barked and Izzy, Jace and Maryse gaped at him, unused to seeing him angry. "This is enough, Maryse. Your greed and lust for fame is making you crazy."

 _Whenever I fall at your feet_

 _Won't you let your tears rain down on me?_

 _Whenever I touch your slow turning pain_

 _Whenever I fall (at your feet)_

 _Whenever I fall_

Alec finished the song, the rainbow lights no longer flashing but staying static. He grinned as the crowd jumped to their feet and cheered for him. He waved and yelled into the microphone, "thank you so much for your love and support, London."

In his seat, Magnus was trying to hide his tears. He turned to Camille, "he has succeeded. I need to see him."

She smirked, "it's a good thing that we have backstage passes then, isn't it?"

* * *

The audience were slowly making their way out, gossip buzzing between them. Alexander Lightwood is gay. Magnus knew that this subject was going to be in the papers for weeks to come now. He stood up carefully, moving to take one last picture of the stage before they headed off. Camille was making sure everything was in her bag while Ragnor stretched his legs.

"I love the stadium and entertainment we just had, but surely they can do something to improve our comfort." He grumbled, checking his phone for messages.

Camille went to stand, but before she took a step, her legs collapsed from underneath her. Magnus went to catch her, but Ragnor beat him to it. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her up to his chest, holding her tightly. Camille let out a groan, and for the first time in many years, _blushed_. Magnus gaped at the two of them. Since when did Ragnor make Camille blush? And she wasn't trying to bite his head off for touching her.

"You already, Belcourt?" Ragnor questioned quietly, and she nodded, gazing up at him.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, a blonde ringlet falling in front of her face.

Ragnor slowly pushed the hair aside and tucked it behind her ear, smiling. "That's the spirit."

Magnus gawked, preparing himself for Camille to scream at Ragnor. Instead she didn't. She did something far more confusing. She _laughed_. Suddenly, the giggle ended just as soon as it started and she jumped away from Ragnor, clearing her throat. His arms dropped to his side and she smoothed her top down.

"We best go cash in these backstage passes, hey?" She suggested weakly, striding past Ragnor and Magnus, heading down the steps.

Magnus stared at Ragnor, "my dear little cabbage, what just happened?"

Ragnor licked his lips and slowly looked at Magnus, "I have no clue."

"Mum pushed you down the stairs?" Alec yelled, eyes full of fire.

Helen sat in the dressing room, ice on her knee which was resting on a chair. "She tried to, I caught myself on the hand bar before I fell all the way down."

"You do realise you can press charges, right?" Jace told her, and she nodded.

"Pressing charges against Maryse Lightwood, though? I think not." Helen joked lightly, but her voice was overshadowed by the screaming outside of the dressing room. "I was surprised that your father took my side."

"I have the feeling that he's been hiding a few things from us. Especially how he feels about some of mum's antics." Izzy stated, grabbing Helen's hand and rubbing it soothingly. "Do you need anything?"

Helen shook her head, "I'm fine, Iz. Seriously. I have everything I need so far, I'll be right. I might need to call Aline soon, though."

Alec groaned, "she is going to be spitting fire, Helen. I hope you realise that."

Izzy shivered, "I hope for Mum's sake that she has security around her when Aline finds her. Or there will be Hell to pay."

"She won't be that bad," Helen insisted, before noting their tense expression. "She won't…will she?"

"Aline has always been protective of those she cares about." Alec replied awkwardly.

"We just started dating, so she won't be that bad." Helen maintained firmly, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Of course, Helen." Izzy went along with it, patting her on the shoulder and flinching when there was the sound of something hitting a wall.

"I might step in soon," Jace muttered while he read a text from Clary.

"What is going on between you and the redhead?" Alec queried, sitting down on a spare seat.

"That is a good question, dear brother." Jace sighed and sat down next to Alec, slouching. "She wants to date exclusively."

"You can handle that…can't you?" Izzy murmured, sharing a weird look with Helen.

"Even when I saw with Seelie, there were no restrictions. We could do as we pleased as long as it was kept secret from the paparazzi." Jace informed them and Alec really wasn't surprised.

"Then be exclusive with Clary. You like her, don't you?" Helen recommended, rolling her eyes at Jace's inability to handle a serious relationship.

"I guess…I want to date her, but what if things turn to shit?" He argued, pouting like a child.

Alec reached over and slung his arm around Jace's shoulder, the blonde leaning into the embrace. "Then they turn to shit, so what? You'll find a new girlfriend afterwards. Don't let fear stop you from being happy."

"You sound like an old man, Alec." Izzy teased, pretending not to hear their Mother call Robert a rather unappealing name.

"I'm secretly Dumbledore," Alec winked at her when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Robert stood there, face flushed and skin moist. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought I'd just let you know that your Mother and I are heading home to continue our conversation."

"Okay Dad," Izzy frowned, hugging herself.

Robert's eyes softened and his made his way over to her, kissing her on the forehead. "Love you, my Iz Bug."

Izzy's eyes shone from the rare affection, "love you too, Dad."

Robert made his way over to Jace, "make sure you come over in-time for the next match between Chelsea and Arsenal soccer teams, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that, old man." Jace retorted, ducking Robert's attempt to mess up his hair.

Robert turned to Alec, "Al, I'm proud of you for accepting who you are. Don't forget that? I may not completely understand still and I expect a long talk between the two of us…but…you'll always be my son. No matter what, Maryse says."

"Thanks Dad," Alec replied softly, watching as Robert left the room.

"Back to the topic of Clary," Izzy's eyes were directed to Jace. "Ask her out. Just do it."

"You think I should?" Jace bit his lip and the other's nodded before his usual arrogant self returned. "I totally shoulder. No one denies me, the Jace Lightwood-"

"Other than Clary," Izzy interrupted with a smirk.

"Not helping is," Alec shot back, shaking his head.

"Yes, not helping." Jace repeated, looking a little less confident.

"Honestly Jace, she likes you. You like her. Ask her out." Alec pushed, giving him a meaningful look.

There was a knock on the door and an assistant popped their head in, "Mr Lightwood, are you ready to have some meet and greets with fans?"

Alec stood up straight, "sure thing. Bring them in."

What he didn't expect was for Camille, Ragnor and Magnus to enter. His mouth dried at the sight of the sparkly man and Izzy gasped, "I forgot to mention that I gave them backstage passes to meet you. _Whoops_."

"I think we should give them some space, guys." Helen said softly, sending Alec a gentle smile. "Izzy, can you help me stand up? I need to go call Aline."

"And I desperately need to call Clary." Jace cried out, rushing pass the three guests. "Nice to see you again, Magnus."

"You too, Jace." Magnus chuckled, although his eyes were still on Alec.

"Fell," Camille spun around and linked her arm through Ragnor's. "I'm craving hot chocolate so badly. Come with me and get some?"

Ragnor couldn't deny Camille anything, so they left in a hurry. Magnus and Alec stood in the silent room, waiting until the door shut behind the limping Helen. Alec was the first to speak, "did you…um…enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, especially certain aspects in particular." Magnus replied, eyeing the other man. "The song you sang…"

" _Fall At Your Feet_?" Alec supplied and Magnus nodded.

"Was that for anyone I know?" He whispered, stepping closer to Alec.

"Do you hope it is?" Alec licked his lips and tensed slightly.

"Yes," Magnus told him. "I really do."

"Good," Alec moved closer and slowly brought his hands up to rest on Magnus' waist.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, his eyes looking at the pink lips close to his own.

"Yes Magnus?" Alec felt his restraint falling apart as his heart pounded in his chest at their close proximity.

Magnus question was short yet tender, "can I kiss you?"

Alec merely tugged Magnus closer, Magnus' arms reaching up and draping around Alec's neck. Their noses touched and Magnus giggled, making Alec smile.

"I like your laugh," Alec admitted, going red.

"I'd like to say I like your lips, but I haven't tried them yet," Magnus retorted, licking his own seductively.

Alec swallowed thickly, trying to gain more confidence. "I…I better remedy that."

"Yes, you'd better." Magnus agreed, his eyes shutting in-time for when Alec leaned in.

Their lips touched, a spark immediately building between the two. Alec gasped, his grip on Magnus' waist tightening, causing Magnus to take advantage and tease his tongue into the other man's mouth. Alec moaned quietly and Magnus' hands travelled into his hair, gripping it. Everything felt like it was on fire. The passion. The overwhelming feeling of being complete. Magnus tasted like vaguely like peppermint chewing gum with a hint of vodka. Alec moaned into his mouth when his teeth gently nipped at his lower lip. Everything felt perfect. The moment felt like it could never end.

Alec pulled back when he needed air, both men panting, pupils dilated. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Magnus repeated, staring at Alec. "You continue to amaze me, Alexander."

"I can definitely say the same about you." Alec replied quietly, his hands moving to hold Magnus' removing them from his hair and placing them in-between the two men.

"I have wanted this for so long," Magnus admitted. "Well…a week or two but it felt long."

"I completely understand what you mean," Alec chuckled self-consciously. "Can I ask...why did you run away that night?"

Magnus licked his lips, "because I remembered that you could do so much better than a fashion designer wannabe."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, pulling Magnus closer to him and resting his forehead against the other man's. "You are what I want, I've never felt this way for anyone before. But you changed that. You are out my league, but I want to try. You. Me. Us. Are you up for that?"

"Definitely," Magnus murmured, gazing into Alec's blue orbs. "Best thing I've heard in years."

Alec laughed lightly, releasing Magnus' hands to tenderly cup his cheek. Magnus sighed happily, shutting his eyes as Alec's lips connected with his again.

 **Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! Is there anything you would like our dear Malec couple to do before Magnus returns to America? They only have one day and aren't officially public yet, but I'm up for any suggestions. I'm a bit stuck with how to make the next chapter exciting and not a load of rubbish. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– I hope you liked this chapter too! Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Did you like how Magnus and Alec made up too? ;) Sorry for how long it took to update D: Thanks for reviewing again**

 _ **wendy**_ **– I'm sure there are going to be some very sweet and extremely embarrassing moments ;) Especially when we meet Magnus' mother.**

 _ **MalecHEART01**_ **– Yeah, Maryse still wasn't that understanding, but all I can say that there is more to her character then you'll expect. You'll find out why she's that way. If I was her, I'd probably be that way too!**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– I wouldn't trust Robert yet, if I was you. There might be a few more surprises that will be revealed…but that's just me ;) I totally agree with you about Aline and Helen being adorable. I can't deny that.**

 _ **Werewolf Darcy**_ **– Aww thank you! I'm trying to make sure that I don't go too fast or too slow, but it might be a bit harder, now that they're together. Alec came out to the world and sang a song for Magnus! I hope you enjoyed that! I'm not planning to stop this fic, although I've got some pretty big assignments coming up, so it might be twice a week instead of three…I'm not sure how often I post in a week o.O Anyways, I'll try and make sure I post at least one chapter each week!**

 _ **Guest(1)**_ **– Hehe thank you! I'm excited for when Alec goes on tour, hopefully it'll be good!**

 _ **EAZYADICT**_ **– Now you can cheer for Malec too! Woot woot ;) Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– It takes me about three or four hours to write a chapter, and then a bit more time to edit. (I swear I have a social life…toallyyy). I spend a while making sure that things don't get too hard to read or boring, but I dislike it when chapters aren't long enough for my liking, so I try to make them long. Thanks for reviewing.**

 _ **floosted**_ **– Sorry that I didn't update as fast this time round :'( I'll try and update faster next time!**

 _ **Wohlerbear**_ **– Was it spectacular enough for you? I really hope so! Was it better than your theories? Hopefully xD**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Hehe you'll get your public Malec…eventually ;) I'm glad you love Ragnor and Camille, I'm slowly trying to build up the relationship between them. Thanks for reviewing again!**


	9. Dates, Kisses and Heartbreak

**I am so sorry about how long it took to update! I found it really hard to write this chapter. It may be a little all over the place, but it was the best I could do, considering there's so many character plotlines that I'm trying to develop at the same time. Thank you so much to everyone who's been so sweet about this story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare came up with the original story, not moi.**

Chapter 9

Dates, Kisses and Heartbreak

Their lips slowly disconnected and the two men took in deep breaths, resting their foreheads against each others. Magnus grabbed Alec's hands and interlinked their fingers. Both men had silly grins on their faces and were out of breath. Alec huffed with his chest rising and falling quickly, with sweat and glitter coating his skin, while Magnus was giggling breathily. Magnus' eyes were shining brightly and Alec could feel the happiness that the tanned man was emitting. Magnus went to fix his dark purple lipstick, also rubbing any stray marks of his lipstick off Alec's soft lips. Alec tried to duck the movement, making Magnus cackle and aww at his adorableness; especially when Alec scrunched his nose up.

Magnus gave up, grinning widely. "Your makeup looked so good tonight. I liked it. Even Cammie was complimenting it – Helen did a great job."

"That's the first thing you say after we kiss? Are you serious right now?" Alec hooted, shaking his head incredulously. Dark strands of hair fell in front of his blue eyes, so Magnus pushed it out of the way.

"You know me, Alexander." Magnus grabbed his hips and pulled him even closer. He lowered his voice to a soft growl. "I don't follow the rules."

"I realised that," Alec's breath was hot against Magnus' lips, sending shivers down the tanned man's spin.

"I think it's time we _DTR_ ," Magnus stated, smiling appreciatively at Alec's blush.

"What does that even mean?" Alec chuckled while he attempted to run his fingers through Magnus' spiked hair.

"Define the relationship, sweetheart. Honestly, get on my level with slang." Magnus replied, rolling his eyes. "What do you want to be?"

Alec hummed, a pleasant feeling running throughout his body. "I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend."

"I wouldn't mind you being my boyfriend either," a huge smile came to Magnus' face and Alec couldn't help but grin back in response.

"Boyfriends then?" Alec suggested, causing a happy laugh to escape Magnus' mouth.

"Boyfriends," Magnus agreed, "there's one thing before I want us to be official boyfriends."

"Oh?" Alec raised an eyebrow, "what is that?"

"I want a date," Magnus declared proudly, causing Alec to smile.

"I think I can handle that," Alec said slowly before leaning back in to kiss Magnus again, as the two fell back into their own world.

* * *

Jace took in a deep breath, staring down at the name and phone number on the screen. _Clary Fray_. His finger hovered over the call button, before he shook his head and locked his phone screen, throwing the mobile behind him on the bed. He groaned, slouching over and resting his elbows on his knees. He placed his head in his hands, trying to hide his face from the light of day. Why was this so hard for him? Clary's words reverberated in his head.

 _Either we're exclusive or we're nothing, Jace. I won't be one of your little playthings._

"Dammit," Jace moaned painfully, punching his mattress and jumping to his feet.

"We just got home from an incredibly successful concert, well…all things considered…and you are already a grump. So, tell me, what's got your panties in a knot?" Izzy questioned from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

Jace jolted, not expecting to see his sister in the doorway. His heart pounding as he spat out, "don't scare a guy like that, Iz."

"It's the whole Clary thing again, isn't it?" Izzy rolled her eyes, "just ask her out already. She likes you, you like her."

"It's not that simple, Iz." Jace complained, shaking his head.

"Yes it is," Izzy insisted, strolling into his bedroom. "Alec just came out to the world, I'm sure you can be exclusive with one girl."

"Don't compare me and Alec," Jace wailed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't act so whiney, it gets on my nerves." Izzy said, offering little sympathy. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do." Jace gave in, biting his lower lip.

"Then call her," Izzy made her way over to his bed and picked up his phone, chucking it at him.

"Is Jace pining over a girl?" Max queried from behind Iz, peering over her shoulder. Izzy jumped slightly, unaware that he was right behind her.

"He sure is," Izzy informed him once she regained control of herself. The two biological siblings started smirking at their blonde brother. "Even Max can see that you're being pathetic, Jace."

"I'm not being pathetic, just cautious." Jace defended himself quickly.

"Yes, you are," Max and Izzy replied in unison, making Jace pale and the two Lightwoods high-five.

"So pathetic," Max added kindly, grinning up at his older brother.

"Since when did you become so… _Lightwood_?" Jace gaped at the teenager, who puffed his chest out proudly.

"When you lost your balls. Honestly Jace, suck it up and gain them back. I'm sure she'll say yes." Max shrugged and Izzy cackled at his remark.

"You are a little bugger." Jace growled, throwing a pair of used underwear at Max, who ducked them with a shriek. "Why don't you go annoy Alec about Magnus?"

"Who the hell is _Magnus_? What sort of name is that? And ew Jace, don't be so gross." Max complained, running out of the room when Jace threatened him with a shoe.

"He is so grown up," Izzy commented fondly, pretending to wipe away a fake tear as she listened to Max's cheers echo down the hallway.

"He sure is. Sassy as well." Jace murmured. "I might go for a walk around the garden…or something."

Izzy watched as he left the room in a hurry, walking in the opposite direction to Max before she could order him to stop. She growled under breath, "stupid prat."

* * *

" _She did what?_ " Aline shrieked from over the phone, her fist hitting the dressing table with a loud thud. The costume stylist next to her sent her a scared look and stepped back. One of Aline's assistants immediately knew that the singer needed a few moments to herself, so he motioned for the two of the helpers to leave her in peace. Both of them hurried out of the room, claiming they needed to get something out of their car, although the entertainer didn't even notice that they disappeared.

Helen sighed, wincing when she jostled her leg from the surprise of Aline suddenly yelling. "She accidentally knocked me over on the stairs."

" _Accidentally_?" Aline laughed mockingly, her tone icy and sharp. "Maryse Lightwood doesn't do anything _accidentally_ \- it's not in her cold-hearted nature. That bitch. I can't believe she'd try and betray Alec like that, as well as manhandle you. Are you going to press charges against her?"

"No, why would I?" Helen muttered, pausing when she heard Aline growl fiercely.

"Because she freaking assaulted you, Helen. That's why!" Aline hissed, getting to her feet and pacing edgily around the dressing room. "Assault is not okay in any circumstances."

"Aline, you are overreacting." Helen said calmly, rolling her eyes and moving to look at Tumblr on her laptop. She smiled when she saw some skilfully done eyeliner and made a note to test it out.

"That bitch hurt you!" Aline argued angrily, her eyes narrowing in fury. There was a knock on the door and she dismissed the person immediately. There were voices outside her dressing room and she knew it was her personal assistant informing the other individual that she would need some space at the moment. "She needs to pay for how she acted, Helen."

"No, you need to calm down and think rationally." Helen murmured soothingly while she reblogged another makeup design she liked. "Sweetheart, you're running off anger and all those negative feelings that you keep built up inside you, especially right now. Just based off that, it really isn't a good idea for you to go and accuse anyone or threaten them. Give it some time so you can think clearly."

"Trust me, I am thinking clearly. That bitch needs to rethink about whose girlfriend she injures." Aline shouted before suddenly deflating. She slouched slightly and stopped pacing as she whispered, "I wish I was there to protect you."

"There was nothing I needed protection from." Helen replied quickly, although she couldn't deny that her cheeks flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and gratefulness. "Look, I need to get back to work and I know that you have an interview soon that you need to get ready for. Take care, okay?"

"You too, I don't want to hear anymore stories of my girlfriend being shoved down the stairs." Aline responded quietly while she traced a pattern over the back of a chair in the dressing room. "Bye babe."

"Bye Sweetie," Helen said, hearing the call end as she dropped her phone and went back to searching for new makeup ideas.

* * *

"Alexander, where are we going?" Magnus asked with a laugh in his voice as the two men weaved their way through empty alleyways and dark corners of London.

Alec was grinning while he stayed covered with a pair of black sunnies, a black beanie and blue jeans with a black jumper. "We are going on our date."

"Where to though?" Magnus queried, appearing slightly confused.

"You'll find out," Alec stated as they snuck across a main road and down into another alleyway.

"If this is where you take my innocence and leave me in a bloody heap, I might have to say no." Magnus commented dryly, eyeing the darkness ahead of them and the wet cement floor that glistened in the poor moonlight.

"Oh Mags, if I was going to do anything to you in an alleyway…" Alec trailed off before he grabbed Magnus and yanked him close.

Magnus gasped into the kiss, his eyes automatically shutting as he found himself pushed up against a wall. Alec's body was hot against his and his hands started travelling and exploring Magnus' figure. Magnus moaned into the kiss when Alec nipped at his lower lip, his own hands snatching Alec's and placing them on his leather-clad ass. It was Alec's turn to whimper as he squeezed tightly and began to grind his lower half against Magnus'. Magnus' head dropped back and hit the wall, although the pleasure masked any pain from the smack. His hands snuck under Alec's shirt and he whined when he felt the toned abs that welcomed his hands. Magnus pulled his lips away from Alec and pretended not to hear the strangled noise of annoyance from the singer as he began trailing kissing down Alec's neck before littering them all over his collarbone.

"Mags, we should stop." Alec whinged needily when Magnus' hands continued to travel further up his chest.

"We should," Magnus agreed absentmindedly, his lips still attached to Alec's collarbone.

"Baby, please." Alec begged, although he couldn't decide what for.

"What do you want?" Magnus questioned, stroking his thumb over Alec's nipple.

"Ugh…I don't know." Alec whispered before he found the strength to stop. He put his hands on Magnus' hips and pushed him away gently, stopping the grinding. "We should go eat."

"Eat what, Alexander?" Magnus purred, licking a line straight from Alec's collarbone and then up to his ear.

"D…dinner…Magnus." Alec stuttered, shutting his eyes and swearing.

"What if I want you for dinner?" Magnus teased, running a finger down Alec's chest and straight over the enlarging bulge in the singer's pants.

"M...Mag…Magnus," Alec struggled to form his words.

"That's my name," Magnus smirked, his breath hot against Alec's ear.

"Dinner. Now." Alec commanded, although his voice was high-pitched and cheeks were bright red.

"Whatever you desire," Magnus was surprisingly compliant as he released Alec.

The singer sighed and went to re-adjust his pants with a blush, "I don't want our seats being taken."

"Of course, darling." Magnus winked and slapped Alec on the ass as he strutted past. Alec gaped at his boyfriend, unable to speak. Noting this factor, Magnus turned around and held his hand out. "Are you coming, Alexander?"

All Alec could do was stumble after the glittery man.

* * *

Camille sat on her bed, reading through the fashion magazine that spoke about Magnus' design. She grinned proudly when she came to the page, appreciatively looking at the dress. There was a knock on the door and she kept her eyes on the pages while calling out, "yes?"

The door opened and shut behind the guest, "hey Belcourt, how's it going?"

Camille paused what she was doing, slowly looking up at Ragnor. "Hi Fell, can I help you with anything? Plus, you really don't have to knock, it's your room too."

"Answering my question with a question? Very smooth," Ragnor replied cheekily. "We both know the room is yours, the sofa is mine. I'm cool with that. I was just wondering whether you are hungry? Magnus sent me a text to say he's having dinner with Alec."

Camille bit her lip thoughtfully, did she really want to spend more of her time with Ragnor? She already put up with his terrible singing while he was in the shower. And do not get her started on how he farts in his sleep. Despite all the built up frustration, the hopeful look on his face made her resolve dissolve. "Okay, just let me get my coat."

Ragnor beamed at her and she felt her heart flutter at the sight. Shaking her head, she rushed a chair in the corner of the room, where her double breasted red jacket was draped. She grabbed it and put it on, doing up the buttons as the material fell just above her knees. Her blonde curls contrasted with the colour perfectly and made her green eyes stand out even more. She also snatched her beret, which was the same colour and material as the jacket. She placed it onto her head, making sure her hair wasn't caught up or anything. She moved onto gloves, pulling on black leather ones that Magnus had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. Camille spun around, seeing Ragnor behind her.

"Do I look okay?" She inquired while picking up her purse and putting on a pair of black heels.

"You look…great." Ragnor managed to get out, his face going red.

Camille smiled, heading out of the hotel room. "Let's head off, I'm craving some good old fish and chips."

Ragnor chuckled, following her out of the room and waiting for her to lock the door behind them. "I think I know the perfect place."

"You know your way around London, do you?" Camille teased lightly, eyes full of mirth.

Ragnor laughed as they came to the elevators. He pressed the button, stepping back. "I came here for a holiday once. It was a while ago now."

"I've never been to London," Camille informed him, "I've seen Paris, but not London. A bit odd, don't you think?"

Ragnor grinned at her as the elevator doors opened, "after you."

"Why thank you," Camille entered the elevator, leaning against one side as Ragnor followed her in.

"Isn't your family in Paris?" Ragnor questioned, waiting for the doors to shut behind him.

Camille nodded, "my Dad's side is, although most of my Mum's family live in America."

"Have you ever noticed that you look nothing like your parents?" Ragnor mocked playfully, nudging Camille with his elbow.

She good-naturedly rolled her eyes, "of course I have. Mama and Papa have dark hair and neither have green eyes. It's hard to miss."

"Maybe you're secretly adopted," Ragnor gasped theatrically and it was Camille's turn to nudge him…although it was more of a shove. "Ouch, watch it woman."

"Be quiet then, man." Camille retorted and the elevator doors opened.

* * *

"Here we are," Alec said as they reached a small, aged building with red plastered walls and a bright yellow door. It wasn't Magnus' usual choice when going out, but for Alec, he was prepared to try it. "Will you be okay with this?"

"Sure," Magnus shrugged half-heartedly, eyeing the exterior of the restaurant with a critical expression.

"Sorry it doesn't look great," Alec winced during his apology, realising how bad it might look to Magnus. "It's owned by an old family friend who promises to make sure that no paparazzi sneak in."

"That's okay, handsome." Magnus promised, reaching and out comfortingly linking his fingers through his boyfriend's. "Who's the friend?"

Alec blushed, silent for a few moments before he attempted to answer. "It's…not necessarily a friend…more like a relative."

"There's more Lightwoods?" Magnus gaped, eyes widening. Alec had to remind himself not to stare at the way Magnus' jaw dropped attractively.

"Sort of." Alec ran a hand through his front of hair that was peeking out from underneath his beanie. "My cousins, Gabriel and Gideon, run this place. They make an effort to not be known as Lightwoods though; their sister is a completely different story though. She does everything to become famous. Just remember that here, they are known as Pangborns – that was my Aunt's maiden name. They've made it clear that they want to become popular for their food, not some name that links them to us."

"That makes sense," Magnus replied, smiling widely and tugging gently on Alec's hand. "Let's go in, hey?"

"Just a quick thing," Alec interrupted in a hurry, "in case…just…erm…don't mention Jace to them. At all. Might not be pretty."

"Why not?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow and Alec had to quickly catch his breath.

"Because Jace doesn't exactly get along with them…" he supplied awkwardly, before shaking his head. "There's just a huge contrast in personality between them that makes me dislike each other. C'mon Mags."

Alec opened the front door and stepped aside, letting Magnus enter first. Magnus sent him a happy smile as he strutted inside. The restaurant was warm and cosy with a lit fireplace in one corner. Waiters were attending to customers and an incredibly familiar woman caught sight of Magnus and Alec. Magnus titled his head, attempting to figure out who she reminded him of. With long dark hair that reached her waist, an angular jawline and vibrant blue eyes that were outlined with eyeliner, she reminded him a lot of Isabelle – although perhaps she was another Lightwood who hid from the fame. She headed towards them, her hips swaying with each step.

"Hi guys, just a table for two tonight?" She asked politely as she came to the front desk.

"Yes please," Alec responded while he removed his sunglasses and beanie.

Recognition immediately hit her, yet it was only the slight reddening of the cheeks that gave it away. "Please follow me then, Sirs."

Magnus and Alec stayed behind her as she made her way to a more isolated table in the corner of the room. The restaurant wasn't very busy and everyone else seemed to be too focused in their conversations to even notice Alec's presence. The waitress handed them menus with the promise of returning soon to collect their orders.

"What do you think so far?" Alec inquired as he opened his menu.

"I like it," Magnus said firmly, eyeing what was on the list of options. "It's cute."

"I'm glad you like it," Alec chuckled, searching the menu and gasping. "They still make cottage pie, I'm definitely getting that."

"You're going to a restaurant and you're ordering that?" Magnus raised an eyebrow before laughing. "You are one of a kind, Alexander."

Alec went red and averted his eyes, "I…erm…yes."

Magnus went back to reading the menu, hiding his giggles by covering his mouth with his hand.

* * *

Helen put the key into the lock, jiggling it around skilfully until the door opened with a click. She made her way inside, careful not to jostle the containers of Indian takeaway she had just ordered. Flicking the light switch next to the door on and kicking the door shut behind her, she made her way into her small apartment. Checking her watch, she grinned. Aline's interview would be broadcasted soon. With that thought, Helen quickly grabbed a fork from the kitchen and rushed over to her sofa. Her days off were rare, but thoroughly enjoyed. Throwing herself down, she grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. before opening the container and beginning to eat. She had already prepared the T.V. prior to getting takeaway, so it was already on the right channel. She watched the end of some drama series' episode, rolling her eyes at a terrible pun. Soon, the face of the next show's host popped up and Helen immediately sat up straighter.

"Hello to all my amazing viewers, and welcome to tonight's episode of _Celebs._ I'm Amatis Greymark, your usual host. On the show tonight is the one and only…Aline Penhallow." The interviewer said before the camera showed Aline walking onto the stage, dress in a short white dress. "Welcome to the show, Aline."

Aline sat down after giving her a hug, "hi Amatis, thanks for having me tonight."

"Thanks for being here," Amatis replied charmingly, crossing her legs over and staying poised as she also sat back down. "The past few weeks have been huge for you, haven't they?"

"They sure have." Aline chuckled, leaning her arm on the side of her chair. "I've been recording plenty of new songs that I can't wait to release, while also doing some surprise performances with a few other amazing artists. It's been great."

"You also were involved with a certain Lightwood, who has caused quite the controversy with a recent announcement!" Amatis laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Would you mind discussing that?"

Aline paused and Helen recognised the look of consideration on her face. "Alexander and I are just friends. I'm pretty sure he spoke about the kiss at one of his latest concerts. Whatever he said, I'm sure it was all true. He's much better at explaining the situation than me."

"Surely people would appreciate your side to the story?" Amatis pushed, making Helen tense.

Aline took the pressure in her stride, "I'm sure the gossip channels would, yes. I'll just say this – Alexander and I are best friends. We're both happy, but in no ways romantically linked."

"Is there someone you're romantically linked to currently?" Amatis asked, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

Aline merely chuckled politely, "I'm not confirming or denying anything about my love life, currently. You'll find out when I want you too, but trust me, once you do, you'll love it."

Helen rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatic ways, "drama queen."

As if she heard Helen's comment, Aline sent a cheeky smile in the direction of the camera.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were cackling in the corner of the restaurant as the waitress returned with their dishes. They smiled at her thankfully before she headed off after declaring, "if you need anything, let me know."

"She's a sweetheart…seems so familiar." Magnus commented pensively, running a finger around the rim of his wine glass.

Alec sipped at a glass of red wine he had ordered, "she's Gabriel's girlfriend. They've been dating for around two years. I'm not certain – I don't see them often or hear much about them."

"What's her name?" Magnus queried as he dug into his creamy Alfredo.

"Cecily Herondale…I think." Alec supplied, not seeing the look of shock on his boyfriend's face.

"Cecily Herondale?" Magnus shrieked, almost spitting out a mouthful of food and alerting everyone else of their presence.

"Magnus, be quiet." Alec hissed, looking away and hoping no one notices him. "I can't be sighted or the paparazzi will have a field trip."

"Is there anything you need?" Cecily questioned professionally, immediately by their side with her notepad in hand.

Her dark hair fell in front of her face slightly, in a way that immediately made her even more familiar. She reminded him of the twelve year old Cecily that Magnus had originally met all those years ago. The images of her with a huge school bag on her first day of high school came to mind. She had sprinted to catch up with Will when he had purposefully ran ahead to escape her needy ways. Whilst he adored his little sister, she managed to make Will so annoyed. There are only a few people Will truly loves, and Cecily is definitely at the top of that list, next to Jem and Tessa. Magnus remembered the way that for the remainder of his high school years, Will's eyes never left his sister's figure as soon as they were in the same room. Will struggled with not being protective over her – especially when she started physically growing faster than all the other girls. Boys were often staring at her, which drove Will mad with anger.

Magnus gaped up at her with his finger directed at her worried face, "you're Cecy!"

"Pardon?" Cecily blanched and stepped back, shaking her head. "Do I know you?"

"We met years ago, when you were still in high school. I was friends with Will, Jem and Tessa. Remember the guy who helped you with your makeup after the Queen bitch of the school threw your books into the sink and poured water over them? I found you crying in an empty hallway after being late to class and you said that you had never met anyone who had more sparkles than me. You also begged me not to tell William and he still doesn't know what that bitch did to you." Magnus ranted, waving his arms around for effect.

Cecily gasped with recognition before she bounded into a happy Magnus' arms. Holding on tight and she shouted, "Magnus! It's been way too long since we last saw each other."

"It sure has," Magnus agreed charmingly, returning the hug just as enthusiastically. Alec shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"How have you been?" Cecily stepped back, grinning down at him and placing a hand on one hip.

"I've been great, nearly finished university. Just trying to find a job currently." Magnus replied sweetly and Alec couldn't decide whether he had to hide his confusion or gentle smile caused by the joy on Magnus' face.

"Didn't you get fired from your last one?" Cecily asked innocently, although the spark in her eye suggested that it was all an act.

Magnus groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. He peeked at her through gaps between his fingers. "William told you about that?"

"Wait…what?" Alec interrupted with a goofy grin on his face. He found himself rather entertained when Magnus paled slightly, " _you_ were fired? _When_?"

"I quit my job, I definitely wasn't fired. I just want to make that clear." Magnus stated fiercely. "Don't listen to that little traitorous pineapple."

"He was fired," Cecily corrected nicely, smirking in a way that definitely reminded the fashion star of her older brother.

"You're evil, Cecily Herondale." Magnus muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why were you fired?" Alec inquired, taking a bite of his cottage pie. He groaned in appreciation, pausing to tell Cecily, "let Gabriel and Gideon know this is the best cottage pie I've ever had."

"Sure will, Gideon made that for you." Cecily informed him cheerfully before both of them turned their attention back to Magnus.

"So, why were you fired?" Alec pushed again, enjoying the way Magnus squirmed.

"Because it turns out, I'm far too great for working in a cheesecake factory." Magnus murmured, avoiding Alec's eyes.

"What he means," Cecily cleared her throat noisily, "is that he accidentally poisoned fifteen people by making a crappy cheesecake. Fifteen people that happened to be his boss' greatest and highest paying customers."

"Damn, are you serious?" Alec burst into laughter.

Magnus huffed, "it's all lies."

"It really isn't." Cecily remarked sassily, causing Magnus to growl.

"Do you have any plates to clean, Cecy?" He asked pointedly and she took the hint.

"Have fun," she winked at them before striding back into another table, where customers immediately struck up conversation with her.

"I apologise about that," Magnus muttered, taking a gulp of his drink and slamming the glass back down on the table.

"Don't apologise, it entertained me." Alec teased nicely, continuing to eat his meal.

Magnus seemed to be in deep thought, before he eventually queried, "have you ever noticed that Jace has the same last name as Will and Cecily? Well…his biological last name."

Alec clucked his tongue, "the thought came to mind, but we checked his family tree and there were no links. And they look nothing alike, so we dropped it. I'm guessing it's a random occurrence. It's still a bit strange, though."

"Yes," Magnus murmured, eyeing the darkhaired woman who was now standing next to a green eyed man that reminded him vaguely of Alec. "Very strange. Who's the brunette guy she's next to now?"

Alec looked over his shoulder and smiled immediately, "that's Gabriel. Would you like to meet him? He's a nice guy. Gideon should be around here somewhere."

"Am I going to be introduced as a friend or date? I need to know now," Magnus kidded, although there was an edge of seriousness to his voice.

Alec rolled his blue eyes, "as a date, of course. My family already knows that I've met a guy called Magnus."

"How do they already know?" Magnus gaped at his boyfriend who reached over the table to interlock their fingers.

Alec leaned forward and whispered, "one word. _Isabelle_."

Magnus made a noise of understanding, hiding his laugh by coughing politely. Alec pretended to ignore it when the door to the restaurant opened with a bang. Someone laughed with a strong Italian accent, "sorry about that, I'm a klutz."

Cecily was by the man's side in moments, "that's okay, Sir. Can I help you with anything?"

Alec looked up and saw a man that greatly reminded him of Magnus, with tight bright red jeans and a sheer black shirt that left little to the imagination. His blonde hair was tied into a man bun that suited him. Magnus also peered up and almost dropped his fork, his jaw dropping.

"Oh shit," he swore, tensing in his seats.

"Mags, you okay?" Alec's grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened.

Magnus cleared his throat, "is there a bathroom here? That I can go and…powder my nose in?"

Alec gave him a confused look, but still nodded. "Yeah sure, there should be. I can ask Cec-"

"No," Magnus almost shouted, before hurriedly lowering his voice. "Do not bring attention to us."

"Why not?" Alec raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out the situation. "What's going on Magnus? Is it the food? If you don't like it, we can go somewhere else."

"The food is lovely, darling." Magnus said distractedly, turning his whole body away from Cecily and the fashionable stranger. "It's just that there has been a…change of plans…unexpectedly. Alexander, how would you feel about ice cream? There's a charming store nearby."

"What are you hiding, Mags?" Alec asked, deadpanned.

"Well, you see…erm…how does this always happen?" Magnus groaned, running a hand through his hair before a voice interrupted.

"Magnus?" Alec and Magnus slowly turned to see the guest with the bright clothing. "It's been way too long! I thought it was you!"

"Alejandro." Magnus muttered and Alec stared between the two men.

"Mags, who is this?" He questioned fiercely, seeing the way Magnus slouched forward in his chair.

"Oh, pardon me for being so rude." Alejandro drawled, reaching out towards Alec, who shook his hand. "I'm Alejandro Rossi."

"Nice to meet you." Alec replied awkwardly, still bewildered.

"And you are?" Alejandro queried, making Magnus and Alec blink up at him. Alejandro stepped back, "did I say something wrong?"

"No…you didn't." Alec mumbled, sending another look at Magnus. "I'm…call me…Bob."

"Bob? Very English." Alejandro chuckled before Cecily called out to him. "Ah, my table is ready, I best go sit. We should hang out again, Magnus."

"Yeah…maybe." Magnus responded, a tight-lipped smile on his face. "Anyway, you better get to your seat. Sooner you can get your food!"

"Always the bright one," Alejandro winked at Magnus before he strutted to his table.

"Who the Hell was that?" Alec hissed as soon as the Italian was out of earshot.

"My ex." Magnus moaned grumpily, glowering at his glass. "And Bob? Really?"

"It was the first thing I could think of," Alec said defensively, before cracking a smile. "Alejandro? Really? Do you have a thing for Alexanders?"

"Clearly," Magnus smirked, before he leaned forward to give Alec a sweet kiss. "I'm kidding, I only have a thing for you… _Bob_."

"Oh hush it," Alec scrunched up his face and ignored the roars of laughter from his date.

* * *

"Talk to me, Fray." Simon sat down next to Clary, where she was moping at the empty table in Taki's Diner. For the past hour, she had been glaring at the mug in front of her, her red hair matching the anger in her eyes. Simon reached out slowly to open her clenched fists and she sat up straighter at the touch. "You're upset about something. Do I have to go and get my Star Wars lightsaber out? I can totally take someone down with it."

Clary chuckled weakly, avoiding looking into his eyes. "I'm just tired, Si. Thanks though."

Simon held his hand up immediately, stopping her from continuing to speak. He deepened his tone after clearing his throat. "Clarissa Adele Fray, I have known you since pre-primary. This means that I also know when you're lying to me and you are doing a terrible job of lying right now. If you don't tell me, I'll go to Luke."

" _No_ ," Clary argued loudly, sitting up straighter, completely alert and slightly panicky. She pouted as she cried out, "Luke will go straight to my Mum. Then the world will be screwed over."

" _Bingo_ ," Simon chortled and smiled smugly, ruffling Clary's red hair. "After he has castrated Jace Lightwood. Plus, no one wants the wraith of Jocelyn Garroway."

Clary scowled and slouched back in her chair, crossing her arms over her petite chest. "How did you know it was about him?"

"You want me to give you a list of reasons?" Simon mocked gently, sitting down on an empty seat. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and lifting a finger. "Reason _one_ ; you are non-stop texting him _all the time_. Seriously, it never ends. Number two is that I saw you two flirting at Magnus' and let me tell you, the sexual tension was practically enough to choke everyone else around you. Then there's the third reason, which is, you will not shut up about him – even Jocelyn has asked me about him. Although, she doesn't realise it's _the_ Jace Lightwood, she just thinks it's some guy called Jace. Do I need to continue? Because I have plenty of reasons."

"No, you don't have to keep going on." Clary gave him a soft smile before sighing quietly. "Am I a fool for falling for Jace? I probably should've realised that it was."

Simon frowned deeply, "Clare Bear, listen to me – Jace Lightwood is lucky to have you, he's just too stupid to realise it."

"Are you sure of that?" Simon's heart broke when he realised that tears were building up in her green eyes. "I'm sure he could do better."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, stroking her palm reassuringly. "I am certain. And there is no one better than you."

She bit her lip thoughtfully, "thank you for talking to me, Si."

"I'm always going to be here for you," Simon reminded her, sighing when he saw more customers enter the shop. He got to his feet, patting her on the back. "I have to get back to work, give me a shout if you need anything."

Clary nodded and watched him walk to the counter. She smiled sadly and went back to staring at her phone, seeing that she had no new messages.

* * *

"Thanks for the amazing night, Alexander. I loved it," the breeze of Magnus' breath caressed Alec's face.

Magnus and Alec were spread across over the singer's bed, cuddling and whispering in soft tones to each other. They had just returned from their date after Magnus had practically made them sprint out of the restaurant in an attempt to escape Alejandro. The two of them were aware that Izzy was in a nearby room, her music echoing down the hallway that led to Alec's room. When the delightful tone of _Rihanna_ was heard by Magnus, he immediately went into a speech about an assignment he completed that was based off the star. Then he moved onto other fashion related topics that usually bored the hell out of Alec, but for Magnus, he could listen.

Alec's eyes hadn't strayed from Magnus' animated face as the fashion student gushed about the latest dress Izzy had worn out after the concert. A dress that Magnus had designed and received a lot of attention and praise for. Apparently it was in one of the classroom as Idris University and Izzy spotted it before asking Ms Ke about the designer. The teacher had been excited to say Magnus had made it, so Izzy was quick to request Magnus for a copy of the dress. In his joy, Magnus even gave her the original and merely stated that he could easily re-make the dress for anyone else.

"I cannot believe it, Alexander." Magnus rolled over onto his side, gazing into his lover's eyes. "I now have over one thousand followers on Instagram…purely because your sister has worn one of my original designs. My Facebook is going _crazy_ with notifications, especially when my friends keep tagging me in posts about the dress. I have no clue how you keep up with all of the social media aspects of your job."

Alec chuckled warmly, moving a stray piece of hair behind Magnus' ear. "I have many assistants who are in control of my accounts. I can access them, but usually, I'm not the one who posts onto my Twitter account. Sometimes I will, but all the updates about my tour are usually through my assistants."

"That's _so_ weird," Magnus giggled, leaning forward and pecking Alec on the lips. "Even my Mum called me up all the way from Brooklyn – just to tell me that her friends had seen me mentioned in a magazine with Isabelle's face all over it. Apparently the magazine called me the _magnificent Magnus Bane_. I like the name."

"Your Mum?" Alec raised an eyebrow inquisitively, unused to hearing about Magnus' parents. "What's she like? I don't know much about her."

Magnus smiled, a new look of love replacing his giddiness. "She is amazing and she is definitely the strongest woman I know. She can't wait to meet you, although I apologise in advance in case she forces you to eat all her food. She can have her maternal moments, although she can also be very sassy. She's sort of like a mix between you and Isabelle – a nurturer like you, sassy like Iz."

"She sounds great," Alec commented sweetly, kissing Magnus' cheek. "What's her name?"

"She's called Batari, it means goddess in Indonesian. Apparently she was born with great beauty, so her father decided on the name. My grandmother was Dutch and my grandfather was Indonesian." Magnus stated, drawing patterns onto Alec's arm with his fingers.

"What about your dad?" Alec murmured, enjoying the relaxing feeling of Magnus' fingers on his arm.

Magnus paused, sounding mournful. "He was the best dad you could ever ask for. His name was Felix Bane Junior and he was also Dutch, but with some French and American in him too. He was a mechanic…that was actually kind of how he met my Mum. He was in Indonesia for a holiday when he came across a woman who was stranded after her bike broke. I don't know how she managed to break a bike, but she did. Just like any fairy tale story, he offered to fix it and it was love at first sight. At least, that's what he said. He and my mother were like polar opposites – he was calm and steady, while she was a burst of bright colour and energy. Yet they worked well together and there was never a day where they questioned their love. Unfortunately, he died when I was eight years old…ironically, in a car crash. He was gone before the ambulance arrived, there was nothing that could've been done to save him."

Alec sat up, tightly enfolding Magnus in his arms, "I am so sorry to hear that, Mags."

Magnus shrugged weakly but leaned into the embrace, "it's okay. I'm over it. I'll always love him and the pain has lessened over the years. I had a step-dad for a while too, but he and I never got along very well."

"Why was that?" Alec mumbled, his lips pressed against Magnus' angular jawline.

Magnus winced before cautiously saying, "let's just say, he didn't appreciate how flamboyant I was. He was very into the concept of men must be manly, women must be feminine. We got on each other's nerves a lot. Eventually my mum kicked him out after he became too verbal with his opinions."

"I hate it when people are like that, my parents sort of are." Alec muttered, frowning seriously.

Magnus caught the look and placed a finger on his lover's lips. "No looking so down, handsome. It's not the expression I like on your face."

"And just what expression do you like?" Alec teased, tightening his grip protectively around the man in his lap.

"The one where you're happy," Magnus replied before kissing Alec softly, sighing contentedly against his mouth. "Your lips are so soft. I think I'm obsessed with them."

"Why thank you, boyfriend of mine." Alec joked, noting the huge beam on Magnus' face. "What's the big smile for? You'll blind me at this rate."

"I'm just…on cloud nine. Despite the fact that you met another ex of mine and heard how I was fired tonight, I still loved our date. I've never felt this way before with anyone" Magnus responded tenderly, stroking Alec's cheek when his phone started ringing. "Dammit."

"Ignore it," Alec begged, trying to pull Magnus closer to steal another kiss.

"I can't," Magnus whined, sitting up and grabbing his mobile off Alec's bedside table. "Hello? Magnus speaking…Will, what's up?"

Alec groaned, covering his eyes with his forearms. "Of course it's Will. He could feel the pleasurable mood and decided to cockblock."

Magnus shushed him before gasping and shrieking, " _you're going to propose to Jem_?"

"What?" Alec was instantly sitting up straight, eyes wide. "Will is going to ask Jem to marry him?"

"He is," Magnus stage whispered, moving away from the phone before he put it back against his ear. "Holy mother of all things sexy…you, William Herondale, are going to propose? How long have you been planning this? _Three months?_ And you only told me now?"

"Blimey," Alec muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"What's the plan for the proposal? It has to be sweet and sensitive, you're marrying the most sentimental guy out there!" Magnus paused and winked at Alec, "other than you, babe."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I need to take a shower."

Magnus nodded, expectantly waiting for a kiss on his cheek. Alec chortled and gave in, sloppily kissing the tanned man's cheek. He walked towards the bathroom backwards, eyes on Magnus who was absorbed in the phone call. Alec's back hit the bathroom door, and he slowly found the door handle, twisting it and watching his boyfriend for a few more moments before entering the bathroom.

* * *

"Maryse, we're not happy anymore. This… _arrangement_ isn't working out anymore." Robert declared sadly, eyes bloodshot and voice rough.

Maryse was staring out of the window of their office, arms crossed defensively over her chest. She was dressed in her usual suit, but instead of it being pristine, it was wrinkled with her shirt hazardously untucked. A small frown rose to her face at his comment. "What are you suggesting Robert?"

"A divorce." He stated and her jaw dropped, eyes widening. It took everything in her not to cry…scream…run away. Emotions hit her like a truck, so she shut her mouth tightly for a few moments. Maryse took in a deep breath that felt painful in her lungs. Robert made his voice firmer. "I want a divorce, Maryse."

She paused, attempting to stay in control of herself before she spun around, speechless for a few moments. "Why now? Why not years ago?"

"Because years ago, I was too weak to admit that you were turning into poison." Her husband responded gently. He wasn't trying or wanting to hurt her with his words, but he knew it was unavoidable. "We're not the people we were when we said our vows, Maryse. That was over twenty years ago now."

Maryse went back to facing the window, shutting her eyes tightly and lowering her head. She slowly began to speak once she was in-control of her emotions again. "Twenty three years of marriage is a long time to disregard so easily, Robert."

"Easily?" Robert repeated darkly, his face clouded with pent-up frustration, anger and indignation. "Maryse, none of our marriage has been easy. None of it. Can you state one moment where this nuptial was easy? I certainly can't. I have fought for you more than you'd ever believe-"

"Have you really, Robert?" Maryse whirled around, eyes full of fire. "Think about that carefully."

"I tried to keep this marriage afloat," Robert argued aggressively, his hands clenching into fists.

Maryse scoffed loudly and strode to the chair behind the desk, holding onto it tightly. "Afloat? That's what you call your attempts? Were you trying to keep us together when you slept with Annamarie freaking Highsmith less than four years into our marriage? I wasn't some fool, Robert."

"And now you're sleeping with a man who is half your age." Robert protested, scowling deeply.

"Because my husband no longer loved me." Maryse screamed, eyes filling up with tears. "Because the man who I adored and wanted forever with no longer viewed me as beautiful as _her_. As funny as _her_. As amazing as _her_. I could never win. I just wanted a family built on love and trust and you destroyed that."

"I wasn't the one who was corrupted by fame, Maryse." Robert reminded her seriously.

"I wasn't the one who shattered his wife's heart and left her trying to keep a broken family together." Maryse whispered, voice thick with emotion. "I turned to our public image because the only time you treated me like a wife was when we were outside in public. You only kissed me in front of cameras. Only held me sweetly on the red carpet. Only looked at me when you had to. Do not deny it. I remember when I came home from the doctor's after discovering I was expecting Alexander. You were in bed with someone else."

"Annamarie wasn't even around then, don't try and make up lies." Robert claimed fiercely. "I didn't even meet her until Isabelle was born."

"It wasn't Annamarie, Robert." Maryse tried to keep her cool, "you never told me about your affair with my stunt double's husband, did you?"

"What are you going on about, Maryse? Robert snapped, when fear took over him. He stumbled back, as if he received a blow from his wife.

"You and Stephen Herondale. He had a wife who he was happily married to. They had Jace. Poor Celine didn't deserve her husband cheating on her, Robert. Especially with someone as repulsive and cold-hearted as you." Maryse yelled, pointing her finger at Robert.

Robert's face became ashen, his jaw dropping. "How dare you say things like that, Ryse."

"Don't you dare call me that name Robert, and expect to get away with it." Maryse threatened, biting her lip to hold back her choked sobs. "Do you remember the first we met? How you stared into my eyes? What was the first thing you said to me, Robert?"

"Maryse-" Robert started, only to be interrupted.

"What was the first thing you said to me?" Maryse repeated loudly, her tone borderline hysterical.

Robert stared at his wife, "you have the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Did you say that to Annamarie too? Did you say that to all your other lovers?" Maryse questioned deathly quietly, "how many?"

"How many what, Maryse?" Robert spat out, becoming agitated.

"How many other people have you taken to bed while we've been together?" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

Robert shut his eyes and looked ashamed. "Before or while we were married?"

Maryse jaw dropped and she stumbled away from him, "there was a before?"

"Maryse, listen to me." Robert began, reaching out towards her. "I was young and stupid and egotistical."

"Lies." She shook her head. "You are a pathetic man, Robert."

"Hear me out," he begged, nervously licking his lips.

"How many?" she said again, sounding defeated.

"Before we married? Four. During our marriage…seven." Robert confessed and Maryse felt everything become cold.

"So many…" she murmured brokenly. "Did I know any others?"

Robert nodded, "I…a few…you did know them."

"For example?" Maryse pushed, eyeing him with no emotion.

Robert sucked in a deep breath, "Amatis Greymark."

"Stephen's first wife?" Maryse shrieked, "is that why they divorced, Robert?"

Robert appeared to be abashed. "He caught us in bed."

"And yet he too fell into your trap of lies." Maryse remarked icily, "who else?"

"Your brother," Robert added and that was the final moment of agony for Maryse.

She let out a sob and covered her face with her hands, mumbling incoherently under her breath. Robert moved to comfort her, but she shoved him away, screaming, "leave me alone, you heartless monster."

"Don't do this to me, Maryse." Robert pleaded, still attempting to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, please don't hold this against me."

"You have done plenty for me to hold against you, enough that I struggle to not hold it against others." She snarled, eyes flashing.

Everything suddenly fell into place for Robert. "When you found Stephen and myself…he's…us…that's why you reacted so badly to Alexander's sexuality."

Maryse nodded stiffly, eyes glistening with more unshed tears. "When he told me…itt brought back all the pain of seeing my husband in bed with another man."

"I was just experimenting-" Robert went to defend himself, but the look Maryse sent him quickly shut him up.

"Experimenting less than a year into our marriage? That's pitiable." She grimaced, shaking her head. "You disgust me. I want the divorce because I want to get over the pain of knowing that the man I loved didn't love me back. I want the world to know about your betrayal and how you couldn't keep it in your pants. I want them to know that I became cold because of how you destroyed everything about me. The spark. The fire. It's _gone_. I want them to also know how much of a shit Dad you are to our children. I had to lie for Max's first birthday party – I said you were sick, when really, you had some whore in your bed. I had to tell Jace that you were working late on the night of his sixteenth birthday dinner…he was hurt, Robert. You were too busy shoving your dick into some hole. And as for Andrew? He is the one who has started fixing all the parts of me you ruined. He's making me whole. You made me seem like the bad one, but Robert, think. Why am I like this? Who caused it? It was you."

"We both know that isn't true," Robert debated, striding towards her.

"Keep denying it like a fool then. I don't care. You did just admit to multiple affairs, surely that's enough to make you see sense. Clearly, you're still an ignorant man. Always were." Maryse muttered, returning to stare out the window. "I want this marriage over. Now leave me alone."

"This isn't your office, Maryse." Robert responded tersely as tears fell from her eyes.

"This office has been more of a home to me than your arms have been for the past twenty years," she spat out, refusing to let him see anymore of her tears. "Go back to Annamarie, Robert. Hold her in your arms and whisper the words of love that you denied me. _Go_."

Robert stared at the back of her head before storming out of the room, not seeing a pair of golden eyes watching him leave. Jace gaped, eyes watery after hearing the fight between his adopted parents. He stayed still for a few moments, recovering from the shocking discovery. Slowly, Jace knocked on the door, licking his lips. He couldn't hear what Maryse said, so he opened the door, frowning when he saw the tell-tale signs of her shaking shoulders.

"Mum," he uttered sadly and she looked over her shoulder at him, heartbroken.

"My little Jacie," she mumbled, immediately going to hide her tears. "I'm sorry you overheard that."

"Don't," Jace ordered, marching over and pulling her into his arms. She trembled against him, returning the hug. He could feel how small she was. Her ribs stuck out and her body had little flesh. She was so meek compared to her usual self. "I'm so sorry. I never knew."

"There is nothing you could've done, Jace." Maryse spoke soothingly, despite being so emotional herself.

Jace swallowed thickly, "my father cheated on my mother with Robert...that's not okay. How did you manage to take me in when you'd have the constant reminder of Robert's betrayal?"

Maryse stepped back, gazing up lovingly at her adopted son. She reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking his soft skin with her thumb. "I reminded myself that you are a product of love and that while he lets lust direct him, I let family direct me. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum." Jace's voice was muffled from where he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Camille strolled beside Ragnor down the sidewalk, weaving around other pedestrians. The trees had been decorated with fairy lights, their array of colours lighting up Ragnor's face. She peeked up at him from the corner of her eyes, quickly averting her eyes when he caught the look. She shivered slightly when the breeze became stronger.

"Are you cold?" Ragnor asked, seeing her quiver.

"Just a little," she admitted, avoiding his eyes.

"May I?" Ragnor lifted his arm suggestively and she nodded, before feeling him loosely sling it around her shoulders. His warmth encased her and she felt relieved as she sneakily tried to move closer to him.

"I must say, Fell, I should listen to you for food advice more often. That fish was to die for," Camille spoke softly, with a teasing edge to her tone.

Ragnor chuckled, letting his fading blue hair fall in front of his eyes. "I'm glad you think so, Belcourt. It's nice to get a little appreciation every now and then."

Camille rolled her eyes, "you and Magnus should be the next Kardashians with the amount of drama you two have."

"You love it," Ragnor winked at her and she quickly looked away. "Everything okay, Belcourt?"

She slowly glanced up at him with a soft expression in her eyes, surprising Ragnor. "Everything's great."

 **Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed!**

 _ **floosted**_ **– thank you for reviewing again! Haha I wanted to push Maryse down the stairs…until she revealed how crap a husband Robert was ;)**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– I hope you liked Aline's reaction when Helen told her what Maryse did! I'm sure there will be more from where that came from *hint hint*.**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– Hehe I'm glad you found it cute AND that you couldn't stop smile. Double happy combo – my fav ;) Heated make out (check). Even more heated make outs? I think you're going to get lucky when it comes to that! I might save some of the sightseeing for when they're official, I imagine they could have a few interesting run-ins with some keen fans and hardcore shippers.**

 _ **EAZYADICT**_ **– Sorry about how long it took to post this chapter D: Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **wendy**_ **– Did you like the date? I know I didn't really show the end of it…but I'm planning to bring that up in a later chapter…possibly even with a certain Mother of a favourite fashion student of ours ;) Thanks for reviewing again ^_^**

 _ **Wolfie**_ **– OH MY GOD, I LOVE THE IDEA OF THE GAY BESTIES HAVING AN INTERVIEW. YOU'RE A GENIUS. I'm going to have to do that sometime, thanks :D**

 _ **MalecXlife**_ **– I would imagine that it was pretty spectacular! I didn't want to make them tooooo awkward, but more make things around them awkward. Haha did you like the addition of Alejandro?**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Aww I'm glad you loved it! They did stop her, although you might find that you hate her less as the story goes on ;) I'm sorry about how long it took to update, university has been hectic D: Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– Thank you so much! I'm happy that the chapter lived up to your expectations :D**

 _ **Wohlerbear**_ **– You are such a sweetheart! Personally, Helen is one of my favourite characters in the whole series, she's just so chill but awesome. Hehe I'm trying to decide whether or not I should have a shipname for Ragnor/Camille…they're probably one already. I'll need to do my research. Thank you so much!**

 _ **Tay**_ **– I considered having Mags get up on the stage, but I decided to save that for later. Maybe when they're official in the public eye. I think it could be a good anniversary surprise or something. Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **Lukas Le Stelle**_ **– Bahaha I have felt the same way about murder in some other fics I've read ;) Haha I think everyone wants to kill the paparazzi so far! And I want a lot more Max in the fic and there definitely will be. I imagine that Max and Magnus could get on quite well since they're both sass masters. But there will be more Max :3 Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Secrets

**Hi guys! I HAVE OFFICIALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS! Thank you sooooo much! I'm considering posting something else eventually as a thank you…once I write it. Might be a little late because it's test time at university currently. This chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but I thought I should update when I had the opportunity! Thank you for so much love! Everything you've said has meant the world to me :') This chapter does have some heavy making out, but nothing beyond that really. I know the story is rated M, but I get really nervous about writing dirty scenes, so it might be another chapter before they really get frisky. Soon though! I just need to build up the confidence!**

 **Disclaimer: This is all Cassandra Clare's genius.**

Chapter 10

Secrets

Alec had the T.V. on in his room on as he sat in his bed and eat some sort of healthy salad that obeyed his usual strict diet (he hadn't informed his dietician that he had been having far too many cheat meals recently, but he knew not to push it too far or they'd find out). Magnus was in the bathroom, singing Lady Gaga at the top of his lungs while he was having the longest shower Alec had ever known someone to have. It had almost been half an hour and there was still no sign of the shower ending soon. The news started playing after the episode of the corny show he was watching finished. His eyes landed on the remote that was at the end of the bed, but he couldn't find the will in him to change the channel. He decided to let the news continue, only paying a little attention while the lady prattled on about global warming. He stayed in this state until he found that he was eyeing a picture of himself on the news, with his hair messy and skin glistening with sweat and glitter. He recognised it as an image from his concert.

"Social media has blown up after Britain's eldest Lightwood child, Alexander, made a huge shock announcement at his London concert recently. In the middle of his concert, Alexander decided to declare that he has been hiding his sexuality for years – something which, according to reports from an insider, he wasn't proud of. Onstage, he stated that he is a homosexual and is interested in a man who remains unnamed. This announcement has caused mixed reactions from the public, although there is an overwhelming majority of support and love heading out to the young singer. The LGBT community has happily accepted Alexander as one of their own." Alec swallowed thickly, listening to the news reporter. "Clearly any rumours about Lightwood and his close friend, Aline Penhallow, have been fraudulent, despite the release of incriminating photos of the pair in a loving embrace."

"Obviously," Alec snorted, putting his plate down on his bedside table when his phone started ringing. He groaned, muttering about needing time to be by himself before saw Helen's name on the screen, so he quickly accepted the call. "Hey Helen, what can I do for you?"

"It's about the costume designer position," Helen stated immediately, sounding distracted.

"Go on," Alec pushed, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of lettuce that tasted like sadness.

"Why don't you ask Magnus?" The makeup artist queried, her voice completely serious. Alec's hand snapped to cover his phone and mouth to lessen the chance of his boyfriend hearing. His eyes searched his room, ensuring that no Magnus was about to enter from the bathroom. "He is one of the best fashion students and he clearly knows what he's doing. Plus, he and I can work together well and he'll understand what you want better than anyone else. It'll also look great on his resume and help him build up his portfolio. You could really amp up his fame and help him develop a career in fashion."

"I…I didn't think of that…but I understand what you're saying. He would be a valuable assest." Alec contemplated the concept, pros and cons coming to mind. "Do you think he'd want to, though?"

"Anyone would jump at the opportunity, Alexander. They'd be stupid not to." Helen replied dryly, before clearing her throat. Alec could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him. "Just consider it and if you think it's a good idea, bring it up to him. I'm sure he'll say yes though. I have to go and organise some paperwork for ordering you three some new makeup supplies. Let me know what you decide and I might be able to help."

With that, Helen hung up, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts. He dropped his mobile onto the bed and put his plate down on his bedside cupboard, the salad left mostly untouched. Sighing, he went back to listening to the gossip channel, which was discussing Woosley Scott, of all people.

"Stupid singer with a good butt," Alec grumbled under his breath before the door to his bathroom open.

Magnus stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as he posed dramatically. Alec felt his mouth dry when he realised that the fashion student was only wearing incredibly tight leather pants (which left very little to the imagination). His upper body was lean, yet not overly toned. Just perfect…and shirtless. Alec licked his lips, which made Magnus' eyes narrow. Magnus bit his lower lip before shoving himself off the doorframe and strutting towards the singer.

"Hello darling," he purred before crawling onto the bed, heading up towards Alec, who was now fifty shades of red.

"M…Mags, what…what are you doing?" Alec whispered reverently with a panicky edge. He sat up straighter before Magnus was sitting in his lap. " _Oh my God._ "

Magnus smirked before gently shoving Alec in the chest, making the blue eyed man fall back with his arms next to his head. Alec swallowed thickly, gazing up at his boyfriend who appeared to be very smug. From the large tent forming in Alec's pants, it seemed like the fashion student had a reason to be very smug. Magnus leaned forward, "look at you, looking all pretty under me."

"I…I…not pretty," Alec struggled to talk coherently. "Really not...pretty."

Magnus tilted his head, mirth mixed with lust shining in his emerald eyes as he hummed happily, "no, you're handsome as fuck."

With that comment, Alec found his boyfriend's soft lips covering his own with a forceful passion that left his toes curling. Magnus' lips travelled down Alec's jaw and to his neck, where he sucked fiercely, leaving the man underneath him withering from pleasure. Alec's hands grasped and yanked at Magnus' hips, tugging him as close as possible. Magnus grinded down, contentedly listening to Alec's low moans that was music to his ears.

"You sound so good, baby." Magnus complimented seductively, his lips bright red and slightly swollen. "I can't wait until you're screaming my name. Crying out for your release as I swallow your cum."

"Get up here," Alec begged, almost whining as he tugged on Magnus' hair.

"So demanding, I love it." Magnus growled, grinding his hips against Alec's for emphasis.

"M…Mags…Magnus, please. Please." Alec pleaded needily, cheeks flushed and jaw ajar.

"Please what? Tell me what you want, Alexander." Magnus commanded, slowly gripping Alec's black-tshirt and dragging it up to show more pale skin.

Alec gaped, struggling to find the right words, "I want you…you to..."

"To what, Alexander?" Magnus breathed hot air into Alec's eat, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Touch me. Please." Alec pleaded, gasping when Magnus suddenly jerked his shirt over his head.

"So sexy," Magnus moaned at the sight of shirtless Alec underneath him, cheeks red and chest rising and falling with each breath. The tattoo on Alec's ribs seemed even hotter from this angle. "And mine."

" _Yours_ ," Alec agreed submissively, arching his back and hips.

Magnus let out a needy whimper at the contact, moving his hand down to Alec's thigh, where he slowly travelled it up slowly. Alec's eyes widened comically when Magnus' hand was less than five centimetres away from his crotch.

"Can I?" Magnus muttered, breathing heavily, close enough to Alec's cock for the singer to feel the hot air against his dick. It hardened even more at the sensation.

"Yes," Alec nodded, before Magnus' hand was placed directly onto the bulge in his pants. "Oh God. Sweet Jesus."

"That definitely isn't my name," Magnus joked as he rubbed slowly.

"Oh Mags," Alec spread his legs more - a sight that Magnus knew would be stuck in his head for weeks to come. "More. Please."

"Anything for you," Magnus swore, beginning to unbutton Alec's jeans and pull the zip down before there was a loud ringing sound that made both men jump.

"What is that?" Alec shrieked, mood immediately changed.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec's antics, the mood immedaitely gone. "Honestly Alexander, it's just my mobile ringing. However, it's not just anyone ringing."

Alec paused for a moment, before raising an eyebrow, "is…is that the Jaws theme ringing?"

Magnus grinned sheepishly, "it's the ringtone when my Mum calls."

Alec couldn't hold back his laughter and the sexy mood was definitely dead.

* * *

"I told Maryse that I want a divorce. I finally did it." Robert said as soon as he was inside the tiny, incredibly cramped apartment. He expected Annamarie to be delighted at the news, but instead, she was sulking. His happiness deflated at her response and a frown rose to his face. "Anna? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"We need to talk, Rob." She responded quietly, her eyes red and puffy. Robert realised she'd been crying, with fresh tear tracks still on her cheeks. "It's about something I should've told you years ago."

"Talk away, I'm always going to be here to listen to you." Robert insisted, striding to her side and grabbing her hand. "I'll leave abandon you, sweetheart. No matter what."

She let him lead her to the dark blue sofa, where they both sat down, facing each other. Her hands twitched nervously in her lap as she built up the strength to whisper, "I really hope you don't regret us after you find out about what I've spent years hiding from you."

"I could never regret us," Robert swore, gazing into her eyes and reaching over to place his hand over hers. "Never Anna."

"You know that scar I have across my stomach? The one you always asked about until I finally gave you answer a few years ago." Annamarie uttered brokenly, eyes downcast.

"The one you got during a car crash? Yes." Robert nodded, grimacing when she shook her head.

"I lied about how I got that scar, Rob." She informed him, whimpering loudly and shutting her eyes as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Then tell me how you got it," Robert replied, holding her hand tightly and gently playing with strands of her hair.

"When I was fifteen, I went to some sort of party for one of my friend's, who was a little older. At the party, I met an eighteen year old man called Arthur Blackthorn, who was there with his older brother because he wasn't allowed to go by himself." She started, opening her eyes and staring off into the distance. "His brother had met some girl called Nerissa and left Arthur alone, which gave us a chance to chat. We hit off straight away and he was so charming and sweet. It was love at first sight. After a few months of dating, I gave him all of me, thinking that what I felt was something he returned. But it wasn't. It was all a lie."

Robert frowned, playing with the tips of Annamarie's golden hair. "I'm sorry to hear that, Anna."

"The thing is Robert…I gave Arthur all of me and…when I had just turned sixteen, I discovered that I…I…I was pregnant." She confessed, her shoulders shaking with supressed sobs. "Arthur's family found out and they forbade him from ever seeing me again. We tried to still see each other and Nerissa and Andrew were desperately trying to help us…but it became too hard. The spark between us died from the constant fear and exhaustion of having to hide. Eventually, his family tried to set him up with his brother's soon-to-be sister-in-law. My family wanted me to abort the child, but I didn't. I decided that I would give my baby up for adoption. Nine months later, I gave birth to a little girl, who had her father's green eyes and my blonde hair. She was perfection. But I couldn't keep her, I wasn't ready to be a mother. She deserved better than me."

Robert looked saddened at the news, but he pulled Annamarie into his arms for a supportive embrace. He kissed her on the forehead as he murmured, "I'm sorry you struggled with that. What happened to her?"

"I organised for a family to adopt her. They were a sweet couple who had been married for eight years and were unable to conceive. Their names were Vivienne and Roger and they fell in love with her as soon as they saw her. Just like how I did too. Everyone fell in love with her – she was beautiful and such a delightful baby. I begged Vivienne and Roger to let me give her a first name – one that I had always wanted to call my daughter, after my great-grandmother." Annamarie continued, sighing. "I called her Camille. She took their last name and they gave her a middle name. She became Camille Lilianne Belcourt."

* * *

Alec and Magnus strode down the hallways of the Lightwood's Estate after Magnus had finished his phone call with Batari. According to Magnus' mother, she had seen that he had even been mentioned on a fashion show, where the hosts gossiped about what the celebrities had been sighted wearing. As they walked, Alec would point out to random decorations or tell stories about when he was younger. He couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend really stood out in the house – everything else was all white while Magnus was a burst of colour. He tried to hide his happy smile by averting his eyes when the thought of Magnus being his boyfriend returned to his mind, a blush was rising up to his cheeks.

Magnus was gaping at everything in awe, "it's so…amazing."

"It isn't really that great, Mum just tries to make it seem like that." Alec shrugged as they came to the corridor that his parent's study was situated at. "An illusion of perfection, I suppose."

He stood still at the sound of sobbing and Magnus sent him a confused look. Alec knew it wasn't Izzy, the cries were too deep. They were definitely wails that he was unused to hearing. His eyes searched the corridor, before they landed on the crumpled figure with messy golden hair on the floor. Surprise ran through his veins. " _Jace_?"

Jace jolted and sat up suddenly, hearing his brother's voice. He stumbled to his feet, going to lean against the wall. He shook his head and went to neaten up, looking everywhere but at Alec and Magnus. His voice was rough, "hi guys, I didn't expect to see you here. I'll just leave you two to it then. Good to see you again, Magnus."

"Jace, wait. _Jace_. Stop pretending I don't exist and listen to me." Alec called out, watching his brother ignore him and stride past. He paused to turn to a bewildered and slightly awkward Magnus, who was shuffling on the spot. "Give us a minute, please."

"Fuck off, Alec. Leave me alone." Jace suddenly shouted, merely receiving an eye roll from Alec, who was used to the blonde's moods.

Magnus bit his bottom lip, his eyes widening at the blonde retort and hobbled away from Alec, pointing over his shoulder. "How about I go order takeaway and pick it up while you handle this? I feel like I won't be needed at the moment."

Alec felt touched at his boyfriend's understanding nature. He sent him a thankful smile and nodded. "That'd be great, thanks Mags. You're a champ."

Magnus leaned forward and kissing Alec on the cheek. He whispered into Alec's ear, "good luck and text me if you need anything."

Alec watched as his boyfriend walked away, leaving him and Jace alone in a tense silence. He faced the blonde man again, seeing that he was standing still. "First thing first, please resist the urge to tell me to fuck off when Max or Mum could overhear. I don't want to get into trouble for that. Secondly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Alec, I just can't get a break from anyone. So leave me alone," Jace spat out, refusing to look at Alec. The darkhaired man hid the hurt that hit him due to his brother's tone. Alec knew Jace was upset and trying to stay strong in front of his brother.

"Jace, I've known you since we were kids and I can tell when you're lying. Talk to me." Alec insisted, moving closer to Jace's side. "I'm always going to be here to listen to you, you know that. I'll never share your secrets and I love you, no matter what. You can trust me."

"Mum…Mum and Dad…they're…" Jace cleared his throat and shut his eyes, while Alec's brows furrowed.

"They're what?" Alec pushed gently, reaching out to rub Jace's arm comfortingly.

"They're getting a divorce." Jace uttered and Alec felt everything around them still. The air felt like it was gone from his lungs. Alec gaped at his brother, his hand falling limply to his side as Jace continued. "Dad was cheating on her less than a year into their marriage, Alec. In fact, he cheated on her before they were even married."

" _Are you serious_?" Alec's voice was thick with emotion, his blue eyes brimming with storm clouds.

"I wish I wasn't," Jace remarked darkly, kicking at the ground.

Alec licked his lips and reminded himself that he was the big brother – he had to stay strong for Jace. It'd be no help if he became overemotional. "Who did he cheat on her with?"

"Multiple people, but a few who were particular close to him. For example, my Father and his first wife." Jace confessed, his body tensing up. "Neither of them knew that they were both simultaneously cheating on each other and with the same man. And then a woman called Annamarie, who I think he's still with. He specified someone else as well…but I think that's the person Mum needs to tell you about. It's her choice. Alec, there's something else you need to know. It was Dad who made Mum react so badly towards your sexuality, because it was the memory of finding him and Stephen in bed that resurfaced when you announced you were gay. That's why she was hurting so much. It wasn't the fact you were gay, it was the fact that it just hurt to remember his betrayal."

Alec bit his lower lip, moving to lean against the wall. His mind was full to the brim with unanswered questions, "so Dad is gay?"

"Apparently he was just _experimenting_ ," Jace muttered, eventually looking over his shoulder, directly into Alec's tempestuous eyes. "This is going to destroy Max."

"And don't get me started on how Izzy will react." Alec groaned, feeling his own eyes water. "I can't believe they're actually getting a divorce…I knew they weren't exactly the happiest couple…but this…is huge."

"There's more…unfortunately." Jace murmured, turning around. "Mum has been sleeping with Andrew."

" _Andrew_?" Alec hissed, eyes going wide. "The guy who is only a bit older than me? And a part of our staff? That Andrew? He's like…less than half her age. That's sort of… _gross_."

"Apparently he makes her feel good," Jace said helplessly, shrugging. "She said that while Dad hurt her and made her feel unloved, Andrew would do the opposite and fix whatever was broken."

"I guess that's a…good thing? We need to talk soon. The whole family. I want to hear this from them." Alec stated seriously and Jace nodded.

"Is our family going to fall apart, Al?" Jace mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Never. It could never." Alec told him earnestly, stepping closer to Jace and looking into his golden eyes. "I love you, Jace, and it's that love that keeps us together. There will never be a day where you aren't my brother."

"I love you too," Jace replied, throwing his arms around Alec. The two hugged for a moment, just standing the hallway.

* * *

"Tessa, it has to be perfect." Will snapped, furiously scratching at his head. "This isn't just some guy we're talking about. It's _Jem_."

"Yes, I understand that, William. You've said that a hundred times. But you want this huge proposal planned in less than a month?" Tessa growled, scribbling in her workbook. "It's unrealistic."

"Has anything about my love life with Jem been realistic?" Will shot back, glowering at his ex-girlfriend over the table.

"Okay, you two. Calm down. Lower the hate and build up the love." Simon bellowed over the two of the arguing friends.

"Yeah, what he said." Clary supplied weakly when he elbowed her in the ribs to support his case.

"I'd give up if I were you," Catarina said absentmindedly as she read a wedding magazine from the sofa. "They won't stop fighting – it's been like this. Non-stop for days now."

"It has to be perfect," Will reminded everyone disputatiously.

"We know," Maia and Tessa chimed together, letting out grumpy sighs.

"We need Magnus, he can handle that prat." Maia added with a pointed look at the sour-looking Herondale.

"Go shove your snotty nose in someone else's business, Roberts." He sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So mature, Will." Maia replied, going back to painting her nails when Will's phone dinged.

Will unlocked it before shouting, "shit! Red alert, guys! His lecture finished forty-five minutes early and he said his on the bus home already."

"Who?" Catarina peered up from her magazine, not properly listening.

" _Jem_!" Tessa shrieked, snatching all the paperwork and plans off the table and eyeing the room. "Where do I hide these, Will?"

"In the Xbox draw," Will responded, putting all the pens and highlighters away, as well as a jewellery catalogue.

"Why the Hell would you keep it there?" Simon yelled, sounded offended.

Will stared at Simon with an 'are-you-serious?' look, "does Jem seem like the sort of guy to game?"

"Good point," Simon said as he joined Tessa in putting paperwork away. He paused when he saw some wedding cake designs, "that is a _nice_ looking cake."

"Not now, Simon." Clary hissed, yanking Simon to her side as the sound of a key in the front door lock echoed around the apartment.

"Shit, everyone look natural." Tessa commanded quietly, leaping to sit back down at the table, next to Maia, who hadn't moved from where she was sitting, painting her nails.

Simon jumped onto the sofa, pulling Clary with him. They saw the magazine Catarina was reading and Clary gasped, "hide the magazine, Cat."

Catarina got to her feet and ditched it under the sofa before sitting back down, just as Jem entered the room, in time to see Will coming out of the bedroom, where he'd been hiding something else. Jem stopped in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face. "Hi everyone…I didn't expect this reception when I arrived, it's a very pleasant surprise though."

"Hey JemJem," Will said quickly, using the old nickname he gave Jem when they were kids. "How was your class?"

"The teacher never showed up," Jem groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "He sent an email fifteen minutes after class was meant to start to say that he couldn't come."

"He was probably hungover," Simon supplied kindly.

" _Perhaps_ ," Jem chuckled politely, smiling gently. "So, why is there an unplanned greeting in my house? Did I forget something? Please tell me it's not Maia's birthday and I've forgotten again."

Jem cringed and Maia let out a disgruntled cry, "you've forgotten my birthday?"

"Pretend I didn't say that." Jem smiled at her before clapping his hands together. "Whilst this gathering is charming, I need a nice hot shower."

"Of course, handsome." Will stepped to the side and Jem raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, William?" He questioned, shooting a bewildered look at Tessa, who innocently shrugged in response.

"I'm great. Go on. Hop to it." Will replied cheekily, awkwardly clasping his hands behind his back.

Jem gave him another weird look, "okay, Will…I'll be back soon."

"Okay babe." Will called out as Jem passed him. "Have fun, _but not too much_. Especially not without me."

"Gross, dude." Maia scrunched up her nose, making Will spin around to face her.

"Silence, you rotten pineapple." He growled, waiting for Jem to leave the room before slouching.

"Stealing Magnus' love for using food as offensive names, huh?" Catarina joked, laughing at the annoyed look she received from Will. "Calm down, Will."

"This proposal thing is going to be more stressful than I originally planned," Will muttered darkly.

* * *

"They're getting divorced," Alec murmured as Magnus held him closely, the two of them leaning against the headboard of Alec's bed. "I can't believe it."

"Me either, but it'll be okay, Alec. I promise." Magnus stated, kissing Alec on the forehead. "I won't let you down."

"Apparently, Mum found Dad in bed with Jace's biological dad when they were first married." Alec informed Magnus quietly, sniffling slightly. "That's why she reacted so painfully to my sexuality."

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby." Magnus sighed sadly, wrapping his arms impossibly tighter around his boyfriend. "No one deserves to be treated like that."

"I feel like such a prat for hating on her for all these years…when she was struggling with her own demons…my dad." Alec whispered, swallowing thickly. "It's not right."

"What he did wasn't," Magnus agreed softly and thoughtfully, "but you didn't know the truth and you were young and a child. It's understandable."

"I feel like shit for letting her go through all of that alone." Alec admitted, only to be interrupted when he heard a cry in the hallway.

Alec jumped to his feet, leaving Magnus gaping in shock. He knew who that was. His bedroom burst open and Izzy, Jace and Max stood there, looking very pitiful. Alec opened his arms and all three rushed into them, holding onto him with all their might. He held back just as much.

"Mum just told us," Max said with uncontainable sobs. His tears soaked Alec's shirt.

"It's isn't fair," Izzy added from where her face were pressed against his shoulder, her body shaking with restrained cries.

"It isn't," Alec coincided, soothingly running his fingers through Jace's hair, while he stroked Izzy's back and rested his chin on Max's head. He subtly looked at Magnus, who was watching them sympathetically with a gentle look on his face. Alec caught his eye and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled softly and mouthed back, "it's okay."

Magnus then made a motion that Alec guessed was him asking whether he should stay or go, so the singer merely shook his head in response, causing Magnus to stay where he was. Jace was the first to move away from the embrace, clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes. Alec frowned and sent him a concerned look. "It's okay to be emotional, bud."

"I know that," Jace waved his hand inattentively. His eyes landed on Magnus and he let out an awkward chortle, "sorry…did we interrupt you two? That was rude of us."

"Of course not," Magnus replied before Alec could. He hopped off the bed and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Although, I can easily make myself disappear, if you'd like. I'm very good at it, a pro even."

Max curiously peeked out from where he was hugging Alec, "are you Alec's boyfriend?"

Alec choked on his saliva, but Magnus spoke before he could. "Luckily enough, yes I am. I'm guessing you're his brother?"

Max gave him a weak smile. It wasn't like his usual happy smile, but it was a smile, nonetheless. "I sure am. I'm Max."

"I'm Magnus Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you Max. Although I'm sure it could've been for better reasons, like vodka. Vodka is a _great_ reason."

"Magnus, he's only thirteen." Alec hissed, but his mood wasn't matched by Max, who cackled in response. "Don't talk about such things."

"I'm not completely oblivious to the world, Alec." Max complained like a stereotypical teenager. "I do know what alcohol is."

"I was thirteen when I had my first shot," Magnus stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I was twelve." Jace said, sounding superior as Alec gaped at him, appearing ready to begin his rant on how Jace's actions were immature.

"Oh hell to the no, Lightwood." Magnus retorted, winking at the blonde.

At the same time, Alec cried out, "Jonathan Christopher Herondale Lightwood, when on Earth did you get your grubby hands on alcohol?"

Izzy giggled at the interaction, "you and Magnus are so different, Alec. It's cute."

"I'll let you know that I have gorgeous and amazingly sexy hands." Jace shouted, pretending to exaggerate his response. "Anyone would agree with me on that."

"Even Clary?" Izzy retorted quickly and Jace's facade fell.

Max was hooting with laughter, and Alec couldn't help but laugh too, Izzy and Jace following his lead. The four Lightwoods had tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Magnus stood off to the side, looking happy that they were okay, but unsure with how to act. Alec went to his side and pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly.

"Okay, stop kissing him so I can finally question him. Izzy and Jace have met him before, but I haven't had the chance." Max insisted, running over and jumping onto Alec's bed.

Alec sighed dramatically, "I'm not sure if I should let you."

"And he has a name," Izzy prompted Max, although she was smirking.

"You have no choice," Max reminded Alec, patting the space next to him suggestively. "C'mon Magnus, I need to make sure my brother is good enough for you."

"Oi," Alec said while Izzy and Jace moved to his side.

"You just got told," Izzy stage whispered.

Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around both of them, watching as Magnus moved to his youngest brother's side.

* * *

Magnus returned to his hotel room the next morning, wearing the same clothes he had left in the night before with his hair a little messier than what he usually permits it to be. He couldn't find it in himself to be bothered fixing the bird nest called his hair, so he tied it back into a messy, loose man bun. Magnus quickly unlocked the door, moving inside and taking an appreciative look around the hotel room. It had been really sweet of Alec to do all of this for him, even if it was only because he had screwed up. Magnus caught sight of his open suitcase and dread filled him. He was heading back to Manhattan that night – he could no longer afford to miss any more days of university, after all, the huge showcase was coming up. Magnus felt stressed at the thought. He knew that everyone was expecting him to ace the final year and be top of his course. That was a flattering, yet terrifying, expectation placed upon him and whilst he loved challenges, this one pushed him a little more than what he was used to.

With a heavy mind, he sighed and headed towards his suitcase, crouching on the ground and began packing. While putting his spare shoes away, his thoughts turned back to Alec. They had been together for one day and so far, it felt amazing. He had spent the night in Alec's arms, cuddling, whispering and sleeping. He had almost even blown his boyfriend, until his cockblocking mother got in the way. Alec had even told him that his siblings adored him and he was thankful for Magnus. Apparently he was surprised at how quickly Max opened up to Magnus, according to Isabelle, Max had never been amazingly accepting of any of their partners. Other than Magnus, of course. There was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" He called out, the door opening to reveal Camille. "Hey my bitchy ice queen."

"Hi powerpuff girl," Camille laughed and strode over, pulling Magnus into a hug. "How was last night? Are you two official? Is he a good kisser? What does his siblings think of you? Have you slept together?"

"Hold your horses," Magnus chuckled, placing a finger over her red lips. "To answer all of your questions: we're together although he wants to keep it secret from the public for a while. He is a good kisser and his siblings are great. We slept in the same bed…but not together in the sexy way. We might've made out for a while though. I might've got a little groping done, until my Mum called and disturbed us. Remind me to thank her for that, by the way."

"Magnus, you dog." Camille teased, regaining her voice as a playful smile rose to her face. "Will you ask him to the Idris Ball?"

Magnus shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment as he said, "he probably won't want to come or he won't be able to."

"Why not?" Camille whined, losing her giddiness. Her eyes narrowed and Magnus knew he was treading on dangerous ground.

"He's a busy guy and like I said, he wants to keep us a secret for now. That wouldn't be the way to keep us a secret." Magnus replied seriously, rolling his eyes at her dramatic reaction. "Don't look so heartbroken."

"But it's your last ball at Idris," Camille complained, stamping her foot before declaring, "you have to invite him."

"Or I can go solo?" Magnus suggested cheekily, ducking the shoe she threw at him. "Oi, watch it. Those are expensive. Took me a whole month's worth of pay to buy them…before they fired me."

"Don't try and change the subject with your terrible job skills, Magnus. And if you keep denying my request, I bet Batari will take my side," Camille remarked smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd love to see you try and fight her wishes. You can try, but you will fail."

Magnus gasped, "do not get my mother on your side."

"Ask him or I'll tell her." She warned, before skipping away. "I have to go get packed. Have fun."

"You're a manipulative prude," Magnus yelled, pouting.

Camille chuckled, "ah yes, but I still get my way. Bye bye, darling."

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Alec said softly against Magnus' lips as they stood in the American's hotel room. Magnus was wrapped up in Alec's arms, with his own hands clutching the pale man's leather jacket.

"Me either," Magnus admitted, eyes shining in the dim light. "I'm sorry I have to go back, but my assignment won't complete itself and I have a few other requirements I need to return to. We'll see each other soon though. I promise"

Alec peered up at his boyfriend, slowly pushing his hair away from his face. "I'll try and visit you as soon as possible."

"I look forward to that," Magnus stated, smiling weakly. "I might be busy, I have the big show coming up. Then I'm done though. I'll just have graduation and I'll finally be a qualified fashionista."

"I'll need to make sure that I can book a seat at your graduation, maybe even your show." Alec purred, enjoying the feel of Magnus' arms around him.

"That was be wonderful," Magnus crooned before his conversation with Camille came to mind. "Alexander…I was wondering…when would you be okay with us coming out to the public?"

"I…I'm not sure." Alec muttered considerately, "why?"

"My University is putting on a…ball of sorts. I can bring a plus one…so I was wondering…" Magnus trailed off suggestively, shrugging.

Alec bit his lip, dread filling him very quickly. He slowly asked, "when is this ball?"

"Next month…it sort of celebrates the end of the year and the top student of the course is singled out and gets their own sort of…prom king or queen dance. Not to sound egotistical, but my teachers have warned me that I might be the top…so I might need a date." Magnus said self-consciously, scuffling on the spot slightly.

Alec frowned deeply, "Mags, I don't know. A month is pretty quick to come out as a couple, especially when it's the whole world that will be tuning into our personal life."

Magnus hid his dissatisfaction by sending him an understanding smile, "that's okay." He averted his eyes and sighed when he caught sight of the clock on the wall. "I have to head off, Alec. I have a plane to catch – Cammie will be stressing out if I'm any later."

Alec groaned, also trying to hide his sadness for hurting Magnus. "I'm sorry I can't say goodbye at the airport. It's just too risky with paparazzi and I'm not ready for the world to know about us yet…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Magnus whispered comfortingly, kissing Alec again. "I really must go."

"Message me when you're off the plane." Alec requested, trying to take in every last thing about Magnus.

"Sure thing," Magnus complied, giving Alec one last kiss. "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Mags," Alec called out as his lover left the room, leaving him by himself. "I really need to figure this out."

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a question: should Maryse be able to sing or not? Should I just keep her as an actress, or maybe have her be able to sing, but purely act for a job? I don't know! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **FigsVsNewton**_ **– I'm still planning to get further into Robert and Maryse's characters, but thank you so much! I hope this chapter was just as amazingly perfect as you hoped for!**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– I adore it when one partner is so hotheaded, yet the other contrasts them completely, so I decided to incorporate that into Helen and Aline's relationship. I'm glad you noticed that!**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– Aww thank you so much! Haha I'm grumpy with Robert too! Thanks for reviewing again.**

 _ **MalecXlife**_ **– I'm definitely hoping to have Alejandro return again, after all, it'd be mean to bring him into the fic and then ditch him ;) Bahaha Bob was the first name that came to mind, so I'm happy that you approved of it! I always imagined Max growing up to be sassy with a little bit of innocence due to being overprotected by Alec, so that's just how I've always portrayed him. I'll definitely explore the Malec sexual tension, but I kind of felt that it was too soon to make them do anything too sexual. They just got together, makes it seemed rushed! Plus, I'm trying to brainstorm all the fun things they could do in the bedroom – I'm not getting very far. Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **wendy**_ **– Haha I like having all the plotlines, it gives me a chance to see what readers like and don't like. Then I can kind of decide what I'll focus on and what I'll subtly reject. Thanks for being so sweet and supportive again!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Aww thank you! I'm so happy to hear that you loved their date! I love hearing that you love what I write!**

 _ **Lukas Le Stelle**_ **– I feel bad for Maryse, but at the same time, Robert wasn't the only one cheating…still though. I don't know how to feel about them because they're both in the wrong. I might bring Michael Wayland in at some point, I'll see where the plot takes me! I've shipped some weird combinations. One of my favourites currently is Raphael/Simon…they're just so freaking cute! WILL IS PROPOSING! I'M SUPER EXCITED AND PLANNING IT AND HOPING TO MAKE IT SOMETHING BIG! There will definitely be more Max for you! I adore him so I'd hate to not have him and do not worry, he won't die. I can promise that because I hated it when he died in the books. Thanks for reviewing again! I love reading your reviews ^_^**


	11. The Calm before the Storm

**Hi guys! Sorry for how long it took to update – it's test time for me. Also, I'm considering changing my username, so in case that happens, it'll still be me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed and all that jazz! You're best. ALSO, I realised I made a mistake – there are two Andrews in this fic: Maryse's Andrew and Helen's Dad Andrew. I'll try and make sure it stays clear who is who, but so sorry for that! I should've thought ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: Casandra Clare is the true mastermind. Also, Stone Cold is by Demi Lovato.**

Chapter 11

The Calm before the Storm

 _ **MARYSE AND ROBERT LIGHTWOOD – IS THEIR MARRIAGE ON THE ROCKS?**_

 _ **The Lightwoods have been in the public eye since Maryse and Robert tied the knot back in December, 1986. Their winter wonderland wedding had been broadcasted live on television and was sighted on every magazine cover for months afterwards. It was a huge and decadent affair, filled with the greatest celebrities on the guest list. Maryse's wedding dress, designed by the one and only fabulous Amatis Greymark, who now hosts her own talk show. The wedding was the talk of the century and definitely never going to be forgotten.**_

 _ **The two stars met on the set of Robert's 1986 hit movie,**_ _ **Breaking Walls**_ _ **. It was love at first sight, despite Robert being in his late twenties, whilst Maryse was merely nineteen years old. In the many years of their marriage, they've had three very successful biological children and even adopted the son of a close friend. Together, they became a close-knit and powerful family. They've always been viewed as a force to be reckoned with and a huge power duo, but the public is left scrutinising whether this power couple is still happy. Maryse was spotted in Paris last weekend; without her engagement or wedding ring (which is a rare sight). Robert has also been seen out and about, mainly with his youngest son, Maxwell. Yet the famous director has sent to Canada to begin shooting his next movie,**_ _ **Demons**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Furthermore, it's been reported that tension has increased between the couple after their eldest son, Alexander Lightwood, declared his homosexuality. Will the Lightwoods be able to stick together? Or like many other famous families, will the pressure make them crack? See more on page 49…**_

Maryse threw the paper down on the bed, groaning and running her hands through her matted and oily dark hair. It was rare for Maryse to have her hair unwashed and be wearing a tank top and tracksuit pants, of all things. She didn't even realise she owned them until she went into a cleaning fit in order to keep her mind off the harder aspects of life. Maryse crossed her toned arms over her chest and paced around the silent room. She avoided looking at the sweet wedding photo next to the bed or the image of young Maryse and Robert on set, hugging and grinning widely. That had been taken before he had asked her out, when they both started to hold feelings for each other. Her makeup artist, deciding they'd be great together, decided to set them up. Apparently taking a photo is part of that process.

She also knew not to look at the wall next to the bed, where there would be a photo of him twirling her around. Her blue coat was floating with the breeze and her long hair was going in all directions. It wasn't the most attractive photo, but it had been on magazine covers for weeks due to how cute the public had considered it to be. It had been taken by paparazzi years ago, and despite the questionable way it was photographed, she adored it. Not so much anymore, though.

Everything about the bedroom haunted her – the way she could still smell his cologne, as if it was freshly put on by him minutes ago. She used to laze around in beds when she pregnant and watch him get ready for an interview or a meeting. He would tease her as he dressed in front of her, making sure to wiggle his hips as he pulled his pants up. That always managed to make her burst into laughter, which was soon replaced by moans. Before leaving, he would kiss her on the head, on the hand, down on her pregnant belly before finally on her lips. Those were the morning she loved the most.

She could also remember him watching her chat on the phone as he was spread over the bed at the end of a long day. She recalled how he had rushed into the room and pulled her into a tight hug when his movie had been nominated for an award. He made passionate love to her that night, and if was the first time in years that she truly felt loved by him. Her nights weren't the same a couple of years after that; she was always lying in the bed and the spot beside her empty and cold. It pained her to know that he was in bed with some other person, receiving pleasure while she cried herself to sleep. Maryse knew that she shouldn't feel this way, after all, Robert was the one who chose to cheat to begin with. Her heart couldn't help it though, over twenty years of marriage was a long time to throw away.

Her phone rang, but she fell into her bed, clutching the pillow and ignoring the sound. It had been two weeks since the day Alexander had come out. Two weeks since she and Robert had agreed to end their marriage. Her days were spent organising the proceedings of the marriage annulment with lawyers. She and Robert had agreed that they would wait another two weeks before they announced their separation and divorce. This gave both of them time to come to terms with it before it becomes public. Maryse sniffed, angrily swiping away at traitorous tears that fell from her eyes. Everything hurt, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She felt her throat tighten as she shook her head, whimpering.

In her moment of weakness, she didn't hear the sound of the door opening or clicking shut. Nor did she smell the new odour that gave her support and a feeling of love. Footsteps made their way towards the bedroom and she felt the bed dip under the weight. Strong arms encased her in a gentle hold, and warm breath was hot against her neck.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry you're hurting. I'll be okay," Andrew whispered comfortingly. "I promise, I'm here for you during every step of it. Always."

"Everything hurts, Drew." She admitted numbly, swallowing thickly.

"That's because you care," he reminded her softly, playing with her hair.

Maryse rolled over and moved further into his embrace, breathing in his welcomed scent. Her body relaxed as he continued to murmur words of love, leaving her feel like, for the first time in years, she had a home.

* * *

Magnus knocked on the door of the little house, bouncing on the spot and grinning when he smelt the homely and familiar smell of choc-chip cookies. The door was yanked open and his eyes immediately latched on to a pair of matching emerald green ones that were reflecting his happiness. Batari Bane was a petite woman – definitely tiny when standing next to her only son, who towered over her. Whilst Magnus got his slender form from his mother, his height was definitely from his father. Yet, despite her small size, nothing about her personality was little. She leapt forward agilely with the grace of a dancer, holding onto him tightly and shutting her eyes. He returned the hug just as firmly. The smell of her perfume hit him and he clutched her even tighter. She didn't say anything about the intensity of the hug, instead merely enjoying it in silence for a few moments.

"It's been far too long, Maggie. Where have you been?" She questioned, still holding on.

He knew that she needed a few more minutes to appreciate the embrace before she'd let go. There were somethings about his mother that would never change; her adoration of hugs being one of them.

Magnus chuckled warmly, patting her on the back. "Sorry Mum, university has been so hectic lately…that and I got back from London two weeks ago but it took me a while to settle in again and unpack everything and rearrange my makeup and wardrobe. You know how particular I am when it comes back to my makeup and wardrobe arrangement! After all, I did get the habit from you. Plus, I had to catch up on four days' worth of work…which turns out be a lot when you're in your final year of university."

Batari finally released Magnus, stepping back to beam up at him with a smile that was so much like his own, "is this where we have boy talk? Because I have the kettle on and the biscuits out of the oven for this. I've been waiting weeks since I got that phone call about you and a certain Lightwood boy. Tell me all about him, Maggie."

"It'll be like old times," Magnus laughed as he entered the home he spent most of his life growing up in. When he was a teenager, even possibly a child, he used to come home and tell his mother all about his crushes while they drank hot chocolate and ate biscuits. They were always close and the gossip cheered them up. It became a ritual for them. "The biscuits smell great, Mum."

"Thanks honey," Batari called as she strutted towards the kitchen, her green dress swaying with each step.

Magnus sent her vintage styled dress a look of appreciation – he had always gotten his love for style from his very fashion conscious mother. Her dark black hair, which just reached past her collarbone, was tied back into an elegant yet simple ponytail. Somethings about Batari never changed, such as her fashion, but her son loved that fact.

Magnus followed her, eyeing all the photos that had been hooked onto the bright yellow walls. He winced at some of the disorganised photos that weren't lined up or even straight, but then again, that gave his childhood home more character. Once in the kitchen, he clapped at the sight of the biscuits on the cooling rack. Batari smiled up at him and went to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out milk. Magnus automatically went to one of the top cupboards and grabbed a pot of hot chocolate mixture.

"I always forget how tall you are until I see you reaching the cupboards so easily," Batari commented as she searched for two mugs. "So much like your father, you are."

"Even more of a reason for me to come over more." Magnus teased lovingly, watching the nostalgic look coming over Batari's face. "I can get anything out of your cupboards."

"I would not complain if you visited me more, Maggie. I'm turning into an old woman, I'll need my big boy to help me more often." She winked at him, hiding her softer, and possible self-conscious, side a little.

"You could never be old, you've got that ageless beauty, Mum." He replied cheekily, ducking the spoon she threw his way.

"Oh stop with the cheek, you." She grinned, before sashaying over to the table in the kitchen and sitting down. Magnus put the hot chocolate mixture and placed it next to some cups that Batari had retrieved. He moved away from the table and went to get the hot water, humming under his breath. "Hurry up, we need to catch up on all the goss."

"I swear, sometimes you're worse than Camille." Magnus mocked, making Batari giggle.

"Where do you think she got the attitude from?" Batari mocked, rolling her eyes as she scooped the hot chocolate mixture into the mugs.

"Clearly not her own mother," Magnus remarked brazenly while he filled the mugs with boiling water.

"Careful with the hot water, Maggie." Batari said automatically before she paused.

Magnus stared at her, gaping slightly. He slowly muttered, "Mum, I'm twenty-five. You really don't need to warn me about hot water."

"It's a habit that will never die, Maggie." She retorted, pouring milk into their mugs and stirring the drink. "Now hurry up and sit down before I die from lack of gossip. I'm an old lady in need."

"You're worse than the paparazzi," Magnus pronounced as he sat next to her.

"I'm your mother, it's practically the same thing when it comes to my little boy's love life." Batari responded cheerfully, snatching a biscuit and taking a bite. "Oh lord, my waist line is going to hate me for this. My diet was being so good until you returned and I just _had_ to make these biscuits."

"Mine too, but don't blame me for your random moments of gluttony." Magnus agreed as he took a bite and moaned. "So good, Mum. Like always."

"Why thank you, darling." Batari smirked at him, "no more delaying. Gossip away, dear son of mine."

Magnus sighed dramatically before going into a deep tale of how he and Alec first met in the coffee shop.

* * *

Alec ruffled through all the various papers in the music room at the Lightwood Estate with his eyebrows furrowed and a crease on his forehead. He was searching for some of the older lyrics he wrote, after something came to mind on how he could improve some that haven't been released yet. Sighing, he put another box back. It had been the fourth box he had search and the lyrics weren't there. Turning to look at the items on another shelf, his elbow caught another box, with M. T. L written on it. The box tumbled down to the ground and opened, sheading sheets all over the floor.

"Dammit, my day just can't get any better, can it?" he shouted sarcastically, hitting at the wall with a clenched fist.

Breathing heavily, he quickly caught himself and began to calm down. Swearing gently when he realised the large number of sheets that were spread over the floor, he bent down to pick them up. Some sheets where untouched and merely stored away. Alec paused, tensing up when his eyes landed on a yellowing piece of paper with what appeared to be lyrics and chords written on it. A frown rose to his face as he read the top of the page, _Stone Cold by M. T. L._ Picking up the paper, Alec read through the lyrics, biting his lip as he slowly wandered towards the piano in the middle of the room.

"Doesn't seem too difficult," he muttered as he read the key signature.

Sitting down on the piano stool, Alec started to play the chords that were scrawled in an oddly familiar handwriting. He narrowed his eyes as he attempted to figure out the melody from the chords, but nothing made sense to him. It was so close to someone's he knew, yet parts of it were a little dissimilar. Tilting his head, he also realised that part of the page had a different texture and odd coloured marks on them.

"I see you found one of my old songs," a voice commented from the door, making Alec jump and gasp in surprise.

He turned to see Maryse in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and a gentle smile on her face. It was a different look from the icy and ambitious expression he was used to from her. For once, her hair was lose and showing its natural wave. Whilst she wore her usual black trousers, her dress shirt was untucked and the sleeves were rolled up casually.

Alec felt a flush rise to his cheeks once he realised he had been caught staring. "I'm sorry…I didn't know it was yours."

"That's okay, Alexander." She said softly, moving into the room. Despite her mellower demeanour, she still wore her black heels. Alec was aware that she adored those heels, so that didn't really surprise him. "I'm assuming that you want to hear how the melody goes?"

Alec nodded slowly, watching his mother carefully before mumbling, "I never knew that you wrote music."

Maryse chuckled warmly, almost making Alec going into shock when she also waved a manicured hand at him. He got off the piano stool with wide eyes and she sat down, eyeing the music. "I wanted to be a singer when I was younger. My brother was into musical theatre, so I grew up watching all of his productions and listening to him rehearse his classical pieces at night."

"I never knew Uncle Max was into music," Alec reflected about the uncle he barely remembered, who sadly died passed away from leukaemia when Alec was eight years old. His death had impacted his mother to a huge degree, and he remembered she didn't leave her room for a month afterwards.

Maryse nodded, "he adored, and soon, so did I. It soon became my dream goal above all goals. I used to sing in local competitions and all around the house. Sometime it'd drive my family nuts – especially when my brother was trying to rehearse as well. You could say that my parents had no clue how to handle to attention seeking divas in their house. Then one day, the Summer after I had just graduated from high school, one of Robert's casting agents caught sight of me when I was working my night shift in a diner. She thought I was perfect for the role and immediately organised me to meet with your father. He agreed and he was so flattering… _charming_. Everything that would pull a young girl into a false sense of security. I wasn't aware that he was like that with all the other women around him. Women who he considered to be beautiful enough to be seen with. Don't get me wrong, Alexander - I'm thankful he believed in me enough to give me the part. I was one of the very few lucky ones to get a job as an actress and there was no way I wasn't going to the opportunity. After that, singing never became possible. My manager wanted me to be an actress, not a singer. So I kept it to myself. I did have a few movies where I sang a little, but that was only a rare treat."

"You were always a good singer," Alec stated, remembering her singing him off to sleep with a lullaby. "I guess I had to get the skill from someone – Dad definitely wasn't who I inherited it from."

"Thank you and you definitely didn't get your music abilities from your father," Maryse said, as she started to play the chords to her song. Her hands were a little shaky and she seemed slightly unnerved. "I wrote this less than four years into my marriage with Robert...when it became clear that he had some… _hobbies_ that I didn't like."

Alec fell silent and started to listen to the melancholy piano chords. Maryse had shut her eyes, playing the song as if it was yesterday she composed it. Her fingers soon began to glide smoothly over the notes as she became more comfortable, the red of her nails contrasting the white and black keys. Her voice started off quiet, almost remorseful.

 _Stone cold, stone cold,_

 _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor._

 _Stone cold, stone cold,_

 _Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore._

She tilted her head back more, eventually opening her eyes. Alec saw the pain in them that she had spent years attempting to hide. Part of her hair fell in front of her face, yet she did nothing to move it. It was almost as if she didn't notice. As the song continued, he began to understand the barriers she had put up and why she did that.

 _Stone cold, baby,_

 _God knows I tried to feel._

 _Happy for you,_

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand, I'll take the pain._

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart,_

 _We'll make it through._

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you._

Alec was amazed at the control and range she had over her voice, despite the fact that it had probably been years since she last sang this song. It had looked untouched. He saw that Izzy, Jace and Max were watching from the doorway, all looking sad. Izzy had her arms around Max, while Jace was clutching her shoulder tightly. Her head was resting on his shoulder while Max leaned into her embrace. Maryse didn't seem to notice their presence as she continued.

 _Stone cold, stone cold,_

 _You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone._

 _Stone cold, stone cold,_

 _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold._

Izzy exhaled loudly and Alec felt as if he had been punched in the gut. The agony was present in Maryse's voice, making it rougher and tighter. She flicked her hair out of the way and shook her head. The feelings Maryse went through suddenly became so much clearer to her children, who trembled with unshed tears. Jace's head was lowered and Alec realised that the blonde was feeling guilty for his biological father's actions.

 _Stone cold, baby._

 _God knows I tried to feel_

 _Happy for you,_

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand, I'll take the pain._

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart,_

 _We'll make it through._

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you._

Annamarie. The name came to mind and Alec immediately knew who his mother was referring to. Hatred built up inside him – she was the wench who enchanted his father, and his father was too weak to stop himself. Stop his lustful desires and needy behaviour. His betrayal had caused such hurt for his mother, all because of one woman.

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

 _I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye._

 _Oh, I'm happy for you,_

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand._

 _If happy is her, If happy is her,_

 _I'm happy for you._

Maryse slowly finished the chords, her voice cracking before she let out a heavy breath.

"I am going to kill him." Izzy stated darkly, eyes full of anger.

Alec stepped towards her, mouth open and ready to defend their father before the words fell silent on his tongue. A mixture of confused emotions hit him at once, making him stumble back. His legs hit the piano, where he quickly caught himself. His hands grabbed at the edge of the piano, leaving defined fingerprints on its shiny black surface.

"I second that." Jace growled, his fists clenched and lips tightly pressed together.

"I cheated too, don't forget that." Maryse muttered, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to neaten it. "He wasn't the only one in the relationship to behave in that manner."

Alec took in a deep breath, pushing his own feelings aside as he crouched down beside her, placing his hand on hers. "He was the one who cheated first and broke your heart. You waited years for it to be fixed and he still kept breaking you. You needed love, Mum. You're human, what you did was for love. What he did was for lust. There is a difference."

Maryse stared down at Alec with an unreadable expression, which melted into sadness. "My baby boy, how you've grown. I remember the time you ever called me _mama_ , that made me so proud to be your mother. Alexander…I…I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Alec reached up and grasped her shoulder, soothingly rubbing at her shoulder blade.

Maryse whimpered and brushed away tears that threatened to dribble down her cheeks, "for treating you so appallingly. It's not your sexuality I'm against…it just…it…"

"Brought back old feelings," Alec finished for her softly, "I understand."

"You said…at your concert…that there's a man in your life." Maryse continued and Alec saw Izzy, Jace and Max leave the room out of the corner of his eye. "Tell me about him?"

"He's my boyfriend." Alec informed her quietly, trying to keep track of all her emotions. She gazed at him curiously, causing him to continue. "He's called Magnus Bane…it's an usual name…I know, but his got a lot of different cultural backgrounds which influenced his parent's decision on what to name him. He's twenty-five, so a few years older than me and a fashion student at Idris University. It's his last year of the course."

"He must be a mastermind of fashion, then. Definitely would have to be brilliant at art." Maryse commented idly, letting out a weak chuckle. "Idris only takes the best."

"He's definitely the best – everyone's saying that he's the top of the top." Alec supplied, trying to hide his pride. "His educators think he'll be in all the huge magazines by the time he's thirty."

"I saw the dress he designed and created. The one Isabelle wore. It was beautiful." Maryse paused, "maybe…if Magnus wouldn't mind, I could wear one of his designs sometime?"

Alec gaped at her in shock, "Mum…that would be huge for him…he'd gain even more publicity. That'd mean so much to him…to the both of us."

"Anything to make my son happy," Maryse murmured sweetly, "tell him that if he has time and my manager approves, my Met Gala dress won't make itself."

"I…wow, you're prepared to trust him with a dress for such a big event?" Alec was genuinely surprised – Maryse always was so particular with her fashion.

"He's from Idris University, once again, that gives me a lot of confidence." She shrugged half-heartedly.

"He's brilliant at fashion, I can promise you that." Alec insisted smugly, still for of his boyfriend. He beamed at the memory of Magnus when the fashion student would go into a fashion frenzy.

"Look at that smile," Maryse said, cupping his cheek delicately. "You look so happy, Alecy."

"I am, Mum." He replied slowly, observing her gentle smile.

"Good." She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, reminding Alec of the normal Maryse. "When will I be meeting this Magnus?"

"I…er…I'm not sure. He's back in America, you see." Alec supplied awkwardly, "I…I was planning on surprising him at this ball at his University…apparently it's a big thing."

" _Alexander_ , that's a _huge_ thing. Don't you know _anything_ about Idris University?" Maryse crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Alec defensively raised his hands before claiming, "I only heard about it a few weeks ago."

"Did he invite you?" Maryse questioned, eyeing her son curiously.

Blue eyes caught blue and Alec nodded, "he did. I said no."

"Alexander Gideon, you are going that ball and you will do some sort of romantic surprise for him. Do you hear me?" Maryse commanded. Alec knew she was partially teasing, although the gleam in her eye told him that she was also serious.

"Er…okay?" He answered, completely confused at her erratic behaviour.

Maryse beamed down at him, "good boy. No one deserves to feel unappreciated. Never forget that. Also, are you aware of the fact that the university arranges a famous model to wear the top student's outfit at the huge fashion show they have at the end of the year?"

"No…should I be aware of it?" Alec raised an eyebrow, now aware to stay cautious with what he says.

Maryse blustered loudly, "Alexander, have you heard _anything_ about Isabelle's news recently?"

"What news?" Alec questioned, shaking his head. "Has there been news? Since when?"

"Alexander," Maryse sighed dejectedly, "Isabelle is the model that Idris has requested to strut down the catwalk for the top student's outfit."

"Are you serious?" Alec cried out, eyes widening from surprise.

"Yes, you fool." Maryse muttered, cursing her son's inability to keep up with new knowledge. "And if Magnus is as good as people say, he should prepare to have his boyfriend's sister wearing his clothes. It's nothing official yet, so don't tell him. None of the students know who is going to model it this year."

"I…I won't tell him." Alec promised, still in shock.

Maryse chuckled and patted his shoulder, slightly awkwardly as her usual brisk self started to reappear. "I must go – I have a meeting with my lawyers about…about…proceedings."

Maryse sent him a sad smile, which he returned with his own. "Sure thing, Mum."

She nodded before striding out, leaving Alec by himself. He eyed the sheet music and sat down on the piano stool, running a hand through his hair. "Well…that was weird."

* * *

Camille searched through her handbag, sighing in relief when she found one of the spare keys to Magnus' apartment. Her phone rang and she quickly checked it to see that it was another text from her mother. Groaning, she scanned it hurriedly. _We need to talk, ma cherie. Call me. Je t'aime xx_

"How about no," Camille mumbled sassily, flicking a blonde curl over one shoulder before shoving her phone back into her bag and unlocking the front door. "I need chocolate. And wine. And Magnus."

She stumbled into the apartment, her feet aching from the monstrous heels she had decided to wear that morning. What she didn't expect was to find someone already in the room. Someone who wasn't Magnus. Camille immediately felt her mood improve slightly, although she hid it behind a perfectly sculptured scowl.

"Fell, what are you doing here?" Camille questioned as soon as she saw Ragnor lazily spread across Magnus' oversized sofa.

"Waiting for Magnus. _Duh_. What are you doing here?" He asked absentmindedly as he flicked through the various channels on Magnus' T.V. "Crap, crap and more crap."

"Waiting for Magnus too." She stated as she took of her shoes and treaded towards Magnus' kitchen.

"Get me a drink?" Ragnor requested hopefully, making her roll her eyes, although she couldn't help but inwardly appreciate the domesticity of it.

"What do you think I am? You're servant?" She spat out grumpily with little hatred in her voice.

Ragnor snorted, still watching the T.V as he asked, "what got your panties in a knot, Belcourt?"

"Just parent things." Camille answered distractedly as she opened Magnus' fridge and grabbed a diet coke, "coke or beer?"

"Coke please," he replied, making her brow furrow. "And parent things? What did dearest Vivienne do now? Command that you lose another kilo? I can go tell her to get lost, if it's easier. Or was it your darling daddy who screwed up?"

Camille grabbed two cokes before shutting she fridge door with her hip and strutting towards Ragnor. "No, it was my mum. She has been so on edge lately and I have no clue why. Dad won't tell me and he always tells me things. Also, since when did _you_ deny a beer? It's you, Fell. You love anything that will get you shitfaced."

"Since I have a date tonight." He replied, finally settling on a food channel. "And don't use such language, Camille. You're a lady."

Camille cackled at his response and the pathetic attempt at mimicking her mother, "okay, be serious here Fell."

"I'm sorry, but imitating your mother is never something that will be serious for me." Ragnor said sarcastically, chuckling.

Camille narrowed her eyes, "I meant…with the date thing. You don't really date. Ha, who would want to date _you_?"

Ragnor frowned and peered at her, "clearly not you. And just for your information, I am being serious. I have a date tonight with a really _nice_ girl I met at the airport. Lucky chance meeting, if you ask me. She's called Madeleine Bellefleur, apparently she's a friend of Clary's family. That's how we got talking – I heard her mentioning a Clary and a Jocelyn in the same sentence. I think it's rare to know a Clary and a Jocelyn, let alone mention them in the same sentence."

"So…when's this _date_?" Camille queried quietly, sending him a small smile that wasn't very true. Wine was definitely needed now. Possibly vodka too.

"Tonight at 7. I'm picking her up on the way to the restaurant…I can't remember what it's called. It's her favourite though. She said that so I thought why not go with it. I'm pretty sure they do Thai food." Ragnor stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh…that's…that's _great_ , Ragnor." Camille said with fake happiness. "I'm…so, so very happy for you."

Ragnor gazed at her, jaw slightly ajar with a bewildered expression on his face, "are you okay?"

" _Of course_! I couldn't be happier. It'd be impossible." Camille clapped her hands together as she let out a forged giggle that was definitely far too high-pitched, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You called me Ragnor," he commented sharply, raising an eyebrow. "That's enough to let me know that something isn't okay. Is it your Mum, Cam? Do you need to talk? You know I'm always going to be here. I feel London really showed me the truth about us. I know what you are to me know and what you'll always be and I've accepted it."

"And what am I to you?" She whispered, her breath caught in her throat.

Ragnor reached over and grabbed her hand, "a friend. I'm sorry for practically stalking and pressuring you for all these years, it has juvenile of me. Forgive me? Let's just be friends."

" _Friends_?" Camille repeated, gaping at him with wide eyes.

"Friends." He confirmed, smiling at her. Despite what he was saying, the beauty of his eyes still managed to take her breath away as they stared soulfully into her own. "You're fun to hang out with, Belcourt. You and I are so different though, it was entirely wishful thinking and I'm definitely over you. So don't worry about any secret feelings on my part."

"Secret feelings…pfft, screw them." Camille joked weakly, hearing her phone chime again.

"So, now that we've settled that, are you okay?" Ragnor tightened his grip on her hand and leaned forward.

"I must be sick," Camille replied harshly, yanking her hand away from his. She clenched her hands into fists as she got to her feet. Ragnor stared up at her in confusion. Camille slung her back over her shoulder and shoved her heels back on as she snarled, "tell Magnus to call me."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ragnor sat up straighter, watching her storm out of Magnus' apartment.

* * *

Magnus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, making him growl angrily. His swiped his hair away from his face before snatching the phone, only to see it was Camille calling. He could feel Jessamine's eyes on him from across the room. He bit his lip before rejecting the call, shaking his head before he returned to his outfit.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Jessamine asked delicately as she pinned part of her dress.

"Nothing," Magnus stated, swearing when he accidentally stuck the pin in his finger.

"Magnus, be careful." Jessamine scolded before sighing and strolling towards him. She took his hand and pulled out of the tip of the pin. "I'll get some tissues."

"I need to get going," Magnus gritted his teeth, making the blonde roll her eyes.

"You'll get blood on your dress, so I highly recommend that you shut up and sit down." She pointed at his empty seat.

Magnus stared at the dress for a few moments before he gave up. He knew that fighting with it would just continue to worsen mood. That and the look Jessamine was giving him was terrifying. He stumbled to the chair and collapsed into it, running his hand through his styled hair. "I don't need tissues, Jessamine. It was just a prick."

"I know you don't, but I needed the excuse to get you to sit down and talk to me." Jessamine replied firmly, hoping up onto the workbench and crossing her legs agilely. "What's wrong, Magnus?"

"Am I really that obvious?" Magnus groaned, self-consciously covering his face with his hands.

Jessamine snorted loudly and leant closer to him, poking him in the shoulder. "Magnus, when you're in a mood, it's like a cyclone just hit town. It's _very_ obvious. Now talk to me about it, is it boy trouble?"

Magnus pouted pathetically, crossing his arms and huffing as he muttered, "you have to promise not to tell anyone. I mean it."

"I promise I won't. You know you can trust me." Jessamine responded seriously, causing Magnus' barriers to break down. His shoulders sagged and his arms fell limply into his lap.

"Alexander and I…we're…dating." He admitted, causing Jessamine to gasp. Her eyes were wide and mouth was left open in an _o_ shape. Magnus ignored her reaction and continued, "I asked him to come out as my boyfriend at the ball."

"What did he say?" Jessamine questioned in a hurry, reaching out and comfortingly running her hand up and down his arm.

Magnus sent her a scathing look, "what do you think?"

A grimace rose to Jessamine's delicate face and she slowly removed her hand from his arm, "I'm guessing a no?"

"He isn't ready to come out as a couple then…which I can understand…but still. It's a big thing for me…especially if I end up being the prom king." Magnus lamented dramatically. "How much of an idiot will I look if I don't have a partner at the ball? So freaking stupid!"

Jessamine shoved him gently, appearing to be angry. "Don't talk like that, Mag, there is no need for you to put yourself down purely because of a guy. We both know that you'll be prom king – you're the top of the year; the teachers don't deny that. There's no way you can be beaten now. Maybe he'll surprise you?"

Magnus puffed and shook his head, "I think that's highly unlikely, Jess."

"Then let it be," Jessamine shrugged helplessly before hopping off the desk. She turned around and leant against the side of the table, gently placing her hand on his knee as she reminded him, "just don't let it stop you from being happy on the night, okay? No guy is worth destroying what four years of hard work earnt you."

Magnus sent her a soft smile, "okay, I'll make sure to remember that. Thanks Jessamine…for putting things into perspective for me."

"Any time," she winked before strutting back to her own workbench, pausing once she stood there with a smirk on her face. "I'd call Camille back, if I were you. I wouldn't want to be on the end of her wraith."

"Good point," Magnus chuckled weakly, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Sure thing," Jessamine said absentmindedly as he left the classroom with his phone in hand, in search for somewhere to sit by himself.

* * *

"We'll find her, Anna." Robert stood behind Annamarie, comfortingly rubbing her arms. "I promise you. I'll do everything to help – I can even employ a few assistants, if need be."

She gazed out of the window of her apartment, frowning. "What if she doesn't want to see me? What if it causes more trouble? She doesn't even know that she wasn't adopted, Robert. This is going to be a huge change in her life."

"She's an adult, she can handle it." Robert insisted kindly, kissing Annamarie's cheek. "I'm sure we can find her. Did the adoption agencies give you the number of her adopted parents?"

Annamarie nodded, "they gave me Vivienne's number."

"Have you called her?" Robert pushed, slowly turning Annamarie around so that he could look into her eyes.

"Yes." Annamarie replied earnestly, although she grimacing. Robert could practically hear the nervous pounding of her heart. "She said that they can try and bring it up, but give them some time. According to them…Camille can be…quite the drama queen. Especially when she feels like someone has hidden crucial information from her…which did happen. I guess that makes me in the wrong."

"You did nothing wrong," Robert cupped her jaw and gazed into her eyes lovingly. She could see the loyalty in his eyes as he swore, "you gave her to a good family who would love and support her. You did the right thing. Now it's just time to open a can of worms, but it'll be okay."

"It's more than a can of worms, Rob. More like a bucket." She replied quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"Then a bucket it is," Robert laughed, leaning forward and placing a tantalizing kiss on Annamarie's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she chimed back, losing herself into the kiss.

* * *

"You need to stop with the moping around and pick up your lardy ass," Izzy stated, staring at her brother from the doorway leading into his room.

Alec moaned from where he was spread across the bed, "get lost, Iz."

"No, get up, Alec." She snapped, striding to his bed and perching herself on the edge of it. "Magnus has been gone for two weeks. You have an interview tomorrow that you need to prepare yourself for. There's a photoshoot after it, so you have to be looking your best. So get off your fat ass."

"Leave my ass alone," he complained, eyeing her. "Magnus wants me to be his date at a ball in less than a month. A month? I just came out to the world, how am I meant to suddenly find the strength to come out as boyfriend? There's something like two weeks until this ball. I'm not sure."

Izzy surveyed him before speaking, "what's scaring you so much about making you two official?"

"The fact that the media is ruthless. What hurtful things will they say about him, Iz? He won't be left alone. Blimey, even his mother might be stalked. I don't want to cause that." Alec shook his head, determined.

"Alexander, you're just scared." Izzy realised, rolling her eyes and lying down beside him. "Listen to me, everything will be okay."

"Easy for you to say," Alec whined, sinking his head further into the pillow and groaning. "It isn't your love life that's on the line. Speaking of love lives, why didn't you tell me that you and that Sam dude were texting?"

"First thing, he's called Simon. Secondly, I didn't feel like it was the right time to. Especially with all the stress going on currently." Izzy whispered, watching Alec frown.

"I'm your big brother, Iz. I should know when I have brotherly duties to perform." Alec claimed, causing Izzy to huff.

"You are not putting fireworks into his backpack." She warned him darkly.

"That was Jace's idea." Alec cried defensively as he sat up.

Izzy copied his actions as she rebuked, "you almost gave Meliorn burns! It was dangerous."

"Which is why it was Jace's idea," Alec maintained his argument as the two Lightwoods stared at each other stubbornly before dissolving into giggles.

"Do you want my opinion on the whole ball situation?" Izzy said once they had recovered and sobered up.

"Yes please," Alec mumbled self-consciously, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Go to the ball. Be the handsome prince to Magnus' Cinderella. You've come this far, you can do it." Izzy declared, "you might have fun. Do it for Magnus."

She hopped off the bed and Alec watched as she began to head out of the room, "what is going on between you and Simon?"

Izzy paused, "nothing. He still has a thing for Clary."

" _Jace's Clary_?" Alec winced, "oh shit. That sucks. I'm sure he'll like you though, you're impossible not to like."

"Clearly, you're statement is wrong." Izzy replied, shooting him a tense smile. "I should head off. I've got a shoot in two hours that I'll need to get ready for."

"Have fun," Alec called as Izzy left the room.

* * *

"I'm here, sorry I'm late. I got caught up, I came as fast as I could." Magnus rushed into the Taki's Diner, carrying bags filled with all the materials he needs to finish off his dress.

Camille gave him a weak smile from where she sat at their usual table, "hi powerpuff girl."

Magnus' smile immediately fell off his face, "oh Cammie, what's wrong?"

Camille ran a hand through her hair, watching as he sat down. "I'm such an idiot, Magnus. Such a freaking idiot."

"What's this about, Cam?" Magnus asked as Simon passed.

"The usual?" He queried and Camille and Magnus nodded. "Coming right up."

"I have a huge problem," Camille whispered sadly, lowering her eyes with shame.

"Is it your Mum again? Is she being a bitch? I can step in, just say the word." Magnus hurried to say, frowning when she shook her head. "What is it?"

"Ragnor has a date tonight," Camille muttered and Magnus' eyes widened.

"And?" he paused when realisation hit me. "Camille, _please_ don't tell me that when he finally decided to move on…you decided that…that you…you like him? _Please_."

"I'm sorry, Mag." She whimpered, brushing away a stray tear.

"Oh darling," he sighed, grabbing her hand and soothingly massaging it. "It'll be okay, Cammie. I promise."

"How can you really promise that?" Camille moped, pouting as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"Because Ragnor has adored you since we were in high school. He was twelve when he first laid eyes on you, and now he's twenty-five. There's no way that would've been able to move on that quickly due to one random girl." Magnus ranted passionately. "Tell him how you feel and he will be yours."

"You can't know that," Camille hissed as Simon returned with their coffees.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" He hesitated as he handed them their drinks, stepping back to take in the sight of Camille with tear tracks.

"Just fine, Simon." Camille sulked and Simon shared a weary look with Magnus.

"Did you hear about Ragnor?" Simon brought up the topic and Magnus inwardly groaned.

"Not right now, Simon." Camille snarled through clenched teeth.

Simon raised his hands and shrugged, "I just thought you wanted to hear the latest update about his date."

"Latest update?" Magnus raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

"Madeline's boyfriend didn't like the attempts on his girlfriend," Simon stated dryly, making Camille and Magnus gasp.

"She has a boyfriend?" Camille questioned, eyes wide.

"According to a pretty peeved Ragnor, she does. She didn't have the heart to dismiss his date, apparently her boyfriend did though." Simon informed them, appearing bewildered when Camille jumped to her feet. "You alright, Camille?"

"Later, Mags, Simon." She yelled as she sprinted out of the diner.

Simon turned to Magnus, who didn't seem to be overly shocked by her behaviour. "What was that about?"

"What I want to know is how she just managed to run in those heels," Magnus replied, stirring his coffee with a spoon.

* * *

Camille didn't look back as she raced down the sidewalk of the streets, huffing and puffing. Her hair was messy and clothes were dishevelled, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Camille wasn't sure how long she was running for, it could've been seconds, minutes or perhaps an hour. She accidentally knocked into strangers, one man in particular yelling out, "watch it, you crazy lady."

"Sorry," she shrieked back, not stopping to make sure he was okay.

Crazy lady? If falling for someone is being crazy, then she accepts it. Camille was nearing Ragnor's house, which was merely a block away. Magnus and Ragnor's placed were close together, not making it very difficult for them to hang out. Her phone rang in her pocket, but she ignored it. It was probably her mother, insisting on some family meeting – that sounded like Vivienne, the perfectionist. Camille found herself a few metres away from Ragnor's street, hope building up in her. Someone was calling out her name and she turned to see Jem and Will carrying bags of shopping; probably heading home. She passed them in a hurry, waving a hand.

"Sorry boys, can't stop and talk." She replied shakily.

"I wonder what that's about," she could hear Will remark and she immediately knew that Jem was chastising him.

Camille turned down into a very familiar street, panting as she made her way to number six. She soon saw the grey walls with the tiny garden out the front, as well as the front steps. Camille took two steps at the time before bounding the front door and pressing the doorbell. Bouncing on the spot, she shoved her hands into her pockets as she heard movement from behind the door.

"Coming," Ragnor bellowed and the door opened.

Ragnor gaped at the sight of Camille as she stared into his eyes, trying to control her breathing. "Camille? What can I do for you?"

"Your date was a no-go right?" She fired out and Ragnor reeled back.

"Did you seriously come here to rub it in? Thanks." He said dejectedly, genuinely seeing sad.

"No!" Camille shrieked, reaching out towards him and shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like that. What I wanted to do was make sure that what I was about to do is okay. So you and her are not happening?"

"Yes Camille, we're not happening. What is this about?" Ragnor scowled at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you see…" Camille licked her lips as she gave herself more strength. "It's about this."

Ragnor found her hands grabbing the lapels of his jacket as she yanked him forward. His hands automatically fell to his side before her lips crashed into his. Ragnor gasped into the kiss, his eyes widening for a moment before he moaned and shut them. His hands went up to cup her face as hers enfolded around his waist. They stayed in the embrace for what felt like hours as they stood in the doorway of Ragnor's house, the front door still fully open. Camille felt the tips of his fingers in her curls that fell around the sides of her face. She stepped closer, so that their bodies were completely pressed against each other's. She couldn't help but notice that his body felt amazing against hers. Eventually, they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily.

"That was…wow." Ragnor wheezed, lips red and puffy.

"I think I can get used to it," Camille retorted cheekily, and he beamed before eyeing her lips again.

"Funnily enough, I think the same thing." His mouth latched onto hers again as they stumbled inside his house, kicking the front door shut behind them.

* * *

"I'm so behind on this stupid dress," Magnus whined into the phone, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"I'm sure you'll finish in time; and it will be perfect." Alec said soothingly, "much like you."

Magnus couldn't hold back his laugh or delighted smile, "you are way too cute, Alexander. Stop or you'll give me diabetes from your sweetness."

"You have the weirdest phrases sometimes." Alec commented with mirth in his voice.

Magnus rolled over, reaching to his bedside table and grasping his laptop. "You love them, my darling sweetheart."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Alec replied cryptically.

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned the laptop on, "don't try and be all mysterious, Alexander. It doesn't work for you."

"I thought I was meant to be the mysterious bad boy guy?" Alec questioned and Magnus could hear him crunching on something – probably one of the healthy salads he was forced to eat. "That's what my manager says I'm meant to be."

"You are, darling." Magnus logged into his laptop and waited for it to load. "To me though? Nope. I know you way too well though."

Soon, he was gazing at his screen, where there was a picture of him, Camille and Ragnor from NYE. Magnus stood in the middle, his hair a little shorter than it is now, just reaching below his ears with green highlights. He was beaming at the camera with blue lipstick on his lips as Camille was laughing, her hair straight and braided at the front yet loose at the back. It was flowing out behind her in the wind, creating a majestic effect. Ragnor stood on Magnus' other side and was jokingly kissing the fashion student's cheek. His hair was bright purple and wavy, almost reminding Magnus of a mullet (which Ragnor had fiercely denied). Magnus had an old fashioned top hat on his head, whilst Ragnor was wearing a bandana and Camille had oversized bright yellow, plastic glasses on. He felt nostalgia hit him before he quickly clicked onto the internet browser and searched up Facebook and Instagram.

"So…are you excited for your big fashion show?" Alec queried, his voice getting an odd tone to it.

"I'm mainly nervous." Magnus admitted, pausing when his Instagram came up with a picture he did not expect. Especially to be posted by Ragnor. "Holy shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Alec panicked as Magnus muttered inaudibly.

"Ragnor…he posted a picture onto Instagram…and it's him…and…wow." Magnus rushed out before ordering, "look up Instagram. His profile is public – just search up FellingForYou. I know, I know, it's a terrible pun."

"Okay," Alec said unsurely and Magnus could hear his fingers hitting the keys on his laptop loudly. "Found him…wait. Oh my God."

"Yep," Magnus muttered, "I really didn't expect that to happen so quickly."

On his screen was a picture posted by Ragnor, where he was smooching a very familiar blonde girl whose fingers were in his hair. The picture was a mirror selfie, showing how Ragnor's free hand was on her ass.

"At least he gets ass action now," Alec commented, making Magnus pretend to gasp.

"Alexander, I did not expect such words from you." Magnus complained, "although ass action is good action. A few lovers in my time have greatly appreciated my ass."

"Like me?" Alec suggested hopefully, trying to hold down his jealousy.

"Yes you…and…maybe someone else." Magnus realised it was best to backtrack, but it was too late.

"Who?" Alec demanded, and the fashion student could imagine the scowl on his man's face.

"Erm…Alejandro." He whispered, shutting his eyes and waiting for the-

" _Alejandro_? That prick?" Alec snarled, "he didn't worship your ass like I do."

"Ah, no. He didn't." Magnus replied cautiously while Chairman Meow sauntered into the room, jumping up onto his bed. He shot the cat a panicked look and pull the phone away from his mouth to hiss, "what do I do, Chairman?"

"Magnus? Are you even listening?" Alec asked, annoyed.

"Of course, darling!" Magnus laughed awkwardly, glowering at his white cat, who purely curled into a ball and purred. "Although, I might need to get a new phone number."

Alec paused, "why?"

"I er…" Magnus cursed himself again before rushing out, "have been getting a few calls from Alejandro recently."

"Please repeat that so I can understand it," Alec said coolly, although Magnus knew that this was the calm before the storm.

"I have been getting calls from Alejandro," Magnus replied after clearing his throat.

"Are you serious? Does he not know when to back off?" Alec growled, sending tingles down Magnus' spine. Maybe he _should_ talk about Alejandro more often?

"Baby, it's okay. I didn't respond to any of the calls." Magnus insisted, hearing Alec sigh.

"Just please don't, I hate that guy." Alec stated and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You've met him once," he said dryly, watching as Chairman Meow drifted off to sleep.

"Once is enough to know I don't like him," Alec informed Magnus. "Mags, I have to go and work. Have fun."

"Bye handsome," Magnus replied, ending the call and eyeing the cat. "I feel like he's up to something, Chairman."

* * *

Aline tossed and turned in bed, shivering and sweating, her dream turning sour.

 _She was in her dressing room, humming to herself when a threatening figure towered over her from behind._

" _Axel, what are you doing here?" Aline's voice was cold as she subtly snuck her hand into her bag and clutched her phone._

" _Haven't you missed me? Missed us? I certainly have," Axel's grey eyes widened in fake surprise._

" _I definitely haven't missed you, especially after everything you've said and done." Aline snarled, slamming her clothes back into her bag and zipping it up. She kept her phone in her hand. "Now get out before I call security. How did you even get here? I got a restraining order against you."_

Aline rolled over, her breathing quickening and fingers clutching her pillow.

" _Easy, I got my assistant to book the ticket in their name and then came when everything was rushed. The girl serving me didn't even recognise me. As for getting backstage? Darling, you know me. I have my connections." Axel started to move toward Aline, eyeing her like prey._

" _Get out Axel, or I will." She threatened, paling when she recognised the evil look in his eye._

" _I missed you," he whispered, his voice almost sounding sensitive and sweet, but Aline knew it was all an act._

" _You've already told me that," she reminded him darkly, yanking her bag over one shoulder. "I'm going."_

" _No you are not," he suddenly lurched out and grabbed her upper arm, jerking her closer to him. Her phone slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, smashing. Axel took her bag and threw it to the other side of the room._

Aline let out a high-pitched moan, quivering with a deep frown on her lips. Her mind begged her to get out of the dream – a memory of hers – and wake up. Her body refused to obey the command.

" _Let go of me," Aline shrieked, finding herself shoved against the wall with a thunderous bang. Pain shot up her back, making her cry out. "Stop it, Mortmain."_

" _You can't make me," he warned menacingly, pinning her between himself and the wall._

" _You're a bastard," she yelled, wriggling against him. From the pleasured look on his face, he seemed to be pleased by her reaction._

" _Tell me something I don't know," he muttered, before his lips crashed against hers._

Aline began to fight with her sheets, shaking her head and muttering, "no." Her whispers and movement sounded throughout her bedroom.

 _Aline struggled, but let out a cry when she heard her shirt tear under his hands. She moaned painfully into his mouth, something that seemed to spur him on. Memories resurfaced. How this used to be a common occurrence. How sometimes she was luckily to be left with only a few bite marks and claw marks. Tears came to her eyes as she began to beg for him to stop once his hand climbed her thigh._

 _He pulled back from her mouth, "how I have missed this, sweetheart."_

" _Stop Axel." She pleaded, knowing that it was no use before the door suddenly burst open._

Her phone blared on her nightstand and she shot up, eyes wide and chest rising and falling quickly while she panted. Running a hand through her hair, she gathered her thoughts before realising her phone was definitely ringing. Reaching over, she grabbed it, seeing Alec's name as the caller I.D.

"Hey Alec," she said breathlessly after accepting the call, "what can I do for you?".

 **I wonder what he's up to ;) Would you like a hint? I might be bringing in a Lady Gaga song for them to sing together and "write". 10 points to Gryffindor if anyone can guess the song…I don't think it'll be hard to guess, but she has a crap ton of songs, so it might be. Who knows? Also, Stone Cold is a great song if you decide to listen to it! I felt like it really described how Maryse would've felt. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Also, I really hope I replied to all the reviews! For some reason I got really confused when trying to figure out which ones I needed to reply to o.O Sorry!**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Okay, I think I might've not replied to your first review. Sorry! I'm trying to put a lot into my chapters so that there's a lot to write about and to expect! Aww I'm glad you like the name Batari – I hope you like her. As for your second review, Magnus will definitely start helping with the proposal, which will hopefully happen soon. I did decide to go ahead with Maryse being a good singer, after all, Alec had to get it from somewhere ;) I'm so thankful that you like the backstory to Camille I added! I was really nervous about it, tbh xD It'll definitely come in, especially considering that it makes her Helen's cousin (since Camille's biological Dad is Helen's Uncle Arthur), Alec, Jace, Izzy and Max's step-sister and possibly a future-step-sister-in-law to Magnus, Simon and Clary. It'll be a weird combination! Well…I can't deny the fact Alec will go to the ball, can I? ;) Thank you.**

 _ **Hewt**_ **– Aww thank you! How have you found the rest of it? I hope you've enjoyed it!**

 _ **Wohlerbear**_ **– I think Ramille is pretty good. Haha the others sound pretty weird…no offense. So Ramille it is :') I'll definitely be exploring the dynamic between Jace and Clary, but I want to save more of that for face-to-face angst with them as well. So maybe Jace, Alec and Iz will have to return to America soon? Haha Max is great, but I'm totally not biased ;) Thanks for reviewing**

 _ **Floosted**_ **– Thank you so much! Robert is turning out to be more of the villain now, I guess looks can be deceiving.**

 _ **Blacknblu30**_ **– Something bad may happen, it might not ;) You'll have to wait and see *evil laugh*. Thank you for reviewing again!**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– Thank youuuuu!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Alec and Magnus will reunite, I promise! Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– I'm not certain how Will is going to propose, but it is definitely going to be romantic! I do know about their wedding ceremony and I have the song that they'll walk down the aisle to all planned. As well as the singer who will sing it…I think you can guess who ;) The ball! I'm so excited and it'll definitely be a night Magnus will remember. Robert will get what he deserves, plus having Camille as a step-daughter won't be easy! Thank you so much!**

 _ **Meilylullaby**_ **– Thanks for reviewing! Divorces definitely are messy, probably especially since they're so famous. Haha I want to slap Robert too!**

 _ **wendy**_ **– Haha dammit Batari, getting in the way! I am definitely going to focus more on their relationships, the main ones I'm focusing on currently are Alec/Magnus and Ragnor/Camille, but since Ragnor and Camille are together now, there will be more focus on Jace and Izzy's.**

 **Lukas Le Stelle – I got an email saying you reviewed this, but I can't see it in the list of reviews. It could be my computer being a prat, or something else. I don't know. Either way, I'll still reply! I really love Saphael and I'm actually planning to explore with it in another fic! Perhaps not this one, but it'll happen! Damn, you pretty much said how I was planning to write the ball scene, with the masquerade them as well. I'll see whether I'll add something or change it to surprise you or not, but you nailed it on the head xD Camille will be the Lightwood's stepsister. I also mentioned her biological father is Arthur Blackthorn, who is the brother of Andrew Blackthorn, who is the Father of Helen. So she'll also be Helen's cousin! Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Breathe

**Hi guys! Sorry about how long it took to update. It's test time currently, and I'm trying to finish my last assignment for the semester. Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck by this fic. It means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

Chapter 12

Breathe

"You ready?" Aline's voice was hard and stony as the car started to pull into the parking bay.

She and Alec prepared themselves to face the mob of people outside the car, all with cameras and various recording devices. At the sight of the large black SUV, cameras were raised and fans bounced on the spot.

"Am I ever ready?" Alec joked, his hand on the door handle, ready to pull the lever whenever the security guard gives him the signal.

"Good point," Aline winked at him, unbuckling her belt and retying her shoelaces.

The car came to the curb, stopping in the parking bay as the security guard in the front seat quickly got out. Turning to look over his shoulder, he muttered, "give us a moment to clear things for you guys."

"Sure," Aline smiled and perched herself on the edge of the seat. "There's a surprisingly number of people waiting already."

"You did tweet about it last night," Alec reminded her before their driver said that they were allowed to get out. "No wonder so many people are here. You have about five million followers."

"Not as many as your eleven million," Aline retorted cheekily, gently shoving him.

"Most of them are either twelve years old or from my parent's generation," Alec kidded, chuckling as he neatened himself up, taking in a deep breath and preparing to face the audience.

Alec opened the door of the car, jumping out and ignoring the large number of paparazzi as he turned to help Aline out. The crowd surrounding them immediately began to shriek the two singers' names. He shoved his sunglasses further up his nose and kept his head low. Aline hopped out gracefully, her hair tied up into a fashionably messy bun and sunglasses also covering her eyes as she clutched her duffle bag over one shoulder. She laughed when Alec pulled down her shirt slightly to avoid any unintentional flashing, after it got caught up with her bra and started rising up a bit too much. They pretended that they didn't hear a wolf whistle from one of the men from the crowd.

"Thanks," she murmured, to which he gave her a mock salute in return.

Alec shut the car door with a thud, security guards coming to lead them into the dance studio. After Alec's call, he and Aline had spent the night on Skype, both surprisingly alert as they came up with lyrics to a song dedicated to bitter love stories and their exes. Aline had even gone as far back as to recall her first douchebag of a boyfriend – Fernando. Alec didn't like to admit that the song, Alejandro, was named after Magnus' ex though. Neither did he like to think that the Roberto referred to in the song could also be a reference to his father. Despite the fine details that Alec hated to admit, Aline had flown over to London and the two had spent the week in the recording studio, going over the backing track, lyrics and melody with the aid of the sound workers and Alec's band (although, she did spend a considerable amount of time with Alec's makeup artist). Their managers had loved the song and approved it immediately, leading them to start their dance rehearsal for the music video that might happen – if the song is popular when released. Their managers, however, practically vowed that it'd be the next big hit.

"Alexander, how does your family feel about your sexuality?"

"Aline, were you aware he was gay when he kissed you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Alexander?"

"Aline, look this way, sweetheart!"

Alec let Aline grab his arm, her fingers holding on tightly as he led her through the growing horde, who were watching them with wide eyes. She struggled to fit through the small gap between the people with her duffle bag, so Alec quickly took it off her and carried it instead. She sent him a thankful smile, immediately appearing more at ease. Fans screamed out their names and tried to get close, only to be stopped by the buff men in black suits, while paparazzi continued to fire questions at them at the top of their voices.

Alec went bright red when one crude man yelled out, "Alexander, are you a top or a bottom?"

"Such a pervert," Aline mumbled to Alec, who could merely nod in agreement as a security guard opened the door to the dance studio for them.

"Alexander, please sign my shirt!" A fan girl managed to break past the security guard as she threw herself at Alec, who automatically caught her.

"That's one hell of a way to get a signature," Aline whispered to Alec, smirking when he went red.

"Sorry, we don't have much time to stop and sign anything today." He cringed at how he sounded like such a self-absorbed douchebag. "Message me on Twitter or something, I'll try and work something out."

"Really?" The girl's face lit up with happiness.

"Sure thing," he replied as she was dragged away from him, screaming of her love for the singer.

"That was dramatic," Aline joked as the two stars rushed inside, the door slamming shut behind them before another fangirl threw herself at Alec.

They saw a receptionist who stood up at their arrival and efficiently led them into the dance studio. They could tell that the paparazzi were still trying to take pictures through the windows and glass door, so the security guards chatted between each other before heading out to face them. The receptionist also promised to shut the blinds for privacy. Once in the dance studio, their eyes landed on their choreographer for the video – Hodge Starkweather. His short blonde hair was sleeked back and his stubble was surprisingly sexy, although Alec found himself thinking of Magnus' smooth jawline. The way it felt under his lips and hands. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to stop himself from thinking of dirtier things. Aline shot him a confused look at his sudden bright red cheeks. He shrugged awkwardly, averting his eyes.

"Hey Hodge," Aline greeted her old friend, and a rumoured flame of hers.

According to the peformer, she and the dancer merely laughed over the rumours, after all, he too knew about her sexual preferences. She had even hinted that Hodge's sexuality may not be what it seems. Although, her father wasn't too keen about what people were saying about his daughter and the dancer. Aline had spent months trying to convince him that the she and Hodge were purely friends. The age gap between them certainly didn't help Pat's feelings towards the man.

"Hi Aline, long time, no see." Hodge hugged her before turning to Alec. "Hodge Starkweather, pleasure to meet you."

"Alexander," Alec introduced himself, shaking hands with the dancer who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. He looked away to the corner of the room when he caught himself appreciating the dancer's muscular arms.

"Okay," Hodge clapped his hands together and stepped back. "Back up dancers will arrive in an hour after we rehearse with the two of you. I have a few ideas for the music video, which I want to be sexy, tantalising and everything your fans could dream of. You two will have scenes where you dance together, where you are with a group of dancers and hopefully…where you have some dancing with someone of the same gender. We really need to up the stakes with the video, it'll be one of the most provocative videos of your era… _hopefully_. That means, you two will need to be prepared to try out some new things that you might not be too keen on to begin with. I can promise you one thing though: the end result is going to be great."

Alec gulped…Magnus wasn't going to like him dancing with another guy. Maybe it wouldn't be sexy? He immediately rejected that thought; of course it'll be seductive, it's the whole aim of the video. Oh well.

Aline sent him a nervous smile, "sounds good."

"Wicked," Hodge cheered before grinning, "shall we get started?"

* * *

"And _action_!" The camera man shouted out, and the three individuals sitting in front of the cameras immediately focused on the conversation.

"Maryse and Robert Lightwood, it's such a pleasure to have you two on the show tonight." The interviewer started, closely watching the two Lightwoods.

"Thank you for having us," Robert replied automatically and Maryse smiled sweetly to emphasise his point, waving at the audience who were cheering for the couple.

"How have you two been?" The interviewed began, warming the conversation up.

"We've been good, how have you been?" Maryse turned the question back, making the spectators laugh when the interviewer blinked for a few moments.

"I've been great! So excited for your visit to the show," the lady explained, beaming at the two celebrities before clearing her throat. "So, now that those pleasantries are over, can I begin with asking you about your latest dystopian movie, Robert? How is it? What is it all about? I've been told that there's some great things instore for us fanatic fans. Also, I heard a rumour that it will have a song written by your eldest son, Alexander, in the sound track. Can you talk to us about that?"

"My latest movie is called Demons and we're planning to start filming in two weeks in Canada. Which, I don't know about you guys, but for me it is very exciting news. I can't say too much, but the movie describes the inner torment the main character will experience in their dark world, as they overcome issues and learn their true self. As I said, I can't go into too much detail yet, due to all the legal restrictions I have to follow, but it'll definitely be the next big blockbuster. I can promise you that. As for Alexander having a song in the soundtrack, it's heard that it's been rumoured for a while. Originally, I was completely clueless about the fact that social media was saying he has been writing a song for the soundtrack, but my manager eventually informed me. It's a cool rumour but nothing official has been made of it. Maybe if my producers agree, we could sneak a song in made by him. I'm not sure." Robert answered seriously.

"He'd probably like that," Maryse kidded weakly and Robert chuckled politely in response.

"What do you two think of your children and their career choices?" The host asked whilst she was perched on her seat, her bright blue heels complimenting her blue and white dress.

"I think that they have made excellent choices that suit their personalities well. Alexander is a talented musician and he's always had very competent musical capabilities. He was able to keep a steady beat at two years old, which according to some of our musician friends, was a huge feat for a child! Honestly, he makes me feel very honoured to be his mother because he's grown into such an amazing man. I'm so happy for him because he is finally proud of who he really is, which isn't something that's easy to do." Maryse instigated, pausing slightly to check Robert's reaction to her words. "I have always been jealous of the strength he possesses – the world could be falling to pieces and…he is still a rock for those who need support and love. Alexander doesn't love easily. He definitely cares for others, but love is a whole other story. If you are a lucky person to be loved by him, he loves you endlessly. His love is loyal and never wavering. I think that's something we all can work on."

"I think everyone has seen how strong he can be recently, especially due to his announcement. I think people have been able to see glimpses of his compassion towards those he loves, especially with his younger siblings." Robert added thoughtfully, leaning on the arm of his chair.

"Definitely," Maryse agreed, peeking again at her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"Since the whole world is wondering, does he have a boyfriend?" The interviewer queried hopefully.

Robert shrugged, "you'd have to ask him."

Maryse quickly spoke up to change the subject. "Jace is an amazing and dedicated actor. I believe that the numerous awards he has won over the years speaks for that itself. He also has such a perfectionist attitude, which is how he gets the awards he does. He studies hard, evaluates his characters and concentrates on his goals. I know that sometimes on set, he'll be up until three in the morning, working on a fight scene or going over lines. To him, everything needs to be spot on. He has very high expectations for himself. Despite biologically not being our son, he will always be considered the part. I know old friends joke that Jace is the biological son and our youngest is the adopted, after Jace having more personality traits like ours. They're probably a big reason why he went into the acting business."

"It also helps that he's incredibly attractive," Robert joked, making Maryse and the host hoot.

"I can't deny that," the interviewer said charismatically before Maryse continued to talk.

"Isabelle is persistent _and_ very determined. Robert always used to joke that she and I are exactly the same…which is definitely not true. She has tougher skin than me, and she always has, especially compared to when I was her age. She can take any criticism like a champ. Which I guess could be due to her upbringing in the public eye, whilst I had the shock of the sudden change overnight when a movie became a success. She's also got a fiery personality which is something you don't want to be on the bad side of." Maryse let out a titter. "Trust me, I learnt that a long time ago. She always adored fashion, even when she was a little girl, so modelling is like a perfect match for her."

"And then there's our darling Max," Robert stated, sharing a happy smile with Maryse. "He's the baby of the family, but don't tell him I said that. He'll find some way to make me regret it with his wittiness and brains."

Maryse then took over after rolling her eyes at Robert's antics. "He's still in high school and is a genius. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes a scientist because he definitely has the intellectual mind for such a challenging job. I know I would never be able to do some of the work he can do, I already struggle with helping him with his homework."

"What sort of science do you imagine him studying?" The interviewer queried curiously.

Maryse paused as Robert pursed his lips attentively. Robert eventually answered after thinking for a while, "I'd say possible psychology…maybe he'd become a doctor? Although he does love astronomy, he also likes chemistry and physics. He has an incredibly scientific brain and is very focused on his studies. Jace always jokes that Max's girlfriend will forever be his textbooks."

"Although, he also likes art. He adored manga when he was little, he draws a lot in his spare time." Maryse commented pensively and Robert nodded in agreement.

"And may I ask about you two? I know this may be a tough question to throw at you two and feel free to pass it if you don't want to answer. There's been many rumours about your marriage coming to its end, after both of you were spotted without your wedding rings and there's been a period of neither of you attending events together. Can we get an answer to whether you are still together?" Maryse and Robert kept their polite smiles, but dread immediately filled them.

"Actually, that is a good question. Robert and I agreed that if it was brought up, we would discuss the situation. It's important for the public to know, as well as us to share it so we can finally move on and be happy." Maryse licked her lips as Robert reached over and grabbed her hand supportively. "We have been separated over the past few weeks after we found that things weren't what we wanted anymore. The proceedings for our divorce is on its way."

* * *

"Maryse and Robert Lightwood have announced that they are calling it quits on their marriage after being together for thirty years, after marrying in 1986. The power couple has been in the spotlight throughout their years together, raising four children together and overcoming their busy lives. However, it seems that the hectic life has taken its toll after Maryse declared their impending divorce, after reportedly being separated for weeks. What we want to know is, how are their children handling this sudden statement? Things must be tough for the Lightwoods, so please send your love and support over to their way."

Izzy shot up, snatched the remote and turned off the T.V., glowering at the blank screen. She threw the remote to the floor of her room and shut her eyes, inwardly reminding herself to have deep breaths. It was official: her parents were actually getting divorced. There was no way to go back after this proclamation. Her phone chimed and she rolled over to grab it off her bedside table. She paused when she saw who the text was from – Simon.

Unlocking her phone, Izzy read through the text with watery eyes. _Hi Izzy, I know that this is random but I just saw the news. I'm really sorry that your parents have decided to split. If you need anything, let me know_

Izzy let out a choked sob before reply, _I'll be okay. Thanks._

She flung her phone away before tossing herself back onto the bed, deciding that sleep was the best way to cope with the heartache today. She found herself surprised to hear her phone ringing moments later. Sitting up and rubbing at the treacherous tears that rolled down her cheeks, Izzy seized her mobile. Simon was calling. Something in her became warmer at his attempts and persistence. Izzy cleared her throat forcefully; trying to hide her rough voice caused by hours of moping and crying.

She quickly answered with a semi-stern tone, "Simon? What can I do for you?"

"You're not okay right now so I'm here to cheer you up." Was the enthusiastic response he fired back immediately.

Izzy hesitated, knowing that if she let him in, it could end in pain. Just like her parents. "Pardon?".

Simon sighed loudly, reminding Izzy of Jace and Magnus' dramatic noises. "Iz, it's a tough time for you. I remember when Clary's parents divorced and she was miserable for months. I want to be there for you to help you through it."

A frown rose to Izzy's face and she felt her momentary happiness fly out the window. Of course, it was always Clary. What else had she expected? "Thanks, I'll be good by myself though."

She went to hang up when he sent a panicky shout into the phone, "don't be like that, Iz. Please. Talk to me. I'll always be here for you. I know I'm just some waiter who spends his time dreaming big, and you're one of the most talented…and admittedly lusted after models in the world, but that doesn't mean I can't be here for you."

Izzy waited a few moments, feelings her walls begin to crack and burn. She groaned. "Fine, but don't you dare tell anyone about any of this." she warned and he chuckled, shocking her. "Even Clary."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Even Clary. Cross my heart and hope to die." Simon swore, making Izzy finally smile as she laid onto her back and began to talk.

* * *

Camille could see the faint sign of light peeking out threw the closed curtains that shielded the front rooms of the house from stranger's eyes. She unlocked the front door to her parent's elegant home, the scent of cinnamon and air freshener welcoming her inside as she gently shut the door behind her. The lights were dimmed but the heater was on, suggesting her parents were home. Camille carefully dropped her handbag next to the door as she took her jacket off and placed it onto the hat and jacket stand. Stretching for a few moments as she prepared herself to face her mother's desire for this family meeting.

Incomprehensibly voices could be heard from the kitchen, so she called out. "Mum? Dad? I'm home."

"We're in the kitchen," Roger replied loudly, the talking between the two immediately dying down in volume.

Camille strutted down the hallway, turning left into the lavish kitchen, with marble floors and cream walls. Red roses were in crystal vases and jazz music was softly being played from the T.V. in the entertainment room. Vivienne and Roger Belcourt sat at a recently polished wooden table, whispering to each other with closed off body language. Roger had his arms crossed over his chest, his black hair smoothed back as his hazel eyes gazed at his wife. Vivienne's hair was in ringlets and dark brown, suiting her white dress well. Vivienne's muddy brown eyes quickly landed on Camille and an edgy smile automatically rose to her face. Camille looked at the two of them, stopping in the doorway as the rigidity in the atmosphere immediately hit her.

"Camille, we were hoping that you would arrive soon. Take a seat, sweetheart." Vivienne stood up and Roger straightened as soon as their adopted daughter entered the room.

Camille raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her mother, who was far too…sweet compared to her usual self. With an air of curiousity, she noted her father sitting at the table, a solemn look on his face. A glint of displeasure in his eyes. "What's this about?"

Vivienne gave Roger a subtly shove and he cleared his throat, jumping into action. "There are some things we need to talk about, Cam. Please join us. And remember, talk it through with us, don't scream it."

"What exactly do we need to talk about?" Camille tensed, keeping her feet firmly in the doorway. "I've obeyed all the rules you forced onto me, why are you doing this?"

"It isn't about our… _reasonable_ requests, darling. Take a seat, ma Cherie." Vivienne insisted, sitting down next to Roger to emphasise her point. "Come on, Camille. Just do as you're told."

The blonde ambled into the kitchen and pulled a chair out, plonking onto it as she eyed her parents. "What is this about then?"

"Cammie, there are some things we should've told you before this point in your life and we are so sorry we kept it a secret." Vivienne nervously bit her lower lip. "We received a call a few days ago. From a very sweet lady called Annamarie Highsmith."

"What about her?" Camille asked, running her fingers over the edge of the table. "I don't recognise the name. She has nothing to do with me."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetie." Vivienne said quietly and Camille sent her a weird look.

"I think I would recognise the name if she meant something to me," the blonde woman stated harshly, going to stand. "Can I go now? Mags is having a group gathering at his place tonight, and I just stopped by to have a shower. He'll be expecting me."

"Camille, stop with the socialising for one minute." Vivienne snapped angrily, making Camille's cheeks flush red with irritation. "Now listen to us."

"Annamarie means plenty to you. More than you know." Roger informed Camille gently, leaning forward before searching his wife's face, a look of nervous determination on his own. "We'd better get this over with, Viv."

"What over with?" Camille snapped, glowering at her parents. "Stop being cryptic and freaking tell me already."

Camille's choice of language made Vivienne rear up, only to be stopped by Roger, who placed a calming hand on his wife's arm. "Cammie, your Mother has always been infertile."

Camille's nose scrunched up and she appeared to be disgusted and confused, "how is that possible? You had me."

"That's the thing," Roger swallowed thickly and Vivienne squeezed his hand for support. "We had been married for years when the doctor told us that it wasn't possible for Vivienne to become pregnant, so, we called the adoption agencies. A few years later, after plenty of paperwork and meetings, a young teenager called Annamarie became pregnant. The Father wasn't going to be involved in the pregnancy and nor did her own family approve. She decided that once the baby was born, it would be put up for adoption. Given to a family who could properly care for the child."

"Where are you going this?" Camille's hands fell limply to her side and her green eyes examined her parent's faces.

"Annamarie agreed to let us adopt you, as long as she got to choose your first name." Robert said bluntly and Camille's mouth dropped open.

"I'm…I'm adopted?" The interior designer uttered in shock.

Vivienne added cautiously, "yes darling, but we still love you. You were always our little girl."

Rage flared up in Camille, "and yet you lied to me for years. I'm twenty-five years old. You had twenty-five years to tell me and you couldn't let me know the truth before that? You're a load of shit."

"Don't speak to your mother like that," Roger snarled and Camille's eyes flashed.

"Mother? She's nothing but a fraud. You're both a bag of lying dickheads who prey on children's weakness. You take their love for granted before shoving it back in their own faces." Camille yelled, getting to her feet and storming out of the kitchen. "I'm such a goddamn idiot!"

"Camille, where are you going?" Vivienne and Roger followed her down the hallway.

"Out. Away from you and your _lies_." Camille screamed, unshed tears in her eyes.

"We didn't mean to hide this from you, it was Annamarie's wishes." Roger stated, almost pleadingly. "She didn't want you to feel rejected from this family. She wanted you to grow up and feel…"

"Normal? A part of this family? You know what? If Annamarie wanted that, then she can go fuck herself too." Camille growled, snatching her bag and coat.

"Please darling, listen to us. Talk to us. Please." Vivienne begged, stumbling back when Camille whirled around. " _Camille_."

"You listen here, I want nothing to do with you, you bitch." Camille threatened darkly, tears trickling down her cheeks. "All of you adults are just liars. I hope you get the karma you fucking deserve. Now get the hell out of my life."

Camille yanked the front door open – the comforting thought of Magnus and Ragnor on her mind as she sprinted out onto the path, not bothering to look at the oncoming traffic when she ran across the road. The car speeding down the road didn't have any chance of stopping in-time. Vivienne's scream echoed around the lonely street as her adopted daughter's body was thrown across the road with a gruesome crack. The car raced off even faster, leaving the wrecked body of Camille on the wet road, her jacket and bag next to her as she bled.

* * *

Aline knocked on the door to Helen's apartment, bouncing on the spot with excitement. The door quickly swung open to reveal her beaming girlfriend. Helen's smile widened at the sight of her girlfriend and she opened her arms welcomingly, "Ally! Come in, baby."

"Hey sweetheart," Aline kissed Helen gently, giving her a hug after tucking a stray piece of hair behind the blonde's ear. "How are you?"

"I'm good, trying to organise things for Alexander's tour and this new music video of yours." Helen answered, slightly teasingly as she returned the embrace5. "I wish he would just choose his costume designer so I can have a second opinion and not waste my time if they'd disagree."

"I'm sure that whoever he chooses will adore your designs and ideas. Do you have any ideas of who he might employ?" Aline queried as she stepped inside, shutting the front door behind her.

"I suggested Magnus," Helen admitted, biting her lower lip. "I know it's risky hiring your partner…but Magnus is great and it could get him to the big places he wants to be."

"That is a bit risky," Aline replied cautiously, averting her eyes so that Helen didn't see the mixed emotions. "But it could also be the best decision."

"So you think it's a good idea?" Helen said hopefully, starting to smile happily.

"I think it has the potential to be," Aline decided, "now come here and kiss me."

Helen chose to obey that request.

* * *

Catarina stood to the side, waiting for the emergency patient who they just received a call from the ambulance about. She had her hair tied up into a tight bun whilst she flicked through paperwork and checked that the station was ready for them to perform on the victim. The doctor arrived on time after being on call. He muttered a brief hello to all the nurses before he stood off to the side, mentally preparing himself for the patient. Catarina checked her nurses' watch, wishing she was home in bed when it said ten-thirty at night. It had been a long day for her. Soon, the doors were slide open and two ambulance officers strode in with a severely bloody victim on a trolley. Catarina felt her heart go out to the poor girl's family before she swapped to her work mode, her sympathy changing to seriousness.

"Okay, we've got a woman, twenty-five years old, hit by a car. Driver didn't stop and wait, luckily her parents were there to get immediate assistance. Sadly though, the witnessed the incident. Which is both good for us to get an idea of how it happened, but I think they'll need a referral for a psychologist. The victim has a possible broken leg, we think she definitely has broken ribs and a punctured lung. Her pulse is dropping rapidly and she'll need some donated blood. She's sustained a few critical wounds, including one on above her hip. They'll need addressing. She's currently stabilised, but we had to perform CPR on her on the way here. She underwent cardiac arrest when we arrived at the scene – it was good we arrived when we did. It's believed internal bleeding was a big reason that she underwent that, along with shock. Both paired together just sent her heart into overdrive." The paramedic rushed to say as they took her to the bay to begin working on her.

"Name?" One nurse asked as she filled out some paperwork.

Catarina went to hook the I.V. into the woman's bloodstained hand when she paused and let out a cry. Her world swayed around her as she stumbled back, bumping into another nurse. She recognised the blonde curls and angular jawline, even when it was soaked with blood. The patient's hands were petit with elegant fingers that had bloody scraps on them. The same fingers that used to play classical piano throughout high school.

The ambulance officer answered and said the name that truly destroyed Catarina's heart, "Camille Lilianne Belcourt."

" _Cammie_ ," Catarina gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

She shook her head, trying to believe it was a nightmare. She'd wake up and find Camille sitting on the sofa, gossiping with Magnus and avoiding Ragnor's flirtatious comments. She'd be talking about fashion or the latest celebrity stuff. She'd be fawning over Jace whilst Magnus went on about Alexander. This can't be her.

"You know her?" The doctor questioned sadly.

Catarina nodded, her eyes watering before she let out a sob. "We've been friends since high school."

The doctor frowned, "you know the rules, Cat. You can't help if it's a loved one. Your emotions make you unreliable. Why don't you go take your break?"

"I need to help her," Catarine insisted, shaking her head and going to grab some fluids for the drip.

"No, you need to go and get another nurse to replace you." The doctor stated calmly, " _now_ Cat."

Catarina stared at her broken friend, pacing to her side and crouching slightly to whisper into Camille's ear. "I'll be back, Cam. You're safe now."

"She's be okay, we'll save her." The doctor said, but Catarina knew that Camille's chances were not spectacular.

"I know you will," she confirmed before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Magnus sat in his apartment, chatting away to Ragnor, Will, Jem, Simon, Clary and Tessa. The group were laughing from a dirty joke Will made, said man now beaming proudly as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

Jem was the only person who didn't laugh at the joke, instead, he simply rolled his eyes and muttered, "you're a pig, William".

Simon leaned closer to Ragnor, nudging the man with his elbow. "So, when were you going to tell us about your relationship with Camille?"

"When I would've seen you next," Ragnor supplied cheekily, ducking a pillow Clary ditched him.

"Oi, Bane, have you seen the two latest videos posted by Aline Penhallow onto Instagram? I think you might want to," Will leant over and handed Magnus his phone.

Magnus took it, having the screen so that Clary, Simon and Ragnor could also watch. He pressed play and the first video was one of Aline and Alec dancing. There was no music, although Aline had written _"Dance rehearsals for our next duet!_ _AlexanderLightwoodofficial_ _"_

Magnus pressed play and they watched as Alec twirled her and then lifted her up. His arm muscles bulged from the added weight. Alec suddenly lett her go and dropping her before doing a complicated catch merely centimetres of the ground. Aline got back to her feet before they both began the same contemporary routine, their bodies twisting and leaping. The video finishing with both singers twirling.

Ragnor whistled when the video finished, "that was pretty impressive."

"There's another one that you might not like so much, Mags." Will stated, smirking at the fashion student.

Magnus went to her next video and his eyes narrowed at the caption _"why does_ _AlexanderLightwoodofficial_ _always get to dance with the hot guys? #dancerehearsal #prepareyourselves"._

Magnus started the video, watching Alec grind seductively against a toned blonde man. The blonde's leg was hooked around Alec's waist before he leapt into the air and latched onto the singer. Alec held on before the dancer pushed himself off Alec's thighs and did a backflip. Magnus' boyfriend then rushed to stand behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and kissing his way down the dancer's neck and back. It was way too sexy for Magnus' liking.

"That dance was pretty impressive," Clary admitted, paling at the look Magnus sent her.

"No it wasn't, it was a terrible dance." He grumbled, throwing Will's phone back and crossing his arms over his chest, muttering about the stupid, hot blonde dancer who was feeling up his boyfriend. "Why did you even suggest that I should watch that? That was a terrible idea."

The group continued to chat when Magnus' phone went off with the Jaws' theme. Jem rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe that you set that to be your ringtone when Batari rings."

"Oh hush it, you pickled cucumber." Magnus retorted, standing up and heading towards the kitchen as he answered the call. "Hey Mum, what's up?"

"Magnus," Batari's voice was breaking and cracking. "Something has happened."

Magnus felt his blood run cold, "Mum? Is everything okay? Is it you? Mum?"

The group gossiping fell quiet and tensed. Jem reached over and grabbed Will's hand, while Simon draped his arm protectively around Clary. Ragnor got to his feet and moved closer to Magnus, concerned.

"I got a call from Vivienne – she doesn't have your number…Maggie…it's Camille." Batari whimpered and Magnus' eyes widened.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Magnus rushed to say, voice becoming high-pitched with panic and fear. "Mum? _Mum_!"

"She's been involved in a hit and run accident. She's in the emergency ward at the hospital, doctors are about to perform a surgery on her…Maggie, you need to know, they aren't she'll make it out of the surgery room." Batari whispered and Magnus felt as if the world fell out from underneath him.

"No," he uttered, eyes watering before tears spilled over his cheeks. " _No_."

"I need to go, I'll see you at the hospital?" Batari asked and Magnus nodded, before realising she couldn't see him.

"Yes, see you there." He muttered and Batari ended the call.

Magnus' phone fell out of his hand before he crumpled to the ground with an agonising wail. Saliva dripped from his mouth as Ragnor leapt forward and caught him, both falling down. Ragnor rocked his old friend, running his fingers through Magnus' hair. "Mags, what's wrong? Magnus? Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Simon, Tessa, Clary and Jem were by their side as Will crouched next to Magnus. Magnus let out another bloodcurdling cry. Will grabbed his hands, "Magnus? You need to talk to us."

Magnus managed to mutter between sobs, "Camille."

Ragnor stiffened, sharing a horrified look with Tessa before he looked back down at his best friend. "What about her, Mags?"

Magnus looked at Ragnor over his shoulder, shaking his head. "I'm…sorry, Ragnor. She was hit by a car…she's…undergoing surgery."

"We need to get to the hospital. Now." Tessa said firmly, taking the lead on the situation. "I'll drive my car."

"I have the fan, it can get all of us there." Simon reminded them and Tessa immediately agreed.

"Let's go," Clary picked Magnus' phone up before the group began to head towards the hospital.

* * *

"Alec," Izzy shouted, banging his bedroom door open. Her hair was a wild mess and eyes were wide.

Alec jumped and became frantic at the sight of his baby sister, "shit Izzy, don't scare a guy like that. What's wrong?"

"Simon just texted me – Magnus needs you." Izzy rushed to say and Alec tensed, becoming alert. "Now."

"What's happened?" He asked, leaping to his feet and hurrying around his room to find some neater clothes to change into.

"Camille has been hit by a car, they don't know how she is, but it sounds like a worst case scenario for her." Izzy whispered and Alec stood still, gaping.

"No…she can't be…she's…I've got to go." Alec sprinted to his closet and pulled out more clothes and a travel bag.

"Go where?" Izzy queried, her crease forming between her brows.

"America. I have to be there for Magnus." Alec informed her, throwing the bag onto his bed and unzipping.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you. Jace will probably want to join us." Izzy stood up straighter, composing herself.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "since when would you two want to come with me?"

Izzy cleared her throat, "three words: Simon and Clary."

"Good point," Alec replied, searching his wardrobe for shoes to take. "I'll book the tickets for the plane."

"I'll let Mum and Dad know what's happening." Izzy rushed out of the room and Alec went to grab his phone, sending a text to Magnus before going back to the task at hand.

* * *

Magnus was practically sprinting down the hallways of the hospital, his friends running after him. They turned onto another corridor, pausing at the sight they saw. Vivienne and Roger were sitting in a pair of uncomfortable, rigid seats, fingers linked. Standing next to them, with her hand resting on Vivienne's shoulder, was Batari. Batari's hair was braided back messily, stray hairs falling in front of her eyes, which had remnants of eyeliner surrounding them. Sitting on the floor, opposite the three parents, was Catarina, still dressed in her blue nursing scrubs. The noise of their footsteps made Catarina and Batari look up. Magnus saw Catarina's bloodshot eyes, and the nurse stumbled to her feet before running forward and throwing herself into Tessa's arms.

Batari made her way over gracefully, pulling Magnus and Ragnor into her arms. "Hello, my sweet boys."

"Mum," Magnus whimpered, "how is she?"

Batari paused, which gave Magnus little faith. "We are not sure yet…I believe Cat knows, though."

"She looks terrible." Catarina sobbed, shaking her head. "She's gone into surgery – it's the best we can do right now."

"Did they say what's wrong with her?" Ragnor gulped and Jem came to his side, running his fingers soothingly down his back.

"Broken ribs, she's definitely fractured her leg, it's probably broken though. Punctured lung, a very bad wound above her hip, a lot of bruising and she lost a lot of blood." Catarina paused before admitting, "they had to revive her at the scene."

"What?" Ragnor staggered out of Batari's arms, gaping. "You mean…she…she…"

"Died. Yes." Catarina moved away from Tessa, looking directly into Ragnor's pained eyes. "It's believed that it was a mixture of shock, impact to her chest and internal wounds that caused it. She isn't a pretty sight."

"Will she be okay?" Jem queried, clutching Will's hand.

Catarina fell silent and averted her eyes, non-verbally telling the others the answer.

* * *

Security guards opened the car door and Izzy was the first to get out of the black SUV. As soon as she stepped out, dressed in skinny black jeans, a white blouse and a large black fur coat, the cameras held by the paparazzi started photographing her, flashing rapidly. Her black heels clicked against the floor as she kept her eyes masked by her sunglasses. She lowered her face so that her straight black hair covered it slightly. Jace was next to exit the car, wearing blue jeans, a red baseball cap, sunglasses and a grey shirt, his blonde hair messier than usual. Finally, there was Alec, whose leather combat boots hit the floor first, trailed by his tight ripped jeans and black sweater. He quickly put his sunglasses on when the camera flashes and shouting from the paparazzi increased. The three on-edge Lightwoods headed into the entrance of the hospital, ignoring the paparazzi.

Right before they were inside, Izzy turned around and yelled out, "couldn't you have more respect? We're at a hospital and you lot are being dicks. Get lost."

"Calm down, Iz." Alec murmured as gently tugged her away and into the privacy of the sterile hospital.

He faced the security men, all in black suits as he whispered, "we'll be okay. Wait here."

"Yes, Mr Lightwood." The men nodded and the Lightwoods followed the directions Simon texted Izzy.

It took them a while to find their way, stopping to ask a receptionist which direction they had to start in. Soon they were in the elevator, stiff and silent. Jace was the first to speak, "I really hope Camille is okay."

"Me too, bud." Alec patted him on the arm and pulled each sibling closer.

They snuggled into his sides, appreciating the reassuring scent of his expensive cologne. Despite their ages, they often went to Alec for support and comfort, after their eldest brother took over a parental role when their parent's lives became too busy with work. Izzy's breaths were uneven, so Alec tightened his grip on her.

"Do you think they'll be okay to see us?" She inquired breathily.

Alec shrugged, "Simon is. If he felt it was beneficial, I'm sure it must be okay. Plus, as soon as he sees your pretty face, he'll be so much happier. You have that effect on people, Iz."

"Do you reckon Clary will be happy to see me?" Jace then questioned.

"She needs all the support and love she can get. The fact that you came all the way from London just for her will definitely mean a lot." Alec assured, tracing patterns onto Jace's back, just like he did when Jace would wake up from nightmares when he was first adopted. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Izzy uttered, stepping back from Alec.

Jace copied Izzy's actions as Alec replied, "because you'll always have me here for you. No matter what."

The elevator doors opened and the soft atmosphere was replaced by emotionless expressions and heavy steps. They made their way down the corridor before Izzy mumbled, "turn left. They should be in the next hallway."

The Lightwoods obeyed the instructions, turning left to see Magnus and his group of friends, along with some adults Alec didn't recognise. The group looked up when they heard them approaching, before Magnus' jaw dropped at the sight of Alec.

"Alexander," he whispered, getting to his feet and running towards his boyfriend. "You're here."

Alec found himself encased in Magnus' arms, and he quickly returned the hug. "Of course I am. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, it took a while with the flight and everything."

Simon was heading towards Izzy, "wow, you're actually here."

"I had to be here." Izzy lowered her voice, her cheeks going red. "For you."

Simon blinked at her before reaching out and wrapping an arm around her, "c'mon. Let's sit down. I bet those heels are uncomfortable."

A red blur of curls threw herself at Jace, wailing into his shirt. "Jace, oh my god, Jace."

"Shh, it's okay, Clary. You're okay." Jace ran his fingers through her hair, clutching her tightly and burrowing his head into the crevice between her neck and collarbone.

Magnus stepped back from Alec, grabbing his hand. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Batari moved forward, gazing at her son and Alec with a warm yet melancholy look in her eyes. "Alexander? It's nice to finally meet you, although it might've been nicer in better circumstances."

"You can say that again," Alec joked weakly, "please, call me Alec."

"Call me Batari," Batari introduced herself, hurrying to pull Alec into a surprise hug.

Alec hid his shock, quickly hugging the woman back. She released him after a few moments and took in his appearance, "well, aren't you a handsome man? You have good taste, Maggie. Just like your Mum."

Magnus gave her a watery smile before he led Alec to sit next to him on the floor. Alec sat up straight, leaning against the white wall. Magnus laid down, resting his head in the singer's lap as Alec played with his hair, letting the fashion student drift off to sleep.

 **Well, that got a bit sad. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Also, I need a few ideas for the theme of the Alejandro music video. It's easy to copy the original music video, but I thought it'd be cool if it's different. Still sexy though ;)**

 _ **Werewolf Darcy**_ **– Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait for Magnus' prom too! Hopefully it'll be good ;)**

 _ **AnnieBea**_ **– Haha well someone knows their Lady Gaga songs ;) Yes, it's Alejandro. I hope you liked the song I chose.**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– I'm so happy that you loved it and the interactions with Maryse. They definitely saw each other sooner than planned! Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **Tay**_ **– Haha I considered Born This Way, but I felt like it'd be cool to bring in one of her sexier songs. You'll have to wait to see what happens at the ball ;) Bahaha this might sound mean but you'll need to wait and see to get the answers to your comments! Thanks for reviewing again**

 _ **Wolfie**_ **– You are a beautiful person ;) Haha I love the song suggestion! I might bring that up some time. Thanks! And I'm definitely planning to have Maryse and Alec sing together some more. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– Haha I feel like I should apologise for injuring Camille since she and Ragnor just got together…sozzles. Thanks for reviewing again!**


	13. Road To Recovery

**I'm so sorry about how long it took for me to update! It's been pretty busy for me lately and I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter since I wanted it to be good. Thank you to everyone who's stuck by me so far! It means so much to me! Just to warn you, this has a lot of Alec's P.O.V. in it. I'm pretty sure it's more than usual, but I'll try and vary the P.O.V. more in the next chapter!**

 **Now, I have a few things to bring up:  
A) Does anyone know how to photoshop? Because I was thinking I might try and make a cover for this but then I remembered I struggle with photoshopping images. Or art. However, if anyone thinks they might be able to come up with something, it'd be so appreciated! That wasn't a demand or anything like that, just a thought** **  
B) I'm planning to up the sexiness, but I struggle with writing anything too dirty. This is definitely a first for me!**

 **Also, I don't own the characters, they belong to Cassie Clare! The song in this is the Fifty Shades of Grey version of Crazy in Love. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Road to Recovery

Aline was panting and sweaty as she relaxed into the mattress, shutting her eyes as Helen practically collapsed next to her. Releasing a puffy breath, she murmured, "God Helen, the things you do to me."

Helen chuckled quietly as she also caught her breath, "I can say the same about you, my love."

Aline stretched, enjoying the pleasant sense of over-sensitivity between her legs as she began to relish in the feeling of Helen's fingers softly playing with her dank hair. Helen's silvery hair was damp and matted, her pupils dilated and cheeks flushed pink. Her chest was rising and falling at a fast pace while she caught her breath. The dark haired beauty rolled over to face her, eyeing her girlfriend's nude form. Helen went redder and went to tug the blankets up to cover her torso, only to have her movement stopped by Aline.

"Don't," Aline whispered pleadingly, her fingers stroking Helen's wrist before the makeup artist released the material. She gazed meaningfully into Helen's "I want to see all of you."

"I'm pretty sure you already have," Helen teased, still slightly self-conscious. "Multiple times, in fact. For long periods of time."

"That's something that I'm not complaining about," Aline remarked with a cheeky wink, sliding forward so that her body was pressed against Helen's. Their noses touched as Helen let out a gentle sigh at the contact. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are biased," Helen retorted quickly, running her fingers down the curve of Aline's spin and smirking at the shiver it rose from the singer.

Aline suddenly sat on top of Helen, pinning the other woman underneath her as she smirked. "You look amazing when you're underneath me, especially when you're moaning and withering. I'll never get over how great the noises you make sound."

"And just how do you make me moan?" Helen challenged, heart pounding in her chest.

"For starters, I kiss my way down your neck," Aline pressed her lips against the pale skin of Helen's neck, enjoying the quickening of her girlfriend's heartbeat and shallow breathing.

"Aline, you're insatiable," Helen groaned as the singer kissed her way down her collarbone before detouring to the valley between Helen's breasts.

"It's because you're too sexy, I always want you." Aline licked her way down Helen's stomach, moving to nibble at the makeup artist's hip bones. "I blame you."

"No, you're just constantly horny, blame yourself." Helen murmured, lifting her hips up suggestively. "Ugh, please baby."

"What do you want?" Aline purred, removing her lips from Helen's sensitive skin and proudly observing the marks she'd left on the pale skin. They contrasted each other perfectly.

"You to touch me," Helen, in a rare display of confidence, took Aline's hand and led it down between her legs. "There."

Aline's eyes widened at the sudden heat and wetness that left her fingers damp and sticky, "baby, you're so wet."

"Well then, you better do something about that," Helen dared, raising an eyebrow boldly. "Show me how you'd do me."

Aline grinned devilishly at the request, "I can never say no to a beautiful woman."

"Don't say it, do it," Helen whispered before Aline started to seductively slither down Helen's body.

As she travelled downwards, Aline kept her touches short and flirtatious. Helen suddenly let out a gasp when Aline quickly buried her face between the other woman's legs, listening to the symphony of moans that echoed around the room.

* * *

Alec watched Ragnor pace up and down the crowded hallway, his hair messy and eyes bloodshot. His heart ached for the older man, who was clearly struggling to keep it together. A frown rose to Alec's lips; Camille and Ragnor's love story had only just begun, and yet it might come to such a quick end. He was slowly pulled out of his thoughts when Magnus weakly snuggled into the singer's side, whimpering in his sleep. Alec automatically held him tighter and kissed Magnus' slightly sweaty forehead, tasting remnants of make up on his smooth skin. Bits of Magnus' gelled spikes of hair poked Alec's cheek, yet the paler man couldn't find it in him to care. Alec sighed softly, leaning his head against the wall as his eyes caught Batari's knowing ones and his cheeks went bright red. She sent him a gentle smile before politely looking away and whispering something to Roger, who was still needily clutching his wife's hand, as if they were each other's lifelines.

Izzy sat opposite Magnus and Alec, her eyeliner smudged and lipstick worn off. She was the most unkempt Alec had ever seen her been in years – probably since they were children. He subtly watched her as she absentmindedly ran her thumb over Simon's knuckle, unknowingly soothing him. They kept their fingers linked, slightly surprisingly those around them, although they kept their thoughts to themselves. Simon sat next to her, emotionless and gazing at the white, sterile floor. Every now and then, he'd check on Clary, who stood at the end of the hallway, wrapped up in Jace's arms with her eyes shut tightly. All of Camille's friends had spent the night in the corridor – Catarina still dressed in her nursing scrubs, Will and Jem grasping each other like a lifeline and Tessa and Maia cuddling with teary eyes and heathy breathing. Alec perked up when he heard some English accents nearing, one of which sounding creepily familiar to him. He and Jace shared a confused look and Izzy also seemed to be focusing on the accent. Her eyes narrowed and shoulders tensed. Everyone else became more alert when they heard more footsteps approaching.

Two people turned around the corridor and Alec felt horror hit him. His Father stood in the hallway, dressed in a black hoodie with blue jeans, sunglasses covering his eyes as he held hands with a blonde woman. She had long ringlets with an angular jaw, pointed nose and a curvaceous figure. Dressed in a long black dress with sandals, she appeared to be in control of her emotions. However, the fear in her eyes told a different story. The lady immediately reminded Alec a lot of Camille; if it weren't for the fact that Camille's eyes were green, whilst this woman's were a muddy colour, Alec would've thought that they could've been twins. It suddenly hit him and he let out a sharp gasp. That was _Annamarie_. Camille's parents also recognised the woman, just as Robert's eyes landed on his children and he paled dramatically. Alec carefully shrugged Magnus off him, letting the fashion student slowly wake up as he stood up and strode towards his father with a scowl on his face. Anger thrummed through his veins. How dare that bitch show up when she was the reason that Camille had sprinted in front of the car? Magnus had told him that much.

"What is she doing here?" He hissed, trying to avoid a larger confrontation as his blue eyes turned icy. Alec ensured that he completely ignored his father's mistress.

"Alexander-" Robert started quietly, uncomfortably shifting on the spot. He took his sun glasses off with a quick and awkward movement and pocketed them.

"Don't _Alexander_ me, Dad. I'm so over your shit, why do you always have to do this? All you'll do is make it hurt more." Alec snapped under his breath, glowering directly into Robert's grey eyes. "Leave. The both of you – you're not wanted here."

"Please Alexander," Annamarie stepped forward, only to stop when he turned his stony eyes onto her.

"Don't even talk to me, you homewrecker." He snarled and the woman visibly flinched back. "Did you even stop to think how the sight of you would make it harder for Vivienne and Roger? Or all Camille's friends? You're the reason she was _hit_ by a car. Because _you_ suddenly decided you needed to fuck up her life too. Well done, you've successfully done that. Now go, before you cause more pain and grief. Looking at you makes me sick to the bone. My boyfriend's best friend is dying because of your greed and ignorance."

"I think you'd best go," Jace came to loyally stand behind Alec, backing his brother up.

"I cannot," Annamarie's eyes shone brightly with defiance. "For I need to be here for my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Alec repeated, fire burning inside of him. "When has she ever been _your_ daughter? Did _you_ raise her? Care for her? Even acknowledge her existence? I didn't think so. Don't consider her your daughter, you abandoned before she even was a week old."

Alec whirled around to look at Vivienne and Roger, who were observing them helplessly. He went to stalk away when Annamarie's voice stopped him, "I gave her up for adoption because it was the best for her."

"Lucky for her. She didn't have to live her whole life knowing her biological mother was a heartless whore." Alec replied darkly, spinning around to face her.

" _Alexander_ ," Robert hissed warningly, his arm wrapping around Annamarie as her hand went to cover her mouth.

A tense silence replaced the awkward atmosphere and the singer couldn't decide what mood he preferred. Alec's was quick and his body stayed stiff until a smooth hand was placed upon his arm. The comforting scent of sandalwood wafted into his senses and he slowly looked left, catching Magnus' soulful emerald eyes. Magnus, almost unnoticeably, shook his head. He stepped closer to Alec, his breath warm against Alec's ear.

"Alexander, sweetheart, thank you for trying to protect Cammie but let it be for now. We'll have this conversation when she's better." Magnus whispered as he placed his spare hand onto Alec's chest, as if he was physically holding him back. All the tension automatically left Alec's body and his eyes softened radically at the sight of his lover. "Come with me. Please baby."

Alec reached down and tenderly grabbed Magnus' hand, the tanned man leading him away to sit back down where they originally were. Izzy sent Alec a grateful smile as she got to her feet and declared, "I'm craving coffee. Would anyone else like some?"

There were murmurs of "yes please," so Simon stood up, "I'll come with."

"Me too," Jace volunteered as he stepped back from Robert and Annamarie, his expression guarded.

The only person to stay silent was Ragnor, who just shook his head and continued to nervously walk around the corridor. There were suddenly another sound of footsteps, which automatically made Alec tense as everyone cautiously looked down the corridor. Vivienne and Annamarie both let out cries of anguish at the sight of a bruised and bloodied Camille, completely unconscious on a stretcher. Her hair was tied back and a tube was down her throat to help her breathing. Two males were pushing the stretcher as nurses walked with them; one pushing a stand that had the plastic bag of liquid in it that was being drained into Camille's hand. The nurses opened the door to the hospital room as everyone watched in silence. They took Camille inside, shutting the door behind as a nurse stayed behind.

"She's currently in a stable condition, but the doctor wants to keep her in ICU for a while. He'll come to talk to you eventually," she informed Vivienne and Roger, who rushed to thank her.

"Thank God," Magnus muttered, kissing Alec's forehead as he gripped his boyfriend. Everyone seemed to be sighing in relief at the news, except for one person.

Magnus frowned when Ragnor declared quickly, "I…need to go…to the bathroom."

Magnus stared after him, Alec squeezing his hand and whispering, "go after him. I promise I'll behave."

"Thanks handsome." Magnus responded distractedly before hurrying after his friend.

* * *

Aline listened as the music started, adrenaline pumping through her body and the microphone held tightly in her hand as the stage stayed pitch black. The audience were silent, although she could feel excitement radiating off them. She sat sideways on a chair, head tilted back with her legs crossed seductively. The piano played slowly and hauntingly as a spotlight slowly came to light up, directed on her. In her head, she inwardly dedicated the song to a particular woman before she raised the microphone, keeping her voice gentle and airy.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_

 _ **Helen fell onto her back, her hair spread captivatingly across the pillows and arms above her head as Aline crawled up her clothed body. Their eyes met and everything around them suddenly melted away into nothing. All Aline could focus on was the gorgeous woman underneath her.**_

 _I touch on you more and more every time._

 _ **Aline's hands ran up Helen's inner thigh, the material of the makeup artist's skirt bunching up around her waist before Aline slowly began to remove her tights.**_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row._

Aline suddenly faced the audience, her legs spread open as she leant forward. She couldn't help but notice that the tight leather leotard that she was wearing was incredibly uncomfortable and stuck to her skin from sweat. Despite her protests on the outfit, her manager and stylists declared that it was the only option for the singer's costume during the song. Her hair, which had been styled into that 'just been fucked' look, fell in front of her eyes as she smirked directly towards the camera pointed at her. Fake confidence oozed out of her pores.

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._

Aline pointed to herself with a quick and bold motion, her hand resting over her chest.

 _And I still don't understand,_

She then removed her hand from her chest and pointed out into the audience with a wicked grin on her face. Murmurs rose from the crowd when a fan clearly enjoyed having her attention drawn onto them.

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can._

" _ **Helen," Aline screamed as Helen licked at her clit and left her withering under the touch. "Please baby, I'm so close. Please."**_

Aline's voice echoed around the theatre as she stood up with a poised expression. Her feet were sweaty in her nine inch heels as male dancers prowled onto the stage, accompanied by their female partners. More white lights were turned on as Aline's dance partner sat on her chair, crossing his arms over his pecs. She unhurriedly squatted down in front of him before teasingly crawling on the floor. Aline knelt, the fans on the side of the stage blowing her hair back while she brought the microphone back up to her mouth.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now,_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now._

Aline got to her feet as she strutted to the man's lap and grinded down, his hands running over her hips and down her thighs, snagging slightly on her skin-coloured stockings. She looked over her shoulder and sent a smouldering look at the audience.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now,_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)._

" _ **You're so hot," Helen murmured with wet lips against Aline's clammy skin. Aline's heart quickened its pace as Helen continued to explore her body. "And mine."**_

" _ **All yours," Aline agreed wholeheartedly as she rolled on top of the other woman. "Forever."**_

" _ **And ever," Helen leaned up to bite Aline's lowers lip.**_

Aline subtly shook her head to remove herself from her memories as she removed herself from the dancer's lap. He also stood up and went to put the chair at the back of the stage before returning to Aline's side. All partners lined up in a line, staring at each other as their bodies crushed together. Aline tried not to cringe when his hands went to cup her leather-clad ass.

 _When I talk to my friends so quietly,_

 _Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me._

The dancer twirled her around so that her back was pressed to his chest. She started to grind against him as she winked at the camera. His hands moved to hold her hips as they both swayed on the spot.

 _Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress,_

 _If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress._

 _ **Aline twirled around, "what do you think? Do you like it?"**_

" _ **You look beautiful," Helen informed her as she pulled on a t-shirt.**_

 _ **Aline groaned dramatically and even stamped her foot, "Helen, there's a reason this dress is the most slutty thing I know. It's not to look beautiful, it's to look sexy as fuck."**_

 _ **Helen rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "Aline, you don't need to go round dressed like that to impress me – you're always sexy to me. Even when you're in a t-shirt and track pants."**_

" _ **Are you sure you can't come to the party tonight?" Aline queried as she strolled to stand behind Helen.**_

" _ **I can't," Helen whispered while arms wrapped around her.**_

" _ **Dammit, I need to get changed then." Aline complained, making Helen turn around in her arms.**_

" _ **And why is that?" Helen asked, accepting a soft kiss from Aline. "You look perfectly acceptable like that to me."**_

" _ **Because," Aline started with a cheeky smile, "I only wore this dress to impress you. If you're not there, there's no one else to impress."**_

" _ **Oh you dork," Helen murmured fondly as she pulled her lover closer.**_

 _The way that you know what I thought I knew,_

 _It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you,_

Aline faced the dancer again as he roughly pulled her body against hers. She had her hold her gasp of surprise in when he was accidentally a lot harsher than rehearsed.

 _But I still don't understand,_

 _Just how your love can do what no one else can._

The singer found herself bending backwards before he yanked her back up and they stared into each other's eyes, attempting to appear as if the chemistry between them was thick with lust. Aline couldn't help but remind herself that it'd be helpful if there was chemistry between them to begin with.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now,_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now._

" _ **Oh God, Helen, the things you do to me." Aline shrieked, clutching Helen's shoulders, her nails digging in as Helen focused on pleasuring her woman.**_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now,_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now._

Aline's dance partner twirled her, just as some of the stage lights shined down onto the front row of the audience. As soon as her eyes landed on a silvery haired woman who was perched on her seat with a proud smile on her face, Aline felt as if time slowed down. Helen was perfect and hers. Catching her girlfriend's eye, Aline jokingly blew a kiss before winking. The audience all seemed to become even more enthralled, although they were unaware of the story behind the action. Aline's act caused a gentile blush to rise to Helen's cheeks, before she leaned over to whisper to Mark, who was sitting beside her – along with the rest of Alec's band.

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now,_

Aline waited until Helen looked back at her before she stared directly into her lover's eyes. The dancers moved to the back of the stage where they posed while the music began to quieten down.

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love),_

 _Looking so crazy in love._

Helen grinned at Aline and waved subtly, mouthing something that Aline didn't pick up on. Raising an eyebrow, she headed closer to where Helen was sitting. She forgot all about the pain of her costume and heels or the way she had just wanted to watch re-runs of _Game of Thrones_ all night. In that moment, all she wanted to do was impress her adoring fangirl of a girlfriend.

The eyeshadow and highlighter on Helen's face glimmered in the stage light as she mouthed the words again, "I'm so crazy in love with you."

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love._

Aline couldn't stop the smile coming onto her face as the lights dimmed.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no._

* * *

"Ragnor," Magnus called out loudly, eyes frantically searching for Ragnor and his colourful hair.

He began to run after the other man, who had started sprinting as soon as he was out of the corridor. Cursing under his breath, Magnus knew he shouldn't have worn his fancy, yet completely unpractical boots today. He kept looking around frantically as others passed by, giving him weird looks.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me," Magnus apologised hurriedly as he weaved his way through a gaggle of strangers.

Glitter flew into the air when Magnus accidentally bumped into a tall stranger, who yelped out, "watch it! God, how do I get this crap off me?"

"Sorry! Spray your clothes with hairspray, let it harden, wash it and the glitter will come off in flakes." Magnus replied, not bothering to look at the person as he continued on.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" The person grumbled, although Magnus was already out of ear shot.

Magnus sent confused onlookers sheepish smiles as he muttered under his breath, "Rags, wait up. Please."

He caught sight of Ragnor as he turned down into another corridor. Ragnor burst into the male's bathroom, Magnus following, shrieking when the heavy door almost knocked into him. He stumbled back before he huffing and continuing to go inside. As soon as he caught sight of the bathroom's interior, he began to grimace at the mustard walls and brown tiled floors. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of sobbing.

Frowning deeply, Magnus slowly approached the stalls, the sound of his boots muffled against the floor. "Ragnor? You in there?"

"Go away, Mags." Ragnor muttered sadly, his voice muffled as he sniffled feebly. "I need to be alone for a while. Please just go."

"Ragnor, it's me. As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone." Magnus swore seriously, heading towards the stall that the other man had locked himself away with.

"You can't promise that," Ragnor mumbled brokenly as Magnus leaned against the door, pressing his ear against it. Magnus' frown deepened when Ragnor added, "no one can."

"Ragnor, no matter what, I'll always be with you. In your heart." Magnus reminded him, his voice thick with emotion and eyes watering as he knocked gently on the stall door. "Let me in. Please my dear little cabbage, let me in."

Magnus waited for Ragnor's reply with a hopeful expression. Ragnor was completely still before he realised a long sigh and gave in after a few moments of tense silence. "You always were a sook, Magnus."

Magnus smiled slightly as the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing Ragnor with tear streaks down his cheeks and bright red eyes.

"Oh Rags," Magnus opened his arms and Ragnor broke down, letting a wail as he collapsed into Magnus' waiting arms.

The two men clutched each other as Magnus finally let his confident walls fall down. And in that disgusting bathroom, not for the first or last time, he and Ragnor gave each other the strength they needed to get through the pain.

* * *

Izzy returned with coffee, silently handing Alec a black coffee with no sugar. He sent her a thankful smile as she went to give one to Camille's adopted parents, who immediately went to over her money.

"No, it's on me." Izzy whispered weakly, comfortingly patting an emotional Vivienne on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Roger murmured before the Lightwood daughter went to sit back down, slurping her coffee as she kicked her heels off.

Alec pointedly ignored the gaze directed onto him by his father as he took a swig of his coffee and placed the takeaway coffee cup onto the floor next to him. Annamarie sat next to his Dad, keeping a respectable distance between them. Alec tried to ignore the feeling of displeasure that rose in him every time he caught sight of his father's mistress. Annamarie and Robert both seemed to be very aware of the angry vibes his children were giving them. A tense and awkward silence fell between the group and continued for a few moments.

Alec choked on his coffee when Batari unexpectedly spoke up, "you're a singer, aren't you Alec?"

Alec jumped in surprise, subtly wiping his mouth to make sure he didn't get coffee on his face. "Yes, I am. I have been for a few years now. It definitely helped having parents already in the entertainment business – it was pretty easy to get a gig."

"I remember when you first rose to fame," Batari chuckled kindly as she eyed the darkhaired man subtly. "Magnus was hooked straight away. You should've seen his bedroom – there were posters of you _everywhere_. It was practically impossible to go a day without him going on about Alexander Lightwood."

"And believe it or not, but our sweet Cammie was obsessed with Jace. He was the background image for her phone for a year or two." Roger added warmly, laughing and not seeing the unreadable look on Annamarie's face.

"Weren't all the girls obsessed with Jace?" Tessa joked softly, sending a gentle smile towards the Belcourts.

"I suppose so," Roger agreed, nodding his head thoughtfully. "From my memory, I can still remember Cammie and Magnus gossiping about the Lightwoods after school. I believe you all rose to fame when they were nearing the end of their high school years. Gosh, the things those two said; they could make a prostitute blush."

"Don't be so dramatic, Roger." Vivienne cracked a smile at her husband. "I do remember Cammie dancing to your music though, especially after she had a bad day. Your music always managed to brighten her mood."

"Really?" Alec honestly felt surprised at the thought of the ice queen dancing to his song. "Was there any song she liked in particular?"

"There were two songs that she loved and would not stop replaying them…what were they?" Roger muttered thoughtfully, stroking his chin as he stared into space.

"They were some of your earlier stuff," Vivienne supplied, looking at Roger for help.

"If she was anything like Magnus, the dance song would've been _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_." Batari suggested, making Vivienne clap her hands.

"That's it!" Vivienne cheered, laughing loudly which seemed to shock everyone in the hallway. "That song means so much to me now, she adored it. Used to hum it everywhere she went as well."

"It was one of the first rock songs I did," Alec beamed at Vivienne, who started to sing under her breath. Alec caught Jace's eye, as everyone else brightened at the sound of the melody.

"She did love that song, so did Magnus." Clary recalled fondly, "they danced to it at prom during their last year at high school. Apparently Magnus requested it."

"Who danced to what?" Everyone turned around to see that Ragnor and Magnus had returned, both with messy hair and bloodshot eyes.

"You and Cammie danced to _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_." Maia explained and both Magnus and Ragnor immediately had nostalgic expressions on their face.

"Those were the days," Magnus sighed sentimentally, moving to Alec's side and taking a sip of Alec's cooling cough. He spluttered and a disgusted look replaced the wistful one, "ew, that's so gross."

"It's a black coffee," Alec informed him lazily, making Magnus groan.

"You could've told me that _before_ I took a sip. Why did I date someone who is prepared to drink gasoline?" he bemoaned, stirring giggles from everyone.

"Oh hush it, I'm not the one who practically drinks diabetes," Alec retorted cheekily, receiving a mischievous grin from Magnus.

"Back to the original conversation," Tessa interrupted before Magnus could spark a debate, "Cammie definitely adored the song."

"She loved _Just a Dream_ as well," Magnus educated everyone cheerfully. "Especially after her first break up with some douchebag, it pretty much became her anthem for a few months."

Unexpectedly, it was Annamarie who spoke it. "I loved that song too, the emotion that you had when you sang it Alexander…it definitely related to a part of me. I know many people going through tough break ups who relied on it because it really described the way they felt."

"Did you write that for someone in particular?" Simon asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Alec went bright red and coughed uncomfortably, "possibly."

Maia sat up straighter at the possibility of gossip, "who?".

"Yes, _who_?" Magnus narrowed his eyes and Alec gulped, shooting desperate looks at his siblings, who turned a blind eye to them.

"Errr, some guy. It was a long time ago, nothing important now." He tried to avoid the question as he cleared his throat.

"Do not think you can get out of it that easily," Will teased, happiness returning to his eye. "C'mon Lightwood, share the details."

"Don't pressure him, William." Jem chastised, although he too seemed inquisitive.

Alec licked his lips before admitting, "it was for my first boyfriend…he was a bit of a summertime romance sort of thing. I met him when I was touring around America a few years ago. Nothing serious…at least for him."

"And just what was this guy's name?" Ragnor leaned closer, seeming to perk up a bit.

"Yes Alexander, what was his name?" Magnus questioned, watching his boyfriend closely.

Alec bit his lip, "if you really must know, his name was Jake. He actually inspired a few songs, like _You Give Love a Bad Name_."

"That was one of your greatest hits," Jem suddenly was grinning, "and definitely one of my favourites."

"I bet it's a nice feeling to have penned such a great song that made you popular and rich…all because of some dickhead who is still without you and probably a lowlife." Will offered charmingly, grinning at Alec.

"William, language." Jem hissed under his breath.

"Yes Mum," Will retorted cheekily and the two gazed lovingly at each other.

"Okay, enough talk about how brilliant Alec is," Jace declared when he realised that Alec was becoming more self-conscious as the discussion went on.

"You just want people to talk about how great you are," Magnus fired off at him, also coming to the same realising about Alec.

Jace smirked at the sparkly man and shrugged half-heartedly, "I cannot deny that, Bane."

"Leave it alone, you two." Clary laughed, only to be tugged closer to Jace's side as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Alec kept his head down as he made his way down the hallway, trying to ensure that no one realised who he was. He strode into the men's bathroom, running a hand through his hair as the door shut behind him with a thud. The bathroom was tranquil and appeared to be empty, making him groan from the relief of not having to face another crazy fan who didn't stop to think that since he was in a hospital, he might not be in the mood for taking photos with them. He headed towards the mirror, frowning at his appearance. His hair was messy and dark bags were under his eyes from spending the night sleeping on the uncomfortable floor. He jumped from surprise one of the toilets flushed, inwardly preparing himself in case it was another stalkerish, overly happy fan. The stall door opened and Robert exited, making his way to stand next to Alec as he washed his hands. Alec suddenly couldn't decide if he did prefer the fan over his father.

"Alexander," Robert murmured, eyes downcast while the water ran.

"Dad," Alec muttered back, licking his chapped lips. He couldn't think of anything to say, so eventually he clumsily said, "so…that's Annamarie?"

"That's Annamarie," Robert confirmed awkwardly as he turned off the taps and went to the hand dryer.

"She's…pretty," Alec added cumbersomely, turning around to lean against the sink.

"She is," Robert agreed, raising his voice over the sound of the dryer. "How is it going with you and Magnus?"

"Good…yeah, we're…well, as good as we can be considering the situation." Alec answered with an uncomfortable look directed towards where the group would be sitting outside Cammie's hospital room.

"Yes, that does make things difficult." Robert stated as he finished drying his hands. "I must admit, I've never been in a position like that, but you're handling it amazingly well, Alexander."

"Hey Dad, do you think it's possible for us to arrange a performance here?" Alec suddenly spat out, shutting his mouth as soon as the question left it.

Robert paused, gaping at his son before he finally found the words to reply. "I suppose so…I don't see why not."

"Cool," Alec mumbled as he checked the time on his phone. The screen lit up with a picture of Magnus kissing his cheeks as he beamed at the camera. They had taken the photo back in Alec's bedroom in London.

"Can I ask why you want to do a performance here?" Robert queried, raising an eyebrow.

"For the patients. Perhaps it can even be free entry for them? To give them something they'd hopefully get a smile from." Alec shrugged and Robert sent him a smile.

"Of course, I'll text your mother and see if we can arrange something with the managers and all the production assistants." He replied before leaving the bathroom in a hurry without a final word.

"Thanks Dad," Alec said to the air, moping as he stared pensively at the floor.

* * *

"Alexander, did you hear?" Magnus ran at Alec once the singer returned the corridor after the conversation with his father. Alec had little time to prepare himself before he found his boyfriend leaping into his arms.

"Hi there," Alec spluttered and stumbled back at the suddenly happily infectious mood of his partner. He moved his face so he no longer had a mouthful of Magnus' gelled hair. "Mags, what is going on?"

"She's going to be okay," Magnus cheered as Alec reposition his hands to hold Magnus under his thighs. Magnus didn't seem to realise that as he happily grabbed Alec's face before planting a sloppy and jovial kiss on the singer's lips.

"Are you serious?" Alec beamed at the bouncing fashion student, who nodded. The singer then held on tighter to Magnus and kissed all over his boyfriend's face, "oh my God, I'm so happy for your guys! When can we see her?"

"The doctor said we can see her soon," Magnus grinned before contentedly kissing Alec again. Alec slowly released his legs and let Magnus slide down his body a little before he stood up straight. "Oh, I've never really felt this happy before. Except for the time you sort of publically confessed your love for me and then proceeded to kiss me backstage. That was nice too."

"It definitely was nice," Alec agreed gently, resting his forehead against Magnus' as he cupped the other man's cheek. "I'm happy that she's recovering."

"So am I, baby. So am I." Magnus whispered against Alec's lips quietly as the two of them took a moment to enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

"One of Britain's most famous families has returned to America, but the question is why? Alexander, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, children of the recently separated Maryse and Robert Lightwood, were sighted at JFK airport three days ago. The siblings appeared to be tense and unwilling to stop to chat to paparazzi," the video of the reporter was changed to one of Alec, Jace and Izzy at the airport.

Alec had his head down as he carried his duffle travelling bag over one shoulder, ignoring the shouts of, "Alexander, how are you? Welcome back to America!"

Beside Alec was Izzy, strutting purposefully in her heels as she carried her handbag with one hand and held up the collar of her fur coat to partially shield her face. Jace was a little behind them, checking his phone as he walked. The three of them pointedly ignored the cameras, fans and paparazzi.

The reporter returned to the screen, "rumours have spread like wildfire after the three where then seen heading to a hospital. Some fans believe that this trip to the hospital could be linked to Isabelle's previous relationship with Meliorn Knightly. Is it possible that Isabelle is expecting her ex boyfriend's child? Perhaps the result of a one night stand after Meliorn's recent breakup with Seelie Faye. The couple had reportedly been _on the rocks_ , however, Meliorn and Seelie were seen fighting at a recent charity event they attended together. At the time, Seelie's manager claimed that the couple were just being humans in love and that the public should think nothing of it. Two days later, Seelie confirmed the end of their relationship with an Instagram post, where she said, _single and free. Nothing can hold me back now. Thank you to all my Seelie Princesses out there for your love and support. Always yours, the Seelie Queen_. Will Isabelle and Meliorn be reunited due to their love child? Or has Isabelle moved on from Meliorn after his infamous betrayal? And will Seelie try and return to her ex-lover, Jace Lightwood? And lastly, we still want to know, who was the lucky man that Alexander serenaded at his London concert? Could he have anything to do with their sudden return to America? This is all we had time for tonight, stay tune for tomorrow as we continue to discuss the theories behind the Lightwood's secrets."

* * *

Alec didn't tell Magnus of his plan to hold a concert at the hospital, despite Alec's manager's jump at the offer. Apparently, his manager believed it'd be beneficial for Alec's public persona to be willing to do such a concert, so the preparations for the performance were rushed. It had been arranged to hold the performance in the large garden at the hospital, where a small stage would be set up. Alec's band were flying over from London in a day's time, accompanied by Helen. What excited Alec's manager even more was the possibility of Aline joining him for a duet. Their next song, _Alejandro_ , was planned to be released in three months. Three months which involved numerous dance and music rehearsals. Alec found himself dreading all the rehearsals due, but every time he brought up that fact, Izzy would tell him to live in the moment with Magnus.

"Earth to Alec?" he jumped slightly, turning around to see Jace watching him closely. "You okay, man? Looking a bit pale and faint."

"Oh, hey Jace. I'm fine, just a little tired." Alec cleared his throat and blinked quickly, his eyes burning from exhaustion.

"Good, because I have some gossip for you so you better listen. Have you heard the latest reports?" Jace queried casually as he handed Alec another black coffee.

Alec shook his head, dark hair falling in front of his eyes. He mentally reminded himself to talk to Helen about having a haircut that she approved of. "Do I want to know what they're saying now?"

"Apparently, the most popular rumour currently is that we're at the hospital because Izzy is pregnant with Meliorn's child," Jace informed him with a wicked grin.

Alec blanched, "that is the most idiotic thing I've heard all day. Why would Izzy be at a hospital for days because of that? Isn't Merliorn with Seelie Faye?"

"I don't know, I guess if someone went wrong with a pregnancy, a woman in stay in hospital. Ask Mum, I know nothing about women when they're preggers. Back to the gossip, according to reports and Seelie's Instagram, she and Meliorn broke up two weeks ago." Jace stated as the two men strolled down the hospital hallways. "I'm just waiting to see Izzy's reaction when she finds out about the baby bit. It's going to be priceless."

"I'm guessing she'll make some statement online about it and bite back at all the comments. After all, that's what she usually does." Alec replied, sipping his coffee and moaning at the taste. "Best coffee I've had in a while."

"You had one two hours ago from the same place as that one," Jace raised an eyebrow, causing Alec to ignore him as he took another mouthful. "Anyway, I did actually have a reason to find you. Other than tell you about all the rumours."

"Yeah? Why did you come find me?" Alec asked absentmindedly while they entered the empty elevator.

"Camille's awake and seeing visitors," Jace said casually while pushing the control button on the elevator. Alec almost spat out a mouthful of coffee, causing Jace to let out an undignified shriek. "Ew dude, that's so gross. Don't be such a slob."

"She's awake? Is everything okay with her? Does Magnus know yet?" Alec beamed at his adopted brother, who seemed somewhat bemused by his behaviour.

"Yeah, she is okay and she'll make a full recover…at least that's what Cat told me. Why are you practically bouncing of the walls? Don't get me wrong – I'm happy she's okay, but you're on a whole new level of happiness." Jace scrunched up his nose and almost ran out of the elevator when the doors opened with a ding.

Alec huffed at Jace's antics and followed his brother, "because Jace, recovering Camille means happy boyfriend. Okay and definitely going to live Camille means really happy boyfriend."

"And really happy boyfriend means sex. I get you now," Jace made an awed sound and clicked his fingers while Alec spluttered in shock.

"That is _not_ what I meant," he disagreed, chasing after his cackling brother. "Not everything links back to sex, Jace."

"Stop being such a prude, Alec. You want to take Magnus on a one way ticket to pound town, I understand." Jace sounded as if he was being a saint by understanding Alec's situation.

Alec became bright red and rushed to put an end to what his brother was saying, "lower your voice, you prat. That is not what I meant and you know it. And where did you come up with some stupid sayings?"

Jace whirled around and smirked as he continued to tease Alec, "with a brief stop at dick city?"

" _Jace_ ," Alec whined, completely mortified. "Shut up, you git."

"Why should Jace shut up?" Magnus interjected from behind them, stepping out of the elevator with Tessa, Will and Jem.

"Because…" Alec started, trailing off awkwardly when he realised he had no excuse.

"He wants to take you on a very special trip. One of a kind, in fact." Jace answered kindly, smiling at Magnus.

"Onto more important matters," Alec raised his voice and gave Jace an irritated look, "where have you four been?"

"I had to go to work," Will said as they headed towards the two Lightwoods. "And Mags and Jem had university work to catch up on, so Jem was studying in the library and Magnus was at Idris."

"I bumped into them on the way here," Tessa supplied softly, nudging Alec slightly with a happy look on her face.

"Although we came as fast as we could when we heard Cammie was awake," Jem concluded for them, reaching over to grab Will's hand.

"Have you been to see her?" Magnus whispered to Alec, moving so that their sides touched with every step they took.

"Not yet, I only just heard from Jace." Alec mumbled, leading the group down the corridor, almost surprised to see it was empty, except for Simon, Izzy and Clary.

"Have you heard?" Izzy raced towards Alec with a dark expression on her face.

"I'm assuming this isn't about Camille waking up?" Magnus joked weakly, the only person who didn't seem to be fearing Isabelle and her wraith.

"The stupid reporters are saying that we're visiting the hospital because I'm expecting Meliorn's baby. What a load of crap! I'd have Simon's child before Meliorn's." Izzy ranted angrily, cheeks flushed with frustration.

"I don't think that Simon would mind that, darling." Magnus countered quickly, laughing when Izzy blushed for a different reason.

"I didn't mean it in that way…I just…er…" she bit her lower lip and stepped back. "I just hate all the false claims about me. They make me sound like some sort of slut."

"You're not a slut, Iz." Alec interrupted comfortingly, pulling her into his arms. "They don't know the real kick-ass Izzy we do, ignore whatever rumours they make. It's all lies."

"Oh no, dear brother, I'm fighting back." Izzy declared, stomping back over towards Clary and Simon.

"I told you," Jace muttered to Alec, who shot his brother an exasperated look.

"You might want to give it a few minutes before you go in," Clary said awkwardly, nodding towards Camille's hospital room.

"And why is that, my dear biscuit?" Magnus questioned, strutting towards the room and peering through the window. "Ah."

"What's happening?" Will barged through, peeking over Magnus' shoulder. "Ah."

"William, don't be so rude." Jem told him off, although he too joined the onlookers. "Oh."

"Okay, now I have to look to." Tessa complained as she made her way over to stand on Magnus' other side. "Ah, indeed."

Alec and Jace were the last the stand by their friends, both staring into the room. Their jaws dropped as they took in the sight. On the bed, was a slightly bruised Camille, whose fragile hands were tangled in Ragnor's bright locks. Wisps of her own blonde strands of hair partially covered her face, however, they all knew who the two lovers in the intimate embrace were. Their lips were connected and movements were slow and sweet.

"We best leave them," Alec whispered, gently tugging on Magnus' hand.

"We best," Magnus agreed, eyeing Alec with love filling his gaze.

* * *

"Alec, wait up." Alec turned around when he heard his name being shouted. He knew it wouldn't be Magnus, after his boyfriend had gone back to Idris for a few more hours to continue working on his project. Izzy was with Simon currently, while Jace continued to try and impress Clary. With this in mind, Alec kept a neutral expression on his face until he recognise the person. He immediately felt bad after being unable to hide his surprise when he realised it was Will calling out to him. "Don't look like a deer caught in headlights."

"Sorry Will, what can I do for you?" Alec gave him a tense smile, still bewildered.

"I wanted to talk to you about…a possibility of you helping me with something." Will murmured, protectively crossing his arms.

"What sort of things are you referring to?" Alec queried, giving Will a confused look.

"Um…well, Magnus told me that you know I'm planning to propose to Jem." Will bit his lower lip and Alec immediately began to understand where the guy was going with it.

"You want my help with your proposal?" He pushed, tilting his head slightly.

Will cleared his throat, "well, yes, I'd appreciate it. You see, I overheard you the other day. Talking to your Dad…about a free concert here at the hospital."

"Wow, I should've known better than to do business talk with my father in a public bathroom," Alec joked feebly. "What I'm getting from this conversation is that you want to propose to Jem at the concert."

"Bingo," Will cheered, grinning broadly at Alec. "Do you think that would be possible? You see, he adores your music and it'd mean so much to us. If it's a no, that's totally understandable though."

"I'd love to," Alec chuckled, knowing that his manager shouldn't have any issues with the matter. "Do you have a particular song you want me to sing? Or do you want to come up onto the stage or what's the plan?"

"I was hoping that you could…" Will trailed off when he looked over Alec's shoulder, his eyes widening. "Jem! Baby, what are you doing here?"

"Getting a tea from the café…why, what's wrong?" Jem's brow furrowed as Will pulled him to his side.

"Nothing, just chatting to Alec. It was nice talking to you," Will smiled at Alec with the promise to discuss the plans with him.

"You too," Alec nodded at him and watched as Will dragged Jem away.

 **I know it was a bit of an awkward finish, but just wait until the next chapter and you might be okay with it ;) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **blacknblu30**_ **– Haha I'm still trying to decide what's going to happen with the dancer, but I'm aiming to make that another chapter or two away. The next thing that probably (no promises) will happen is a certain concert…where I'm guessing you'll be able to tell what will happen ;) Thank you so much for reviewing again! Especially since you went to the effort when you weren't home. Means a lot to me.**

 _ **Tay**_ **– I'm guessing you'll be glad that she survived the accident! I didn't really want to drag Cammie's stay in hospital out for too long, since it isn't meant to be a key part of the fic. Just a little angst to make things a little more complex! On the plus side, Alec has his Magnus again. I'm excited to play around with Alec and the dancer, although I'll need to figure out how it'll happen. Nothing serious though, I promise. The ball will be soon, probably after the next chapter. Perhaps the one after that. I just want Cammie to be better, Magnus to have his dresses down and then preferably a certain couple engaged. I'll probably add more to that list, but that's it for now! I'm sure Alec will make the right decision for his fashion stylist, but he will have to do it soon since he'll eventually need to go on the tour. I hope that helped with some of your questions and emotions!**

 _ **DauntlessAR**_ **– Vivienne and Roger are definitely regretting hiding the adoption now! There was no way that I could let Cam leave Ragnor. I've done my far share of cruel things in fics, but that would not be one of them ;)**

 _ **FigsVsNewton**_ **– I'm glad you liked the plot twist! I really liked comforting Alec too, it's definitely a good look on him! I even tried to show a bit of protective Alec too in this chapter, when Annamarie arrived. Thank you for reviewing again!**

 _ **Wohlerbear**_ **– I'm still trying to decide how I want to set up the Alejandro video, since I don't want it to be exactly like the original one. So I'm still wracking my brain for ideas! Although, I can promise that you will adore Magnus' reaction. It was definitely hard for me to write the scene when Camille was hit by the car, and I think that writing Cat's reaction to seeing her friend in that condition was the most emotional part of this fic so far. That scene might've possibly had been inspired by an episode of some reality T.V. show based in an emergency room in a hospital…which makes it sound a lot less cool :P The graduation ball will happen soon! Especially since everyone has been so amazing and patient with my terrible updating. Sizzy and Clace will happen soon! I hope you liked the way I brought in some of it in this chapter, I'm trying to slowly build them up a little more, especially with Izzy and Simon. Thanks for being so sweet!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Alec was definitely there to support Magnus! I plan on building the mother/son relationship between Alec and Batari as well. Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **Lukas Le Stelle**_ **– You should definitely be a mind reader. Pfft, who needs college anyways? ;) And I've considered having Maryse and Alec sing a duet together, but I'm not 100% certain because I really don't want to screw it up and make the story all terrible D: Pretty sure my heart would break if that happened /3 I sort of imagine Maryse's voice to be a bit like Adele's mixed with Demi Lovato, and then Alec's is sort of like Adam Lambert's...if any of that makes sense :P Thanks for reviewing again and you should totally work on that mind reader career!**

 _ **floosted**_ **– hehe how dare I? I just did ;)**

 _ **Guest (1)**_ **– THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review brightened my day so much! Haha I never thought there'd be a day where I didn't want Camille to not die either, but I may be biased, but I like her in this fic. Especially with Ragnor. Is it bad to fangirl over the ships in my own fic? In which case, I'm screwed. I'll need to figure out how to have Camille find out about her relation to the Lightwood trio, but being Camille, it will probably be very dramatic ;) I'm glad you loved the "Bob" moment and Alejandro may or may not return to the fic. The main reason I introduced him was to raise jealousy in Alec, but I might bring the character back. Thank you for reviewing!**

 _ **Moonchild001**_ **– Cammie is okay, do not fret my dear reader, I repeat, she is okay ;)**

 _ **Anonymous**_ **– I'm sorry for how long it took to update D: Thanks for loving my fic though, hearing that makes my day 100 times better :')**

 _ **Guest (2)**_ **– Oh nooooo, I'm sorry for making you drop to the floor and beg :O I'll try and make it up to you by updating the next chapter quickly ;) Thanks for reviewing!**


	14. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Hi everyone! I tried to update as soon as possible, but it's been pretty hectic since uni is going back next week D: Just to warn all you Clace/Sizzy fans, you might like this chapter a little ;)**

 **I don't own the Mortal Instruments, it's the marvelous Cassandra Clares'. And the song in this chapter is** _ **I Believe in a Thing Called Love**_ **by The Darkness, although I imagine Alec's performance to be a bit more like the Glee cover. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

I Believe in a Thing Called Love

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a detour when I bumped into a group of fangirls. They chased me for ten minutes and then I got lost and had to Google Maps where I was which took even longer because the internet was terrible." Jace hurried to say whilst shuddering at the memory, the glow of the apartment building's hallway light emphasising the golden colour of his hair.

Clary frowned at him, partially hidden behind the half-open door as she peeked around the side of it. "Jace, you're forty-five minutes late. That's not just a little detour."

"It was a _huge_ detour," Jace insisted, giving her a pleading look.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" Clary looked incredibly hurt and Jace quickly realised his mistake just as she started ranting. "Do you know what, Jace? Next time you feel like just detouring before our date, don't. I'd prefer it if I don't see you again."

Jace shook his head, reaching out with his right hand to stop her from shutting the door. She flinched when his fist accidentally banged against the wood, making him cringe and hurry to convince her. "Clary, I swear that it wasn't intentional. I would've been here on-time if it weren't for the fans. If I had stopped to chat, I would've taken even longer because there was about twenty of them."

"Why didn't you get a driver to drive you here then?" She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, a scowl rising to her face.

"Because it would've gotten back to some report or something. I want to keep this in-between us for now and it's not because I'm ashamed of what we have, don't think that! I just want to have you to myself for a while before the media catches on and potentially screws everything over." Jace explained in a rush, waiting for her response. Clary stayed silent, so he sighed loudly and whispering, "please Clary, I'm trying. I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't help it and I'm not used to roaming around the streets of America, I'm still learning what is where. I'm a British boy, remember that! I know the streets in England like the back of my hand, but this is all new to me. Please, just give me a fair shot. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

Clary's green eyes stayed on his form for a few moments before she stepped to the side of the doorway, "fine, but no repeating this lateness next time or I will be slamming this door in your face. You're on strike one and it's only our first date."

"Deal, and I think you mean first official date." Jace grinned at her, bounding forward to place a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Jace, that night wasn't a date," Clary's cheeks went red and he could feel the heat coming off them.

"Date or not, it sure felt good." He replied in a low tone, sending a shiver down Clary's spine.

"All we did was cuddle," she reminded him darkly, although he could tell she was becoming flustered.

Hiding his smugness at her reaction, Jace continued to murmur, "shut your eyes."

"Why?" Clary queried, crossing her arms over her chest, causing Jace to groan.

"C'mon Clary, just close them. _Please_?" He pleaded, becoming accustomed to her stubbornness.

"Fine," she muttered, closing her eyes slowly after giving him a suspicious look. "Now what?"

"Honestly, ruin the moment, why don't you?" Jace articulated sarcastically, grabbing her hands and holding them out in front of her before placing something relatively heavy into them. "Open."

Clary opened her eyes and saw a bouquet of red roses in her hands, making her grin widely up at him through batted eyelashes. "Oh my God, you bought me flowers? That's so sweet of you."

"That's part of the reason I was late, I was getting flowers on the way." Jace shrugged self-consciously, and Clary bit her lip before standing onto the tips of her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, I love them." She mumbled thoughtfully, letting inside and shutting the door behind him. "This is my apartment, I know it's not very big but it's home."

"It's great," Jace informed her happily, following her into the main room, which appeared to consist of a kitchen, lounge room and a study that was also her paint studio.

"Upstairs is the bedroom and bathroom," Clary explained when she caught him observing the place.

"Well, good thing I know that," Jace winked at her, immediately making Clary become flustered and blink at him repeatedly. "For the bathroom, of course."

"Yeah…the bathroom," she slurred, clearing her throat and hurrying into the kitchen. "I don't have a vase for these but this should work."

Jace waited as she grabbed something out of a cupboard under the sink and filled it up with water. She carried the object over to the table and plonked the flowers in them, smiling proudly at her effort. Clary rested her hands on her hips, appearing to be pleased with her determination and creativity.

Jace raised an eyebrow incredulously, "did you seriously just put the roses into one of your paint pots?"

"It's a big paint pot. Big enough for flowers," she defended protectively, a smirk rising to her lips.

"It's a paint pot. Full stop." Jace disagreed, shaking his head at her.

"I'm an artist Jace, I don't have the money for a vase – that and the fact that I don't usually get flowers. Plus, I think it looks good." She announced, staring at Jace, as if challenging him to question her judgement.

"Fine, it looks good." Jace raised his arms in an 'I-come-in-peace' manner. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking Italian takeaway, are you okay with that?" Clary snatched a menu off the fridge and slide it across the table towards him.

Jace seized the menu and grinned at her, "I happen to _love_ Italian."

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Magnus queried, inquisitively leaning towards the window to get a better look of the hospital's garden. It was outside Camille's room, although they were a few storeys higher. "Looks like a funeral procession out there."

"Probably not the best joke to crack in a hospital, Mags." Ragnor grumbled, rolling his eyes at Magnus' comment.

"Oh yeah." Magnus smiled sheepishly at Ragnor, his emerald eyes bright with mischief.

Ragnor muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, making Magnus pretend not to notice. He went back to observing the proceedings taking place outside. Workmen, who were all dressed in black, appeared to be setting up some sort of apparatus that reminded Magnus of a stage.

Magnus' eyes widened when he spotted men marching around the garden with _SECURITY_ written on the backs of their shirts. "Damn, they even have security men down there. Must be serious."

"I don't know what's going on, they've been busy all morning. I think they started setting up around six this morning. Mum mentioned it when she visited me during breakfast time." Camille replied, sipping her orange juice. "Clearly they're setting up something."

"Maybe it's some sort of performance for the patients?" Ragnor proposed absentmindedly, his eyes firmly directed onto Camille, inspecting her closely in case she needed anything.

"Or even a speech or award ceremony for the staff here?" Magnus suggested, giving the sight one last look before facing his best friends.

"Since when do they have award ceremonies for staff at hospitals?" Ragnor rebutted, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head.

"I'm sure they have award ceremonies, clearly there's some sort of ceremony happening down there." Magnus pointed over his shoulder with a feisty expression.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out. Ragnor, stop riling Magnus up, I know you do it on purpose. Now, c'mon my powerpuff girl, sit down with me." Camille concluded, patting the empty seat next to her bed. She pouted up at him, "I haven't properly sat down with you in what feels like forever."

"How can I ever say no to you, Cammie?" Magnus sighed dramatically, shooting Ragnor a quick annoyed look before strutting over to her side to place a sassy kiss on her slightly purple cheek. He hid his sadness at the pitiful image of Camille all bruised by forcing a smile to stay onto his face.

"Because you love me too much," Camille prompted him with a girly giggle, which was very unlike Camille.

Magnus could only guess that the pain relief was still affecting her mood. According to Ragnor, she had burst into tears when he went to fetch himself a coffee one day. Another time, she had told Batari that she was the hottest woman alive…which totally wasn't awkward for Magnus…not at all. Batari seemed rather flattered though, even though she understood that it was probably the medicine talking. Apparently, she had even gone off at Will for kissing Jem's cheek when _her_ Ragnor wasn't there to kiss hers.

"I sure do," Magnus replied teasingly, trying to force himself out of his thoughts.

His response seemed to make Camille's mood brighten even more – something that Magnus never could've pictured happening before this. "I've missed both of you so much."

"Trust me, Cam. We've missed you too." Ragnor replied softly as she grabbed both of their hands. "The past few days were torture for us, and yet you made it and the doctor said that your recovery is miraculous."

"It must've been all the fish oil your mother forces down your throat," Magnus kidded, eyeing her tiny and cold hands.

He scowled when he saw the cuts healing on her uncovered skin, yet he knew there were worse marks under her floral nightgown, especially around her ribs. His best friend never deserved for this to happen to her. Camille didn't seem to pick up on his sorrow, probably too drugged up to completely understand it either. Ragnor momentarily took his eyes off his girlfriend to give Magnus an understanding look.

"Thank you for staying by my side for me, you know you didn't have to, right?" Camille regarded the men fondly, although there was an edge of helplessness that she usually refused to let anyone, other than Magnus, see.

"Cammie, there is no way we'd ever leave your side." Magnus started seriously, tightening his grip on her hand, although he made sure he quickly ensured that it wasn't too constricted. "You're our best friend and without you, we'd never be able to call ourselves the Titillating Trio again."

Camille let out a high-pitched cackle while Ragnor gaped at Magnus with shock, "I thought we agreed to never speak of such dark times again."

"No, _you_ agreed to never speak of such dark times again, however, I have no shame. It doesn't bother me," Magnus winked at a blushing Ragnor. "Back to the point, we're always going to be by your side, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"Yep, what he said." Ragnor settled, leaning forward to kiss her gently on her healing lips. Apparently the doctors ended up stitching her lip up when she bit through it during the accident. Although, it wasn't her worst injury at the time, that's for sure. Ragnor suddenly pulled back to grimace, "did you seriously just use marriage vows with us?'

"I sure did," Magnus grinned happily, crossing his legs over as part of his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"You need a haircut, mister." Camille declared, eyeing the bun Magnus had pulled his hair into.

"No, it's fashionable like this. Don't be so against my man bun." Magnus complained, swatting her hand away when it reached for his hair. " _Alexander_ likes it, he told me."

"Magnus, you never fail to surprise me." Ragnor murmured, snickering while Magnus ducked Camille's prying hands. "As Mags said earlier, back to the point, look at it this way, Cam – now our love story can really start."

"I like the sound of that," Camille faced Ragnor, beaming up at him while he moved towards her. She continued to gaze at him lovingly, their lips about to connect while Magnus mimed gagging behind her back.

"Magnus," Ragnor muttered while keeping his eyes on Camille. "Keep that up and you'll be the bane of your own existence."

"Never, my dear little cabbage and goddess." Magnus beamed at them before they returned to the question of the staging being set up in the gardens.

* * *

Clary woke up to banging on her door, surprising her when she checked the time to see it was ten in the morning. She groaned, rolling over and rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"Coming," Clary yelled tiredly, sliding out of bed and grabbing an over-sized jumper to put over her singlet top. She peeked at herself in the mirror, noticing her mini-shorts. Oh well, they'd have to work. The guest continued to knock on the door as Clary jumped down the staircase and made her way to the front door, yanking it open. She blinked owlishly at the visitor, "Isabelle?"

Isabelle stood on in the apartment hallway, hip crooked to the side with a smirk on her face. "Hi Clary, I just came to talk."

"Oh, okay?" Clary hesitated before stepping aside to let Izzy in. She suddenly felt very self-conscious of her clothing when she saw Izzy's tight red dress and black heels. "Sorry I don't look great, I just woke up."

"I thought that was your usual look?" Izzy replied absentmindedly, striding into the apartment and directly towards the table, where she placed her black handbag down.

Clary's eyes widened at her response and she uncomfortably tugged on her jumped before shutting the door and facing Izzy. "What can I do for you?"

Izzy was staring at Clary, grey eyes lined with kohl. "Do you know what I found strange last night?"

"No, what?" Clary queried awkwardly, moving to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

Izzy's eyes followed her figure, "my brother came to the hotel we we're staying in around one in the morning. He also happened to have the stupidest grin on his face."

"Good for Alec?" Clary questioned, pouring water into the kettle.

"Don't play dumb, Clary, we both know I'm referring to Jace." Izzy rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "How was your date last night?"

"Isabelle…I don't know what you're talking about," Clary claimed, twisting her hands in front of her and refusing to look at the bombshell model.

"Clary, enough with the fake ignorance – that never looks good on a girl." Izzy ordered, strutting to Clary side and forcing the redhead to look up at her. "Do you want to a girl talk? From one single girl to another?"

"Uh, well," Clary started before Izzy suddenly broke her cold demeanour and grabbed her hand, leading her the old, worn couch in front of a small T.V. "Okay."

"So, are you and my brother official?" Izzy fired off immediately, as soon as they sat down.

"No," Clary replied cautiously, "at least, I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Izzy repeated, deadpanned. "Clary, it's a yes or no question."

"He hasn't made it clear though," Clary protested, starting to actually get into the girl talk. "I mean, he brought me roses."

"He brought you roses? I knew he had it in him," Izzy laughed, leaning back against the sofa and crossing her legs. Even when acting casual, she still looked like a model. "What did you guys do?"

"Eat takeaway Italian and watch movies," Clary replied, also relaxing into the chair. "No one ever warned me that Jace eats like a pig."

Izzy made a noise of understanding, patting Clary's hand. "I know, Alec does too. It is so gross and always gets on Mum's nerves, which is good though. So, back to gossip, have you two kissed yet?"

Clary shook her head, "no, not yet. I thought we about to last night when he was leaving, but then he suddenly went for my cheek and left."

Izzy gaped at her, "but Jace always kisses a girl."

Clary immediately stiffened up, becoming self-conscious. "Not me, then."

Izzy realised her mistake and immediately backtracked, "or you're not just any girl? He's probably just to make it all romantic, that's all."

"Hopefully," Clary chuckled uneasily, shifting in her seat.

Izzy cleared her throat and sat up straight, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Clary replied tentatively, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"So, say we're talking hypothetically here and…a friend of mine who's usually the sort of girl to only date the best of the best and ensures to be seen with someone who is just as famous as her met someone…who's not exactly that. And she's confused because she finds him attractive and he's nothing like her exes. He's sweet and compassionate and… _adorkable_. He can make her laugh when she's down and takes the greyness out of her demanding life to replace it with a burst of colour. And he makes her feel new feelings she's ever felt before and he makes her genuinely happy. He doesn't care for appearances though…but he always compliments her. Even when she's wearing the most unflattering clothes, he can find something beautiful about her. But he's not someone her parents would necessarily approve of and my friend and him are complete opposites-"

"Are we talking about you and Simon?" Clary interrupted, realisation rising to her face before she rolled her eyes. "Ask him out."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Izzy cried out dramatically, shaking her head. "What if it's all in my head?"

"I've known Simon since we were kids and you took his breath away the first moment he saw you. Isabelle, I can say that no other girl has ever had the same effect on him as you do." Clary informed her seriously, leaning forward and clasping their hands together.

"You swear?" Izzy murmured, gazing at Clary with cautious eyes.

"I swear," Clary stated, squeezing Izzy's hand.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Izzy remarked nonchalantly, "you know Clary, I think this is the start to a _great_ friendship."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Clary replied and the two women paused before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys, I know it was short notice and that wasn't very fair." Alec said to his band once they arrived at the hospital, their instruments in their cases. He hid his amusement at the sight of Raphael with his sunglasses and baseball cap on with a cup of takeaway coffee in his spare hand. "I promise to make up for this by buying dinner for everyone next time we hang out."

"It's seriously no problem, Alec. Just part of our job." Jordon stated, shaking Alec's hand before Kaelie hugged him tightly. "Although I could never say no to a free coffee every now and then."

"A free coffee it is," Alec chuckled while Kaelie poked his chest to get his attention, reminding Alec a lot of Izzy's antics. "Yeah, Kaelie?"

"I'm so excited," she declared, jumping back to let Mark shake Alec's hand, almost whacking Raphael with her guitar case in the process. "This will be great. I can't believe we're bringing back some of your older songs."

"And I heard that we're also going to be helping a certain friend of yours with a particular situation." Mark grinned, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes, reminding Alec a lot of Helen.

"I can't wait to see it, it'll be _so_ romantic." Kaelie clapped her hands together and bounced on the spot. "Why can't I find a man like that?"

"Kaelie, you're acting like such a girl." Raphael whined, growling softly when she jokingly linked their arms together and forced her side against his.

"Raphael, you're acting like such an idiot," she retorted half-heartedly, smirking when he tried to push her off him.

"Wow, you're so cool. Using big words like idiot. I bet you're proud of yourself," Raphael remarked sarcastically, still trying to release himself from her grip. "Now get off you, you tic."

"Oh stop it, you two. Honestly, you constantly fight like kids." Mark interjected before Kaelie could reply.

"Anyway," Alec raised his voice slightly to gain the attention again. "The sound check starts soon, except I need you guys to not play anything that people will figure out relates to me. We want it to be a complete surprise. Someone else will be in charge of making sure the mics are all loud enough. Just make sure no one figures out why you're here. Got it?"

"Sure thing," Jordan beamed at Alec, cracking his knuckles as he said, "I can't wait to see Magnus' expression when he realises it's you. It's going to be awesome."

"I can't wait to see it either," Alec admitted as everyone cooed around him, making him turn bright red. "Okay, enough with the gossip. We're due to be onstage in two and a half hours. Let's get to it."

* * *

"Okay Iz, you can do this." Izzy muttered to herself as a pep-talk, her eyes slowly roaming to the front door the Taki's Diner. "Just go in, order a coffee and ask Simon if he wants to hang out after his shift ends and then we can go to the hospital together. Simple."

Taking in a deep breath, Izzy pulled the door open and stepped inside, letting it thud shut behind her before she took her glasses off. The diner's morning rush had finished and only an elderly couple sat in the corner of the room. Simon stood behind the counter, cleaning up with his back to the door. Izzy smiled at the opportunity and went to stand at the desk, clearing her throat pointedly.

Simon whirled around, "I'm sorry for that, how can I – _Izzy_?"

"Hey," she inwardly cursed herself. Where was the confident Isabelle?

"What can I do for you?" Simon seemed to shake himself out of his trance, striding to the counter.

"Well, a skinny latte would be great," Izzy joked, making Simon turn bright red.

"Oh yeah, of course." Simon shook himself out of his shock and hurried around the kitchen. "Takeaway?"

"Yes please," Izzy beamed at him and pulled out her purse.

"That will come to three-fifty," Simon announced as she searched through her purse for the change, handing it over and purposefully letting their hands touch. "And can I get your name, please?" Simon asked teasingly, holding a permanent marker in his hand and ready to write her name on the cup.

"You can call me Spiderman because my spidey-senses aren't the only thing tingling," Izzy winked at him seductively, strutting to a seat while Simon gaped at her, pen still in his hand.

"I have never been so turned on in my life," he mumbled himself, swallowing thickly before getting back to the task at hand.

* * *

The apartment was quiet, although whispers could be heard coming from the master bedroom. Light was filtered through gaps between closed blinds and there was a strong scent of cologne. Tessa shut the front door behind her, checking her phone to see she was right on time. She put her key back into her purse and quickly heard murmurs. She started heading down the hallway, towards the sound.

"Will?" Tessa peered into Will and Jem's room, her eyes softening at the image in front of her.

Will stood in front of a mirror, trying to tame his hair. He jolted when he heard her voice and sent her a tense smile, "hey Tess, I didn't hear you arrive."

"Sorry about that, I brought my key and let myself in," Tess replied, shrugging absentmindedly while she leaned against the doorframe. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. Excited. Close to throwing up. You choose whatever you want to take from that." Will answered and to anyone else, but Tessa or Jem, they would've thought he was completely calm and in control of his emotions. However, the slightly overly edgy joke gave it away to Tessa.

"It'll be okay, Will. There's no need for you to be worried or anything like that." Tessa murmured soothingly, ambling to his side to wrap her arm around him. Will's muscles were stressed, so she began to massage his shoulders. "Jem loves you."

"What if he says no?" Will whispered despairingly, frowning at his reflection in the mirror.

"Jem loves you," Tessa repeated firmly, grabbing Will and spinning him around to face her. She stared up at him, grey eyes meeting blue. "He will say yes because he wants to spend forever with you, even if others are prepared to try and tear you two apart."

"How do you know that?" Will asked gently, watching her closely with desperate eyes. He sounded like he wanted to believe her, yet his heart couldn't risk the pain if it was all false. " _How_ Tess?"

"Because I asked him," Tessa admitted shyly, clearing her throat and momentarily averting her eyes. "I didn't let him know that you're planning to propose today, but he told me that he's expecting you two to become engaged soon. With or without his family's permission. He'll say yes if you ask him."

"If his family disapprove, it'll destroy him. Jem adores his family, even with their traditional ways." Will fretted, snagging Tessa's hand in his own. "I don't know how he'll cope."

"He'll have us to help him through it," Tessa insisted kindly, holding onto Will's sweaty palms and squeezing them slightly. "William Herondale, do you love Jem with all your heart?"

"Yes, I do. You know that." Will's voice was almost panicked as he hurriedly nodded.

"Would you do anything to make him happy?" Tessa continued, lowering her voice and noting the way Will was quick to confirm. "And do you want to spend forever with him?"

"I want eternity with him. I love him, Tess. So much. He is my world," Will informed her, showing a rare and vulnerable side that only Jem or Tessa could get out of him.

"Then show him that, let him know. He thinks the same of you, Will. He will say yes because he wants to be your husband and grow old with you. Who knows? Maybe even adopt a kid or two." Tessa stated sympathetically. "So you go out there today and you show him just how romantic you are. Show him how serious your love for him is and let him know that there will never be a question of who you want to spend the rest of your life with. You're prepared to tell the world that you love him – after all, I wouldn't be surprised if the proposal ends up on the internet with Alexander involved."

"You're right, Tess. Like always." Will's expression hardened and he looked at himself in the mirror again. "I'll win my man over."

"That's the spirt," Tessa laughed, going to tidy Will's hair. "Now let's fix this hair of yours, Jem won't appreciate it if you look like a slob when you propose."

"You know him too well," Will joked before he became sincere, "thanks for helping me with this, Tess."

"Anytime, Will." She replied, patting him on the arm and gazing up at the spoilt boy who she had seen grow into a respectable man. "Anytime."

* * *

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me that Jean Gray and Cyclops shouldn't have gotten together? Are you mad?" Simon gasped, actually sounding offended. "They are like the Posh and Becks of the Marvel world!"

"Jean should've hooked up with Wolverine and had his mutant babies." Izzy argued back, giggling when Simon's eyes narrowed at her from behind his glasses.

"I'm not sure this friendship can continue, Isabelle." He said plainly, although she heard the humour in his voice.

"Oh, are we friends now?" Izzy stopped walking, facing him as she crossed her arms over her chest, knowingly pushing up her boobs to make them look bigger.

"Not anymore, we're not." Simon retorted, also pausing to watch her.

Izzy stepped closer, "you're just upset already because I said I preferred Iron Man over Captain America."

"It's a stupid preference!" Simon exploded, waving his arms in the air as Izzy cackled. "And since when did you know so much about these characters? I thought you hadn't seen a Marvel movie or comic in your life?"

Izzy blushed, "I might've touched up on my knowledge."

"Really? Is that the case?" Simon's smirked at her before questioning, "Who was Scarlett Witch the daughter of?"

"Magneto," Izzy replied automatically, gazing up at Simon. "Try harder, four eyes."

"Wait a moment, you did not just call me that." Simon protested, stepping closer to her, their bodies pressed together.

"I just did," Izzy moved closer to whisper, "but don't forget, keep your four eyes on me."

With that comment, she slowly slinked away, once again, leaving Simon close to passing out from shock.

* * *

Alec let out an exhausted moan when his phone buzzed again. Snatching it off the table next to his chair, he quickly unlocked it before reading through the text. Izzy was sitting across from him, taking selfies while Jace was talking on his phone to someone. Helen, who was busy working on Alec's makeup, raised an eyebrow at the noise. The four of them were all in the nurses' staff room in the hospital, hiding for the time being.

"What are you doing?" Helen queried, biting her lip while concentrating on getting Alec's eyeliner to be perfect.

"Texting Magnus," Alec replied while he sent the message. "He's a bit upset that he hasn't seen me at all today, as well as a bit curious about the stage right outside Camille's window."

"You two already sound like an old married couple," Izzy muttered as she hopped up, clearly finished with taking pictures of herself.

"Well, half an hour until he finds out what's going on," Helen teased, ignoring Izzy before the two siblings would get into a fight. She finished Alec's eyeliner with a flourish. "There we go, I'll just finish contouring and then you're ready to get onstage."

"I might go and meet up with Simon," Izzy announced, pulling her heels and snapping her fingers in front of Jace's face to get his attention. He sent her an annoying look, pointing at his phone while she asked bluntly, "are you coming with me?"

Jace shrugged and followed Izzy out of the room, momentarily pausing to call out, "good luck."

"Thanks," Alec moaned, sipping some water and clearing his throat. "I probably should warm up soon."

The doors opened less than five minutes later and a gaggle of nurses on their lunch break entered, all with shy smiles. One step forward, "excuse me, Mr Lightwood, would it be possible for us to take a photo with you?"

"Of course," Alec smiled at them, giving them the nicest response he felt he could while waving them over towards him. "And call me Alexander. Mr Lightwood is my father."

"Thank you so much," they twittered, holding out their phones while Helen hurriedly finished blending in his makeup.

"I'm done, how about I take the photos for you?" She offered kindly, putting away her makeup brushes and holding her hand.

"Thank you," one nurse said, giving Helen her phone and standing behind Alec, who stood up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Say cheese," Helen muttered, focusing the camera.

"Cheese," the woman laughed, beaming at the camera until the flash went off. "Thank you so much, Alexander. I can't wait to show the picture to my sister. She'll be green-eyed with envy."

"It's my pleasure," Alec chuckled before another nurse came to get her picture with him.

He continued to take photos with them, smiling away and even having silly expressions in some pictures at the requests of the women. One lady blushed when she asked for a photo of him kissing her cheek, something he had become accustomed to over the years. Eventually, they all begged for a group photo with him before they rushed back to their job when their lunch break finished.

"I'm so glad that's over," Alec mumbled tiredly, trying to get lip gloss off his cheek from one of the kisses a nurse gave him.

"So am I, but now I need to fix up your makeup some more." Helen shoved him back into the chair and returned to her job.

* * *

Izzy and Jace made their way around the hospital, avoiding the routes that they knew would be busier. They watched as patients and their families were being led out of their rooms and towards the garden. The hallways were filled with whispers and nurses smiling secretively to patient's questions of what was happening. The two Lightwoods headed towards Camille's room, clambering into the elevator and waiting in silence. Izzy was back onto her phone as Jace finally finished his phone call to Maryse, who was telling him to wish Alec good luck.

"I already have, Mum." He stated, internally huffing at her insistence.

"Good, because we both know how nervous he gets before performances," Maryse prompted Jace, a warning tone in her voice. "I have to head off to a meeting. Call me when the show is over."

"Yes Mum, bye." Jace said as Maryse hung up the phone a second later. He sighed and pocketed his mobile, moving to rest his head against the wall of the elevator.

"Do they know what's happening?" Izzy murmured, carrying her handbag in one hand.

"I don't think Magnus or Ragnor do, but Vivenne and Batari found out. I'm guessing Camille knows. I definitely know Clary knows." Jace looked away when Izzy smirked at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Izzy retorted, still looking smug.

"Giving me that look," Jace replied starkly, "it's really annoying."

"What look?" Izzy continued innocently, smiling at him with a spark in her eyes. "When are you going to snog Clary senseless?"

"Isabelle, shut up." Jace hissed, immediately looking around for cameras that could've heard what she said.

Izzy leaned against the side of the elevator, "she thinks you don't like her because you haven't kissed her."

"It was our first date!" Jace countered, sounding somewhat self-defensive with an edge of franticness.

"That hasn't stopped you from kissing other girls on a first date, even before one." Izzy answered lazily, pulling out her phone to send a text to Simon. The two friends had made their way to the hospital together, but split up to hang out with their friends separately.

"Because…because…" Jace trailed off, biting his lower lip and then spinning away from Iz.

"Aw Jace, don't be like that. Just kiss the girl senseless when you see her, God knows the sexual tension between you might make it the best kiss of your life." Izzy pronounced sharply, knowing that whilst Jace would pretend to ignore what she said, he'd be considering it in his head.

"Argh, why do I put up with you?" Jace groused and Izzy hid her smirk, knowing her work in their relationship was done as the elevator doors opened and they made their way towards where they knew their group was about to congregate. They headed around the corner of the hallway, immediately sighting Clary and Simon in the corridor.

Izzy brightened up when Simon turned and caught her eye, "Simon! I was wondering when I'd see you again. It's only been an hour but it's felt like _ages_."

"Hey Iz," Simon went red when she threw her arms around his neck.

"I was thinking of going and getting something to eat quickly, would you like to come with me?" She queried, and without waiting for his response, Izzy dragged him out of the hallway. She sent Clary the thumbs up behind Jace's back, lowering her hands before Jace saw the signal. "Toodles, big brother! Bye Clary!"

Jace was scowling in the direction Izzy left in before turning back to see an extremely bewildered Clary, "that was an interesting thing to see."

"Sorry about that, she can be…impulsive." Jace apologised weakly, smiling awkwardly at Clary who merely gave him an understanding look.

"No need to apologise, I know how impulsive us women can be." She winked at him cheekily in a rare display of confidence while he chuckled and moved closer towards her. "How has your day been?"

"Average, listened to my Mum lecture me over the phone for an hour, had to sit with Izzy since six this morning. That is painful. She left for a while, thank God, but still, I think I have brain damage from her mindless chatter. This was while hearing Alec sigh over texts from Magnus. I can't decide what the worst bit was," he kidded, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Hopefully I can help fix your mood," Clary bounced on the spot, her messy red hair tied back into an equally disordered ponytail.

"I think you already have," Jace answered honestly, not stopping to think. He quickly shut his mouth as soon as the words left him while Clary turned five shades redder.

"I'm glad to hear that," she bit her lip, hugging herself in a way that made Jace struggle not to stare at her chest. He shook his head and swallowed thickly, Izzy's words from earlier getting to him. What if Clary really wanted to be kissed? Would she want it now or later? Sweet or passionate? He forced himself out of his thoughts when he thought he saw her shiver.

"Are you cold? I can give you my jacket. That flannel shirt isn't very warm," he pointed out, going to take off his leather jacket.

"No, I'm okay, I have a t-shirt underneath it," Clary explained, uncrossing her arms and letting them dangle limply by her side. "So, I was wondering, um…"

"Yeah?" Jace pushed, not realising that he had moved closer to her, his eyes trained on her lips.

Clary wavered due to the attention, looking unsure over how to process the situation. "Jace? Are you okay?"

Jace knew his mind was made in that moment. Their eyes connected and all restraint was gone. "Clary, I'm so sorry," Jace yelled hysterically, making Clary jump back from surprise.

Her green eyes widened in a way that enticed him even more, "what is it? Is something wrong? Jace? You look like you've seen a ghost after running in a long ass marathon."

"God, this is hard and difficulty but I have to do something." Jace rushed to say, causing Clary to appear to be even more bemused.

"Then do it?" She recommended uncertainly, squinting up at him and trying to hide her hope at the thought of what he might do.

"Good, I just needed permission." He declared, his muscles taunt from the restraint he had forced on himself. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanking her towards him, causing Clary to stumble and crash her chest against his.

" _Jace_? What on Earth-" Clary cried out, finding herself muted when his soft lips connected with hers passionately.

Clary's eyes widened and she clenched her hands into fists as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and tugged her even closer, until they were completely pressed against each other. The height difference made it a little awkward for them, although they made it work. One hand reached up to cup her cheek before it moved to tangle his fingers into her hair. Jace nipped at her lip, making Clary moan and shut her eyes, reaching up and draping her arms around his neck. The two were lost in the moment for what could've been seconds, minutes or hours. Clary let out an appreciative moan when he softly grinded against her, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a hospital corridor that was about to become crowded.

" _Clary_?" A woman called out tentatively and Clary's eyes burst open before she pulled back from the kiss.

"Mum?" She gasped, almost whacking Jace in the chin with her forehead when she jolted back. She released Jace in a hurry when her eyes scanned the man next to the woman, causing Clary to also exclaim, " _Luke_?"

Jace stepped back from Clary, avoiding any more flailing limbs while neatening himself up. He watched the redheaded lady who definitely was Clary's mother. They had the same facial structure, body shape and hair colour. A faint sprinkle of freckles also seemed to cover her nose, just like Clary. Clary's mother was holding hands with a man who appeared to be around the same age.

"I'm Jocelyn," Clary's Mum introduced herself, waving awkwardly.

"Hi Jocelyn, I'm Jace. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Jace said, trying to shake off his uneasiness.

"Well, this is awkward," Clary muttered under her breath.

* * *

"What's going on?" Magnus asked when he heard the sound of drums banging in the garden.

"I'm guessing it is some concert." Ragnor shrugged helplessly, finally getting off his seat to join Magnus in staring out the window. "Looks like a band from up here."

"I don't recognise them," Magnus pouted sadly, crossing his arms over chest.

"Of course you don't, you prat. You're three storeys up and hundreds of metres away." Ragnor pointed out bluntly, making Magnus spin around to gain Camille's attention.

"Camille, your boyfriend's being mean to me." He whined, rushing to her side and leaping onto the edge of her bed. "Tell him to stop it."

"Stop it, Ragnor." Camille requested dryly, rolling her eyes at their behaviour when there was a knock on her door. "Please don't let it be that woman again."

"Want me to let them in?" Ragnor suggested, bounding over to the door and yanking it open. "Batari! Viv, Rog! _Jocelyn_? What are you guys doing here? Oh hey… _Luke_. Wait a moment, bloody hell."

Ragnor got shoved to the side as the whole group of friends entered the room, although they also had brought Jace and Izzy with them. The two Lightwoods seemingly tried to blend in with the group, although their more fashionable appearance made them stand out. Magnus searched the group for Alec, frowning slightly when he realised that his boyfriend was missing from the group.

A slightly frazzled Clary paused to inform everyone, "Will and Tessa are running a little late due to traffic."

"Yeah, Tessa just texted me about it," Maia murmured while checking her phone, a crease between he brows.

"Late to what?" Magnus queried as a nurse brought a wheelchair into Camille's room.

"Why am I not surprise that William is late?" Jem joked, ignoring Magnus' comment and waving happily at the nurse, "hey Beth, nice to see you again."

"You know her?" Simon queried, raising an eyebrow at Jem who smiled nicely and quickly hugged the nurse.

"Sure do, met her while I was completing some of my practice studies here," he explained, beaming down at Beth who muttered something at Jem, making him laugh heartily.

"Hi Camille, let's get you up and at 'em, hey?" Beth chuckled, golden curls falling in front of her face as she grabbed Camille's jacket from Vivienne.

"What is going on?" Ragnor questioned, biting his lower lip nervously while Beth helped Camille put her jacket on, over the top of her floral dress. "Hang on, when where you wearing that?"

"The whole time, since you guys thought it was just a nightgown. I thought you would've known better than that, Mags." Camille smirked, leaning closely to Maia to whisper dramatically, " _men_."

"You knew about this?" Magnus pointed towards the window, gaping when Camille nodded smugly.

"A little birdy told me this morning what was happening." She replied as she was lifted into the wheelchair.

"What's happening?" Ragnor cried out, pushing in-between Beth and the wheelchair. He grabbed the handles to steer Camille's wheelchair, smiling cheekily at an amused Beth. "Sorry, but it's boyfriend privileges."

"Oh my God, Ragnor." Camille moaned loudly at his overprotective antics.

"Where are we going though?" Magnus groaned as Batari moved to his side.

"You'll find out, Maggie. Now come on, we don't want to be late." She beamed up at him, linking their arms while the group headed out of the room, Batari practically dragging her son with her.

* * *

"Come on," Tessa dragged Will along the corridor, a thumb drive in her hand and a determined expression on her face.

"I don't know about this, Tess." Will backtracked, permitting himself to be yanked behind her.

"Will, we've gone over this. You love him, he loves you. You'll get married, adopt babies and maybe have a dog or two. Now hurry up! Alec goes onstage in fifteen minutes and we have to make sure we can get this thumb drive to him before then so he can organise it." Tessa snapped, trying to subtly make her way out into the garden.

She paused, realising it was a lot bigger than she expected, although a quick scan told her that the group wasn't there yet. Her eyes landed on security guards stopping people from going backstage, "this way."

"Tess, you're acting like a lunatic," Will informed her weakly as they sprinted over to the security guard who tensed at the sight of them.

"You're not allowed backstage," he stated seriously, "head to your seats."

"I'm sorry, but Alexander knows about this." Tessa cried out, holding the thumb drive up. "I swear, he knows us and he knows why we need to give him this."

"Lady, you wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that excuse before, now go sit down." The security guard growled, eyes flashing warningly.

Will cleared his throat, "excuse me, but I'm going to be proposing to my boyfriend during this concert, something Alec _knows_ about. If you don't mind-"

"Hey, you're the guy who's proposing right?" Will and Tessa vaguely recognised the woman, dressed in ripped jeans and a crop top, as she ran over to them. Will was surprised at her ability to sprint due to the knee-high black heeled boots she was wearing. "Hi, it's great to meet you. I'm Alec's guitarist, Kaelie. Don't worry Rob, they're genuinely friends with Alec. How about you give that to me and I'll pass it onto the tech guys? They'll be in-charge of that."

"Thank you so much," Tessa sighed in relief, handing the thumb drive over.

"My pleasure," Kaelie grinned at her, winking at Will. "Good luck."

With that, she turned away and rushed backstage, leaving Tessa and Will to find their places with the group. Will licked his lips nervously, "I feel sick."

"You're nervous, that's all." She reminded him comfortingly, rubbing his arm before she caught sight of their group of friends. "They're over there."

Will and Tessa trudged over, smiling at the group. Will seemed to cheer up when Jem strolled to his side and kissed his cheek. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Hi Will," everyone chorused as they took their seats, enthusiastically chatting between each other.

"Do you know what's going on?" Magnus questioned, leaning forward from where he sat between Batari and Izzy. His dark hair was still pulled back into a man bun with stray hairs escaping it. Will couldn't deny that even when dressed casually (at least, Magnus' version of casual), Magnus was pretty hot. "No one will tell me!"

"You only have to wait five minutes and you'll find out for yourself, Magnus." Batari countered, narrowing her eyes up at him. Clearly Magnus had been asking a lot about what was going to happen from the way Batari huffed dramatically.

"Five minutes of stress is still going to give me a higher chance of going grey young." Magnus snapped, falling back into his chair and crossing his arms with a huff.

"You'd look hot with grey hair," Izzy interjected, "like a sexy business owner and head of some huge company hot."

"You think so?" Magnus brightened up immediately, a smile coming to his face before he bit his lower lip. "Maybe grey hair wouldn't look so bad on me, after all."

"Nice to know, how about you take some of my grey hairs then?" Batari said dryly when an announcement broke out over speakers.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, thank you for joining us this sunny afternoon. We request that to avoid any interruptions, you turn your mobiles onto silent. If you desire to stand up, please head to the back of the garden so that those who wish to sit can watch easily at the front. Thank you and enjoy the show."

The stage lights suddenly flashed red and a band came onto the stage, moving to their respective places with their instruments. Magnus squinted at them, trying to edge closer in his seat. He could see the drummer's platinum blonde hair that definitely reminded him of someone. "They still look so familiar."

"Shh," Batari and Izzy shushed him at the same time, making him grumble under his breath.

The electric guitarist started playing, the lights flaring up even more as Magnus stiffened in his seat. The stage lights changed from red to purple, then blue and yellow. The music progression sounded so familiar to him, yet he couldn't pin-point which song it was. He peered over at a smirking Camille, about to ask her whose song it was when it hit him. Magnus jaw dropped when he recognised a darkhaired, blue-eyed man run onto the stage, wearing tight black jeans and a white t-shirt on it. Alec held the microphone up to his mouth as he strutted to the front of the stage.

 _Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel._

 _My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel._

Alec pointed into the audience while bouncing on the spot before miming navigating a steering wheel. The audience erupted into a round of applause at the sight of him and started cheering. The praises became louder once more and more people began to recognise who he was.

A middle aged woman in front of Magnus turned to her excited child who had her arm in a slung, "who is that?"

"Oh Mum," the girl bemoaned, "that's Alexander Lightwood."

"Maryse and Robert Lightwood's son? That's probably why I could recognise him a little," the Mum chuckled before her daughter snuggled into her side.

Onstage, Alec crouched skilfully and shockingly well in his skinny jeans that had their hems tucked into his signature combat boots. Alec slowly and seductively ran his hands down his body when singing the coda.

 _Touching you, touching me._

He continued to touch his body in a way that left Magnus' mouth dry before leaping up to stand again. Every movement he made was graceful and rehearsed, reminding Magnus that Alec had probably been performing this song for years since it was released when they were teenagers. It was one of his original big singles that made him rise to fame even more.

 _Touching you, god you're touching me._

Magnus felt awe fill him from the strength of Alec's voice and the confidence in his persona. It was slightly weird seeing his usually shy and reserved Alexander being such a self-assured entertainer and rocking out on the stage. Next to Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Camille were happily singing along to the song. Magnus' heart warmed up at the sight of Ragnor and Camille's linked hands.

 _I believe in a thing called love,_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

Alec patted his hand against his chest, over the top of where Magnus assumed Alec's heart was pounding in his torso. Every movement was in synch to the beat of the song – Alec's dancing, the musicians' foot tapping and head bouncing.

 _There's a chance we could make it now,_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down._

 _I believe in a thing called love._

 _Ooh!_

Alec lowered the microphone and kicked the air as the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs and then the background of the stage lit up with the live video of Alec. His blue eyes were shining with adrenaline and happiness. It made it a lot easier for Magnus to observe his boyfriend and even added to the dramatic effect of the performance. Alec swaggered towards the front of the stage and kneeling down, waiting for Kaelie to finish a small guitar before singing. He pointed at a fan whilst singing the next verse.

 _I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day._

He lifted up his hand and focused it on his head, twisting it around and winking at the fan while continuing to sing.

 _You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

The camera showed the young girl who sat in the front row, beaming up at him and loving being singled out from the rest of the audience. She giggled at his antics and Alec leaned forward to high five her, close to falling off the stage if she hadn't stood up and rushed to the fence between the audience and stage. Magnus saw Alec do one of his silent laughs when he managed to stabilise himself again.

 _Touching you, touching me._

Alec returned to the middle of the stage, clearly trying to act in a teasing manner, except he couldn't get the tell-tale smile off his face. The Lightwood seemed to be living off the adrenaline rush of the performance.

 _Touching you, god you're touching me._

"Touch me, Alexander!" A woman shrieked and the crowd burst into laughter, Alec copying their actions. Albeit, the laugh Magnus released was a little tenser and fake, his eyes narrowing in the direction of the fan.

Izzy leered up at Magnus, noting his change in demeanour. "You do realise Alec is gay right? There's no way that little call out is going to have any impact on him, other than make him forget where he's up to in the song."

"Dammit, don't make me laugh." Alec joked, running his hand through his hair and sharing a humoured look with Jordon. "Where was I again?"

Magnus burst out laughing while Izzy rolled her eyes, "I would say that I'm a seer, but alas, I just know how stuff like that makes my brother become all flustered."

"The chorus, Alec." Jordon cackled into the microphone while the whole band all joined in on the laughter.

"He does this every time," Raphael complained into his microphone and the audience all seemed to thrive off the band's banter.

"Oh right, the chorus." Alec realised, "shit, I missed my cue."

The band all seemed amused by this and appeared to repeat Alec's cue so that he came back in.

 _I believe in a thing called love,_

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

Alec's voice was a lot softer and Magnus could tell that he was still chuckling over his own antics.

 _There's a chance we could make it now,_

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down._

 _I believe in a thing called love._

Alec's eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on Magnus, who was a few rows back from the stage. A huge grin broke out over Alec's face before he shook his head and turned his back to them, pointing at Kaelie.

 _Ooh! Guitar!_

"Take it away, Kae!" Alec yelled as Kaelie strode forward, shredding into the guitar solo with a concentrated look on her face.

She looked every part of a rock goddess and completely poised. The cameras zoomed in onto her fingers as they moved effortless over the neck of her guitar, although Magnus' eyes stayed on Alec. Alec stood to the side of the stage, waiting for her to finish as he caught his breath. He looked back to where he now knew Magnus was sitting, keeping eye contact until the coda. Magnus held his breath while Alec sang, continuing to stare directly at Magnus.

 _Touching you, touching me._

Once again, Alec pointed out into the crowd, but this time it was aimed at Magnus. Magnus' jaw dropped slightly while Izzy cleared her throat smugly and leaned closer to Magnus.

"If that doesn't support the whole he-only-has-eyes-for-you thing, I have no clue what will." She whispered before moving away again.

 _Touching you, god you're touching me_

The instruments all quietened down except for the drums as Alec pranced to the centre of the stage, "I want to hear you all sing for me. Can you do that? I'll start you off."

 _I believe in a thing called love._

Alec then lifted up the microphone and held it out towards the audience, who all raised their voices, Magnus included. The crowd's singing echoed around the garden.

 _Just listen to the rhythm of my heart,_

 _There's a chance we could make it now._

Jace jokingly made his voice crack, yelling it loud enough so that people who were within fifteen metres of the actor all cracked up. Laughter filled the air as Alec appeared to just take in the moment with his eyes shut, before he brought the microphone back up to his mouth to end the song.

 _We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down,_

 _I believe in a thing called love._

 _Ooh!_

"Finish it off, Kaelie." He beamed at her as she took the attention of the fans again by starting up another guitar solo that was filled with complicated and even faster finger movements.

The audience cheered at the impressive display of musical talent. Eventually, her riff began to slow down as she looked over at her band mates and jumped to indicate when they would finish all together. Screams became louder while the musicians became silent.

Alec stayed quiet for a few moments, before a huge grin rose to his face and he called out, "thank you for the warm welcome! But don't forget, we're just getting this party started!"

 **Hehe I'm sorry that I didn't include Will's proposal in this chapter, but you did get Sizzy flirting and Clace's first kiss! Next chapter will have the proposal and some more Malec! I promise! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me!**

 _ **floosted**_ **– Aww I'm glad the notification for the last chapter excited you! Hopefully the notification for this chapter did too ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you love this chapter**

 _ **Indigo Lenna**_ **– I'm sorry I worried you D: Aww thank you, I'm glad you like my updates :') I'll try and update soon!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Just one chapter and then you'll have the proposal! I've even planned the song Alec will sing when Will comes onto the stage, but you'll have to wait to find out what it is ;) I promise it'll be romantic, though. I definitely will explore the Batari and Alec bond, and as for Alec defending Camille, there will be stuff about that in the next chapter because I wrote it for this chapter but ended up taking it out. If it isn't in the next chapter though, it will be in the one after…at least that's what's planned…for now :P I'll try and write the next chapter quickly to make up for the huge break I had! Thanks for reviewing again.**

 _ **Tay**_ **– I DID UPDATE, I UPDATED. AWW YUS. I'm actually so proud of myself for updating ;) Haha I love Alec with attitude, it definitely is something that I think suits him when he's being overprotective of those he loves. I listen to a crap ton of sad music when writing break down scenes, so 90% of the them writing them, I cry…I have no shame though ;) Alec does have a specific song for the proposal, and if I promised it for this chapter, sorry for delaying it but I decided that it'd be better to have it next chapter so that this one doesn't become too long. If I do something with the dancer, all it'll probably do is make Magnus jealous, tbh xD I don't know who Tessa could date, or if I should make an OC or something o.O I considered Raphael, but I'm contemplating making him and Kaelie get together. Maybe Tessa could date Mark? I don't know. Haha let me know if you have a good idea! Yes, the ball will be the public announcement of their relationship and it is coming up soon! After the chapter of Will's proposal and before Magnus becomes Alec's costume designer *yes, spoiler, but I think everyone knew that was coming*. Thanks for reviewing!**


	15. Unconditionally

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about how long it took to update! It's been hectic lately. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and it doesn't get too confusing – it's a little jumpy in places. Btw, there are some songs in this chapter, but I decided not to spoil the surprise so I'll let you know what they are at the end**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments, it's all Casandra Clare.**

Chapter 15

Unconditionally

Alec grabbed a towel off the side of the stage, the stage lights continuing to relentlessly shine down on him. He hurriedly wiped his sweaty face with it, swearing when he knocked his earpiece out of his ear. Momentarily forgetting that he had the microphone in his hand, he sent a confused look at the crowd when they laughed at his language. Alec flushed red when realisation hit him and he hurriedly put the microphone between his legs while properly drying himself off. Wolf-whistles echoed around the garden at the sight of him bending over slightly, so he made a point of swaying his hips while doing so. His heart was pounding in his chest after a fast and passionate performance of _Fever_ , which had then been followed by _Scream_. Alec skulled down some water that was handed to him by an assistant. He sent the young woman a thankful smile and gave it back while retrieving his microphone from between his legs. Alec returned to the middle of the stage, continuing to dry himself while the crowd watched.

He sent a chagrined grin their way and raised the microphone to speak. "Sorry about this, I'm a sweaty pig right now. No one needs to see that sight."

"You can say that again," Izzy yelled out from the audience, loud enough for Alec to hear her.

The spectators cackled at her comment while he rolled his eyes, "thanks Iz, you're such a nice sister. Now where the hell do I put my gross towel?"

"I'll take it!" A girl yelled out, who also happened to be the same fangirl who begged him to touch her during his first song.

Alec chuckled fondly while Kaelie went to murmur something to Raphael, probably laughing at his fan's behaviour. "You aren't going to give up on the idea of us, are you?"

The fangirl radiated happiness when his eyes landed on her and he gave her all of his attention, "definitely not!"

Alec shrugged, sharing an entertained look with Jordon before asking the fan, "what's your name?"

"I'm Jade," the woman shouted back, waving up at Alec, bouncing on the spot.

"Well Jade, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alexander," he winked at her, practically making her swoon in her seat. "It's nice to put a name to the face of one of my keenest admirers."

"I'll always be your number one admirer!" She screamed back happily and Alec's eyes momentarily travelled to where Magnus was sitting with a small smile on his face.

He then looked back at Jade, making sure not to show his nerves before declaring, "sorry Jade, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that."

Whispers broke out among the fans before they all began to cheer loudly. Alec snuck a quick peek at Magnus, who was gaping up at him with wide eyes and an awed expression. Even Izzy seemed shocked at the announcement. Jace appeared to be experiencing a mix of astonishment and pride, Clary sitting next to him with her mouth covered by her petite hands. She eventually moved her hands away from her mouth, showing a huge grin that lit up her face. Alec went to drop the towel on the floor on the side of the stage before gasping.

"Oh shit, I smudged my eyeliner." He was staring at the black eyeliner marks on the white towel. "Okay, since we're on the topic of boyfriends, if mine was watching this, he'd be cringing in his seat. He loves make up. It's practically his religion."

"You can say that again," Raphael kidded, making everyone giggle while Alec continued, making a point of ignoring his keyboard player.

"Right now, he'd be like," Alec cleared his throat and made a terrible attempt at copying Magnus' American accent, " _Alexander_ , what in God's name have you done to your make up? And where is the glitter? Honestly _Alexander_ , what are you? Some sort of mannerless creature. Where is Isabelle when you need her?"

Alec made a point of flicking a short piece of his hair and doing a finger snap, causing everyone, especially Magnus, to crack up. Batari murmured to Magnus, "he knows you well."

"And don't underestimate the power of my finger snap," Alec added, still in the horrible accent that was nothing like Magnus'. He then shook his head and spun around, facing his band so that he could hide his lovesick smile. His musicians were all smirking, prepared for the next song.

Alec nodded at them before informing the audience, "back to the music, now that my fun of imitating my boyfriend's behaviour is over. The next song is one of my older ones again, and my boyfriend happens to really like it too. Isn't that cool? I think it is."

"Oh my God, Alexander, stop making the rest of us feel single." Jordon moaned into the microphone and the crowd all broke out into laughter.

"Anyway, this song is called _You Give Love a Bad Name_ and it most certainly was never written for my boyfriend," Alec announced teasingly, hearing Kaelie, Raphael, Jordon and Mark all sigh his name into their microphones. "Oh wait! Don't start yet, I need my microphone stand! It makes me look cooler when I perform the song."

He sprinted to the corner of the stage and snatched a spare stand, the onlookers tittering at his antics while he strutted back to the centre of the stage. He placed the stand down and gave his band the signal. All their voices ran out through the garden in an acapella fashion and Alec could feel the excitement searing off the onlookers.

 _Shot through the heart,_

 _And you're to blame._

The other band members fell silent, leaving Alec to sing the next line by himself. He pointed out into the audience at the same time with a wicked glint in his blue eyes.

 _Darling, you give love a bad name._

Kaelie's slightly distorted guitar was suddenly a lot louder while she and Mark played zealously. Jordon banged his head in the beat to the sound, his fingers moving across the neck of his blue base guitar while Raphael added a fancy melody on his keyboard over the top over the other instruments. Alec waited for his cue, beaming while he stepped back from the microphone and started doing some type of awkward shuffle dance. He watched Magnus closely for a few moments while he and Izzy boogied in their seats. Alec moved closer to the microphone, clasping it in both of his hands. His voice was rougher than usual, his desire starting to rise inside of him as he watched his enthusiastic boyfriend.

 _An angel's smile is what you sell,_

 _You promise me heaven, then put me through hell._

 _Chains of love got a hold on me,_

Alec held his hands out in front of him, as if chained while he jumped on the spot, getting more and more into the song with every passing moment. He kept a look filled with attitude on his face, returning to his usual bad boy public persona.

 _When passion's a prison, you can't break free._

Alec's fist pumped the air before he leaned to the side, partially crouching while he tugged on the microphone stand, tilting it to line up with his mouth.

 _Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah),_

 _Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run._

Kaelie and Raphael came in with harmonies, both moving to their own microphone stands and shutting their eyes as they succumbed to the drama of the song.

 _No one can save me,_

Alec shook his head dramatically, stray hairs falling in front of his fashionably styled 'bed-hair' that stank of a tube of hair gel and a can of hair spray. Helen had used to products while she spent an hour knotting and teasing of the dark locks. Alec waved a hand at the audience, while the all squealed out to him.

 _The damage is done._

"Are you ready?" Alec yelled, standing up straight whilst the band held the pause for a beat longer than usual, causing the crowd to become even louder. He noted that Magnus had been singing along to every word as he went; even Batari seemed to know the words to the song.

 _Shot through the heart,_

 _And you're to blame._

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

Alec's band added all echoes while he snatched the microphone out of the stand and began to sashay fiercely across the stage, in a way that would even impress Magnus. Clearly, Alec had seen Izzy on the catwalk many times before as he swayed his hips to the beat and kept each foot directly in front of the other after he stepped forward.

 _I play my part,_

 _And you play your game._

Heads were bobbing in the crowd, so Alec called out, "I want to see you all dancing!". Raphael didn't stop singing the chorus as Alec entertained and engaged with the fans. The effort seemed to be paying off – Alec grinned proudly as people got to their feet and began to dance with each other. Some had some dance moves that were more refined than others'.

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

"That's it!" He praised cheerfully, returning to singing as he saw Magnus and Ragnor shredding away on their air guitars, Batari watching the two fondly.

Izzy had her phone out, probably recording their dancing while she gracefully grinded against the air. An awkward Simon was next to her, showing her his impressive sprinkler dance move. Eventually, the whole audience, except for a select few, were on their feet. Even those who couldn't stand were dancing in their seats. Jace was twirling Clary around while Vivenne and Rodger slow danced, Vivienne's long curly dark hair framing her face. Tessa and Maia were jumping around while Will started krumping, much to Jem's mortification.

 _You give love a bad name,_

 _You give love a bad name._

"You guys are doing such an amazing job, I may need to join you." Alec announced, placing his microphone on the ground while the band continued to play. He quickly leapt down and seized the microphone again, the fans all cheering. He paused and frowned when he realised that he still had to climb over the fence between him and the crowd. "I did not think this through."

Alec's cue quickly returned, so he started singing while trying to get one leg over the fence, inwardly thanking his previous personal trainee for making him do stretching and flexibility exercises. Everyone seemed amused, observing him as he pushed himself up and got one leg over the fence. His voice was a little breathier than usual while he climbed over.

 _Paint your smile on your lips,_

 _Blood red nails on your fingertips._

Alec finally managed to slip over the fence, landing with a slight thud. He stumbled back, slightly winded while facing the audience. Security were immediately by his side, walking through a gate further down the fence that he didn't see beforehand. Alec he waved them off, trying to pretend that he wasn't flustered that he missed the gate. Their beady eyes stayed on his form while he headed towards some fangirls as they squealed.

 _A school boy's dream, you act so shy,_

Alec grabbed one girl's hand and twirled her around, catching her before she fell over from dizziness. Magnus' eyes narrowed when her hands just happened to grasp his boyfriend's amazingly muscular arms that were _Magnus'_ to grasp.

 _Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye._

Alec let go of her, moving to dance with a little boy, who he picked up in one arm and bounced. The child gurgled happily, clapping his hands together as the women around them cooed at the sight. The little boy started trying to speak to Alec, who seemed to be whispering back, his head bent forward so that the child's face was level with his. Raphael and Kaelie continued to sing the song while Alec appeared to be too absorbed in the adorable child.

 _Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun._

 _Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run._

"This is possibly the cutest baby I have ever seen," Alec stated into the microphone and everyone continued to fuss over the two of them.

Magnus chuckled when he heard Maia whisper, "I think my ovaries just exploded from the cuteness."

"Mine too," Clary agreed distractedly, unaware of the surprised look Jace gave her.

"That's my brother you're getting all clucky over," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Clary gazed up at him and in a momentary decision which surprised their group of friends, she stood onto the tips of her toes and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and over quickly as she pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "Don't worry, you'll always be my favourite."

Jace couldn't hid the huge grin from his face as he tugged her close to his side, wrapping an arm around her petite form. Izzy raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Magnus, "well, there goes them trying to pretend they aren't a thing."

 _No one can save me._

Alec gave the child back to its mother before returning to the song, raising his microphone again and heading further down the aisle between the rows of chairs. He seen came to face with his group of friends, his face lighting up when his eyes met Magnus'.

 _The damage is done._

Alec strode straight towards Magnus, aware that all eyes were on him while he sang the chorus.

 _Shot through the heart,_

Magnus' eyes were widening with every step Alec took towards him. He shuffled back slightly, only to be stopped by the chair hitting the back of his leg. He took in a deep breath, hesitant and confused by Alec's intentions.

 _And you're to blame._

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

Alec came to stand face-to-face with Magnus, smirking smugly before winking at his boyfriend and moving towards his sister. Izzy was watching them closely before Alec's eyes narrowed towards Simon, "you've got guts to dance with my sister, man."

 _I play my part,_

 _And you play your game._

Everyone laughed, except for Simon, who paled dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. Instead of the confident, albeit dorky man everyone was used to, Simon suddenly seemed a lot more timid. Izzy huffed and yanked him closer to her, causing Simon to stagger into her side.

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

 _You give love... ah!._

Alec then rolled his eyes and added, "just don't let her knock you out with some of her more erratic dance moves."

More fans seemed to be entertained at the banter while Alec headed back towards the stage, growling under his breath when he climbed the fence again, refusing to admit defeat and use the gate.

 _Oh!_

Suddenly, the music cut back to the drums as Mark kept a steady and dramatic beat. Alec clambered back onto the stage, gasping when he felt his pants tear with the movement. He reached down between his legs, his hand going straight to his black briefs.

"Dammit guys, I tore my pants. Bloody hell." He cried out, although the fan girls (and Magnus) didn't seem to upset. Alec then let out a pitiful whine, " _Helen_."

Helen rushed onto the stage, face red and down while she went straight to Alec's side. He showed her the rip and she rolled her eyes before running off the stage again.

"While Helen gets the necessary stuff to fix my pants, I want to hear you all sing the chorus for me. Can you do that?" Alec shouted, much to the fans' happiness. "Okay, let's go!"

The fans all started to sing at the top of the lungs while Mark drummed.

 _Shot through the heart,_

 _And you're to blame._

 _You give love a bad name._

Jordon joined in on the bass while Raphael played a subtly piano melody. Kaelie stood still, ready to join in with a determined expression on her face. Alec flashed the observers a bright smile, "you guys are doing a great job, but I want to hear you get louder."

Helen came back onto the stage with duct tape in hand as their voices increased in volume, leaving Alec in awe. Alec eyed the tape in Helen's hand, seeing the mischievous glint in her eye.

 _I play my part,_

 _And you play your game._

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

"Come on Alec, spread your legs." She requested, grinning at him while he gaped at her.

"I'm not letting you duct tape my balls!" he shrieked, looking aghast as she started to yank on the tape, causing a sound that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh my God, stop being such a baby." She giggled, looking over her shoulder. "Aline, come help me!"

"I didn't know she was in America," Alec commented as Aline came out onto the stage, making the fans scream even more.

"She ended up on a later plane than us," Helen shrugged and crouched down. "The tape will have to do until we can get you a different pair of pants."

"Fine," Alec grumbled as Aline joined them, giving him a quick hug.

"C'mon Al, get to it." Aline teased, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever," Alec turned back to the audience and started to sing again.

 _Shot through the heart,_

 _And you're to blame._

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

Alec was giving Helen the evil eye while she got to work, spreading his legs to place the tape over the rip. The crowd was laughing at the sight.

 _I play my part,_

 _And you play your game._

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)._

Aline started dancing on the stage as Helen finished her job and got back to her feet. Alec tried to step forward, frowning at the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. He caught Magnus' eye as his boyfriend cackled.

 _(Whoa) You give love._

 _(Whoa) You give love (bad name)._

Aline was spinning around, incredibly gracefully considering she was in eight inch heels and a tiny dress. Helen went to hurry off the stage, only to be stopped by Aline who started dancing with her. Alec rolled his eyes at them and called out, "stop hogging my stage, Penhallow."

 _(Whoa) You give love._

Aline flipped the birdy at him, although she dragged an embarrassed Helen off the stage while the band grinned at them. She waved at the group of musicians and fans one last time before joining the technicians on the wings of the stage.

 _(Whoa) You give love (bad name)._

Alec repeated the lines, dancing as well as he could with his the duct tape starting to dig into his balls. The lights went red as the music came to the end and the fans all cheered for him. Alec smiled at them, waiting a few moments while he caught his breath.

* * *

Maryse was scrolling through the emails on her phone, her eyes narrowed while she mumbled under her breath. Strong and firm arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind while Andrew rested his head on her shoulder, "what is that look for, May May?"

"Drew, I told you not to call me that." She locked her phone and threw it onto the bed while hiding her blush.

"If you said it, I definitely didn't hear it." He teased, moving her hair aside so that he could kiss her neck. "Mhmm, I love your perfume."

"You say that every time," she rolled her blue eyes up at him.

"And I mean it every time," he reminded her seriously, releasing her and moving around to kneel in front of her. "Hey darling, you know that I love you?"

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow and went to stand, only to be stopped. "Andrew, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Stop using the Mum voice on me for one moment, it weirds me out." He joked and she sighed dramatically before leaning back into her chair. "I was wondering…"

"Stop using the vague voice, it annoys me." She chimed cheekily, making him gap up at her.

"Did _the_ Maryse Lightwood just make a joke? The world is coming to an end," he mocked, leaning up to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Well, you do have such an unusual effect on me." She murmured against his lips, dark hair falling over one side of her face. "You make me feel like a teenager all over again."

"Good," he replied softly, tucking the hair behind one year. "Maryse, when can we become publically official?"

Maryse paused, her eyes widening and she immediately moved back into her chair. "Drew…I…um…why are you asking me such things?"

"We've been together for a while now and yet you refuse to even look at me in public? You had an interview here last we and not once did you make my existence known." He pouted up at her, although it had no effect on her. "The only time you acknowledged me was when you wanted a glass of water."

"People aren't going to take nicely to our relationship." She started, hesitantly biting her lower lip.

"I don't care, I want the world to know. And if any of them say anything mean to you, I'll make sure they regret it." Drew swore, cupping her cheek in his palm and kissing her deeply. "I love you, May May. Nothing can change that."

"I'll think about it," Maryse frowned when his face dropped, so she hurried to add, "that's the best I can do for now."

"That's all I can ask of you," he whispered, cheering up a little more.

* * *

Alec's band headed off the stage, leaving the audience confused as he headed over towards the keyboard. He sat down on the stool and played with some of the keys before speaking into the microphone, "thank you so much for today, it's been great. We have two songs left and I've decided to leave the best to the last! They are both acoustic versions, although one is a little happier than the other. However, life is full of sad times, happy times, tough times and brilliant times. That's life. You'll have moments where you can't stop smiling and then it can be crushed. Sorry to break it to you. This song is one that I actually wrote a few years ago for a man I fell for. He was…close to me. We grew up together and became best friends, but at the end of the day…I suppose I was the only gay one. While it refers to a girl, I was thinking of him. Although, over the past week, it's had a different meaning to me."

Alec cleared his throat, his eyes watering slightly as they landed on the blonde woman in the audience with bruises still scattered over her face and a cut on her cheekbone. He smiled at her, "one of my…most adored friends recently went through so much pain when the woman who was like his sister was involved in a hit and run accident. None of us expected it. I was in London at the time when I heard, so I caught a flight over as soon as I could. Let me tell you, watching someone you love go through much pain hurts. So much. Holding them as they break down is something that I love doing to offer support…but hate because it means they're hurting. The next song is one I know relate to death more than a break up. Wishing that it was only just a dream that I was in a waiting room, praying that a friend wasn't on life support. Wishing that things would right themselves and a man wasn't about to lose the love of his life when they're story was young and fresh – nowhere near finished."

Magnus' eyeliner had smudged while Camille gaped up at Alec, her hand held tightly by a bloodshot eyed Ragnor. Alec shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, "today, I'm dedicating this song to Camille. Who is the angel who came back to Earth. I hope you and Ragnor can have your never-ending love in your mortal form – eternity in Heaven can wait for a few more years. This song is called _Just A Dream._ "

Alec moved his hands to rest on the keyboard before playing a quiet chord while a melancholy atmosphere fell upon the crowd.

 _I was thinking about you,_

 _Thinking about me._

Alec shut his eyes and let the lyrics flow out of his mouth. The audience were silent and clutching their loved ones who were the patients in the hospital. Magnus sat in his chair, eyes downcast while pieces of hair escaped his man bun. He couldn't find it in him to care, though.

 _Thinking about us,_

 _What we gonna be._

 _Open my eyes..._

Alec opened his blue eyes, the camera focused on his face as it was shown on the large screen at the back of the stage. The lights were a pale blue with a spotlight shining down on him. Alec's voice cracked slightly after he paused for a moment.

 _It was only just a dream._

Magnus swallowed thickly at the emotion in his boyfriend's voice, before he felt a small hand grab his. Looking down, he saw Izzy's hand linked with own, her other hand wrapped around Simon's. His eyes travelled up her arm before their eyes latched onto each other. She gave him a look of understanding and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Memories that haunted Magnus flashed back. The sight of Camille in the hospital bed, unconscious with bruises littering her skin. The phone call from his mother. The moment it hit him that he might lose his best friend. The way he and Ragnor held each other in the bathroom, sobbing their hearts out. Alec started playing the piano chords louder and faster, even more emotion in his voice.

 _Travel back down that road,_

 _Will you come back?_

Magnus felt his throat tighten as he rushed to remove any stray tears when another memory hit him. He remembered being eight years old and running inside his house in the late afternoon, mud down the front of his blue overalls after he had spent the afternoon playing in the backyard. His Dad was due home any minute, something that excited the boy. He loved to tell his Dad all about the fun he got up to in his day – the two would cuddle on the couch with hot chocolates and extra marshmallows (in Summer, they had lemonade instead). Felix Bane Junior would listen to his son talk for hours with a loving look in his eye, even if he was exhausted from a long day at work.

As soon as the front door opened around five o'clock every week day, Felix would find a little boy leaping up at him, beaming while screaming happily, " _Daddy_!". Despite his Dad's strong smell of oil and sweat, Magnus would embrace him while Batari would watch her two boys from a distance. Eventually, after Felix had finished peppering Magnus with kisses and tickles, he'd turn to Batari with the most love struck expression on his face. He always held Magnus in his arms for the first fifteen minutes – the little boy while grab onto him tightly and refuse to let go. But as soon as he properly focused on Batari, Magnus would feel his father sigh adoringly from the sight of his wife.

Felix would blindly stumble towards Batari, gazing at her in awe, "how is my beautiful wife today?"

Magnus remembered the way Batari's eyes would soften even more as she'd reply, "she's alright, about to start making dinner. Go have a shower, you smell of car oil."

Felix always rolled his eyes before tugging her in her an earthshattering kiss that left Magnus gagging from revulsion and crying out, "ew, Daddy stop kissing Mummy. That's gross!"

Felix would chuckle against Batari's lips before mouthing, "later," and carrying his son into the kitchen to get their drinks.

 _No one knows,_

 _I realize, it was only just a dream._

Despite the happiness that Felix had given Magnus for the first eight years of his life, the happiness was stolen far too soon. Magnus remembered how he needed to talk to Batari before his Dad came home because of all the mud on his overalls. He knew that mud wouldn't bother Felix, but the very fashion conscious Batari would dislike it. He remembered checking the time and frowning when he saw that it was five-twenty – Daddy was late. He frowned at the clock before shrugging, deciding that the time on it was wrong. He made his way up the staircase and headed down the hallway towards his parents' room.

The walls were white with photos covering them – mainly ones of him with his parents gazing down at him with happy and proud expressions. Felix always looked proud of Magnus and Batari loved reminding her son of that fact. Magnus was their pride and joy. Magnus remembered stopping outside of the room when he heard the sound of muffled cries. He pouted before opening the creaking wooden door that was an ugly blueish-grey colour and finding his mother sobbing on her knees in the middle of his parents' bedroom. Her midnight black hair had fallen around her face as cries tore from her throat. The sight of his mother so broken was one that Magnus was unused to.

 _I was at the top,_

 _I was like in a basement._

Magnus remembered calling out to Batari in a frightened voice, his dark hair falling in front of his emerald eyes that reflected his fear. Magnus took a step forward, the wooden floorboards creaking under his bare foot. "Mummy? Mummy, what's wrong? Where's Daddy? He's late. He's never late."

Batari's eyes slowly moved up to him and he saw the anguish in hers, "oh my baby boy. My sweet baby boy. Mummy loves you."

Magnus lurched to her side and let her pull him into her arms as she clutched him tightly, "Mummy, where's Daddy? I want Daddy."

 _Number 1 spot,_

 _Now you find you're replacement._

"Maggie, baby, shh, I've got you." Batari struggled to hold onto her withering child. "Maggie please, listen to me. Daddy isn't coming home, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"I want Daddy," Magnus wailed, big fat tears dribbling down his red cheeks as Batari attempted to soothe him by running her fingers through his hair.

"I know you do, sweetie. I do too." She whispered quietly, kissing his damp cheeks. "Oh my poor baby boy."

 _I swear now that I can't take it,_

 _Knowing somebody's got my baby._

The funeral had been hard for Batari and Magnus. Magnus recollected sitting in the front pew of his local church, dressed in his black suit with his hair gelled back. Beside him, Batari was in a formal black dress that reached past her knees. An elegant pearl necklace sat around her collarbone as she stared numbly ahead of her, Magnus tucked protectively into her side. A black fascinator covered her face, not letting her little boy see the tears that slowly trickled down her face.

 _Now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

 _I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring._

Magnus remembered his mother and grandmother taking his hands and leading him towards his father's coffin. He watched as his grandmother, Jozefien, placed a lily onto her son-in-law's casket, wiping away tears before patting Batari on the arm. She noted that Batari was trying to keep a hold of herself, so Jozefien then knelt down in front of Magnus.

"Come on, my darling _Prins_ ," her voice was thick from her Dutch accent as she took Magnus hand and stood up straight before leading him to his father's coffin. She took an orchid from the priest and gave it to Magnus. "Give it to Daddy."

Magnus held the flower tightly and clambered up the steps leading to his father's coffin. He grimaced at the black coffin that already had white roses placed upon it. He was aware of the congregation's eyes on him as he shook his head. "Daddy no, don't go. Please Daddy. I'll miss you."

 _Cause I can still feel it in the air,_

 _See your pretty face._

As soon as Magnus burst into tears, Jozefien had wrapped her arms around his and kissed his forehead. He collapsed into her arms, although she was too old to lift him up. He saw a shadow standing over his grandmother and peered over her shoulder to catch sight of the man – his best friend's father. After Felix's death, Roger had worked hard to be Magnus' father figure. Cammie and Magnus had been best friends since they started school, so Magnus was very used to the man's soft look whenever things weren't right with his life. He remembered the first time he received the look after he found Batari was crying in the bathroom, clutching her stomach while Felix kissed her and held her. That night, Magnus had slept over at Camille's, but he never discovered what had upset his mother and father.

 _Run my finger through your hair._

Roger had scooped Magnus' up into his arms and patted him comfortingly on the back while the little boy wailed for his father.

"Shhh Magnus, it'll be okay." Roger whispered, just like how he comforted Camille when she had fallen over and scraped her knee.

"I want my Daddy," Magnus whimpered, pulling back to stare miserably up at Roger.

"I know you do, and you'll see him again one day. I promise." He swore, tugging the boy closer to him again.

 _My lover, my life._

 _My baby, my wife._

 _You left me, I'm tied._

 _Cause I know that it just ain't right._

Magnus was pulled out of his memories when Batari snuggled into his side and he saw the sadness in her eyes, immediately aware that she was reliving the sad moments too. Magnus wrapped his arm around her and mumbled, "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Maggie." She replied as they held onto each other.

 _I was thinking about you,_

 _Thinking about me._

Alec's voice became rougher and Magnus realised that his boyfriend was staring directly at him. Alec's eyes were full of sympathy and understanding, although Magnus could see the pain. The musician's fingers were running across the keyboard of the piano in a practiced motion, with a slightly fanatical edge to it.

 _Thinking about us,_

 _What we gonna be._

Magnus was certain that there wasn't a dry eye in the garden as the song seemed to hit the whole audience hard. Batari sat up straighter, her hand going to a golden locket hanging around her neck. Magnus recognised it quickly as the one she wore on her wedding day – it had been a gift from Felix.

 _Open my eyes..._

 _It was only just a dream._

Alec sat up on the piano stool, averting his eyes after seeing the look of raw agony on Magnus' face. He hadn't expected his boyfriend to react to emotionally to the song, although it made sense he nearly lost Camille. Alec's eyes then travelled to Jace, who was watching his performance with a deep look on his face, Clary tucked into his side. Reminiscences rushed to Alec's mind and he recalled the quiet blonde boy who was hiding behind Maryse's legs.

"Alexander, this is Jonathan Herondale." Maryse said softly, as if she would cause the boy to flee if her voice was too loud. "He'll be living with us for a while and I expect you to take good care of him."

Alec peered around his mother's legs and gazed at the boy, somewhat confused. "Hi, I'm Alexander."

Jonathan made no reply, causing Alec frown and step back to give his mother a frustrated look. Maryse merely shook her head before calling for one of the workers to take Jonathan to his room.

 _So I travel back down that road,_

 _Will you come back?_

"Jonathan is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" Alec started weakly, tugging at his hands in front of him while Jonathan stared at him from the doorway with untrusting eyes.

Eventually, after what felt like minutes of silence, Jonathan spoke up quietly. "Says you, _Alexander_."

Alec rolled his blue eyes lazily, "I don't like being called a nickname like Alex, it's such a stupid name. _Alex_."

"I don't like being called John, it's also so stupid." Jonathan replied cautiously, still completely uncomfortable with his shoulders tense.

"You know, you can sit down," Alec motioned to the bed, causing Jonathan to hesitate, "I won't bite. Promise. Izzy bites though, so stay away from her. Although, I suggest you always stay away from her because she's so annoying. Do you have any sisters?"

Jonathan shook his head and slowly made his way over to the bed before sitting on the edge. "No, I'm only child."

"You're so lucky, siblings are so irritating. Especially sisters. Max is okay though," Alec leaned close and whispered, "if Izzy offers you any pancakes she made, don't accept it. Last time I had one of hers, I had food poisoning for three days."

"Okay," Jonathan nodded and fell quiet.

"Back to names," Alec cleared his throat in an attempt to remove the awkwardness. "Help me come up with the best nickname for you. What's a good idea to start with?"

"Er, my full name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale…I don't know if that helps." Jace murmured, moving further onto the bed and crossing his legs, much like how Alec was sitting.

"Hmm…J.C.H." Alec clucked his tongue before his eyes widened. "I've got it. J.C."

"J.C?" Jace raised an eyebrow critically. "Sounds stupid, just like John."

"You're stupid," Alec retorted fiercely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, aren't you a smart alec." Jace countered, huffing under his breath until he gasped. "Alec!"

"Yes? I mean…" Alec's eyes widened, "oh my God, I can be Alec and you can be J.C."

"I'm not J.C. It sounds like a girl's name." Jonathan complained, "it's sounds like you're saying Jacie."

Alec then clapped his hands and beamed at the golden eyed boy, "then how about Jace?"

Jace paused, before testing the name on his tongue. "Jace. Jace Herondale. I like it."

"Well, Jace Herondale it is." Alec grinned and the two fell silent in a moment of comradeship.

 _No one knows,_

 _I realize, it was only just a dream._

Alec remembered how he would attend Jace's plays with Izzy before the Lightwood children became too absorbed in their work. One particular moment he hated was watching Jace with a grimace on his face as Jace stated his lines, the actress staring up at him with adoration. Jace had gotten the huge lead of Romeo a new production of Romeo and Juliet. The teenager playing Juliet appeared to be completely enamoured by the young Herondale, who had just turned fifteen.

Jace's voice echoed throughout the theatre as he and the actress began to perform the wedding scene, "Amen, amen. But come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy that one short minute gives me in her sight. Do thou but close our hands with holy words, then love-devouring death do what he dare; it is enough I may but call her mine."

Alec hated seeing Jace with his onstage love interests. He hated seeing Jace give the women a look of admiration and the way he would hold them before planting a kiss on their lips. And as the two men got older and Jace's interest in acting increased, Alec found himself seeing his adopted brother kiss more girls than he could count. And after every girl, a part of him for some unknown reason, would ache.

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

 _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything._

He couldn't take it. Jace was in his bedroom with his first girlfriend, some model called Lily. Alec paced around his room, running his hands through his chaotic dark hair and shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't hear the knock on his door or the way it opened slowly with a squeal.

"Alec?" Izzy called out cautiously and he whirled around to face her.

"Iz," Alec sighed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "What's up?"

"I could ask you that," she replied cryptically, making him groan.

"You know, I wouldn't mind being left alone right now." He started angrily, spinning around and going back to pacing.

"I think you mean that you wouldn't mind being left alone with Jace right now, without that bimbo." She corrected sassily, causing Alec to pause and gap at the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec murmured, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Then let me remind you," Izzy strolled closer to him. "You're in love with Jace."

"You're making up lies. It's all in your head," Alec snapped, his eyes narrowing as he refused to face her.

"No, it's all in your heart so get it into you're thick head." Izzy remarked venomously. "Alec, when will you accept who you really are?"

"You seem to think you know who I am," Alec snarled, finally facing her with a dark glint in his eye.

"Yes, because I can see that you're hiding your feelings for Jace. You've loved him since the first moment you saw him. I've seen the looks you've sent him. The happy ones when he laughs. The proud ones when he announces he has the main lead in the latest movies. The angry ones when he has another girl on his arm at the red carpet. And the destroyed one when you hear him talk about girls. I see these things." Izzy raised her voice and strode up to him, grabbing his arms and holding him in place. "Stop denying the truth."

Alec broke, yelling at her with teary eyes, "stop denying that every time I see him, my breath is taken away? Stop denying that I hate it with a passion when someone else touches him and I can't stand watching a girl kiss him? Stop denying that with every ounce of my being, I want him – I want him to be mine? Do you know what I can't stop denying though? That he is straight."

"Then move on and find yourself someone else." Izzy insisted impatiently, shaking Alec.

"How can I when all I want is Jace?" Alec screamed before falling to his knees, sobbing hysterically. And he will _never_ want me."

Izzy softened and crouched in front of him, "oh Alec…"

"Just go." He pleaded brokenly, embracing himself and rocking on the floor. "Just go."

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

"Alec?" Jace blinked wearily at his wide-eyed brother. "What's wrong? It's two in the morning."

"Oh," Alec forced his eyes away from the glorious sight of shirtless Jace. "I'm sorry…I lost track of time. I'll leave you to it-"

"No," Jace reached out quickly and grabbed Alec's hand, stopping him from leaving. "Stay."

Alec stared at their joined hands and swallowed thickly, taking in a deep breath. He followed Jace into the bedroom, the air feeling stuffy as the door shut behind him. Alec licked his lips, looking completely out of place in the blue room. Jace led him to the bed, where they sat down. The two boys stared at each other openly.

"What can I do for you?" Jace whispered, breaking the silence.

"I…I…" Alec ran a hand through his hair and bit his lower lip. "I just…needed to…be with you."

"Nightmare?" Jace queried sympathetically, seeing Alec's distraught look.

"Yeah, something like that." Alec murmured awkwardly, so Jace leaned forward and clasped their hands together again.

"Al, it's okay. Completely normal in fact." Jace replied softly and Alec had the feeling that what he said had a double meaning. "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"Uh, no, it's okay." Alec rushed to say, only to Jace to silence him with a look.

"Alec, you're my brother, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Jace inquired supportively and Alec suddenly remembered that Jace was the same brother that he had been gawking at. More in particular, gawking at his shirtless body.

"I know that," he responded, averting his eyes and suddenly becoming very interested with the wall behind Jace's head.

"Then talk to me," Jace pushed, moving his hands to cup Alec's cheek so that he would finally look at him again. "I'm here to listen."

"It's stupid," Alec protested weakly, trying to ignore the fact that Jace's hand was on his face.

"The only thing stupid about us are the nicknames John and Alex," Jace teased and the two teenagers chuckled at the memory. "Alec, are you okay?"

Alec was caught up in the moment. He didn't register the concern in Jace's eyes or the confusion when he started moving closer. Jace let out a little gasp when their lips touched and Alec found himself absorbed in the kiss. His fingers moved up to run through Jace's golden hair. To Alec, this was the perfect first kiss. Sixteen years old and he was sharing his first kiss with his adopted brother. Alec went to deepen the kiss when Jace gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, dude…but…I'm not gay." Jace murmured considerately and Alec shrieked from embarrassment, his face bright red and eyes watery.

"I'm so sorry, shit I shouldn't have done that." He cried out, leaping off the bed and running out of the room.

"No, Alec. _Wait_." Jace called out, but it was too late.

 _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything..._

"I fucked up so freaking badly," Alec ranted as Izzy tried to calm him down.

"Alec, it's okay. It was just a kiss. Jace won't care, he loves you." Izzy hurried to say, reaching out to comfort him, only for Alec to jump away from her.

"It wasn't just a kiss to me, Iz." He whimpered, tears dribbling down his cheeks. "It was my first kiss with my first love and I got rejected."

"Alec, you'll find someone one day who will love you with all of their heart," Izzy insisted firmly, her eyes watering at the sight of her broken brother.

"Whatever," Alec sniffed, turning his back to her.

 _I was thinking about you,_

Magnus continued to watch Alec sing with his heart on his sleeve. Everyone could practically feel Alec's pain and to Magnus' surprise, he saw Jace with teary eyes. He had never expected the actor to have such a response. Izzy was observing her adopted brother with a wise and knowing expression. Jace got to his feet and made his way out of the row, apologising quietly before sprinting down the corridor between the chairs. Izzy got to her feet, "excuse me."

She followed after Jace as Magnus moved closer to Batari, "I wonder what that was about."

Batari's eyes were trained on Alec, who was staring where his siblings had left, still singing. There was a different sort of pain in his voice. One that told Magnus that maybe there was more to this song than he knew.

"I'd say that every family holds their secrets," she replied, understanding written over her face. "Some bigger than others."

 _Thinking about me._

Alec wanted to run after Jace and make sure that everything was okay. Jace definitely hadn't responded to the song like that before, which confused him. Why did he run off like that? Izzy immediately seemed to recognise the issue and chase after Jace, yet Clary and Simon were left behind. The two best friends seemed completely confused and were looking over their shoulders to where the Lightwood siblings had disappeared.

 _Thinking about us._

 _What we gonna be?_

"Jace," Izzy's voice was sharp and clipped as she strode after her adopted brother. "Stop it, where are you going?"

"All these years and I never realised." He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I'm such an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy questioned, seeing his panic and despair. "Jace, what is wrong? Talk to me."

"That song…it wasn't written for the random guy he had a Summer fling with." Jace shut his eyes tightly and sighed. "It was written for me."

" _And_?" Izzy paused, raising an eyebrow.

"I wish I could make him happy and give him what he wants…make it more than just a dream." Jace exhaled loudly, keeping his eyes shut.

"You're not gay." Izzy stated bluntly, pointing out the obvious.

"I know I'm not, but sometimes, I wish I was so that he wasn't hurting. So that he didn't feel so unloved for all those years." Jace pointed in Alec's direction, opening his eyes which were full of fire.

"I'm glad you're not gay," Izzy informed him quietly, "because otherwise, our brother would never had experienced the love Magnus has for him. Let me tell you, they will have the love story of the century when the press find out. Poor fashion student and huge rockstar who fell in love the first moment they met in a café after the rockstar was escaping paparazzi. Alec has found his one true love and you've found yours."

"I guess you're right," Jace whispered thoughtfully, biting his lower lip.

"I'm always right," Izzy confirmed, smirking up at him. "Now, come along big brother, we need to get back to that performance before Alec becomes too worried."

"You're right," Jace sent her a tense smile. "Again."

 _Open my eyes._

 _It was only just a dream._

Izzy and Jace made their way back to their seats, Izzy patting Magnus on the shoulder as she sat down next to him, gracefully crossing her legs. Magnus tilted his head and leaned close to her, "is everything okay?"

Izzy gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand, "it is now. Thanks to you."

"Me?" Magnus' eyes widened and he gave her a helpless look. "What did I do?"

"You'll find out," she answered lightly, turning her attention back to Alec.

 _So I travel back down that road._

 _When you come back?_

 _No one knows._

Ragnor linked his fingers with Camille while she rested her head on his shoulder. He automatically kissed her forehead gently and whispered words of love. Neither of them noticed her adopted parents' eyes on her or the way Ragnor eventually caught Roger's eye. Roger gave him a subtle nod of approval and Ragnor immediately felt his world brighten. He draped his arm around her and sat back to enjoy the music.

 _I realize, it was only just a dream._

Alec's piano playing started to soften and slow down as he returned to playing the chords every few beats. His eyes went to Jace for a moment before returning to Magnus.

 _Nooooo, oh._

 _It was only just a dream._

* * *

Annamarie gazed at the text on the screen of her phone, a deep furrow between her brows. _It's been a while since I've last heard from you. Let me know when you're free – A._

"Anna?" She jerked around, her heart pounding until she realised that it was only Robert. He seemed to be surprised by her erratic behaviour. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She replied feebly, pocketing her mobile and smiling up at him. "Just got caught up in my thoughts."

"If you say so," Robert paused, still observing her closely. "Are you hungry? I can order takeaway or something for lunch."

"No, no. I'm fine." She repeated numbly, making him give her a concerned look.

"Anna, what's wrong? I can tell something is off." He stepped closer to her and she jumped away, her face pale. "What is it? You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Something like that," she mumbled, her phone feeling heavy in her pocket. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"It's three in the afternoon," Robert argued, only to be shushed when she shook her head. "Annamarie, what is it? _Anna_?"

Anna left the room, shutting herself in the bathroom and leaning again the door. She took her phone out of her pocket again and replied hastily. _Breakfast tomorrow at 9? Meet me at Java Jones._

There were a few moments before she received a reply. _See you there._

* * *

Kaelie came back onto the stage, an acoustic guitar in her hand with Jordan by her side. He also was holding an acoustic guitar, instead of his usual bass. The two guitarists sat on stools that the assistants placed on the stage while Alec headed towards them. He caught Will's eye and the other man seemed to be experiencing a mixture of nerves and excitement. At least, that's what Alec guessed from the slightly green tone to his skin but also from the wide smile on his face. Alec retrieved his microphone stand against as the stage lights changed to a soft pink.

"This next song is one that I never officially released, however, it's perfect for today. I hope you all enjoy it. It's called _Unconditionally_." He announced as Kaelie and Jordan began to strum on their guitars.

 _Oh no, did I get too close?_

 _Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

Alec's voice was soft and gentle to represent the love and security in the song. Magnus felt his insides warm up from his boyfriend's words.

 _All your insecurities,_

 _All the dirty laundry._

Kaelie played a fancy riff over the top of Jordan's chords, suiting the atmosphere of the song faultlessly. Izzy sent Magnus a smile when he was caught with a reverential expression.

 _Never made me blink one time._

Will took Jem's hand in his own and kissed the back of it, gazing lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. Jem nudged him affectionately with his elbow before moving closer to his side. Will leaned forward, pecking his cheek and nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, James." He uttered with adoration showing through his tone.

Jem returned the kiss with his own, "I love you too, William."

Will caught Tessa's eye over the top of Jem's head as she sent him a thumbs up in support before Alec's powerful vocals took their attention again.

 _Unconditional, unconditionally._

 _I will love you unconditionally._

Alec eyed Magnus, trying to convey the meaning of his words through his voice. Magnus' emerald eyes were filled with happiness and tenderness while goose bumps rose on his skin from his boyfriend's singing. Alec's voice echoed around the garden.

 _There is no fear now,_

 _Let go and just be free._

Without realising it, Izzy and Simon gravitated towards each other, Simon's eyes focused on her face. She looked up at him, her grey eyes catching his brown orbs. A smile came to her red lips and her cheeks flushed pink before she averted her eyes. Simon looked away quickly, a love struck expression on his face. He took in a deep breath and turned to her. "Do you remember the first time we properly talked?"

"At the party?" Izzy squinted her eyes, trying to remember.

"Yep, you were wasted and we were talking after you cut your hand. Do you remember how I told you that it's okay to resent being in the public eye? I still think that." Simon lowered his voice, his cheeks red. "And if you ever feel too crowded or anything, you can always chill with me. Like a villain."

Izzy didn't speak for a few moments before admitting softly, "I'd like that."

 _I will love you unconditionally._

"I don't like the way he touches her," Luke grumbled, seeing Jace's arm that was wrapped innocently around Clary.

" _Luke_ ," Jocelyn hissed, whacking him on the arm and shaking her head. "Not so loud – they'll hear you. And she's a big girl now. She can make her own choices."

"Doesn't mean they're the _right_ choices," he protested fiercely, growling under his breath. "That little punk better keep his hand above her belt or else he'll regret it."

"So he can touch her tits?" Maia suggested helpfully, smirking up at the man who groaned loudly.

"Not helping, Maia." He stated as she and Jocelyn smirked at each other.

The redhead then snuggled closer to Luke's side, "c'mon you grouch. Cheer up."

"Yes mistress," he mocked, although he gave her a quick wink.

 _Come just as you are to me,_

 _Don't need apologies._

 _Know that you are worthy._

Jem was startled when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, making he frown. He quickly took it out and checked who was calling. His grimace deepened at the contact I.D.

"Who is it?" Will asked, trying to peer over his shoulder to see.

"Cecy," Jem supplied quietly, sounding rather serious.

Will made a point of giving his boyfriend an incredulous look, "why is my sister calling you and not me?"

"I'm not sure," Jem bit his lower lip and stood up. "I need to take this."

 _I'll take your bad days with your good._

 _Walk through the storm I would,_

 _I do it all because I love you, I love you._

Jem hurried out of the row and started heading down the middle of the corridor, answering his phone as he went. "Hi Cec, how are you?"

Will and Tessa nodded at each other, their plan working as he took his phone out and sent a text to Gabriel. _Jem's walking towards the back of the aisle, I'll let you know when to tell her to hang up._

 _Unconditional, unconditionally._

 _I will love you unconditionally._

Will caught Magnus' eye as the glittery man gave him a suspicious look, "what are you planning, Herondale?"

"Nothing of your concern." Will replied evasively, causing Magnus to keep an eye on him.

 _There is no fear now,_

 _Let go and just be free._

 _I will love you unconditionally._

"Hi Jem, sorry to interrupt whatever you were up to." Cecily apologised quickly.

"It's nothing, Cec. What can I do for you?" Jem had to yell slightly to hear over the music, so he rushed his pace to get down the aisle faster.

"Boy trouble," Cecily sighed into the phone, making Jem wince.

"What did Gabriel do this time?" He queried nicely, his tone becoming kind and empathetic.

 _So open up your heart and just let it begin,_

 _Open up your heart and just let it begin._

Will frowned when he saw how far away Jem was getting, so he quickly texted Gabriel, _he's getting too far away. Make her do something to get him to stop moving._

"I'll get my camera out," Tessa mumbled to herself, trying to hide her exhilaration and anticipation from the rest of their friends.

 _Open up your heart and just let it begin,_

 _Open up your heart._

Jem continued to chat idly to Cecily about the cons of dating such proud men that never admit to putting their work shirts into the wrong load of washing, resulting in them being two sizes too small.

"It's not that the shirt looks bad," Cecily confessed after a quick rant, "I mean, it looks great on him even tighter…but still, the idiotic man blames me."

"That's Gabriel for you. A Pangborn through and through." Jem declared cheerfully, checking the time on his watch.

"Er yeah, Pangborn." Cecily replied awkwardly before she suddenly burst out with, "Jem, can you ask my brother something for me? _Please_?"

Jem paused from surprise, completely bewildered. "Now? He's sort of busy…"

"Yes please. Now." She pleaded weakly and Jem sighed softly. "Please Jem."

"How can I deny a request from such a dear heart?" He teased, spinning around and heading back towards the row, his eyes downcast as he went.

"Thank you so much," he could tell that the raven haired girl was grinning through the tone of her voice.

 _Acceptance is the key to be,_

 _To be truly free._

Alec's voice had become quiet and airy while the guitars played quietly. Jem kept the phone to his ear, "what do you want me to ask him?"

"Well, he wants me to tell you to look up…now." Cecily replied cheekily and Jem stood still, slowly peering up at the stage.

 _Will you do the same for me?_

The screen that had Alec's face recording on it changed. It was replaced with photos of Jem and Will, right from when they started dating to recently. Jem gaped at pictures, almost letting his phone slip out of his fingers while he recovered from the shock. There were photographs of him and Will on holiday in Hawaii, shirtless and beaming. Will kissing his cheek in the snowy Winter wonderland when they visited Will's family in Wales. Snow was stuck to Jem's eyelashes and scattered throughout Will's hair, their cheeks red from the cold. Will cuddling him on Magnus' sofa, the two of them asleep. The two men at a dress up party; Jem dressed as a pimp with Will in a maid's costume (that had been an interesting experience).

 _Unconditional, unconditionally._

Alec held the note for at least fifteen seconds, leaving people in awe although Jem was too caught up in the moment. He continued to watch the images of himself and Will until said boyfriend was standing in front of him. Jem gawped at him while he took his hand and led him down the aisle. Jem shot his group of friends a perplexed look and all of his friends, minus Tessa, returned it with their own. Tessa sat in her chair, smirking with her camera held high and recording.

 _I will love you unconditionally._

"William, what are you doing?" Jem queried, looking down to his phone to see that Cecily hung up. "What's happening?"

"You'll see," Will replied as security men moved to their sides and opened the latch in the fence between the stage and crowd. "Through here."

Jem blushed at the number of people watching, "everyone is staring."

"I think that's the point of being in front of a crowd, James." Will said humourously.

 _And there is no fear now._

 _Let go and just be free._

"Follow me," a security guard requested, leading them to the left wing of the stage, the music almost unbearably loud for Jem.

"What is going on?" He yelled, his eyes widening when Will's lips smashed into his. "Mpmf-"

Will pulled back and murmured against Jem's lips, "stop questioning everything and just go with it."

He released his boyfriend when he caught Alec's eye over Jem's shoulder, ensuring that he placed a kiss on Jem's cheek in an attempt to calm the other man.

 _'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)._

Jem faced the stage so that he could continue to watch the slideshow. It felt like the stream of photos would never end – ones of him and Will kissing on a jetty with the Sun setting behind them. Will holding his hand as they walked down one of the streets in Rome. Jem smiling sheepishly in his scrubs on his very first day of practical work experience at the hospital, Will beaming proudly at the camera with his arm wrapped around his man.

 _I will love you (unconditionally)._

 _I will love you._

The guitars and Alec started to slow down as the song neared its end. Alec subtly gave Will a flick of his hand as Will started to drag Jem onto the stage, causing his boyfriend to look close to fainting.

"William, why on Earth are we on this stage?" Jem hissed, becoming panicked as Will led him to the front of the stage, a few metres away from Alec.

"Calm down, James." Will murmured, running his hands soothingly up and down Jem's arms. "Just listen to me, okay?"

 _I will love you unconditionally._

Alec finished the song, immediately removing the microphone from the stand and striding over to Will and handing it to him. He shot Will a small smile, "good luck."

Will took the microphone as the audience watched in anticipation, all silent with grins on their faces. He caught sight of their astonished friends, who were finally seeming to understand what was happening. He then focused on Jem, taking in a deep breath and raising the microphone. "Jem, you have been my rock for years now. You've been by my side through the good and the bad times and you have never doubted me once. While we've had our fights, at the end of the day, we come out even better. Because together, we are stronger as one. I want to spend the rest of my life cherishing and loving you. You've shown me how it truly feels to love someone completely, with all of my heart and soul. I adore you. Everything about you. From the first moment we met, there was a spark and I'm glad I kissed you Christmas Eve five years ago, even if we were drunk. It's the best decision of my life. Now, I want to make another decision. I want you to be my forever and always, so why not make forever official?"

The audience gasped and cooed while Jem's hands went to cover his mouth as he mumbled, "what are you doing, William?"

Will kept eye contact with Jem as he reached into the pocket in his leather jacket and pulled out a black ring box. Jem ogled at the sight of Will opening the box, revealing a silver ring with black and silver diamond running along the band. It was elegant and somewhat simple in its design, reminding Will of Jem.

Will licked his lips and he took Jem's left hand and got down onto one knee. Raising the microphone, he asked, "James Carstairs, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Jem stood still for a moment, shutting his eyes tightly. Will waited, slightly nervous until Jem nodded happily, opening his eyes to reveal that he was crying. "Yes William, one thousand times yes."

Tears trickled down his cheeks as Will grinned up at him and took the ring out of the box. The crowd screamed and cheered, getting to their feet and applauding the ecstatic couple. Will slid the ring onto Jem's ring finger and kissed it before standing up. Jem threw his arms around Will and kissed him passionately.

"We're getting married," Jem whispered when they pulled back for air, giving Will a watery smile.

For the first time ever, William Herondale had tears in his eyes whilst in public. He tenderly cupped Jem's cheek in his calloused hands and replied, "we most definitely are. I love you, James. Forever and always."

"Forever and always," Jem echoed before yanking his fiancé closer for another mind-blowing kiss.

 **WILL FINALLY PROPOSED. AWW YEAH! Haha the songs in this chapter were** _ **Just a Dream**_ **(Sam Tsui's cover) and Katy Perry's** _ **Unconditionally.**_ **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **AnnieBea**_ **– I hope that AAAAAAA is AAAA for amazing ;) Thanks for reviewing my story!**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– What did you think of Will's proposal? Was it spectacular enough? Haha I promise that there will be more flirting between Izzy and Simon now! I love how tongue-twisted she makes Simon get xD Thank you for loving my fic, you beautiful human, you!**

 _ **Wohlerbear**_ **– There will be more Malec now, after all, Will has proposed and Cammie's about to leave hospital…and Magnus has a certain ball to attend where a certain Lightwood might surprise him ;) I didn't make him as nervous when proposing because it's Will, he would not show that much anxiety in front of an audience! I'm glad you loved the Clace kiss, I wanted it to be dramatic since the two of them always seem to be over-the-top. Thank you so much for reviewing again!**

 _ **FigsVsNewton**_ **– Haha I'm glad you thought it was funny, I try :P I might've let my biased self show my love for the song through the characters…oh well ;)**

 _ **StormageddonDarkLadyOfAll**_ **– Aww thanks for reviewing** **And I must admit, I don't listen to a lot of 'The Darkness', however, out of their songs that I do know, that is my favourite. It was too good to not put into my fic.**

 _ **Floosted**_ **– well, Alec mentioned he has a boyfriend and also mimicked Magnus…does that count towards him telling everyone about him and Magnus? ;) Haha I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations and thank you so much for loving every chapter. Hearing that warms my heart up :')**

 _ **Lukas Le Stelle**_ **– WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE PROPOSAL? Hehe I hope you liked it :') I don't know where they will get married, although I've planned the song that they'll walk down the aisle to if that counts? And the one that people will dance to at the reception so I guess that works as a bit of wedding planning ;) I still don't know whether they'd get married in a church or not though :O I can say though, if Alec and Magnus ever get married, it won't be as fabulous as their wedding…I'm totally not hinting at something that might happen in a later chapter here ;)**

 _ **Tay**_ **– I considered the Bruno Mars song too but in the end, my love for Katy Perry sort of was the deciding factor. Although the Bruno Mars song was a close second. Sooo, what did you think of the proposal? :D I can't wait to hear what your thoughts were! Hopefully good ones ;)**

 _ **Wendy**_ **– Aww that's so sweet of you :") Thank you! I love hearing that readers are still enjoying what I'm writing. It definitely makes me feel good. :') :') :') :')**


	16. Confessions

**Hi everyone, I am back! I am so sorry about how long it's taken to update – uni has been hectic D: Please favourite/follow/review! Thank you so much!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments

Chapter 16

Confessions

"Good job, I'm proud of you." Izzy murmured into Alec's chest, hugging him tightly as Simon watched on awkwardly. "Even if your shirt is drenched of sweet and you smell gross. What does Magnus even see in you?"

"Thanks Iz," Alec replied sarcastically as he ran his hand through her hair erratically, causing Izzy to yelp and smack his hand away from her face.

"Don't mess my hair up!" She ordered, releasing Alec and swaggering to Simon's side in her tall heels. She nudged Simon with her arm and grinned up at him. "We need to head off, I'm hungry. This girl needs food."

"I think you mean hangry," Simon joked, receiving blank looks from the Lightwood siblings. "Hangry? You know, angry and hungry? _Hangry_."

"Okay," Alec gave Izzy a pointed look as she subtly shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face. "Why is he here?"

"Let's go," Izzy practically yelled, glaring daggers at Alec.

"Are you serious?" Simon didn't seem to hear Izzy, although he pouted and appeared to be genuinely put out from Alec's response, nearly making the singer feel guilty.

"Alec, play nice. Or else I'll tell Magnus you're being a prat and then he'll sort you out. And not in a nice way," Izzy hissed, before shooting Simon a dazzling smile that left him gaping.

Alec muttered a swear word under his breath before replying with, "yes mother."

Izzy's eyes narrowed at Alec until she decided to ignore him by patting Simon on the arm whilst distractingly brushing her body against his. Alec averted his eyes away from his sister's antics while she continued to speak. "Sorry about him, clearly he's the _hangry_ one. Anyway, let's go get food. Bye Alec."

Izzy linked their arms together and started to drag Simon away while he chatted mindlessly to her. Alec took the rare time by himself as a gift and continued to stay backstage for twenty minutes, still catching his breath and drying himself off after sweat had left his clothing damp and clinging to his form. He had happily changed into a pair of sweatpants after his jeans disaster – something that he was aware was likely to end up on the front page of the gossip magazines. He skulled more water down, thirsty from the singing and dancing. Alec was absorbed in his own world, imagining his comfortable bed until a throat was cleared from behind him. He hid his groan, expecting Izzy to have returned to annoy him some more.

Putting the cap back onto the bottle, Alec turned around, his face immediately softening at the sight of a slightly self-conscious yet blissful Magnus. The singer's heart stuttered at the magnificent sight of his boyfriend in a pair of black boots, tight black pants and a white singlet top with a red leather jacket over the top. Of course, to finish the look, Magnus had golden eyeshadow and red lipstick, with his midnight black hair also tied back into a bun. Alec suddenly felt very drab in his plain black t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey," Alec murmured tenderly, putting the bottle down onto an empty chair.

"Hi handsome," Magnus whispered, eyeing his boyfriend with a proud look. Alec almost melted at the attention he was receiving. "That was quite some show you put on out there."

Alec sent him a sheepish smile, trying hard to not blush from his boyfriend's praise. "What did you think of it?"

"Many things," Magnus admitted softly, stepping closer to Alec and running his manicured fingers down his boyfriend's front. Alec then realised that Magnus also had a pair of studded, fingerless black leather gloves on. "I thought you sang wonderfully, like always. You were great at interacting with the crowd and you are _way_ too good at keeping some big things secret. Finally? I thought you have a lucky boyfriend, who definitely wouldn't have approved of you smearing your eyeliner."

"You seem pretty convinced about that fact," Alec teased, stumbling even closer towards a humoured Magnus. "As if you know my boyfriend."

Magnus bit his lower lip, as if he was contemplating. He removed his hands from Alec's chest and stepped back, shrugging indifferently. "I might've met him once or twice. He had a great ass, just saying."

"He sure does, unfortunately I haven't grabbed said ass in a long time," Alec sighed dramatically, seeing Magnus' pupils dilate.

"Perhaps we should fix that?" He suggested deeply, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fuck yes," Alec moaned noisily, causing Magnus' eyes widen as he swallowed thickly.

Alec strode towards his boyfriend and grabbed the front of Magnus' leather jacket, tugging the fashion student into his arms. Magnus faltered forwards just as their lips finally met. He let out a soft whimper and shut his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist while Magnus' draped his around Alec's broad shoulders. Their lips were hot and damp as Magnus gently bit down on Alec's bottom lip, resulting in the singer mewling loudly.

"Oh shit, baby, you can't go making noises like that or I'll cream in my pants," Magnus panted, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath.

"Get back here," Alec protested, running his hands down Magnus' back before cupping his curvy ass. "Damn, I have missed this ass so much. It's been way too long since I've been able to do this."

"Time for you two to get reunited again?" Magnus recommended cheekily and Alec squeezed in agreement, causing Magnus to gasp.

"I can't wait until I can grab your ass with nothing between us," Alec whispered, kissing and sucking his way down Magnus' neck.

"Ugh, babe, stop. I can't risk having a hickey. The Idris Ball is a week away – I can't go with hickeys." Magnus whined quietly, sounding like he was experiencing a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fine," Alec gave in, licking his way up Magnus' neck and reconnected their lips. He yanked Magnus' arse closer to him and grinding against his boyfriend at the same time, able to feel that Magnus was getting excited in his pants.

"Hey bro, congrats-" they two leapt apart, Magnus fixing his appearance and Alec blushing while Jace gaped at them. "Well…this is awkward. I'll guess I'll just leave you two to it."

"Jace," Alec went to stop him, only for the blonde to shake his head.

"Remember to use protection. Oh, and Alec, you've got red lipstick smeared all over your mouth." He called out, leaving in a hurry as Alec stared after him before rushing to clean Magnus' lipstick off his face.

Magnus grimaced and strutted to his boyfriend's side, encasing Alec in a one-armed hug, "that's a way to kill the mood."

* * *

"Congratulations," Tessa hugged Jem tightly, practically flinging herself at him. She ignored Will's mutters about how she would never throw herself like that at him while she burrowed her face against Jem's neck, her hair tickling his skin. Jem also pretended that Will said nothing as he returned the embrace. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Tess," he chuckled fondly, patting her back and playing with the tips of her brown hair. He beamed down at her when she released him. "I heard you had some part in the plan."

Tessa winked up at him cheekily, the skin crinkled around her eyes. Jem could see the happiness written all over her face, warming his heart. "Perhaps."

Jem leaned forward slowly, close enough for Tessa to feel his breath against her cheek. A gentle smile graced his pink lips as he whispered affectionately, "well, for whatever part you played, thank you. I can never thank you enough, Tess. For everything. I'll always love you, I hope you'll remember that."

Tessa's eyes filled with tears that she quickly blinked away, "anything for you, Jem. I'll always return that love, you've been my best friend for years."

"And yet, there are more years to come." Jem reached down and squeezed Tessa's hand, the two sharing in a best friend bonding moment. Will watched from the sidelines, happy that he knew he could rely on his two best friends. They would always be a trio.

"Okay, enough with the sappy stuff. Move aside so the rest of us can see the ring," Maia chimed in, bounding forward and clapping excitedly.

"Of course," Jem said smoothly, letting of Tessa's hand and stepping back.

Maia snatched Jem's hand into her own while Tessa politely moved to the side to let others get a glimpse. Her eyes were still damp, although she sent Will a reassuring smile. Maia gasped at Jem's engagement ring. "Oh my."

"You can say that again," Camille also gaped at the ring, her eyes wide with wonder. Ragnor wheeled her closer to get a better look. "It's so beautiful. One of a kind."

"Just like Jem," Will murmured proudly, clasping his fiancé's spare hand in his own and puffing his chest out. Jem hid his grin at the sight by placing a tender kiss on Will's temple.

"You can say that again," Clary sighed, sharing a longing look with Camille that left Ragnor and Jace paling. "That was an amazing proposal too."

"So romantic," Camille sighed contentedly, gazing up at Ragnor with an unrestrained look of adoration that left him containing his happy dance.

Ragnor beamed down at his girlfriend and crouched next to her side, linking their fingers together. "One day, I can promise you that."

"I look forward to it, Fell." Camille replied, partly jokingly with an edge of fondness.

Will tilted his head inquisitively when he saw Maia look away from the display, a disheartened expression on her face. Furthermore, the way Tessa's eyes stayed on Maia's form left him even more bewildered. Tessa had an unreadable look as she bit her lower lip, looking as if she wanted to say something to Maia. Jem nudged Will carefully, and the two men gave each other calculated gazes.

"Don't go getting any ideas," Jace jested weakly to his redheaded girlfriend, caressing Clary on the arm.

"You wish," Clary rolled her eyes, just as they heard an array of squeals from behind.

The group turned to see Alec attempting to make his way through the remaining crowd, Helen and Aline by his side. Aline was waving at a group of fangirls nearby, her dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze while she ensured she remained friendly. Jace watched the way she kept glancing at Helen, who was doing her best to blend in with the crowd. While Aline looked comfortable with the attention, Helen was the absolute obvious. Jace then turned his focus onto Magnus, who was also with Alec, although keeping a respectable distance between the two men. Alec stopped walking for a moment, turning to face Magnus. Jace realised that he was saying something to Magnus, his face lowered and body language showing how he had closed himself off to everyone around them.

To anyone else, it would've appeared to be two friends talking, but Jace could see the way their bodies automatically gravitated towards each other. In that moment, Jace could see that the two men contrasted each other perfectly. Alec was dressed in casual track pants (that did rather well at hugging his ass – according to the lustful looks from fans) and a t-shirt, whilst Magnus was decked out in hard-core glamour. However, the beaming smile on Alec's face made up for his lacking glitter. Despite trying to hide his adoration, Jace could tell that Magnus felt just as taken with Alec. They truly were opposites and yet they fitted together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces coming together.

Magnus nodded down at Alec after a few seconds of their murmurs before he strutted towards Will and Jem, declaring theatrically, "William Herondale, why did you not tell me that today is the day?"

"Hi Magnus," Will replied plainly while Jem waved with a sheepish smile painting his face.

"Now let me see the ring," Magnus demanded sassily, grasping Jem's hand and gaping at the ring. "Wow."

"That's what everyone's thought so far," Maia informed him helpfully, appearing to have cheered up from Magnus' dramatic antics.

"Which bank did you rob to afford this?" Was Magnus' next comment to Will, causing everyone, except Will, to laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mags." Will replied satirically, before his eyes widened. "I have a question, Jace."

"Doesn't everyone?" Jace teased, flicking his golden hair over his shoulder. "Fire away."

"To start with, where have Isabelle and Simon run off to?" Will hesitated before adding, "secondly, Robert Lightwood is striding towards Alexander…is that a good or bad thing?"

All eyes landed on the two Lightwood men, just in time to see them head off for privacy.

"Ask me that again in fifteen minutes?" Jace requested hopefully, although his tense posture made Magnus bit his lower lip and gaze longingly after his boyfriend.

* * *

"Dad, what do you want?" Alec had a bewildered expression while he self-consciously hugged himself.

"Come with me," Robert requested, noting the yearning look Alec sent over his shoulder towards Magnus. "I'll be quick, I just need to talk to you before Anna and I catch a flight back to London within the next few days – in case I don't have another chance to talk to you."

Alec felt as if he had been drenched in freezing water due to the reminder of Annamarie's existence. He felt his insides clench angrily as he grumbled out a response, "fine."

The two Lightwoods strode away from the group of friends, a noticeable amount of distance between their bodies. Alec knew that Jace was be watching them closely, aware of the meaning behind every little thing Alec did. Even though Magnus and Alec were close, if anyone could rival their knowledge of Alec's body language, it would be Jace.

"Look a little happier," Robert hissed when he tugged Alec closer, wrapping his arm around his boy's shoulder. Alec bit his lip as he stopped himself from shoving Robert off him. "In case paparazzi are watching."

Alec rolled his eyes but gave his father a fake smile, his lips pressed together tightly. They hurriedly came to a gazebo that had a memorial slate on it for a late patient, vines growing up the sides of it. If Alec wasn't in such a tired mood and wishing to be in the arms of his man, he would have appreciated the beauty of the sight before him. Instead, he stomped closer, shrugging Robert off him.

The two men entered silently, facing each other and the tension built up. Alec could tell that something was stressing his father, yet the comment about Annamarie was still darkening his mood. "What is it?"

"Is that really the way to speak to your father, Alexander?" Robert replied dryly, "I need to speak to you."

"So speak," Alec suggested inattentively, shrugging. "I need to get back to my friends."

"I think you mean that you want to get back to Magnus," Robert stated, raising his hands when Alec gave him a dark look. "Just stating the obvious, son. You're young and in love-"

"How would you know anything about love?" Alec spat out, fire building within the depths of his blue eyes.

"I didn't come here to fight, Alexander." Robert interjected exhaustedly, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. "I wanted to talk business."

"That's all you and Mum ever have wanted to talk about." Alec corrected him coldly, "it was never family. It was always business. I'm so sick of it, Dad."

"Then remain sick of it until we can talk about your feelings later, when we don't have time constraints." Robert snapped, his body full of withheld anger. "Now will you grow up and listen to me?"

"Me grow up? You have a long list of things that you need to grow up for, Dad. For one, taking responsibility for all the shit you've done to our family." Alec yelled, marching past Robert, attempting to leave. Robert caught his arm and held him firmly as Alec snarled, eyeing his father's hand. "Let me go."

"Listen to me, I just want to talk about something and then I'll be out of your hair." Robert whispered, releasing Alec's arm.

"What is it?" Alec growled after a moment's silence.

"You're aware of the next movie I'll be directing? It's been delayed because we decided to alter a few things." Robert started, not waiting for Alec's reply before he continued. "Jace isn't aware of it yet, but this is going to be the first movie he'll star in that is directed by me."

Alec gaped at his father – he definitely didn't expect this. There had always been a huge rule that Jace was not going to be one of Robert's movies because there were too many ways it could go wrong. The fact that Robert was prepared to cast Jace amazed him, "but…what about the rule?"

"He's made a big name for himself without using my movies. He got his first huge role, not me. Plus, I was thinking it could have quite a few Lightwoods in it." Robert broached casually.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "what are you planning, Dad?"

"Alexander, your mother and I were thinking that perhaps, a nice way to end this married was to finish it how it started – on set. Maryse will be staring in this movie, but to difference this time? We want to have our children in it too." Robert informed Alec quietly.

Alec hesitated, "Dad, I'm not an actor. And if this is your way of trying to fix things, it's a shitty way."

"But you are a singer," Robert butted in. "Hear me out, Alec. I've been talking my co-workers, including the composers. We want you to co-write the main theme song with them. Perhaps even two or three songs."

"That's a big thing to ask, Dad." Alec stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you can do it," Robert insisted, moving closer and placing his hands on Alec's shoulders. Alec swallowed thickly, fighting his irate feelings that made him desire throwing Robert's hands off him.

"And what about Iz and Max?" Alec interjected, finding it difficult to imagine Max in a film.

"Funnily enough, Max has agreed to this. Unbelievable, I know. I think he just wants to do what he thinks is best for the family." Robert gave Alec a tense smile, "he'll be acting beside Jace…as somewhat of a brother figure."

"And Izzy?" Alec pushed, still unsure about the situation.

"She too has a part. Alexander, listen to me, it's all been thought out." Robert squeezed Alec's shoulders and leaned closer. "Just say yes or no."

"I…" Alec paused and swallowed thickly. This movie could be huge, after all, all the Lightwoods in one greatest hit? The publicity alone would cause sales to sky rocket. "I'll do it."

* * *

"What did you think of the performance?" Jace asked gently, stretched across the sofa with Clary tucked safely in his arms.

Clary absentmindedly played with the neckline of Jace's shirt, enjoying the sight of his collarbone before cautiously replying with, "it was sweet…although, I have a question."

"Ask away, babe." Jace replied, slipping a stray fiery red curl behind Clary's ear and kissing her on the cheek.

Clary turned bright red at Jace's actions and nickname for her, stuttering out, "I was wondering…what happened today…when Alec was performing _Just a Dream_? You just…left."

She felt Jace immediately tense up, causing her to pull herself away from him. He swallowed and frowned up at her, his golden eyes having a calculating look in them as he tried to figure out how to handle the situation. "Ah, I was not expecting _that_ question."

"Don't deflect it, Jace." Clary pleaded as he sat up and leapt over the back of her couch to escape. Clary crossed her arms over her chest, becoming indignant. "Where are you going?"

"I should head off…my manager is sure to need me or something." Jace muttered distractedly, causing Clary to grimace.

"Why are you shutting me out? This is just like when you denied your feelings for me all over again," Clary argued, hurt showing on her face. "Stop rejecting me."

"Stop making it so easy," Jace countered, yanking his jacket on and zipping it up forcefully. Clary almost thought he was about to break the material or zip. "I'll text you later."

"No. You won't." Clary got off the sofa and strode towards Jace, standing between him and the door. She glowered up at him, not letting their height difference lessen her attempt at intimidating behaviour. "You're staying here and talking to me."

"So you're going to keep me here against my will? _Classy_ ," Jace raised his voice, golden hair falling in front of his eyes.

"And you're going to abandon your girlfriend because of one question? _Pathetic_ ," Clary screamed, letting her walls down. Her eyes filled up with tears and Jace immediately recognise that there was more to Clary's response than she originally let on. "Go Jace, just go. Be like my father then, he couldn't stay either."

"What are you rambling on about now?" Jace snapped, his anger causing him to act without thinking as he grabbed his phone and wallet off the table.

"Go," Clary screeched, trying to hold in her waterworks until he left. "Leave me. Go."

Jace stomped past her, crashing into her side and making her stumble back a few steps. Clary made no noise of recognition as she kept her eyes downcast, biting her lips as her shoulders shook from withheld sobs. Jace practically pounced at the door, grasping the handle but pausing when he heard a small whimper. He shut his eyes and rested his head against the wood of the door, taking in deep breaths. His heart pounded as he took a few moments to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he murmured dejectedly. "I'm…so…so sorry."

"You've done enough, leave." Clary whispered coldly, her back still turned to him. "Take your shallow apologies with you. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you from the start…everything you've said and done…it was all lies. Just lies."

"I never lied, Clary. The…the reason I left during the song…was….was…because Alec wrote that song about me." Jace admitted, his grip painfully tight on the door handle. "When he was sixteen."

Clary gasped and glanced over her shoulder at him, her curls tumbling behind her back with the movement. "But…it's a break up song. How…I…I don't understand."

"I guess I broke a part of him," Jace murmured darkly, letting out a cold laugh and completely facing Clary. "Clary, I'm a terrible, heartless person. You deserve to know it now before I break your heart too."

"That's not true," Clary fought sternly, spinning around. "You are not terrible or heartless, Jace. You're one of the most amazing people I have ever met."

"I just yelled at you and went to leave because of a question," Jace ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "I ruined tonight…another thing to add to the list."

"What's on your mind, Jace? Tell me the truth." Clary requested softly, stepping closer to him.

"During the concert, it suddenly hit me. All these years of singing that song…and he was singing it to me." Jace licked his lips and lowered his face, trying to hide his expression of shame, mixed with self-loathing. "Clary, I need you to swear you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I swear," Clary stated, standing in front of Jace and holding his hands in her own. "Just let me in."

"When Alec and I were teenagers…we kissed." Jace muttered slowly, keeping his eyes on the wall behind Clary's head. He knew that Clary was giving him her look of surprise mixed with bewilderment. "He visited me during the night, clearly upset about something. I tried to comfort him and then he just…kissed me. I was stupid. I rejected him coldly – pretended the kiss never happened. He just ran away so quickly…I was going to talk to him about it, but then I changed my mind. I thought it was for the best. Until the realisation hit me today…that hurt him more. My nonchalance about him…it made him feel worthless. I'm _such_ a _dick_."

"You're not a dick for not being gay, Jace." Clary comforted, touching his arm. "You can't help it if you're not attracted to him."

"No, but I am a dick for not being there for him, Clary." Jace took in a deep breath, sounding as if it was rattling in his lungs. "Clary…he loved me…more than anyone else ever has. He adored me…you should have seen the looks he sent me. The way he would listen to any issues I had. The way he was always there for me when life got hard. He helped however he could and he protected me from all the negative publicity. Alec has done a lot for me since the start. Yet, I destroyed his heart."

"You would've destroyed his heart even more by pretending to return the feelings," Clary pointed out soothingly. "We're humans, Jace. We can't help who we do or do not fall for. It's not in our nature."

"The thing is, he hid it well, but I know that when I first started talking about you…it still hurt him. Less and less as he became more involved with Magnus, but it still hurt him. I think a part of him still hurts when you're around." Jace swallowed and his eyes eventually came to connect with hers. "And yet, I've never regretted us…what we have, at all."

"That's good," Clary stated kindly, gazing up at him.

Jace moved closer and cupped her face in his hands, "Clarissa Fray, you need to believe me when I say that you make me the happiest I've felt before. I know we haven't been official for very long…practically no time at all, but I can't deny what my heart is telling me. You've given me something I never expected, Clary. You gave me true love. A love more passionate than any Romeo or Juliet's. A love brighter than the Northern Lights."

Clary gaped up at him in shock before her expression morphed into a love struck grin, "you're a romantic, Jace Herondale. I never expected that."

"I'm full of surprises," Jace smirked at her before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "and so damn hot, too."

Clary rolled her eyes but melted into his arms, "egotistical too."

"You love it," Jace beamed down at her, kissing her forehead.

"For some reason, I really do." Clary mumbled, leaving Jace with a huge infectious grin.

* * *

The hotel room was warm and cosy with the T.V quietly playing on the opposite wall to the bed. There was an empty bottle of wine on the table and two half-full wine glasses on the bedside table. Alec's phone was in his bag, turned off as he gave his complete attention to his boyfriend. The atmosphere was comfortable and relaxed, something that the two men were basking in. After thirty minutes of small talk, Alec's saw Magnus bite his lower lip thoughtfully.

He jokingly poked his boyfriend in the forehead, "what's that look for?"

"Can I ask what was going on between you and your father?" Magnus broached the topic nonchalantly, his head resting securely in Alec's lap.

Alec's fingers went back to playing absentmindedly with Magnus' spikey hair while he smiled down at the tanned man. "If you promise not to tell anyone."

Magnus rolled his emerald eyes and gazed up at Alec, the skilfully-done eyeliner around his eyes making his eyes appear sharp. Alec had to stop himself from gawking at the sight. "Alexander, you know I'd never betray your trust."

"And that's another thing I love about you," Alec replied unconcernedly before his eyes widened and Magnus gasped.

"You…love something…about me?" Alec was unsure that he had ever seen or heard Magnus become so vulnerable before.

"Mags," Alec licked his lips self-consciously, slightly tentative. "No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. Your touch, your smell, even the way you move…it drives me wild."

"You're not answering my question, Alexander." Magnus sat up and turned around, crossing his legs as he stared into Alec's eyes.

"I'm scared that I'll scare you off," Alec admitted in a low voice, his lips barely moving.

Magnus leaned closer and murmured tenderly, "you could never scare me away, Alexander."

"You say that now, but…" Alec trailed off with an awkward laugh.

"Actually, I say that now and for the rest of our time," Magnus informed him cheekily, shifting closer to him. "Tell me what you meant, Alexander."

"I…trusting you isn't the only thing I love about you." Alec confessed softly, shutting his eyes briefly when Magnus gently cupped his cheek. "I love your snigger and the way your voice cracks when you're trying to hold in your laughter. I love your eyes and how they're the colour of the greenest grass – it reminds me of home in England. I love your skin and feel of your body against mine. I love how your always need to touch me…whether it's just the slightest brush of our arms when we walk or how you'll rest your head on my shoulder. I love how your jokes and how you strut around town, as if you own the place. I love what you wear, everything suits you so well…and the majority of the time, I'm trying not to stare at your ass. But do you know what I love the most? Above everything else?"

"What?" Magnus mumbled, his eyes slightly damp as Alec crawled closer to him and knelt on the bed.

"You," Alec disclosed lovingly and Magnus tilted his head slightly so that their faces could inch closer.

"Do you really mean that, Alexander?" Magnus questioned, running his hands up Alec's arm as the singer's hands rested on his hips.

"With all my heart," Alec confirmed, leaning in and letting their lips slowly touch.

Magnus returned the kiss with the same amount of tenderness, humming under his breath. He pulled back for a moment, "I love you too, Alexander."

Alec flung back, grinning at his boyfriend and they both let out little titters. Magnus wasn't expected Alec to suddenly scoop him up and jump to his feet. "God, I adore you, Magnus Bane."

"Oh my God, don't drop me!" Was Magnus' high-pitched shriek of a response. Alec threw his head back and laughed before cautiously helped Magnus stand up, the two still on the bed. Magnus draped his arms over Alec's shoulders as Alec continued to hold him close. "I adore you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Alec groaned, "please do not remind me of the travesty I call my full name."

"It's cute and so posh. _Alexander Gideon_. Almost the complete opposite of my joke of a name." Magnus teased, kissing Alec on the tip of his nose. "Just think what are kids' names could be."

Alec choked on his own saliva, "Magnus, I don't know if you know this, but two men are unable to make a baby."

Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed, "I meant adoption, Alexander."

"I'm too young to be a dad," Alec protested weakly, his skin ashen and eyes bulging.

"Not now, Alexander. Later…maybe after we've been together for a few years. Perhaps, even when we're married?" Magnus winked up at Alec. "What do you think about that, Mr Bane-Lightwood?"

Alec raised an eyebrow cheekily, "you sound very certain that we'll last. And Mr Bane-Lightwood sounds stupid, it'd be Lightwood-Bane."

"Well then, fine. Mr Lightwood-Bane. I have many reasons to believe it." Magnus insisted, tightening his grip on Alec.

"And what do those reasons consist of?" Alec tugged Magnus even closer, their bodies completely pressed against each other's.

"Well, mainly one, actually." Magnus turned his head to whisper into Alec's ear, "because I'll love you for the rest of my life."

"Funnily enough, I think I can say the same for you." Alec declared with a laugh as the two men swayed. "You know, Magnus Lightwood doesn't sound too bad."

"Lightwood-Bane." Magnus automatically amended. "Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane."

"One day," Alec shut his eyes and rested his forehead against Magnus'.

"One day," Magnus echoed, enjoying the moment as they continued to rock on the bed, in each other's arms.

* * *

"You look tired," Jessamine commented as Magnus trudged into the classroom, his peers getting their outfits out as they prepared for the next few hours.

Magnus placed his sewing kit onto his workbench as sighed with relief when Jessamine handed him a steaming takeaway coffee, "thanks, I'll pay you back sometime."

"No need to," Jessamine replied, leaning against the edge of his bench. "Talk, Magnus."

"About what?" Magnus diverted wearily, causing Jessamine to roll her eyes. "Fine. Alec told me that he and his siblings will need to fly to Canada to do something for their Father. But they'll be away for the next month."

"But that means he'll miss the Idris Ball," Jessamine hissed, sounding horrified.

"I know," Magnus groaned, rubbing his forehead where an ache was beginning to build up. "It was stupid of me to assume that he'd be able to come anyway, he isn't ready to make us an official couple."

"It'll be okay, Magnus. You'll still have fun at the ball without him and you two can reveal your love story soon enough." Jessamine insisted soothingly, trying to hide her frown from him.

"What if he's never ready to let people know the truth?" Magnus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Although, there is something new that happened last night."

"Let's hear it," Jessamine coerced, watching Magnus closely.

"We…we told each other we loved each other." Magnus lowered his voice, seeing how Jessamine gaped at him before bouncing and clapping her hands together.

"That's amazing, Magnus." She cheered, throwing her arms around him.

Magnus chuckled, "there's more. I slept over at his hotel room last night. Although, we didn't get to sleep until one in the morning – we ended up talking about him going to Canada."

Jessamine raised her eyebrow at him, "how much sleep have you gotten recently?"

"Clearly not enough," Magnus grumbled, sulking before adding, "in-between Camille's accident, this stupid ball and fashion show and the trip to London, my sleep schedule has been screwed over."

"How about you get through the next few hours of class and then go home to sleep?" Jessamine recommended softly, patting Magnus on the shoulder.

"You might be right there, Jessamine." Magnus gave in, peering out the window. "Just a few more hours. I might visit Camille before heading home, just to make sure she's still alright."

"Whatever you think is best," Jessamine started to return to her own workbench. "Just make sure you get some sleep."

* * *

"What are you doing Alec? It's eight in the bloody morning. What the bloody hell are you doing?" Jace banged on the hotel door, the piano playing stopping. " _Finally_."

The door opened, revealing an exhausted Alec. Jace took a moment to take in the dark circles under Alec's eyes and the extreme bedhair the singer was showing. "I need to write some songs for an arrangement with…someone."

"And who may that someone be? Someone important enough for you to be playing at flipping eight in the morning?" Jace questioned grouchily, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, I was woken up when Magnus left to go to university-" Alec stated before Jace interrupted him.

"Wait a moment, Magnus spent the night here?" Jace grinned at his brother, shoving him inside and closing the door behind him. "Details, dear brother."

"You are awfully similar to Izzy." Alec scrunched his nose up and began to walk towards his piano.

"No you don't," Jace caught his hand and yanked him back. "Tell me about your night with Magnus."

"We literally just slept. That's all. He got up at six to get ready for an 8'o'clock workshop. Happy?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "You're not getting any more details than that, Jace."

"You're such a party pooper," Jace whined, plonking down on the bed. "So, what is this song you're writing about?"

"Good question," Alec laughed awkwardly, "the one I'm writing currently is meant to be more of a…break up song mixed with the desire to get back together…if that makes sense?"

"Sort of," Jace paused, "why don't you just play it for me?"

"I've only got the chorus written so far," Alec blushed before sitting down at the piano stool and clearing his throat. He pressed down on the keys and started to sing.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go,_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything._

 _So why don't we go,_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

Jace clapped when Alec finished, "sounds good to me. I like it."

"I'm hoping to get a bit of a choir effect with it as well to make it more dramatic," Alec shrugged self-consciously. "The person I'm working with wants it to leave people with goose bumps…whatever that translates to."

"You'll figure it out," Jace waved his hand and sighed, "anyway, I'm going back to bed. Feel free to take a break from song writing for the next hour or two."

"Fine," Alec rolled his eyes as Jace made his way back to the door. "Have fun sleeping in."

"Oh, I will." Jace winked at Alec before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Camille's hospital room, interrupting the trio's chatter and surprising them. Magnus had just arrived after his class had finally finished, after what felt like a long three hours. Vivienne and Roger were supposedly visiting around 3'o'clock, however, after Camille checked the time on her phone, they found it was only 2'o'clock. She hummed cheerily, "Mum and Dad must be early. Come in!"

"Perhaps," Ragnor said non-committedly, waiting to see who the guest was.

Camille was placing her phone back onto her bedside table, just as the visitors entered. Magnus and Ragnor tensed as soon as they saw the people, while Camille took a few moments to collect herself. As soon as Ragnor and Magnus realised it was Annamarie and Robert, they were both standing protectively beside Camille's bed.

Ragnor spoke up, "what are you doing here? I thought you agreed to wait until she was out of hospital."

Magnus shifted awkwardly, aware that it was also his boyfriend's father who was being disrespected. Robert glimpsed at Magnus before peering back at Ragnor. Camille's eyes narrowed menacingly, picking up on Magnus and Ragnor's negative and defensive emotions. She started to eye the woman, clearly uncomfortable when she realised that Annamarie looked like an older version of herself. The two women gazed at each other while Camille took in the sight of the long silvery blonde curls and angular jawline. The only difference was their eyes, however, there was no way to deny that they were related by blood.

Camille stayed silent, everyone observing her closely before she quietly asked, "who are you?"

Annamarie cleared her throat after a gentle nudge from Robert, "hi…Camille. I'm…I'm Annamarie Highsmith. I'm…I'm your mother."

"So you're the woman who Alec told to bugger off," Camille immediately changed, her intrigued demeanour replaced by forged awe before sending a fake smile to the woman. Magnus hid his smirk behind his hand and Ragnor coughed delicately. They knew that Camille, whether drugged or not, wouldn't welcome this visit. "I would've appreciated if you listened to him the first time, although I'm sure he'd happily return to say it all again. Magnus and Ragnor would be up for helping him."

"Please, I just wanted to see how you are feeling," Annamarie stepped forward pleadingly, stopping when Camille raised her hand.

"I'm afraid you're over twenty years too late, Annamarie." She informed her coldly, "I told my parents this and now I'm going to tell you, birth mother or not, I want nothing to do with you. I will never want to be associated with you."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to me." Annamarie countered, her voice thick with attitude. It was in a manner that reminded Magnus a lot of Camille, although it merely managed to rile Camille up even more. Magnus placed his hand on Camille's shoulder, and while she sent him a dirty look, she permitted him to keep his hand there.

"And just why is that, you toad?" Camille snapped, her heart rate increasing on the monitor.

"Cammie, babe, calm down." Ragnor murmured, going back to playing with her hair. Her heart rate slowed down again at the touch, making Ragnor seemed rather chuffed with himself. Magnus rolled his eyes in Ragnor's direction.

"In case you didn't realise, I'm dating Robert, which means you're practically the step-sister of the Lightwood children." Annamarie declared and Magnus gaped at the woman's declaration. "You'll be seeing a lot of them too."

"Funnily enough, I have no issue with seeing a lot of the Lightwood children. They actually care for their family and have a strong sense of morality, you see. I wonder just who they got that trait from though, no one I've met yet." Camille snarled, giving Robert a sinister look. "Now if you please leave me before I call for security to leave, it'd be very appreciated."

Robert placed a hand on Annamarie's arm, softly tugging her closer to his side. "Come on Anna, let's go. You can come back when things have settled a little more."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," Camille interrupted with faux happiness, "you know where the door is. Please use it."

"Fine, but if you want to talk, you'll know where I am." Annamarie huffed, going to leave. "Come on, Robert. I need lunch."

Robert hesitated, looking at his girlfriend before facing Magnus with a warm expression, "congratulations on the job, by the way. I overheard Izzy and Jace talking about it to Maryse on the phone."

"What job?" Magnus wracked his brain to figure out what Robert was referring.

Robert raised an eyebrow, appearing to be somewhat flabbergasted. "Working as my son's costume designer for his upcoming tour? Or has Alexander not told you yet? _Oops_."

Magnus' jaw dropped at Robert's poor attempt at pretending he was unaware of Magnus' lacking knowledge and he felt his friends' eye him with shock. He quickly gathered himself and replied smoothly, "I was not aware that job existed, Sir."

"I probably wasn't meant to tell you, but I'm sure Alexander will ask you eventually. The boy can avoid things that make him nervous like it's the plague. I know he also was hoping you'd design a dress for Maryse – her request of course. Were you unaware of that too? I am _very_ sorry." Robert muttered before striding out of the hospital room with Annamarie in tow.

"Was he serious, Magnus?" Camille burst out, observing her best friend closely. Excitement replaced her hostility. "Alec asked you to be his costume designer and to design a dress for his mother?"

"He hasn't asked me anything like that," Magnus responded, biting his lower lip apprehensively as he sat back down next to her.

"Weird," Ragnor commented quietly, sharing a confused look with Camille while he copied Magnus' actions.

Magnus sighed and rested his head on his hand, "you can say that again."

* * *

"Oh my God, no freaking way." Izzy gaped at the picture on the front page of the magazine. There was no way to deny who was on it. Izzy was laughing as she strutted down a street in a pair of heels that made her legs appear long and fit. She wore a tight red dress that left little to the imagination, her dark her billowing in the breeze as she gazed up at Simon. There was something soft in her eye that was a rare sight, especially for people outside of her close circle of friends and family. Simon also appeared to be laughing at something while he reached out towards her, mirth in his eyes. Admittedly, the picture did support the words written next to the incriminating evidence: _Who_ _is_ _Isabelle Lightwood's New Lover?_ "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I didn't know you two were _that_ close," Jace smirked at his sister, causing her to scowl deeply at him.

Izzy snatched the magazine and waved it in front of his face. "Shut up Jace before I shove this magazine up your egotistical-"

" _Isabelle_ ," Alec yelled over the top as the group of friends sat in Camille's crowded hospital room.

"What's so bad about it?" Clary queried hesitantly, wrapped up in Jace's arms.

Jace smirked and raised an eyebrow at Izzy, "yes Izzy, please share with us all."

"I hate you," Izzy snarled, leaping to her feet and going to whack Jace over the back of the head before Alec got between them.

"Enough," he commanded fiercely, his arm in front of Izzy's stomach, holding her back. "Isabelle, you're an adult, act it. And Jace, stop egging her on for fun."

Jace pouted as Izzy fought against Alec's grip, "why do you have to be such a party pooper?"

Magnus, who was watching as he learnt against the side of Ragnor's chair said calmly, "Isabelle, feel free not to murder my boyfriend in your rage at you other brother. Remember Alexander is innocent in this situation."

"No promises if he's getting in my way," Izzy snapped as Simon and Maia entered the room with steaming coffees. She held the magazine up for him to see, "have you seen this? They've invaded my privacy again and made out lies about my personal life."

Maia squinted at the picture, moving closer to get a better look. She pointed at the man next to Isabelle on the cover, "hang on, is that you and _Simon_?"

"Don't make it sound like it's so unbelievable," Simon protested and Clary laughed loudly at the joke, making him grin at her.

"Be quiet, Simon. And that doesn't matter, Maia, look at the important aspect." Isabelle corrected her quickly as Simon grinned at the front cover. "Oi, what are you smiling at?"

"This could be my big break. I could be famous," Simon nudged Maia jokingly as she laughed. "Isabelle Lightwood's _boy toy_ – I could get used to that."

"Where does it say that?" Will inquired, perking up a little more.

"Page twenty-eight, apparently." Simon replied quickly, not picking up on the dangerous look on the youngest Lightwood's face.

"Simon, this isn't a joke." Isabelle growled, narrowing her eyes up at him. "They won't leave me alone."

"And yet, you're the one letting them be the powerful, manipulative person." Simon pointed out, making the whole room fall silent. Izzy gawked, unused to being spoken to like that. "Be the stronger person, Izzy. Ignore their lies because you know that they're all just trying to make money out of them. If you keep making a big thing about it, they'll just make up even more."

"Damn, you're surprisingly wise, Lewis." Will muttered while Jem blinked the shock away.

"I do have my moments," Simon remarked with a cheeky grin as Will barked out a laugh.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this shit." Izzy yelled, storming past Simon and out of the hospital room.

"I know that you like her dude, so I'm going to speak from a friend's perspective, instead of a brother's – go and snog the bloody daylights out of her." Jace supplied helpfully, resting his chin on the crown of Clary's head.

Simon went red and received a shove from Maia, "just go. Win your girl."

Simon gave them a thumbs up, "back in a mo."

The group watched him run out of the room before Clary faced Jace, "you know, telling a guy to make out with his sister is sort of weird."

"Good thing she isn't biologically my sister," Jace winked after pulling his girlfriend closer as he caught Magnus watching Alec. "Okay, my next brother duty is to tell Magnus to take Alec outside of this room and talk. Anyone can tell he's ready to explode about something."

"You're surprisingly perceptive right now," Clary commented, causing Jace to let out a dramatic sigh of her name. "There's my Jace."

Magnus rolled his eyes and merely took Alec's hand and dragged him out of the room, ignoring the confused looks from everyone else, mainly Alec. Alec poked him in the arm, "Mags, what are you doing?"

Magnus shut the door behind them and then continued to lead him towards the male bathroom, "follow me, Alexander."

"I don't exactly have another choice," Alec pointed out, receiving a grunt from Magnus as the two men entered the empty bathroom. Alec waited for the door to shut behind them before asking, "what is it?"

"Your Dad told me something that was…quite surprising. To say the least." Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

"Oh no," Alec moaned and ran his hands down his face, "what did my Dad say?"

"That you were planning to hire me as a costume designer and a designer for one of your mother's dresses." Magnus stated, observing the way Alec's hands fell away from his face and his mouth fell open.

"Well…I didn't expect that." Alec said after a moment of silence, causing Magnus to growl.

"That's all you can say? Alexander-" Magnus found himself cut off when Alec pushed their lips together and wrapped his arms around him. "We're in public."

"I know," Alec said against his lips before regretfully pulling back. "What he said was true, although I was waiting until your showcase and ball was over before I put an extra thing onto your already packed schedule. I was going to talk to you about it. Out of curiousity…what would you have said?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and jerked Alec closer, "Alec, that was the most stupid question that has ever left your lips."

Alec shot him a puzzled look, "thanks?"

Magnus let out a chuckle before kissing Alec again and whispering, "yes."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aline stood in the doorway of Helen's bedroom in Helen's family house, her siblings yelling downstairs.

"Organising Alec's suit for a surprise," Helen replied distractedly as she laid the black suit across her bed. "I messaged Jessamine-"

"Who is Jessamine?" Aline cut in immediately, her eyes narrowing.

Helen paused and gazed up at her girlfriend before smiling, "Aline Penhallow…are you jealous?"

Aline let out a laugh and shook her head, "me? Jealous? _No_. I don't get jealous."

Helen hid her smirk by returning to Alec's suit, "sure. Whatever you say. As I was saying before, I messaged Jessamine-"

"Who is _Jessamine_?" Aline questioned, shutting the door behind her as she strode into the room.

"Just a girl," Helen bit her lower lip to stop herself from openly giggling. "Quite pretty – blonde hair, big boobs and gorgeous skin. All the men and women are drawn to her. She's quite the catch."

"And _where_ did you meet her?" Aline failed at keeping her jealously out of her tone as she plonked herself down onto the bed, next to Helen.

"She goes to Idris University, where she's studying fashion with Magnus." Helen said airily, "apparently Magnus will be wearing a suit that is tinted purple, so Alec will have a purple mask."

"So it's a masquerade ball?" Aline queried, appreciating the mask Helen had laid out next to the suit.

"Sure is, that tends to be a common theme for the Idris Ball." Helen replied as she started to compare the different purple ties she had retrieved.

"When is the ball?" Aline enjoyed watching Helen work, especially due to the cute expression she had when she concentrated.

"Six days away," Helen confirmed, clucking her tongue. "This tie is better."

"Isn't Alec going to Canada, though?" Aline's brow furrowed from confusion, which deepened when Helen tittered.

"No, that's a lie he created so that Magnus would be surprised when he arrived." Helen patted Aline on the hand, "can you please go make hot chocolates? Please?"

Aline quickly gave into her girlfriend's pout, "fine, only for you. As long as you promise to tell me more about this Jessamine."

"Honestly?" Helen beamed up at her girlfriend, "she's a straight girl who is dating Tessa Gray's brother. She is beautiful, but she has a terrible nose. Don't tell her I said that though. Happy?"

"Happy," Aline grinned and kissed Helen on the tip of her nose, "okay, one hot chocolate coming up. With extra marshmallows."

"Thanks beautiful," Helen laughed and Aline practically melted at the nickname.

"You are most welcome, gorgeous." She hid her smile as she floated out of the room, replaying Helen's words in her mind.

* * *

"Izzy, wait up." Simon called out, making his way through the crowd in the entrance to the hospital.

Whispers were filling the room as onlookers watched Isabelle Lightwood stride out of the hospital, security guards quick to move to her side. Simon tried to keep his face down while he chased after her, swearing when the sensor doors shut right before he reached them. He waited for them to slowly open, feeling like it was forever before he finally made it to the front of the hospital. Smoke filled his lungs and he coughed before he realised that Izzy was about to get into a black car.

"Izzy, please, stop." Simon rushed over and a security guard caught him before he could reach her. "Hear me out, Iz. Please."

Izzy stopped herself from entering the car, although she refused to look at him. Simon took it as a good sign, although the rather buff security guard growled in his ear, "stop it, boy."

"Let go of me, seriously, what is your diet? Protein and steroids? Isabelle, please listen to me…look, I didn't want to make this a public announcement, but you leave me no choice. You are the most stunning girl I have ever seen, with a heart of gold and jokes that I will never stop laughing at. The first moment I met you, I felt my heart leap in my chest. You were so perfect, with those amazing eyes and gorgeous smile. You also talked to me like I was human – there was no superiority complex. And God, when you strut around in heels, your legs look so good. Sorry…sounds perverted, but it's true. But please, Isabelle, listen to me because what I said back there…I didn't mean it to sound unsupportive or mean. I know the paparazzi are dicks," Simon paused and looked over at the group of men holding cameras, "er, sorry guys. Anyway, I know that. I know you have no privacy and if they want to write a story about you, then I might as well make it true. Please, Isabelle, listen."

Izzy slowly looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes brimming with tears as she mouthed his name. The security guard next to her said, "Miss Lightwood, we need to head off soon or we'll block up the entrance."

"Izzy, you know how you told me to keep my four eyes on you? They're always going to be on you because…because…I love you. It's silly because we only met a while ago and we aren't together and I'll probably regret saying it when Tumblr mocks my non-existent ass for even thinking that Isabelle Lightwood would return my feelings…but…it's true. I love you, Isabelle Sophia. I always will. I will take any ridiculing from Tumblr and admit it for the rest of my days if it means that you live knowing that you are completely and utterly adored by some geeky guy who works in a café and dreams big. I know I'm nothing compared to you, but…that doesn't stop my heart from pounding whenever you're near. Or the way your scent leaves me feeling intoxicated with giddiness. Or the way my nerves cause me to ramble when you give me a look that suddenly reminds me that you are practically a goddess. I know I'm just a guy who serves coffee for a living and plays in a stupid band that will never become famous…but Isabelle, you are everything to me. I liked you from the first moment and I will adore you for the rest."

"Miss Lightwood-" the security guard went to remind her, although she merely shushed him and completely turned around to stare at Simon.

Simon swallowed thickly, seeing the way some tears had dribbled down her face. "Isabelle, to sum this up…all I can say is that I want you to be the Jean Grey to my Cyclops, if you'd let it happen."

Isabelle slowly ambled forward, "my silly four eyes, how blind you have been."

"Is that a yes or no?" Simon whispered as the security guard released him when Isabelle nodded at him.

Izzy smirked up at him before grabbing him by his t-shirt and yanking him towards her. Simon stumbled forward, catching himself when he placed his hands on her shoulders. Their lips met and Simon's eyes widened until he let out a sigh of happiness and shut them. Simon wrapped his arms around her as Izzy pulled back, "does that tell you my answer, Cyclops?"

"Hell yes, Jean." Simon laughed before pulling her back and dipping her down in the middle of the entrance to the hospital. Izzy let out a giggle and weakly protested due to being in a dress, although these complaints were drowned out by the onlookers' cheers and the feeling of Simon's lips back on hers. The cameras were firing away, however, the two lovers were completely absorbed in their own little world.

 **Aww Izzy and Simon are officially a thing :') I promise that there will be the Idris Ball in the next chapter, I just didn't want to rush it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

 _ **AnnieBea**_ **– WHY THANK YOU! I'm happy that you think it's amazing :')**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Haha Will sure does seem to know how to be romantic. Just wait until their wedding! ;) Thank you so much for reviewing again. It means a lot to me.**

 _ **Tay**_ **\- What did you think about this chapter? Did you jump around the room in happiness again? :D I'm glad you liked the moment where Alec ripped his pants! And I'm still trying to decide whether I'll get deeper into the past of Alec and Jace, or if I'll leave of there or only go there a little. Awww I'm so relieved that you liked the proposal! And I promise that the ball is going to be in the next chapter, because I don't know about you, but I think it's time for it. You will need to wait to find out what entrance Alec has to the ball, but I promise that you'll adore it! I'll listen to Strong, I'm sure it'll be great! And I haven't heard Rise a lot, but since I don't remember hating on it, it must be decent. I'll listen to it and get back to you on that** **Thanks for reviewing again!**

 _ **FigsVsNewton**_ **– Oh my god, it's so cool if I legit made you say oh my god when you barely say it ;) Aww thanks for saying it was beautiful :') Haha I loved the different photos, although I may be biased! I realised there was not enough Luke and Jocelyn in the fic and that had to be fixed immediately. As for Jace realisation the truth behind the song, I guess I wanted to show an insecure side of him since we often see him strong and confident. I love Unconditionally, especially acoustic versions, so I personally thought it was perfect! But I am biased…again ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **StormageddonDarkLadyOfAll**_ **– Trust me, writing the flashbacks going so confusing for me as well! Especially when trying to remember dates/ages of characters and all that. Sorry that it was confusing to read though, I tried to avoid that but next time I write a flashback seen, I'll work on that** **Aww I'm glad you liked Will's proposal! Thanks for reviewing.**


	17. Masquerade

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about how long it took to update – life has been hectic currently! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it contains a few new surprises…and perhaps, a very special ball? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the music included in this chapter.**

Chapter 17

Masquerade

The large black SUV pulled up to the curb in front of a small restaurant in Brooklyn that appeared to be filled with chatting and laughing customers who were tucking into their meals. The people sitting inside the car, on the fancy leather seats, sighed when they recognised the tell-tale sign of paparazzi prowling the streets. Men and women with their large cameras flocked towards the car after they caught sight of it. Cameras were lighting up and directed towards the car while the security guards were organising themselves.

Simon tutted and glanced at Isabelle while pushing his glasses further up his nose, "damn, looks like the paps are already here and waiting. Sucks."

Izzy stopped staring out of the window, turning to face a smiling Simon as she took in a deep breath. She reached down with shaky hands and linked their fingers together, "are you sure about this?"

"Iz, we're already public with our relationship," Simon chuckled, lifting her hand up to place a gentle kiss on her palm. "There's no harm with being sighted going out to lunch together."

"Yes, but this is with your mother and sister. It's the first time I'll be meeting them," Izzy chewed softly on her bottom lip, her red lipstick standing out against her pale skin. She gasped and hissed worriedly, "what if I forget their names?"

"You won't, Izzy." Simon rolled his eyes at her hysterics before adding comfortingly, "my Mum is called Elaine and my sister is Rebecca. We've already gone over all the details about them. You know that my Mum is good friends with Luke and that Rebecca loves vintage fashion. You'll be great, Iz, but we better get out soon before we start to bring more attention to the huge ass car your security drive."

"Good idea," Izzy chuckled weakly, causing Simon to frown.

"Isabelle," he murmured tenderly, his voice dropping and becoming softer. Izzy's shoulders slouched forward until he shifted closer, cupping her chin in his spare hand and gazing into her eyes, "they will love you. My sister especially, she's adored you since she was younger. My Mum will think you're nice and never stop inviting you round to dinner. That's how it will go, so don't worry."

"If you say so," Izzy's voice cracked and blinked the tears away, not wanting to ruin her eyeliner or mascara.

"I say so," Simon leaned forward and kissed her, short yet full of adoration. She let out an unsteady breath when he pulled away and gave her his signature dorky grin at her. "Where's my beautiful girl's smile?"

She gave him a little smile, "here."

Simon tutted and ran his fingers over her lips, "not good enough, Lightwood. Try again."

Izzy straightened up after letting out a giggle and gave him a genuine smile, "you're a dork, Simon."

"I know that," he winked at her before placing his hand on the door handle. "Let's go."

A security guard came round to Simon's door, opening it for him to see that onlookers had gathered, many with cameras or their phones. He slid out of the car, dressed in tight jeans and a buttoned up t-shirt that was a lot fancier than what he was used to – apparently dating Isabelle Lightwood meant dressing fashionably. However, to keep a part of him the same, he wore converse shoes and his usual glasses. The paparazzi immediately started calling out to him, asking for his name and the details of his relationship with Isabelle. Simon ignored them as he turned around and held his hand out for Izzy to take. She grabbed his hand while gracefully exiting the vehicle, tucking her hair back behind her ears to help her see more. Simon openly beamed down at her, cameras firing off while the car door shut behind them.

"Isabelle, what is your boyfriend's name?"

"Sir, sir, how did you two meet?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Isabelle? Isabelle! Look this way!"

They held hands while they headed towards the entrance of the restaurant, people continuing to yell out to them. Simon found it difficult to understand what anyone was saying to him, which must have been reflected on his face because Izzy gave his hand a comforting squeeze as she smiled up at him. Her dark black curls bounced with every step she took in her white wedges. Her look was a lot more casual compared to what she normal wore – a strapless loose white top with billowing trumpet sleeves and a pair of fitted black jeans. She had a small amount of jewellery, consisting of a plain black choker and a few silver rings. Simon thought it was perfect: elegant enough for Isabelle, yet casual enough for a restaurant visit with his family. He was also trying to hide that fact that he was proud because even in her heels, he was still taller than her. They climbed the front steps, security guards opening the door in time for them to slip inside and leave the chaotic nature of the paparazzi outside. Simon spotted his mother and sister quickly, waving at them before leading Izzy over. Izzy was all smiles, although Simon knew they were her fake, practiced ones for when in public.

"Hey Mum," Simon let go of Izzy's hand to hug his mother, her greying hair tickling his nose.

"Hi sweetheart, how have you been?" Elaine queried sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

"I've been good," Simon said as he let go of her and gave Rebecca a quick hug. He then glanced at Izzy, who stood slightly to the side, waiting for her cue. Elaine and Rebecca both were silent, clearly aware of the power Izzy held in society. "This is Isabelle. Isabelle, this is my mother, Elaine, and my sister, Rebecca."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Simon has told me amazing things about you." Izzy stated charmingly, her English accent standing out against their American ones. She pretended not to notice the fact that Rebecca was gaping at her or the way Elaine openly stared.

Simon cleared his throat when she gave him an awkward look, "Mum? Becky?"

"It's so nice to meet such a talented girl as yourself, Isabelle. Are you okay with us calling you Isabelle? Or would you prefer Miss Lightwood?" Elaine rushed to say, shaking herself out of her trance.

Simon had to restrain himself from face palming, although Izzy purely replied with a strained tone, "Isabelle is fine, Elaine."

"How about we take a seat?" Simon suggested with a high-pitched voice, pulling Isabelle's chair out for her which resulted in coos from his mother and sister. "Mum, Bec, _please_ stop."

"Aw Simon, you were never this cute when you introduced Maureen to us." Rebecca informed him as they opened up their menus.

Simon glowered at Rebecca while Izzy inquisitively glanced up from her menu, quirking an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Maureen?"

"The crazy girl who flipped out when she met Alec before Magnus stepped in and saved the poor soul." Simon whispered under his breath, his cheeks turning red.

"I didn't realise you two dated," Izzy gave him a tense smile and returned to checking out the dishes available.

"We didn't," Simon went to assure her more, placing his hand on her arm, only for Elaine to interrupt.

"Oh darling, he's never dated a girl. For a while we thought he'd get with Clary, but clearly someone else caught his eye," Elaine winked at a gaping Isabelle who raised an eyebrow at Simon.

"Is that so?" She questioned coolly as a waiter arrived to take their orders.

"You were right earlier, this is a bad idea." Simon mumbled, rubbing his forehead while everyone requested their meals and the waiter headed off, not without giving Isabelle a lustful look. "And the incredibly attractive waiter is blatantly checking my girlfriend out right in front of me. _Great_."

Izzy cleared her throat and smiled at Rebecca while her fingers absentmindedly traced around the rim of her glass, "Simon told me that you like vintage fashion?"

"Oh yes, I adore it. I make my own dresses too," Rebecca beamed at Izzy, touched that she knew details about her.

"That's amazing, I wish I was that talented." Izzy let out an uncomfortable chuckle and then continued to eye her glass.

The handsome waiter seemed to have noticed her empty glass and rushed over, "are there any drinks I can get you, Ma'am?"

"Just a water, please." Izzy replied stiffly, uneasy as his eyes roamed over her body.

"As you wish," he practically sprinted back to the kitchen while Izzy sighed in relief.

"What a creep," she muttered to a grimacing Simon.

"You say that again," Simon grumbled, slouching in his chair as a group of giggling girls started to walk towards them. "We've be spotted. Fangirls are on their way. Prepare yourself."

Izzy sat up straighter, just in time for sound of a gentle and cautious, "excuse me, Miss Lightwood?"

Izzy released the glass from her grip and spun around in her chair, "hi, what can I help you with?"

"We were wondering whether we could take a photo with you?" One girl asked carefully, a hopeful smile on her face.

Izzy gazed at Elaine and Rebecca, tilting her head to the side. "If that is okay with you two?"

"Of course," Elaine insisted, getting to her feet in such a rapid movement that her knee narrowly missed banging the edge of the table. "Here, let me take the photo for you."

"Mum, you're being way too excited." Simon reminded her quietly, staring up at Elaine with pleading eyes, only to receive a huff.

"Simon, please, I'm just being polite." She corrected him before clapping her hands. "Come on, hand the camera over."

"Thanks so much," one girl said, handing her phone to Elaine as Izzy got to her feet and stood in-between the girls, their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

Rebecca was watching them with a longing expression before Simon realised what she wanted, "you can get a picture with Iz too, Becky."

Her face lit up, brighter than he'd ever seen it before as she leapt to her feet and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek, "thank you."

"Maybe this family date wasn't such a bad idea," Simon said to himself, watching the fangirls move away before Rebecca replaced them.

Elaine quickly joined in on the pictures, calling out in a happy voice, "selfie time."

"Mum, that was so cringey," Simon complained, although he quickly lost his voice when Isabelle, for the first time that night, sent him a genuine smile.

"Come on, Si. Take a picture with us," she held her hand out towards him.

Simon eyed the hand before giving her a love struck look that was only reserved for her, "fine, just this once though."

"There's my big boy," Elaine declared as he came to stand behind the three women, his arm protectively resting around Isabelle's shoulders when he caught sight of the waiter watching them.

"And here are the three of the most important women if my life," Simon announced cheerfully, noting the way Izzy blushed at his comment.

She fluttered her eyelashes up at him and commented cheekily, "but Clary isn't here."

"Oh you," Simon placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, causing Izzy to let out a shriek of laughter, just in time for Rebecca to take a photo. He glared at his older sister, "Bec, that better be a good picture."

He quickly found himself ignored as the women started cooing over the picture, and he soon realised why. Elaine stood to his left, poking her tongue out while doing a peace sign (that she clearly learnt from Rebecca). Rebecca was on Isabelle's right, with her eyes crossed and looking down at her nose and her lips turned into a pout. In-between them was Simon, his eyes shut and mid-kiss with a laughing and grinning Isabelle, her eyes full of happiness and her hair a little messy from his arm ruffling it up.

Simon tore his eyes away from the phone screen before they landed onto his girlfriend, "I love it."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Magnus queried, watching Alec zip up his travel bags that were resting on the hotel bed.

"Sure do." Alec straightened up and gazed at his lover.

"Toothbrush? Underwear? Travel sickness pills?" Magnus hurried to say, only stopping when Alec placed a finger over his smooth lips.

"Mags, calm down. I have everything, I promise. Stop worrying." Alec murmured gently, moving his hand to cup Magnus' jaw.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you." Magnus pouted, causing Alec to practically melt inside.

"I know and it's something I love about you." He whispered, running his thumb up Magnus' jaw to run his fingers through the dark locks of hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Magnus suddenly burst out, throwing his arms around Alec and resting his head on the singer's broad shoulder.

He tried to hide his sniffles by burying his face in the crook of Alec's neck, his eyes shut tightly while he fought hard with his strong emotions. He felt Alec's stiffen at his boyfriend's emotional state, clearly not expecting him to be so sensitive about his supposed trip to Canada. Alec's hand ran down from his hair to his back, as he brought his other arm up.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mags." Alec shut his eyes and embraced his boyfriend, holding onto Magnus tightly. The two swayed on the spot. "I wish I didn't have to go, but my Dad needs me to."

"It's your job," Magnus leaned back to give Alec a watery smile, causing the blue eyed man to gasp. "I know."

"Don't cry, Mags. Don't cry," Alec insisted, wiping away stray tears that were threatening to dribble down Magnus' cheeks. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Over a month isn't soon, Alec." Magnus stated seriously, pouting with his eyes downcast.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be able to sneak in a visit?" Alec replied soothingly, smoothing Magnus' hair down and kissing his forehead. "I'll call you every day. Even twice a day if it makes you feel better. And you can call me whenever you need to. Just…whatever you want, it's yours."

"Just don't forget about me," Magnus pleaded with his big green iris standing out against the rest of his bloodshot eyes, showing Alec his rare insecure side. "While…while you're away and meeting new stars…just don't forget about your little poor fashion designer wannabe left back at home."

Alec frowned before shaking his head before asserting, "Magnus Bane, I could never forget about you. And no other man or woman would catch my eye while I'm away, if that's what you're trying to get at. I love you far too much to."

"I love you too, baby." Magnus murmured wetly as Alec pulled back to gaze at him.

"Smile for me, Mags. Please, let me remember your smile as the last thing I saw on your gorgeous face," he requested gently, seeming pleased when Magnus gave him a small smile. "There. I love it when you smile."

Magnus made a pained sound as he cleared his throat, "I should head off, you're driver is picking you up in ten minutes."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Alec agreed weakly, licking his lips. "Can I get a kiss before I go?"

"Always," Magnus chimed, moving closer so that their lips could touch.

Alec shut his eyes as soon as their lips met, enjoying the softness of his boyfriend's. Magnus' lips tasted like the cherry lip balm he always used and were supple under Alec's. His hands came up to cup Magnus' face while Magnus' encased his waist in a firm hug. With their bodies pressed together, the two men stayed like this for minutes, until Alec's phone buzzed. He pulled back, grimacing, "that's probably my assistants."

"I should head off," Magnus muttered sadly, blinking back tears. "I'll see you in a month."

"You will," Alec confirmed, kissing Magnus again and whispering against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus responded quietly before removing himself from Alec's arm and heading towards the door. "Good bye, sweetheart."

"See you soon, Mags." Alec waved, watching Magnus open the door and leave silently. Alec waited for a seconds before whimpering, "well, that was more painful than I expected."

* * *

"Stop moping, Magnus. He'll be back before you know it," Jessamine reminded Magnus, crouching down beside him to wrap an arm around his form while he finished hemming part of his dress.

"I know, Jessamine. Sorry, I just miss him." Magnus exhaled loudly, leaning into her touch when she started stroking his hair. "It sucks that he'll be missing out on the ball."

"The night will still be amazing though," Jessamine insisted passionately, gazing into Magnus' emerald eyes. "You owe me a dance, by the way."

"Of course, dearest Jessamine." Magnus replied charmingly, "what are you planning to wear?"

"I have this white lace dress that I think will look good, I was considering pairing it with a golden mask." Jessamine informed him thoughtfully. "That or this crimson dress I bought when Nate and I visited Paris together."

"You will look stunning in either, darling." Magnus declared dramatically, "Will Nate be your date on the night?"

"He will be, much to my family's displeasure." Jessamine nodded and cringed at the same time, her blonde hair slipping from its constraints.

"Does your family still disapprove of your relationship with him?" Magnus questioned, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Aunt Charlotte thinks that he uses me for his own greed, while Uncle Henry just thinks that he's too dim-witted to hold an intellectual conversation with him." Jessamine rolled her eyes and added, "but they're not my real family so their opinions don't matter."

Magnus frowned and lowered his voice, "you're lying to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about Magnus," Jessamine stared defiantly at Magnus, as if challenging him to question her.

Magnus, unafraid of her attitude, merely stated, "Henry and Charlotte are the closest you have to family, more so than your own parents-"

"My parents are dead." Jessamine interrupted, only for Magnus to smile.

"Exactly, it was a tragic car accident, but they died when you were a child. Henry and Charlotte adopted you and have raised you for most of your life. Whilst you rejected calling them Mum and Dad, you still view them as your parents." Magnus stated, shrugging offhandedly.

"And just how would you understand?" Jessamine whispered, moving away from Magnus.

Magnus stopped her from moving too far by placing his hand over hers, "because I went through similar feelings when my own dad died and other family members tried to step up and replace him as my father. However, I never had the pain of feeling rejected after adopted parents had, not just one, but two miracle births of their own biological children."

"I hold no hatred towards Charles or Matthew," Jessamine insisted, shaking her head and crossing over her chest.

"That doesn't stop you from feeling jealous." Magnus continued, tugging her closer and hugging her tightly. "Just…don't forget who raised you when you get caught up in adult life, Jess. Sometimes those people are the ones we need the most when we hurt."

"When did you get so wise?" Jessamine teased lightly before clearing her throat and changing the topic. "Why don't you ask Camille to go with you?"

Magnus paused before going along with the topic change. "Other than the fact that she probably will still be too weak to, I'm Magnus Bane, I don't need to bring a date to a party – I practically _am_ the party." He replied smugly, grinning at Jessamine as she released him, the two friends getting to their feet.

Jessamine threw her head back and laughed loudly, "that's the spirit, Magnus. I know you had it in you."

"All I needed was a gorgeous girl like you to bring it out of me," Magnus remarked cheekily, kissing Jessamine on the cheek as she flushed.

"What are you going to wear? Is it still the purple suit? Please tell me it'll be fabulous," Jessamine bounced on the spot, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Of course it'll be fabulous, Jessamine, I'm always no less than magnificent." Magnus announced proudly, puffing his chest out as he got a needle and thread. "I have a purple suit that has a slight glimmer to it. I'm planning to wear with a white shirt and silver bow tie – Cammie's helping me find the perfect mask. She's insisting that it has to have blue in it."

"Blue, purple and silver is nice," Jessamine agreed, "I think you'll look amazing. All eyes will be on you. Are you prepared to accept that you're top of the year yet?"

Magnus groaned and returned to focusing on his dress, "Jessamine, that is the biggest load of rubbish I've heard all day."

"Just saying it how it is," Jessamine stated, smirking up at Magnus before floating back to her workbench. "Thanks for the talk!"

"Such a load of rubbish," Magnus grumbled under his breath, but he couldn't stop the satisfied smile from sneaking onto his face.

* * *

 _If you wanna make the world a better place,_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make the change._

Alec finished belting out the final note to the song, holding onto "change" as he felt the air leaving his lungs. He'd spent the whole morning writing this song with his father's music team in New York for the movie. As soon as the note finished, he was greeted with silence, which was either a great or terrible sign. Alec took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes and bringing himself back to reality.

"Good job," Alec heard his Father's praise as he removed the headphones and stepped back from the microphone in the recording booth. An assistant strode towards him with a bottle of water, which he took with a thankful smile. Alec looked at Robert through the glass as Robert used the speakers to talk, "sounded great, son. How you managed to write that in one night…I will never know."

Alec blushed and sent Robert a thumbs up, noting Izzy and Jace also listening with the recording technicians. Izzy grinned at Alec while Jace waved and nodded supportively. He averted his eyes, trying to stop himself from increasingly turning red. It'd be one day since he pretended he had caught the plane to Canada, meaning that Magnus' ball was four days away. Alec felt nerves spike inside of him at the thought as he swallowed thickly and placed the headphones on the stand in front of him.

"One song down, one to go." Alec reminded himself, licking his lips and sipping on some bottled water, trying to keep the thought of Magnus off his mind when his phone went off in his pocket. "Sorry, one moment."

Alec stepped away from the microphone and glass, turning his back to everyone else as he pulled his phone out and saw he had one new text message from Magnus. Quickly opening the message, Alec smiled as he read it. " _Can't stop thinking of you. Take care. I love you, baby! Xx"_

* * *

Magnus knocked on the front door before stepping back and hugging himself. He smiled to himself when he heard a gentle voice call out from inside the house. "Coming."

After waiting a few moments, the door opened with a sharp movement. Batari blinked up at her son, dressed in her usual modern take on a 50's outfit, complete with red lipstick, curls and a pair of heels. Magnus took the opportunity of her shock to smile sheepishly at her, "hi Mum."

"Maggie, sorry sweetheart, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Come in before you catch a cold out there! It's nearing Winter." Batari stepped inside to let him inside, shutting the door behind him. She quickly encased him in a warm hug, "how have you been?"

"Yeah, I've been okay." Magnus ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not stupid or blind, I can see that is a lie, Magnus." Batari crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to appear intimidating. "Hot chocolate and chocolate chip biscuits time?"

"Hot chocolate and chocolate chip biscuit time," Magnus agreed, following Batari into the kitchen. When passing the front room, Magnus frowned at the sight of photos scattered all over the little coffee table – that was always a sign of his mother going through a stage of mourning for his father. He hurriedly sped up and entered the kitchen when he heard Batari rummaging through the cupboards.

"Luckily for you, a part of me felt that I'd be seeing you soon." Batari murmured, beaming at her son as she snatched something out of the cupboard. "Uh huh! I made some biscuits yesterday."

"Why did you think you'd be seeing me soon?" Magnus asked as he sat on a stool, opening the box of biscuits and helping himself to one.

Batari started boiling water in the kettle, "because you have so much going on in your life currently, I thought you'd need some Mother and son time."

"You're the best, Mum." Magnus replied happily, grinning when she strutted towards him, her navy blue dress swaying with the movement. She placed a kiss on his temple, her perfume filling his senses.

"Anything for my baby boy." She insisted, playing with his hair. "What is it on your mind today? Boy trouble? University trouble? Life trouble?"

"Is there an option D – all of the above?" Magnus answered, rubbing his forehead where he could feel a headache starting.

"Oh sweetheart, let me just finish making our drinks and then we'll talk all about it." Batari said comfortingly, heading towards the mugs and pulling two out.

"Why does life have to be so hard, Mum?" Magnus whispered, slouching in his chair.

Batari paused, her eyes widening as she slowly placed the mugs on the kitchen counter. "What brought this on, honey?"

Magnus sighed, "why did Camille have to be the person to nearly die in a hit and run? Why not some random person? Why is everyone putting so much pressure on me to be the best of the year in my course? Why did I have to fall for a famous person who has to go to other countries and potentially meet someone far better than me?"

"Okay, there are a few things I need to correct." Batari started while putting hot chocolate powder into the mugs and adding hot water.

"Like what, Mum?" Magnus pushed, watching her hopefully.

Batari poured milk into the hot chocolate and stirred the drinks before carrying them over to the table. She placed one down in front of Magnus before sitting on a stool. "Okay, there's a lot we need to talk about. One thing at a time. Maggie, we're in a world that is for a terrible, strange, happy and goddamn awful surprises. One moment we're in love and the next we're hurting. What happened to Camille was tragic, however, you need to remember that she survived. Do not hold yourself back in such a dark past because things are better now. Trust me, I understand how that feels."

Magnus looked down to see that she covered his hand with her own, her engagement and wedding rings glimmering in the light. "You've never taken those rings off."

"I've never fallen out of love with your father, even after all this time. I promise him my heart for eternity and that will never die." She whispered, gazing over her shoulder at a photo next to the window of the couple when they were young. Magnus watched Batari closely. "Years have gone by, you're no longer a little boy and I'm not longer happily married. However, he will always be the man of my dreams, Maggie. I will love him until my last breath, and even after then…you know, I've never told you this, but it still feels like he's going to come home. I'll catch myself waiting by the front door before remembering that…it'll never happen."

"What does this have to do with Cammie, Mum?" Magnus whimpered, causing her grip to tighten around his hand.

"I don't want you to hold onto the past like I have, Magnus. I never lived my life to the fullest after your father's death because I was constantly mourning what I had lost. I regret that now." Batari explained, letting dark tendrils of hair fall in front of her face. "The past lives in the past, it has taken me many years to realise that. Camille's accident is in the past, do not let it take you many years to understand that either. And as for university, Magnus, they're pressuring you because they believe you are the best of the best. It's tough, but it's also a compliment. They believe in _you_ , Magnus."

"It does not help my mental state though," Magnus muttered, "and what if I don't win the award?"

"Magnus, I say this as lovingly as possible…anyone can see you're the best. It's been that way since you started university. The likelihood of someone else winning is very low." Batari stated, watching her son closely. "Do not take that as more pressure, instead, convert it to motivation."

"Do you know what sucks? If I do win, I have to dance with my partner at the Idris Ball, but Alec won't be able to go." Magnus took a sip of his hot chocolate, wincing at its boiling temperature.

"You'll get your time to shine with him eventually, darling." Batari kissed Magnus on the forehead and yanked him closer for a hug. "Soon, the whole world will know about you two and you might be longing for the freedom you currently have."

"I guess you're right, Mum." Magnus said thoughtfully, shutting his eyes and leaning into the embrace.

"A mother always knows best," she kidded before falling silent and enjoying the moment with her son.

* * *

"The Lightwoods have always been a family to surprise the public, from break ups to statements about their sexualities, they are often in the spotlight. Not one to disappoint, Isabelle Lightwood has recently made her own announcement about her love life. Despite a bitter split with Meliorn Knightly, Isabelle is once again taken. However, this time with one of our very own Americans. Our workers had to do a bit of research, although, after a picture posted by Isabelle herself last night, the identity of her lover has been revealed. Take a look at the post."

The video of the woman was replaced by the picture Izzy had taken with Simon and his family in the restaurant. She had captioned the image as "Meeting my man's family with _TheSimaster_ , _ElaineElaine_ and _BeckyLewis_."

"Isabelle's man has been revealed to be one Simon Lewis, a self-professed musician and lover of all things videogames who also works at Taki's Diner. Not Isabelle's usual type of man, but no one can deny that the couple seem besotted with each other. I mean, just look at the way he gazes at her. Where can I find a man like that? Well, to Isabelle and Simon, I wish you two luck. That's all we have time for this week, folks. Thank you and good bye," the host waved at the camera while the show's music started blaring to end the episode.

"Isabelle, are you seriously watching gossip shows about yourself?" Alec said from behind her after finishing his shower. "That is so sad."

"Oh hush it, I know you used to search your own name up." Isabelle retorted cheekily, getting to her feet.

"Just to make sure they weren't saying anything mean about me." Alec protested defensively, drying his hair with a towel.

"Yeah right, whatever helps you sleep at night. However, thank God you're out of the bathroom, I thought it'd never end." Isabelle teased, jumping up over the hotel's leather sofa. "Bath time!"

Alec watched her with a bemused expression before shaking his head, "sisters."

* * *

Tessa paused when she heard the sound of her doorbell, sending confusion running throughout her body. Placing down the book she was reading, she got to her feet and glided down the doorway. The wooden floor creaked and growled under each step while the doorbell rang again. She could see the outline of what appeared to be dark hair through the decorate glass work in the door. Slowly twisting the cold doorhandle, the door squealed open and her eyes widened at the person standing in front of her.

"Finally Tessie," Maia beamed at her, clutching multiple plastic bags filled with shopping. "You took your time."

Tessa felt her mouth go dry when Maia's enchanting chocolate brown eyes looked directly into her own grey ones. She felt her cheeks become rosy as she self-consciously tugged on the hem of her dress. "I wasn't expecting you."

"We both know I'm full of surprises, babe." Maia winked cheekily at Tessa, completely confident compared to Tessa's shy personality. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in. Sorry, that was so rude of me." Tessa stumbled aside, blushing an even brighter red when Maia placed a firm kiss on her cheek. She hazardously looked around the empty street before her frantic eyes landed back on Maia's humoured self. "Maia, someone might see us."

"Then let them," Maia growled passionately, eyes flashing possessively as she waited for Tessa to shut the door behind them. "I want them to know that you're mine."

"We need to be more careful than that, Mai." Tessa reminded the caramel skinned woman, taking some of the shopping bags and leading them to the kitchen.

"I know, I know." Maia rolled her eyes, dropping the grocery bags onto the table with a thud. "I just wanted to kiss you hello. _For once_."

"What are these?" Tessa motioned towards Maia's shopping, ignoring Maia's sassy attitude and remark.

Maia gracefully made her way around the kitchen bench, her hair bouncing with the movement. "They are the ingredients for dinner tonight." She informed Tessa, who let out a gasp when she felt Maia's breath against the back of her neck.

"That was thoughtful of you," Tessa stated quietly, fighting off her urge to stop Maia from wrapping her arms around Tessa's waist from behind.

The way that Tessa tensed up from the touch made the slightly taller brunette sigh and rest her forehead on Tessa's shoulder. "Tess, when are you going to stop rejecting us? Even in the privacy of your own home."

"I'm not rejecting us," Tessa rushed to say, forcing herself to relax into the embrace.

"Yes, you are. Stop denying the truth and listen to me for once. We've been keeping our relationship a secret for a year. A year, Tess. A year in which all we've done in public is share longing looks and make cracks about finding us single ladies a worthy man. _Oh Maia, you'll find yourself a man_. Well, I don't want a man, Theresa Gray. I want you. And people will start to realise how we feel about each other. We can't keep hiding our feelings forever." Maia turned her around and gazed into her eyes. "Why won't you accept us? Don't you want me too?"

"Of course, I want you! It's just that no one will understand, Maia." Tessa whispered, placing her hands onto Maia's curvaceous hips.

"That is a load of rubbish, Tess. They will understand, open your eyes. Your best friends are a gay couple. Will and Jem would never judge us, nor would Magnus. Even Camille would understand, and everyone knows she's the biggest judgemental bitch." Maia insisted, cupping Tessa's jaw with her calloused hands. "They love you."

"But…what if they're just another Nate?" Tessa whimpered, averting her eyes. She distracted herself by tracing the belt buckles on Maia's black ripped skinny jeans. Maia to snarled at Tessa's whisper and protectively tugged her closer by the white lace of her dress. Tessa gasped at the sudden movement, her hands moving up and clutching Maia's bare shoulders. "Maia?"

"Then I'll show them not to talk shit to my girlfriend, just like how I showed Nate." Maia promised vehemently, eyes blazing with a mixture of emotions. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Tessa. I swear."

"You can't promise that," Tessa countered weakly, licking her lips and trying to back away.

"Yes, I can." Maia insisted, shifting closer to Tessa before her face softened. She leaned forward and gently kissed Tessa on the forehead. "Don't let hatred stop you from loving someone, Tess."

"Even if that hatred scares me?" Tessa questioned, trembling. "I can't handle another Nate, Maia."

"You never will have to ever again. I wasn't there to protect you when he betrayed you, but I am now. Nate will never hurt you, I'll make sure of it." Maia's voice was intense and low, only for it to crack when she saw the watery service of Tessa's eyes. "Come here."

Tessa practically fell into Maia's arms, clasping onto the taller woman. "I love you, Maia Roberts. One day, I'll be ready to tell the world about us. I promise."

"I love you, Tessa Gray." Maia muttered, shutting her eyes and taking in the sweet smell of Tessa's perfume. "One day."

* * *

"I think Alec's in the next stage of boyfriend withdrawal syndrome," Izzy stated at the table while she and Jace finished their breakfast. "Absolute craziness."

"Shut up, Isabelle." Alec grumbled, playing with his hair in the mirror. "You wouldn't understand how this feels since you've never had a serious boyfriend."

"I don't know about that, Meliorn and I had our moments, dear brother." Izzy leered up at Alec before winking, causing the singer to gag from the comment.

"I do not want to hear my sister's suggestive comments." Alec complained, sharing a horrified look with Jace before the golden haired man returned to the original topic.

"I second what you said, Iz." Jace lowered his voice to a stage whisper and leaned closer towards his sister. "He's even caring about his looks."

"I know, so strange. Perhaps he should see a doctor? Better yet, go to an asylum so he could stop pissing me off with his questions about what flower would Magnus prefer-" Isabelle gasped.

"Do you think Magnus is thinking of me?" Jace mocked, mimicking Alec's voice.

"What if he finds someone else while he thinks I'm away in Canada?" Izzy added dramatically, waving her hand across her forehead and pretending to faint. "Oh no, Magnus, do not forget me my fair maiden."

"Please Magnus, for our love will never die," Jace continued before the two siblings burst into loud laughter.

As soon as Izzy caught her breath, she started helping herself to another serving of porridge. "Are you going to come and have breakfast yet, Alec?"

"You two are not helping," Alec stormed over and snatched a piece of toast off the table. "This is a serious matter."

"It's certainly helping my declining level of sanity," Izzy muttered under her breath as she handed Alec a plate without looking at him.

"Thanks," Alec muttered, munching his toast and sitting down. "Still though, tonight's a big night. Both for myself and Magnus. It's the night we'll be announcing our relationship to the whole world-"

"Yes, yes, we know. We've heard about it for the past fucking week," Jace growled, glowering at Alec before facing Isabelle. "Is it too early to crack open a bottle of vodka? I need some hard-core spirits right about now."

"It's happy hour somewhere in the world?" Isabelle suggested, smirking at Jace while Alec frowned. "I know I brought tequila with me."

"Magnus says that saying," he whispered, causing Izzy and Jace to let out groans.

"Tonight cannot come fast enough," Izzy muttered, sharing frustrated looks with Jace.

"Where is that vodka and tequila when we need it?" Jace whined before they returned to focusing on their breakfasts.

* * *

"Mum, you need to calm down, you're turning into a crazier old lady than usual." Magnus said as Batari fussed with his bowtie. "Even crazier than Cammie when a new episode of her favourite T.V. show comes on."

"Magnus Bane, you cannot talk. I saw your little dance when you felt that your make up with perfect. Or what is it you and Cammie call it? _On fleek_." Batari argued, finally stepping back and taking in the sight of her son. "Oh my baby is all grown up."

"To begin with, please never try and use teenager slang every again. And secondly, I've been grown up for years, Mum." Magnus reminded her calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are such a drama queen." Batari mumbled, unfolding his arms and beginning to smooth down the creases in his jacket. "Something things never change."

"And they never will," Magnus swore, causing Batari to slowly gaze up at him, her hands stopping their mission.

Their matching emerald eyes caught each other's, Batari's a little wider and Magnus' appearing slitted from the effect of his makeup. The mother and son continued to watch each other closely until there was a knock on the front door.

"Who is that?" Magnus inquired, completely puzzled.

Batari stepped back with a sheepish smile, "I'll go get it."

She headed towards the door, leaving Magnus alone in the hallway to gaze at himself in the small mirror. His hair was loose with streaks glitter throughout it, matching his glittery purple suit and silver eyeshadow. He started to straighten up his silver tie that went surprisingly well with the ensemble. Magnus continued to scrutinise his outfit, muttering to himself, "hair down…is it really the best choice?"

"You look amazing, Mags." A voice chimed in from behind him, and Magnus whirled around to see Camille in her wheelchair, Ragnor behind her.

"Not looking too bad, Bane." Ragnor smirked at him as Magnus gaped at his two friends.

"What are you two doing here?" He shrieked, eyes wide as Batari joined the group.

"We couldn't miss tonight for the world." Camille informed Magnus, grinning up at him. "Now why won't you get down here and hug me?"

Magnus was quick to obey, practically throwing himself at the blonde and wrapping himself around her small body. "Thank you so much, Cammie."

"You are most welcome." She replied softly, kissing him on the cheek. "And you're looking stunning – as always. Hair down was the right decision."

"Are you sure?" he queried, returning to the mirror and checking his appearance.

"I'm Camille Belcourt, I'm always right." She kidded, before sighting the silver mask next to the mirror. "That mask won't do."

"What do you mean it won't do?" Magnus glowered at her, "it's all I've got. I have to leave in 20 minutes."

"Good thing Saint Camille is here to save the day," she giggled, her eyes lighting up with joy.

Ragnor snorted, "and what am I? A turnip?"

"Sweetheart, just hand over the mask." Cammile requested, exasperated at his antics as Ragnor searched through a bag and produced a shimmering mask.

"Here you go," he walked around the wheelchair, holding the mask out towards Magnus.

Magnus' brow furrowed as he lowly reached out, accepting the mask from one of his oldest friends. It was certainly far more spectacular than his original mask. The mask was an array of colours, including silver, purple, gold and blue. Gemstones stood out, along with small purple feathers and array of what Magnus assumed to be fake diamonds. "Cammie, how much did this cost?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Camille shook her head, beaming up at him. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Magnus stared at her over his shoulder, still in awe. "I love it!"

"Good, now put it on. Time is ticking and we still need to get photos before you head off." Camille chuckled while Batari stepped forward.

"Let me," she murmured, carefully taking the mask from Magnus and reaching up to place it on him. "Thank God for heels or you would be too tall for me to do this."

"Oh hush it, Mum." Magnus kidded, smiling at her in the mirror as he watched the mask cover half of his face. "Wow Camille, you have amazing taste."

Camille hummed in response while Ragnor muttered something under his breath, only to receive a dirty look from his girlfriend. Batari stood away from Magnus when it was firmly tied on, clapping her hands together. "Photo time!"

"Mum," Magnus groaned as she snatched his hand and dragged him into the front room of the house. "What are you-"

Magnus found himself cut off by a loud shout of, "surprise!"

"What the actual fuck?" he yelled in shock, jumping back and almost bumping into an annoyed Ragnor.

"Magnus Bane, you may be king of the night, but that is no way to speak." Batari chastised, whacking his arm.

"I…what are you all doing here?" Magnus swallowed thickly, staring at the multitude of people in his lounge room.

"We're here to see you before you go to the ball, silly!" Tessa laughed from where she stood beside a waving Maia, rushing forward and giving Magnus a quick hug. "You look amazing."

"Not as amazing as me though, that's impossible." Will piped up, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Jem.

"William, for once, stop seeking attention." Jem huffed before facing Magnus. "What Tessa said was entirely true though, Magnus. You will be the beau of the ball."

"Stop praising other men, you're my fiancé." Will whined, giving Magnus a fowl look. "You look alright, I suppose."

Magnus rolled his eyes, but knew that was high praise from Will. "Thanks Will, I'm definitely looking better than you."

"It's a once-off," Will smirked at Magnus while Clary headed towards the glittery man.

"I love the mask," she stated in awe after giving Magnus a quick hug. "It's so beautiful!"

"I know," Magnus said proudly, grinning at Camille. "Cammie got it for me."

Clary's eyes sparkled mischievously, "hmm, Camille always seems to know what's best. It's almost an uncanny ability."

"Enough about me," Camille declared, shrugging Clary's comments off. "Photo time."

"Stand in the middle, Maggie." Batari demanded, shoving him into place as his friends crowded around him. She took his photo after he unlocked it and retrieved the camera function. "Okay, on three. One…two…three."

"Cheese!" Everyone shouted, expect for William who felt the need to shout his own name instead.

"Wow, you take narcissism to a whole new level." Simon remarked cheekily from where he stood beside a bouncing Clary.

"Oi, shut it Salmon." William sneered, resulting in a sigh from Jem and a laugh from Ragnor.

"If you two don't mind, it's my special night." Magnus reminded them jokingly.

"So can it," Camille snapped light-heartedly before pausing for another picture.

"Okay, my turn to get a picture." Batari cheered, practically sprinting to Magnus' side and wrapping her arms around him.

"Let me take the photo for you, Batari." Jem said charmingly, taking Magnus' phone and stepping back. "Smile!"

Batari snuggled into Magnus' side as the pair beamed at the camera, their green eyes showing their happiness and large grins matching. Magnus placed a kiss on his mother's head as she gazed up at him. He squeezed her tighter, "love you, Mum."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replied, enjoying the bonding moment and not seeing the awes from the women (and Simon).

* * *

"I'm running so late," Alec hissed to himself as his driver sped through the streets of Brooklyn. "Stupid meeting. Running thirty minutes over time."

His phone chimed on the seat, where it was placed next to the purple and silver mask that Helen informed him would match Magnus' outfit. Alec tugged uncomfortably at his navy blue tie before picking the phone up. He scanned the screen: _1 NEW MESSAGE._ He quickly unlocked his phone and felt a smile rise to his face when he realised it was Magnus who texted him. Photos came up on his screen: ones of the whole group of Magnus' friends and then two of Magnus with Batari. Alec felt himself awe at one photo in particular, where Magnus was kissing the crown of Batari's head while she gazed up at him. Anyone could see her pride for her son reflected on her face. Alec read through the text Magnus sent afterwards. " _Wish you were here. I love you xx"._

Smiling sneakily to himself, Alec was fast to reply. _"So do I_ _You look amazing, Mags. So gorgeous, I hope men keep their hands off MY boyfriend! I love you too."_

Pocketing his phone, Alec leaned against the window, feeling excitement stir inside him.

* * *

Magnus strutted down the make-shift red carpet, the air chilly around him as groups of friends stood in front of Lake Lyn – one of Idris' university's pride when it comes to their campus. Trees were decorated with fairy lights – the lights reflecting off Magnus' skin as he passed them. He waved at a few friends from his classes before climbing the front steps of Idris University Ballroom. Classical music wafted out of the large front doors that were pulled open. It took Magnus a few moments to adjust to the marble floor, tall white walls and the glass ceiling of the ballroom. In the middle of the ceiling hung an enormous chandelier that glistening in the light. Magnus blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright light before his focus turned to the couples dancing in the middle of the room to the music created by a live orchestral band.

Masks covered everyone's faces as a darkhaired waiter came up to Magnus' side, "welcome Sir to the Idris Ball, anything I can get you to begin with tonight? A refreshment? Or perhaps a glass of champagne?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Magnus waved him off before striding through the crowd, his hands clasped behind his back as his eyes searching for a familiar face. He knew that people were pointing to him and whispering behind their hands, which made his internal nerves increase. Tonight was the night that he found out whether he was the top student of his year.

Magnus did not have to wander far before a high-pitched voice from behind him called out, "Magnus! Over here!"

Turning around, Magnus soon caught sight of a woman with familiar golden blonde hair that was tied back into an orderly bun. She standing next to a tall, scowling man with paler blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Magnus grinned and pranced closer to her, holding his arms wide and announcing dramatically, "dearest Jessamine, you look astonishing."

Wearing her white lace dress with a white choker and golden mask, Jessamine certainly looked like a goddess. One that definitely didn't suit the sulking man beside her. Ignoring Nate, Jessamine laughed, "Oh Magnus, how you must always be the life of the party. You look handsome, by the way. Alexander should be careful, someone might try and steal you away from him."

"Why thank you darling, I do try. And Alexander has no competition, however appealing I may be." He winked down at her, only for the pair to be interrupted by Nate.

"I have a call I have to take for work." He grumbled, glaring down at his phone.

Jessamine frowned deeply. "I thought we both agreed there would be no business talk tonight, Nate." She whispered, deflating and her shoulders slouching forward.

"I can't control it. I do what my boss says," he shrugged and started to walk away. "I'll be back soon. Half an hour at the max."

He was gone before Jessamine could reply, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You always do this," she whispered into the air.

Magnus quickly stepped closer and murmured into her ear, "are you still desiring a dance?"

Jessamine immediately perked up, successfully distracted. "A dance with Magnus Bane? However could a lady refuse?" She teased, holding out her arm.

Magnus took it gracefully and led the pair of friends to the middle of the dance floor as they started their waltz. "You really do look gorgeous, Jessa."

"Thank you, that's the first time someone's told me tonight." She admitted, shamefully lowering her eyes.

"Not even Nate?" Magnus' eyes narrowed when she nodded. "You need a better man – surely I can hook you up with someone?"

"I love him, Magnus." She retorted fiercely, staring up at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"But does he love you?" Magnus queried as he twirled her before pulling her close. "That's what you need to ask yourself. Does he cherish you above all others? Or should I say, above work?"

"I…" Jessamine hesitated, her body tensing up as they spun around, her dress magnificently flowing with the movement.

Magnus, aware of the eyes of awed couple following them, continued. "Do not answer now, for tonight is going to be a good night. Just do not forget about it later, either."

"I won't." She swore before finding herself dipped in the middle of the ballroom, Magnus' emerald eyes gazing intently into hers.

"Good," he said before moving his hands to rest on her ribs and lifting her up above his head.

For the first time in a very long time, Magnus heard Jessamine out an entirely authentic and good-humoured belly laugh. "Magnus, put me down before I have a wardrobe malfunction!"

"Fine," he conceded, lowering Jessamine back down to the ground as they waltzed, elegantly twisting and turning around the ballroom. They received envious stares from other dancers as they stood out from the crowd. The friends continued to dance for the next few songs, and before they knew it, the night was nearly halfway through. Waiters were preparing the tables for them to eat at, just in-time for Ms Ke to step up onto a stage at the front of the ballroom. They only stopped when there was the sound of a glass being gently hit with a spoon echoed around the room. Magnus immediately felt the distraction of dancing fall away as the reality of the situation hit him. This was potentially a huge night for his career.

"Attention please," Ms Ke requested politely, watching for the buzz to settle down before continuing. "Thank you for attending tonight, and I must say, you all look spectacular. A few things must be approached before we get to the main announcement that I know you are all waiting for with batted breath. Firstly, a huge thank you to our staff working here tonight to keep things running smoothly."

Courteous applause broke out and Magnus felt himself begin to shake. Jessamine noticed and leaned towards him, "calm down before you have a fit."

"I can't help it," Magnus replied, biting his lower lip.

Jessamine giggled, "Magnus Bane – nervous? Who would've thought it was possible?"

"Oh hush it, you." Magnus teased, shoving her gently before Ms Ke began to speak again.

"Secondly, thank you to the Idris Orchestra for performing such delightful music that we all have been enjoying." Ms Ke paused for more clapping as the conductor of the band bowed towards the crowd. "And lastly, please remember to behave responsibly tonight, we want no misbehaviour or our staff will be forced to send you on your way home early. Now, onto the award of the night. The top student of this year. The winner of this award has been chosen for their keen eye for fashion, skills and creativity. Their passion and work ethic has also been noted, along with their amazing designs. The winner will be having our guest model wear their end of semester project design at the Idris Fashion Show coming up in a few weeks. This guest model will be announcing this student tonight. Therefore, I would like to welcome the guest model for this year, the gorgeous and renowned model, Isabelle Lightwood!"

The students broke out into excited cheers as Magnus gaped at the sight of Isabelle strutting onto the stage in a sparkly and fitted silver dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was curled and styled over one shoulder, with her red lips standing out as she came to stand in front of the microphone. The cheers took minutes before they settled down, Isabelle smiling graciously the whole time with an envelope in her hand.

"I thought the Lightwoods were in Canada?" Jessamine muttered to a surprised Magnus.

"So did I," he replied, blinking and shaking his head in an attempt to break out of his shock.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much for such a warm welcome, Idris University. It is a pleasure to associate myself with such fine fashion students, as yourself. I have a strong passion for fashion, and the work you all produce brings me so much joy. However, I cannot wait to wear the top student's design on the runway, and I promise I will do my best to provide the justice it deserves. Nor can I wait to share the first dance with them, which I've heard is customary. If it is a female, I'm sure I can rope my brother, Jace, into the dance, if it is preferred." Isabelle started, her English accent strong and every word articulated clearly. Everyone laughed at her joke before she took in a deep breath and continued. "Without further ado, I would love to announce the winner for tonight."

"Have I missed anything?" Nate came to stand behind Magnus and Jessamine, only to be shushed as Jessamine clutched Magnus' hand. "Fine then, be rude like that."

Isabelle began to open the envelope, the sound echoing around the room as everyone waited with batted breath. Clearing her throat, Isabelle scanned the card and then stepped closer to the microphone. "The top student for a Bachelor of Fashion Studies is…Magnus Bane."

Magnus felt his heart race as Jessamine started screaming in his ear. Her arms were thrown around his shoulder while she shrieked, shaking him with her jumping. She placed a sloppy kiss onto his cheek before squealing, "you did, Magnus! You did it!"

"Holy shit," he whispered, feeling people patting him on the back.

Nate even gave him a rare smile, "good job."

"Go collect your award and remember to smile," Jessamine pushed him towards the stage as he swallowed thickly and subtly tried to neaten up his jacket.

People congratulated him on his way up as he walked to the side of the stage, smiling at a teary eyed Ms Ke. Climbing the stairs, Magnus felt all eyes on him as he crossed the stage, heading towards Isabelle. Even in her happy state, he still felt somewhat intimidated by the only Lightwood daughter.

Isabelle faced him and was quick to hug him tightly, her skinny arms encasing him around his neck. She burrowed her head into his neck, "congratulations Magnus, you deserved this."

"I thought you were in Canada?" Magnus muttered in her ear, holding on to her small waist; the sequins on her dress uncomfortably rough against his hands.

"There were last minute arrangements." She winked at him while stepping back and glancing over his shoulder.

Magnus turned to see Ms Ke striding up to him with a sparking crown resting on a red cushion. Isabelle took the crown of the cushion and reached up to rest it on Magnus' head. Magnus stopped Ms Ke before she could leave the stage, "thank you."

"It was all you," she stated warmly, patting him on the arm before returning to her position next to the stage.

"You might need to crouch a little. I'm not that tall," Izzy joked, Magnus obeying her, immediately feeling the weight of the crown on his head. Izzy then faced the crowd, "may I introduce, the King of the Idris Ball, Magnus Bane!"

Magnus waved while people continued to scream. Over the top of them, Jessamine shouted, "speech!"

This was soon chanted among the crowd as Magnus took his place by the microphone, blinking to stop the tears dribbling from his eyes. "Wow…thank you so much. I cannot believe this right now. The fact I'm standing next to Isabelle Lightwood alone is enough to leave me in shock. I just want to thank everyone who has been there by my side and supported me all these years. To my classmates, you have given me some of the greatest moments I will cherish forever." Magnus caught Jessamine's eye and sniffled, causing everyone to awe. "Just…thank you so much. Now, I have to stop talking before I get too emotional. Just…thank you."

Magnus stepped back as music started playing and the crowd moved away from the stage, giving him room for his first dance. Beside him, Izzy held out her hand, "are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready," Magnus replied, giving her a watery smile as they descended down the stage steps and headed towards the middle of the ballroom. Piano began to ring out throughout the ballroom while everyone watched them closely. Magnus went to place his hand on Izzy's waist when she suddenly caught his wrist.

"I'm sorry Magnus, but I don't think I should dance with you." Izzy stepped back from him, an apologetic expression on her face.

Everyone seemed bemused while Magnus gawked at her, "what are you doing? Why?"

"I…I think there's someone better for it." She smiled, "let me take your crown so it's easier for you though. We don't want it falling off."

Isabelle quickly removed the crown with a small grin and turned her back to him, walking towards Ms Ke as Magnus shifted awkwardly, aware of the eyes on him. A dance with the winner had never been rejected by the guest model before.

"Excuse me, but I believe this belongs to you?" Magnus' eyes widened at the familiar voice coming from behind him as he whirled around.

There stood a man, dressed in a black suit with a navy blue tie and a purple and blue mask that was a lot simpler than Magnus'. He was holding a white handkerchief that had the initials F.B sewn into the corner. _Felix Bane_. Magnus' eyes climbed up the arm, catching the blue eyes that left him breathless, just like the first time they met.

"Alexander?" He murmured as Alec stepped closer, wiping away the tears that began to fall from Magnus' eyes. He placed the handkerchief into Magnus' pants pocket.

"Can I have this dance?" He questioned as a singer from the orchestra started to sing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

All Magnus could respond with was a small nod, his body tense and hands clenched. Alec moved closer, opening Magnus' hand and linking the fingers on his right hand with Magnus' left. Slowly, they brought up their other hands to rest on each other's shoulders before swaying to the music.

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride._

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

"I thought you were in Canada for a few more weeks?" Magnus queried, their bodies pressed together as they swayed on the spot.

Alec turned his head to whisper into Magnus' ear, "I lied. I never went to Canada, I just wanted to surprise you tonight."

"I don't know whether to be annoyed or touched. Possibly a mixture of both. You definitely succeeded in surprising me though." Magnus joked weakly, his eyes still watering from the array of emotions he was feeling.

 _My head's under water,_

 _But I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

"You do know that everyone's going to know about us? Now that you've shown up. As soon as all of them realise I'm dancing with you, everything will be out in the open. Is that what you want?" Magnus felt his cheeks going red as he cleared his throat, becoming unsure about the amount of vulnerability he was showing to the world.

"Maggie, I want them to know. I want the whole world to know. I'm not afraid anymore – I don't want to hide our relationship." Alec pulled back to gaze into Magnus' misty eyes. "I want the world to know that I love you."

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges,_

 _All your perfect imperfections._

"I love you too," Magnus sniffed, more tears trickling down his cheeks, causing his eyeliner to smudge.

"Don't cry, love. We both know you'd hate it if you're make up is ruined in the pictures." Alec teased him lovingly, tenderly drying away the tears with his sleeve. "That and you're too beautiful for tears. I want to see you smiling."

"I just love you so much," Magnus confessed, resting his forehead on Alec's shoulder.

Alec kissed the side of Magnus' head, "I adore you, Magnus. With all my heart."

 _Give your all to me,_

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning,_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

Alec began to sing along with the song, softly in Magnus' ear. Magnus chuckled, "who sings this song?"

"Technically, no one as of yet. Although I know the man who wrote it. And I knew who it was written about. Let me tell you, there was a lot of love put into this song. Came straight from the composer's heart." Alec said casually, Magnus head immediately shooting up, almost whacking their foreheads together.

"Did you write this?" Magnus inquired, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Sure did, for a certain man I feel in love with. I'm certain that you know him very well." Alec answered humorously, although his serious eyes betrayed the importance of his reply. Magnus felt the words leave his tongue as he gazed at Alec in a mixture of amazement, surprise and adoration.

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh._

Alec continued to sing the next verse in Magnus' ear, his voice gruff with emotion.

 _How many times do I have to tell you,_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too._

Alec made a point of pointedly poking Magnus' arm when he mentioned the crying, which made him receive a gentle shove and huff from his amused boyfriend.

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood._

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse._

Over Alec's shoulder, Magnus caught Isabelle watching them with Jace beside her. Apparently Jace must've been hiding in the ballroom as well and was finally able to join his sister. Both Lightwoods were beaming at them with their phones recording the dance. Isabelle motioned towards her mouth and smiled exaggeratedly before Magnus realised her message. He then made a point of smiling and nodding at her, which she returned with her own.

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you._

"God, that line is way too true. It's practically the cause of my nightmares." Jace grumbled to an entertained Isabelle. "Why does he always have to compose songs at eight in the morning? What's wrong with writing them in the afternoon when people are awake?"

"Oh be quiet, Jace. Let them be in love." Isabelle snapped back, resting her head on Jace's shoulder as he rolled his eyes fondly and slung his free arm over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say, baby sister." He grinned down at her, both siblings feeling happy for their big brother.

 _My head's under water,_

 _But I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

"How on Earth did you plan all of this?" Magnus questioned, moving his arms to wrap around Alec's neck. He cranked his neck to keep taking in everything that was going on around them.

Alec moved Magnus' face so that he was looking back at him before his arms snaked around Magnus' waist and pulled him closer. "I had a little help from some friends."

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you._

 _Love your curves and all your edges,_

 _All your perfect imperfections._

"Mission accomplished," Jessamine murmured proudly to Nate, who placed his arm on her shoulder.

"What are you going on about now, Jessie?" He asked, gazing down at her.

Jessamine glanced up at him innocently, giving him a look that almost made him genuinely smile. "I received a call from Camille, who heard from Simon, who was told by Izzy, that Alec planned to surprise Magnus tonight. Camille wanted me to ask Magnus what he was going to wear – it was too suspicious if she questioned it too much. I told her what Magnus planned to wear tonight and she mentioned it to Alec's stylist so that we could match their colour schemes."

"My sneaky girlfriend," Nate smirked and kissed Jessamine's temple in a rare display of public affection. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but you look beautiful."

Jessamine bit her lower lip to stop herself from breaking out into a large grin.

 _Give your all to me,_

 _I'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh._

"I don't like the masks anymore," Alec announced, reaching up behind Magnus' head and starting to skilfully untie Magnus'.

"Careful, I like that mask. Cammie got it for me." Magnus ordered, gawping when Alec simply dropped it onto the floor beside them. " _Alexander_."

"Correction, I got it for you and asked Cammie to give it to you." Alec informed him as he went to remove his own mask, only to be stopped by Magnus.

"Let me," Magnus whispered, his breath warm against Alec's face. "Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for a while now," Alec admitted as the mask silently fell to the floor, revealing his identity.

Whispers broke out from the onlookers and flashes from cameras were suddenly directed towards the pair. _Alexander Lightwood is dating Magnus Bane._

 _Give me all of you._

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts,_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard._

The light unexpectedly turned off, with the chandelier still shining brightly above the two dancing lovers. The chandelier's glory wasn't given justice until the lights were all off. Magnus let out a cry of surprise, causing Alec to hold him closer and murmur comfortingly, "keep watching."

It was as if it was out of a movie. Slowly, fairy lights that were originally unnoticed came to life – some dangling from the ceiling, others decorating the tables and a plentiful at the front of the stage, creating a love heart shape. Little fake candles also lit up, creating a romantic atmosphere. Magnus then looked up when he felt something tickling his face, only to realise that silver glitter was falling from the ceiling, almost like snow.

"Now how the hell did you manage that?" he grumbled, partially happy, partially self-conscious.

"I'm close friends with one of your lecturers. She managed to pull some strings to let some of my stage designer team come in here and work some magic." Alec twirled Magnus and then tugged him closer. "Turns out she's rather fond of you."

"Who?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"You know Ms Ke?" Alec started, waiting for Magnus' affirmation. "Ke is her maiden name, she goes by it when she's teaching because her married know is rather well-known. However, I know her by her married name – Penhallow. Jia Penhallow. She's Aline's mother, we've known each other for a few years now."

"Ms Ke is actually Aline's mother?" Magnus' eyes were wide and he turned to observe his previous lecturer. Suddenly, it was so obvious – they had the bone facial structure, skin colour and straight dark hair. Ms Ke's off-handed remarks during conversations about her daughter's love for travel and music. The way she seemed to comfortable and familiar with the Lightwoods when they visited Idris. Even Aline and Jia's expressions and body shapes were similar. "Wow, this night just keeps becoming more and more surprising. "

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you,_

 _Love your curves and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

"Good, are you ready to make it even more surprising?" Alec kidded, only for Magnus to grin in response and nod.

Looking smug, Magnus twirled Alec around and then pressed their bodies together again. "You can try but I don't think you'll succeed – _ompf_!"

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you,_

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._

Alec's lips had silenced Magnus, his arms gripping Magnus' waist as the tanned man stood frozen, eyes wide and arms limp. Slowly, as the shock wore away, Magnus got caught up in the moment. As the pair kissed passionately in front of their audience, Magnus vaguely heard Jace's cheer and Jessamine's awe. Loosing himself in the kiss, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, his fingers bunching up the fabric of Alec's jacket. Well, if they weren't official before, they definitely were now.

' _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you._

Alec eventually pulled away to catch his breath before resting their foreheads together, "I love you, Magnus Bane."

"I love you too, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus replied as the pair burst out into laughter and continued to sway to the quieting music.

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh._

* * *

The next morning, Magnus woke up happily in his man's arms. Alec was still sleeping on his back, shirtless and snoring softly with his hair matted. Rolling over, Magnus reached out to check his mobile, which was sitting on the bedside table. The number of notifications left him gaping as he quickly unlocked it and started with Instagram. The first post that showed up was uploaded by Jace. Magnus quickly realised it was a video and pressed play, only for the tune of _All of Me_ to ring out while he watched himself and Alec sway to the music with their masks still on. Jace captioned the video " _these two are so in love, it's almost sickening. Welcome to the family, Magnus. You two took your time._ " Magnus giggled at the comment, causing Alec to stir slightly and roll over so that his head was resting on Magnus' chest. Magnus automatically began to play with Alec's hair, soothing the man back to sleep as he scrolled further down. He soon came to a picture that Isabelle added, where he and Alec were caught up in each other's arms and about to kiss. Their eyes were shut as the fairy lights shaped like a love heart shone behind them. Glitter was falling down, casting a fantasy-like feeling through the picture. Magnus felt his body warm up when he read what Izzy said about the picture. " _These two make me think that love can last for eternity. To Alec and Magnus, I hope you get your forever xx_ "

Magnus pressed on the comment button after noting the 200,000 comments from fans that she received. Typing quickly, Magnus posted the comment before lying back down and falling asleep with Alec in his arms. And when he woke up three hours later to the feeling of Alec's kiss before the singer went to have a shower, Magnus was happy to see that another person replied to his comment in Izzy's picture.

 _TheMagnificientMagnusBane_ _: I think eternity sounds delightful xox_

 _AlexanderLightwoodOfficial_ _mentioned you in a comment:_ _TheMagnificientMagnusBane_ _why don't we start forever now?_

Magnus spread out across the bed, a grin on his face. Eternity sounded perfect.

 **And that's it for this chapter! What did you think? :O Tessa and Maia have secretly been in love for the past year (did you pick up on the little things I've tried to add throughout the story? especially the look they shared in the last chapter), Jia Ke is actually Jia Penhallow (that was her official maiden name in the books, I checked!) and Malec is public! Woo hoo! I hope you liked the chapter and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

 _ **Pri-Chan 1410**_ **– Aww I'm glad you think Izzy and Simon look good together, so do I :3 Robert and Annamarie have a lot of work they have to do to redeem themselves in their children's eyes…whether they can do it? How knows? ;)**

 _ **TomTheSquirrel**_ **– Hehe you got the ball! What did you think? I'm so excited to hear your opinion of it!**

 _ **Wendy**_ **– Robert's certainly causing issues, but whether it's from good or bad intentions is the question. Yeah, I'm not too keen about Annamarie. She annoys me when I write about her :P I'm sure the Lightwood siblings will accept Camille, maybe a little more cautiously for some more than others. DID YOU LIKE THE BALL SCENE? DID YOU FEEL THAT MAGNUS CRASHED HEAD FIRST INTO THAT BRICK WALL CALLED LOVE? Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **DauntlessAR**_ **– I love Izzy and Simon and definitely plan to incorporate more sweet Sizzy moments! What did you think of the ball? I hope it was romantic enough. Hehehe boys causing chaos at Robert's movie can be done ;)**

 _ **Wohlerbear**_ **– Ahaha I'm glad I got you fangirling! Mission accomplished ;) Aww it's sweet that you liked Simon's confession, I was so nervous about posting that chapter :O Thanks for reviewing**

 _ **Tay**_ **– OH HI THERE! Maybe if I write a sequel, I'll develop Alec and Jace's past…I'm still trying to decide whether or not there'll be a sequel. I've got a few plans for it if it does go ahead though. I love your passion for my fic, makes me so happy :') His outfit didn't have the black shirt…but it was close? I mean a purple glimmer jacket and sparkly silver tie…sort of close? xD Robert's intentions are sort of confusing, but I do plan on developing them more. He's definitely a complex character in this fic! Max is coming soon…not to spoil too much but a KEYYYY part of CC's cruel plot in relation to Max will be in this fic. Maybe not how you expect it to be though *spoilers* ;) I love Jessamine's characterisation in the books, so I definitely enjoyed increasing her involvement in this chapter! Guest appearances from Valentine and Jonathan is a hard choice for me. Clary's mentioned that Valentine abandoned her. That's known. I'm still trying to decide whether I'll bring them in. Maybe they can come in for a guest appearance in a sequel? ;) And what did you think of the ball? And you got no cliffies, aren't I considerate? ;)**

 _ **Guest(1)**_ **– Aww thank you for your review! Hehe I love Aline and Helen as well and I can't wait to explore their relationship more :')**

 _ **Watergirl23**_ **– Aww I'm glad you like the Sizzy scene! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **– Haha to start with, I love your username. Secondly, your reviews made me giggle and inspired me to push myself to get this chapter posted sooner rather than later. I can't wait to see what you say next and I hope you love the chapter, just like how I've loved your funny comments! I tried to throw a little Cinderella in with the handkerchief that belonged to Magnus' dad…I don't know if you noticed that :P**


End file.
